


Don't Fight It.

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Series: How to Build a Life Together [1]
Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 108,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's a story that begins during the send off games before the World Cup and involves the Talex, Krashlyn, O'Solo, and Presston. It continues throughout the World Cup and into the NWSL season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tobin was excited to back at camp. She was excited to be back with her teammates but most excited about seeing Alex. Tobin and Alex spent many nights during their time off texting, calling, and skyping each other and they seemed to never get bored with each other. They even decided to get an apartment together in Portland after the World Cup.

Alex was already in her hotel room unpacking and her roommate, Kelley, was going on about some squirrel she saw earlier. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her roommate's dramatic gestures as she continued to talk. She was mostly unpacked and decided to walk around to see who else has arrived. Right when she opened the door, she became face to face with the person she wanted to see the most. 

"Well hello Alex." Tobin said as she flashed her perfect smile. 

"TOBIN!" Alex couldn't help but yell and wrapped her arms tightly around Tobin's neck pulling her into a bone crushing hug. 

"I've missed you too Alex but I would like to breath." Tobin laughed as she wrapped her arms around Alex's midsection.

The pair pulled back slightly but kept their arms in place not wanting to let go of each other quite yet. They both had crazy grins on their faces and neither dared to look away from one another's face. 

"I really have missed you, Lex," Tobin said just above a whisper. 

Alex sighed and nuzzled her head in between Tobin's neck and collarbone. Neither dared to pull away because they both enjoyed having each other so close again. 

Kelley's voice startled the pair and caused them to finally break apart. "I'm sorry to break up this little best friend reunion but I would like to be able to leave the room and go reunite with my best friend." Neither one of them realized they were still in the middle of the door way so they stepped aside letting Kelley pass. And with that, Kelley was gone.

"Hope." Both girls laughed as they knew about Kelley's fascination with the goalkeeper. 

Tobin couldn't help but stare as Alex walked over to her bed. She took that time to look over Alex's choice of clothing. She was in a Nike half zip jacket and Nike leggings that defined every muscle in her legs. Tobin was still in awe over how Alex could wear anything and still look beautiful that she didn't notice that Alex turned around and was watching her with a slight smirk on her face. 

"Like what you see, Tobs?" A playful smile crept onto her face. 

Tobin's eye snapped back to reality when she heard Alex speak and the blush was already creeping up her neck. 

Luckily, a banging on the door saved Tobin from answering Alex's question.

"Team meeting in five. Don't be late!" Abby Wambach yelled through the door.

"I guess that's our cue to get to the conference room." Tobin laughed slightly rubbing the back of her neck, still embarrassed about getting caught.

Alex loved getting Tobin to blush because it made her ten times cuter than she already was. 

Alex and Tobin started heading down to the conference room and Alex was going on about how Jeri got her a cute little goldfish that she named Bubbles. Tobin couldn't help but smile at how childish Alex was sometimes. When they reached the conference room, they took their respective places next to each other. 

After the meeting, most of the girls went straight to their rooms since they start training tomorrow. Tobin however walked with Alex up to her room. She always liked walking Alex to her room, she doesn't know why she enjoys it so much but it gives her a sense of happiness. She dropped Alex off at her door and turned to go back to hers when she felt Alex grab her hand. 

"Tobin, I'm really glad we're here together. I've missed my best friend." Alex said in a barely audible whisper. 

"I'm happy too Alex." Tobin looked into her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight Lex." And slowly Tobin lifted Alex's hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

With that, Tobin turned and walked down the hall to her room which she shared with Cheney. Alex was frozen outside of her door and her hand still burned from where Tobin's lips touched. 

Servando's kisses never felt like that.

Kelley's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You coming to bed or are you just gonna stand in the doorway like an idiot?"

Alex shook her head and got into bed. She had to tell Tobin that she loved her, because she couldn't keep tip toeing around the subject. Everyone sees it, sees how they interact with each other. Alex fell asleep that night wondering if it was worth risking the best friendship she has ever had in her life just for love. 

Tobin made her way back to her room and then it hit her.

Oh my god, I kissed Alex's hand! What friend does that? 

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Cheney asked when Tobin entered the room.

"Um, you know that thing I talked to you about shortly after Servando and Alex broke up. I don't know how much longer I can hide that."

"Just tell her, Tobs. I bet she feels the same way about you, everyone can see that you and her have something special."

"Exactly, Chen! We have something special and I can't risk that by telling Alex that I'm in love with her. I can't lose my best friend because I can't keep my emotions in check."

"It's not your fault you fell in love. Look Alex has finally gotten over Servando cheating on her and you were there the entire time. She loves you, Tobin, she won't disappear."

Tobin sighed and fell onto her bed, wishing Cheney a goodnight, before letting sleep take over her body.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:

Tobin groaned as her alarm clocked went off promptly at 8 am. She quickly snoozed it and went back to bed...or at least tried to.

"Tobin Heath, get your butt up right now so we can go to breakfast!" Lauren said as she threw a pillow at Tobin.

"I'm up. I'm up." Tobin lazily walked over to her suitcase and threw on the first shirt that she grabbed without even looking at it. 

Tobin decided to go get Alex so they could walk together down together. Tobin reached Kelley's and Alex's door and knocked softly. She could hear Alex rustling around the room so she knocked a little harder. 

"Hold on!" Tobin could make it out as Alex's voice. 

Tobin pulled out her phone and checked all of her social medias before the door finally opened revealing a slightly tired Alex.

Alex eyes widened and started laughing uncontrollably right when she laid eyes on Tobin.

"What's so funny, Alex?"

"Oh just laughing at the fact that my best friend is wearing my Cal hoodie." She smirked and gently tugged at the hoodie's strings. "I thought you said you didn't take this."

Tobin was blushing and stuttering slightly. "I may have taken it so I could have something that reminded me of you." She mumbled and avoided eye contact with Alex.

Alex just smirked and felt like being a little playful with Tobin today especially after a long internal debate she decided that even if Tobin didn't love her back, they would be able to keep their friendship. "But you do look good in it." She whispered into Tobin's ear and started walking down the hall. 

Tobin was frozen in her spot and couldn't process what Alex just said. She knew it was probably her just joking around but damn she hoped she wasn't. Realizing that Alex was almost to the elevator already, Tobin sprinted down the hall to catch up with her. 

"What took you so long?" In true Alex fashion, she batted her eyes and had a slight smirk forming. 

Knowing that Alex was playing a game, no way Tobin was going to let her win, so she decided to fight back. 

"I just wanted to get a good look of you this morning." Tobin whispered into Alex's ear as she walked into the elevator. "Coming?" 

It was now Alex's turn to blush and all she could do was nod. 

Since Tobin and Alex were the last ones to breakfast, they couldn't sit next to each other and Alex couldn't help but stare at Tobin's back thinking back to what she said. 

"Alex. Alex. ALEX!" 

The sudden noise made her jump and turn her head to Abby who was seated next to her. 

"I'm been trying to get your attention for like a minute." Abby complained.

"Sorry I was daydreaming."

"About a certain midfielder?" HAO said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait what? No!" Alex could feel her neck and cheeks heating up.

"Oh come on, Alex. We can all see the way you look at her. You're always looking for a reason to touch her or sit by her. You have it bad." Ashlyn said which earned her a jab in her ribs from Ali.

"Look even if I had feelings for her, she's so religious I doubt she likes girls." Alex huffed. 

"Is she talking about Tobin?" Hope said as she walked over. "Alex, that girl has a thing for you. I say just tell her. You two are so close that it won't ruin anything."

While Alex was getting a lecture so was Tobin. 

"Tobin, just tell her!" Cheney said.

"Yeah, Tobs. We all see the way you two look at each other." Becky said. 

"Come on, guys. She's not even gay!" Tobin sighed. 

"Gosh you sound like Ashlyn. And look! Ashlyn finally admitted her feelings to Ali, who was straight at the time, and they have been dating for like ever." Amy chimed in. 

Luckily it was time for training so both conversations ended. 

As they loaded on to the bus, she took the window seat and looked blankly at the window. She didn't even hear Tobin sit next to her until she felt her hand on hers. 

"Hey you okay? You kinda rushed out of breakfast this morning." 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Just nervous and excited about getting back on the pitch." Alex plastered on a fake smile in hopes Tobin would buy it. 

Tobin smiled back but kept hold of her hand until it was time to get off the bus. Training went pretty well to say the least. They were all a little rusty but it definitely went well for the most part. Tobin caught Alex staring at her a few times which caused Tobin to smirk or wink before she turned away.  On the bus ride back to the hotel, the girls decided to have a movie night in Kelley's and Alex's room. Tobin quickly showered while Cheney headed over to the other room and threw on her old UNC shorts and Alex's CAL hoodie because she loved the warmth it gave her plus it still smelled like Alex. Tobin started brushing her still damp hair when she was startled by a knock on the door. 

Why is someone at my room? Maybe Lauren forgot her key again or something. 

"Hey."

Tobin could tell that something was bothering Alex just by the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tobin moved aside so Alex could get through.

Alex couldn't help herself and she flung her arms around the older girl and held her close.

"Just hold me, please." That simple request from Alex almost made Tobin fall apart inside. It reminded her so much when Alex first told her that Servando cheated on her. 

Tobin held Alex for what seemed like awhile and her shirt was slightly wet with Alex's tears. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Tobin finally managed to get out. 

"No but I'll tell you when I'm ready. Okay?" Alex finally managed to make eye contact with her best friend. 

Tobin just nodded knowing it's better not to push Alex and let go of her waist. 

"Wanna just watch a movie in here or do you still want to be with the team?"

"No lets go be with the team." Alex wished it could just be her and Tobin but she didn't want to give the team any more reason to question her relationship with Tobin. 

Tobin took the small silence to notice what Alex was wearing. She was in shorts and Tobin's UNC soccer shirt. Tobin automatically began to worry because that was the shirt Alex wore when she was really nervous. Alex claimed that it the smell of it helped her relax. 

"Alex Patricia Morgan. I know something is bothering you big time because you only wear my shirt when you're nervous." Tobin finally spoke up.

Alex hung her head down slightly cursing at herself because of how well Tobin knew her. 

"Later. Just give me some time okay?"

Tobin pulled her into another hug gently stroking her hair and whispering silly things into her ear. By the end, Alex had her million dollar smile back and they were ready to go hang with the team. They arrived late which earned them many smirks and raised eyebrows.

"You guys do know you have your own t-shirts and hoodie's right?" Kelley laughed as she saw what both were wearing.

"It's not my fault that she always takes my clothing and never gives it back so I just started doing the same." Tobin said with a laugh and took a seat next to Alex on the floor.

The team decided to watch She's the Man because it was a favorite of theirs. When the movie started, Alex leaned her head onto Tobin's shoulder and Tobin wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. ARod saw the interaction and couldn't help but smile at the pair. Anyone who would walk in right now would think they were a couple. She slightly nudged Ali who was cuddled up to Ashlyn and they both smiled at the sight. Alex grew tired quickly and fell asleep against Tobin.

"You can't honestly tell me that you think that girl doesn't have any feelings for you." Pinoe whispered. 

Tobin just shrugged because she was starting to believe that Alex did have feelings for her. The movie night ended to fast for anyone's liking but slowly their teammates funneled out. The only ones left were Tobin, Alex, and Kelley. Kelley was already asleep in bed so Tobin picked Alex up and put her in bed careful not to wake up. Tobin began walking away when she felt a hand grab hers. 

"No stay with me tonight. I need someone to cuddle with." Alex said with a little pout knowing Tobin couldn't say no when she did it.

Tobin, of course, agreed and got under the covers. Alex curled up against Tobin and draped an arm across her waist. Tobin smiled when she smelt Alex's shampoo. They quickly fell asleep to sound of each other breathing.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:

Tobin was the first to wake and tried to get up to get ready when she felt something heavy on her. She looked down and saw Alex peacefully sleeping on her chest. Their legs where tangled together so Tobin knew she wouldn't be able to get up without waking her. She played mindlessly with Alex's hair and she felt Alex start to stir. 

"Well hello sleepy head." Tobin laughed quietly. 

"Back to sleep." Was all Alex could mumble out. 

"No we got breakfast to get to." Tobin tried to get out of bed but Alex pulled her back on top of her.

Their faces were only inches apart and Tobin felt the urge to close to gap until a cough startled them apart. Kelley was standing at the end of the bed with her arms crossed.

"It's time for breakfast," was all she said before heading out the door. 

Tobin rolled off of Alex and stood up quickly. 

"Um I gotta go change real quick. Meet me by the elevator." Tobin quickly said as she left Alex's room. 

Alex let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding and silently cursed at herself for almost kissing Tobin. She rolled out of bed and changed into her training gear. Tobin was waiting for Alex by the elevators and the pair silently went down to breakfast. Again they were late so they were forced apart. Abby, Carli, Ali, and Ashlyn all had their eyes on Alex waiting for her to explain last night. 

"What?!" Alex finally blurted out. 

"What was last night? Kelley told us about this morning and how you guys feel asleep with each other." Ali simply stated. 

"Everyone can tell you guys are more than friends." Kling said with a slight smile. 

"Just admit it to her already." Hope just casually shrugged. 

Alex couldn't take it anymore and stood up abruptly managing to bang her knee under the table. The sound caused everyone to look at the commotion and Alex just wanted out so she basically took off sprinting out the door with Tobin close behind calling her name. 

"Alex! Hey, wait up! What happened?" Tobin was chasing Alex outside but Alex showed no sign of slowing down.

"Please tell me what's wrong! I don't like seeing you upset!"

That's what did Alex over, she felt the tears running down her cheeks. Tobin always looked out for her and she couldn't let a stupid crush ruin their amazing friendship. She finally reached the beach and sat down in the sand quickly wiping the tears away. 

Tobin knew something was majorly wrong when she saw that Alex had tears because Alex Morgan rarely cried in public. 

"Hey..." Tobin sat closely next to her with their knees bumping each other. "Is this the same thing that you came to me about last night?" 

Alex could only shake her head yes and had her head in her hands.

Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled her close. "Hey hey hey I'm right here. I'm not ever gonna leave your side. I want to help but you need to talk to me. I'm your best friend you can tell me anything and I won't go running in the other direction. I promise." 

Alex looked up and meet Tobin's caring eyes and at that moment decided to let everything out. 

"I like you Tobin. I like hanging out with you, I like having you as a best friend, I like being able to cuddle with you until I fall asleep, I like being able to tell you anything that's on my mind. I don't want to lose you but this has been eating me up inside. I want to be more than friends with you. I want a relationship you cause damn I like you a lot and I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just felt like I needed to get it off my..." 

"Alex stop." Tobin finally spoke up to make Alex stop rambling. 

Alex had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and looked up at Tobin. 

"I like you too." 

Those four words sent Alex over she flung herself around Tobin and made her fall back so now Alex was hovering over Tobin while she lay flat on her back. 

"I really like to kiss you right now." Alex said while looking down at Tobin. 

"Then do it but we're kinda in public and I really don't feel comfortable about people knowing quite yet." Tobin said as she bit her lip. 

"Room now!" 

Tobin laughed and was already getting pulled up by Alex. They half walked, half ran to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to arrive. They both stepped in eagerly and right when the door closed, Tobin had Alex pinned against the wall. 

"Can I kiss you?" Tobin asked huskily with her arms around Alex's waist rubbing her back. 

All of the sudden, Alex's lips were on hers and she almost moaned at the sudden contact. Alex's hands found their way into Tobin's hair but shortly after the kiss began to heat up, the elevator reached their floor. Alex gripped Tobin's hand and ran to her and Kelley's room. Alex flung the door open and before the door was fully closed, she had Tobin pressed against the wall kissing her with full force and passion. Tobin playfully bit Alex's lower lip which earned her a moan. Tobin slid her hands under Alex's training shirt and across her abs which caused Alex to moan even louder. 

"Uh hello!" 

The sudden noise made them jump apart and turn to see a confused Kelley O'hara staring at them. 

"Kelley..." Tobin started but was quickly stopped by Kelley. 

"I won't tell anyone but please look to see if anyone's in the room before you two go at it."

That comment made both Alex and Tobin blush bright red but then Kelley laughed. 

"Congratulations though. Took you guys long enough."

They all shared a laugh then headed down to the bus and subconsciously Tobin held Alex's hand.


	4. Chapter Four

WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT 

Chapter 4: 

The past few days went by without any problems. They managed to keep their public affection to a minimum and the team has yet to put two and two together so all was well. The team had just gotten back from training and Alex was itching for some alone time with Tobin. Since Kelley was the only one who know the truth, she went to her. 

"Hey Kelley, can I ask for a favor?" 

"What's up, Baby Horse?"

"Can me and Tobin have the room tonight? I feel like we barely get any time together and since we haven't told the team, it's hard to not act like a couple I front of them." 

"Yeah that's fine but what should I tell the team? Cause obviously Lauren is gonna wonder why I'm her roommate tonight."

"Just tell her, I'm really homesick and need Tobin to be with me."

"Okay Alex. You got yourself a deal. Just no sex on my bed," that was the last think Kelley said with a wink then walked out of the room. 

Alex quickly texted Tobin to come over and decided to relax on the her bed until Tobin arrived. She felt the door open and was wondering why Kelley was back but was surprise to see Tobin. 

"How'd you get in here?" 

Tobin flashed up a room key. "The front desk apparently doesn't ask for identification." She says with a smirk and walks slowly over to the bed. 

Alex knows she teasing her with her slow pace so she reaches up and pulls her down to the bed. 

"Well hello." Tobin smirks playfully and strokes Alex's cheek. 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

Tobin happily agrees and crashes their lips together. Alex rolls on top and moves her lips down to Tobin's neck. Tobin lets out a soft moan and runs her hands over Alex's backside, softly squeezing it. Alex sucks gently on Tobin's neck and runs her hands under her shirt. Tobin can feel the warmth in between her legs and decides to retaliate. She brings her leg in between Alex's and gently pushes up applying pressure where Alex needs her most. Tobin smirks as she hear Alex moan her name. 

"Fuck, Tobin."

Tobin slipped her hands under Alex's shirt and played with her shorts waistband. Alex continued to kiss down Tobin's neck, biting and sucking it harshly knowing there will be a mark soon enough.

"Lex," was all Tobin could get out. 

"Yo! Team dinner in five!" Abby screamed through the door. 

Alex and Tobin were breathless and their eyes were full of lust. 

"Later. Definitely later." Alex said as she nipped one last time at Tobin's neck. 

Tobin groaned and watched as Alex got up off of her. She couldn't help it and grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her back down. Tobin forced their lips together and automatically deepened the kiss. Tobin was the first to pull away. 

"That's for later also," Tobin said with a final wink and got off the bed. "You coming?" 

Alex saw the smirk on Tobin's face and stood up. "Yeah but I think I'm hungry for something else." She said with a seductive smile. 

Tobin raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I feel like the team may wonder why neither one of us are at dinner. So let's go because the faster we eat, the faster we can finish this." 

Alex just nodded and grabbed Tobin's hand pulling her out of the room. 

Tobin only laughed and walked down to dinner. Everyone looked at them when they entered cause they were a good ten minutes late. 

"Late again I see." Kelley said with a slight smirk. 

"Why do I feel like Kelley is hiding something?" Ali asked. 

Tobin eyed Alex quickly and Alex basically read her mind.

"Come on guys. Kelley is a terrible liar, she wouldn't be able to hide anything big." Alex said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, Alex was just on the phone with her mom because she's a little homesick so I agreed to wait for her." Tobin chimed in.

Everyone seemed to believe the story and went back to their food.

Dinner seemed to be going extremely slow for both Tobin and Alex. The lust was still noticeable in both of their eyes but luckily no one noticed. Jill finally announced that they could leave if they wanted and that's all Tobin and Alex needed to hear. They both quickly, yet not suspiciously, made it to the elevator but right when the doors close all the sexual tension was back. Tobin turned on a dime and pinned Alex against the wall.

"What's with the smirk, Lex? What is that pretty head of yours thinking about?" Tobin asked playfully. 

"Oh just you. Under me. Naked and moaning my name." Alex seductively whispered into Tobin's ear and quickly nipped it.

As soon as the doors open, Tobin was pulling Alex down to the room. Tobin quickly swiped her key card and pulled Alex in closing the door behind them. Alex shoved her against the wall and pushed their bodies together.

"A little impatient, Morgan?" Tobin asked with a raised eye brow. 

"Shut up," was all Alex said before she closed the gap and kissed Tobin with all the passion she had.

Tobin moaned at the urgency and her hands quickly found their way under Alex's shirt. Hands were exploring new territory and neither wanted to stop. Tobin lifted Alex's shirt off in one fluent motion and quickly reattached her lips onto her pulse point. 

"Fuck, Tobin." Alex moaned out. 

The pair managed to make it to the bed and Alex pushed Tobin down onto it as started climbing up Tobin's body. 

"You have too many clothes on." Alex whispered seductively and slowly moved her hands under Tobin's shirt making sure to touch every ab. 

"God damn, Lex," was all Tobin could manage to get out.

At that moment, both knew they were in too deep to stop and they both were okay with that. 

The next morning, Alex woke up with a smile on her face. She looked over and saw Tobin sleeping next to her and she cuddled closer to her knowing they didn't have training today.

"Good morning, Lex." Tobin whispered when she felt Alex cuddle closer.

"Good morning, Tobs." Alex said and quickly pecked Tobin's lips. With what started as an innocent kiss quickly grew, Alex couldn't help but kiss Tobin again and with more force. Tobin slowly pulled Alex on top of her and began nipping and bitting Alex's bottom lip which earned her a moan. Alex's hands started to wandered Tobin's body and only then is when she realized they were both completely naked. 

Alex pulled away slightly, "Tobin, unless we want to miss breakfast completely which would not help our case, we should probably get up and get dressed."

Tobin groaned and kissed Alex one more time before heading to the bathroom.

"ALEX!" Tobin screamed.

"What's wrong?" Alex ran to the bathroom worried.

"How am I suppose to explain this?" Tobin pointed to a huge bruised spot on her neck, "Even with makeup, it will probably still show through."

"Well luckily it's cold today so you can wear your jacket with the collar and let's pray they don't notice." Alex said innocently kinda feeling bad for leaving something so noticeable. 

After covering Tobin's hickey and both getting dress they headed down to breakfast which for once they were on time for.

"Oh wow, you two are actually on time." Abby said jokingly. 

"Ha ha. So what is everyone doing on our day off?" Alex asked. 

"A few of us are going shopping, others are going on a hike, some are just hanging at the hotel." Ali said. 

"Dude, I wanna go hiking. You in, Lex?" Tobin asked. 

"Yeah sounds good. Who's all going?"

"Um Abby, Pinoe, Whitney, Carli, Christen, and me." Christie said as she approached the table.

They all ate breakfast and then headed up to their rooms to change. Alex changed quickly then went to Tobin's room to see if she was ready.

"Tobs, you ready?" She shouted through the door. 

"Yep one second." Tobin replied and shortly after, she walked out in a USA pullover and some soccer pants.

Alex quickly looked around the hall and noticed no one was there so she leaned in and quickly kissed Tobin.

"Hey hot stuff." Alex said with a wink. 

"I think that's you, babe." Tobin said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. 

The couple then headed down to meet with everyone else. Little did they know that Hope was just around the corner and heard everything.


	5. Chapter Five

(A little O'Solo for everyone)

Chapter 5:

Hope stood frozen in her spot because A. she couldn't believe Tobin and Alex finally admitted their feelings for each other and B. that they were able to keep it a secret from the rest of the team. She thankfully knew of a little squirrel that decided to stay behind in the hotel with her so she sprinted off to find Kelley. 

"Kelley!" Hope said pounding against Kelley and Alex's door.

"I know I'm so fun to hang out with, Hope, but you don't need to break down my door." Kelley said and moved aside to let Hope into the room. 

"I'm about to tell you something that you have to keep secret from the rest of the team, okay?" Hope asked and Kelley quickly nodded. 

"Tobin and Alex are together. Like together, together. I just saw them kiss and flirt and it was kinda gross." Hope managed to get out. 

She was a little thrown back when Kelley just laughed. 

"Kels, they are your best friends. Are you not made that they kept it a secret from you?"

"Actually, Hope Yolo. I knew about a week or so ago. They came barging into me and Alex's room making out and didn't even notice that I was in the room. I told them I would keep it a secret."

Hope shook her head. "Okay first I'm mad you didn't tell me and second I'm surprised you kept it a secret for that long."

"Oh Hope. You don't know anything about my capabilities." Kelley said with a wink which made Hope roll her eyes.

"Shut up, Kid. Now what movie do you wanna watch since we're both too lazy to go out." Hope said as she laid on Kelley's bed. 

"I was thinking Pitch Perfect if that's okay." Kelley said walking over to the DVD player. 

"Fine with me now come cuddle with me." Hope said with a playful smile. 

"Only if the team knew that the big, bad goalkeeper was one who loved to cuddle." Kelley smirked and slowly climbed next to Hope who quickly threw an arm around her shoulders.

Kelley snuggled into Hope's side and sighed a little. She knew Hope was recently divorced but she just wished Hope would give her a sign if she truly liked her or not. 

The movie started and almost instantly Kelley was focused on the movie, quoting about every line. Hope smiled everyday Kelley would quote a line before the actual character does because she loved seeing Kelley so excited. About half way through the movie, Hope was looking more at Kelley than the TV. She was studying how Kelley's brows furrow or how her nose crinkles when she laughs. 

Damn what has this kid done to me Hope thought as she continued watching Kelley. 

Kelley's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You're not watching the movie." She said with a little pout. 

"I found something more interesting to watch." Hope whispered. 

Kelley rolled over and looked up at Hope's eyes and saw adoration, something no one ever sees. Neither seemed to notice that their faces were only a few inches apart and Hope's eyes quickly flickered down to Kelley's awaiting lips. As they both began to lean in, a knock came on the door. 

"Hey Kels, I forgot my key and we're back from our hike. Can you let me in?" Alex pleaded.

Hope and Kelley looked at each other and Hope sat up a little in the bed while Kelley went and opened the door. 

Once Alex saw that Hope was there, she felt a little bad especially since she knew of her best friend's little crush. 

"Oh gosh. I didn't Hope was over, I can go over to Tobin's room or Sydney's if you guys were watching something." Alex said already backing out of the door. 

"No I was just leaving. See you later, Kelley." She said with a little smile and walked out the door. 

Kelley deserves better. Kelley deserves better than you. Don't fall in love. Hope's mind was bombarding her with thoughts about the little freckled girl. 

"What was that about?" Alex asked while she got a bottle of water out of the fridge. 

"Um I don't know." Kelley said still unsure what just happened. 

"Kels, did something happen?"

"No...well kinda. If you haven't of knocked, something definitely would have happened."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Kelley. If I would have known Hope was in here, I would have just want to Tobin's room."

"No, it's probably a good thing you knocked because I don't think either of us know exactly what we want." Kelley sighed. 

"She'll come around, trust me. No one can push you away even if they tried." Alex sighed and gave Kelley a quick hug. 

"Speaking of Hope, you might not be happy to hear this." Kelley said quietly. 

"What happened?"

"She might have saw you and Tobin kiss and overheard you guys flirting so she knows." Kelley said quickly.

"That's fine. Did you at least tell her not to tell anyone else?" 

"Yeah she knows to keep it a secret."

"I gotta go tell, Tobin, so she doesn't freak out if Hope starts questioning her about us." Alex laughed and headed out the door. "And remember, Kel, she'll come around."

Kelley just sighed and fell back on to her bed but she shortly after she got a text.

We need to talk - Hope <3

About? - The Squirrel

Us. - Hope <3

Roof in five minutes? - The Squirrel

See you there. - Hope <3

Kelley groaned and made her up to the roof where she quickly found Hope standing by the ledge.

"You wanted to talk?" Kelley asked with her arms folded.

"Yeah. I don't know how to say this because I'm bad with emotions and all but I do like you, Kels. I just want you to know that but I also want you to know that you deserve someone better than me. I'm a newly divorced women who has anger problems sometimes and can't express her emotions. I'm a ticking time bomb off the field and I could never live with myself if I headed up hurting you. So please, Kels, save us both the heart ache and just reject me and we can go back to being friends and..." 

Suddenly Hope felt Kelley's lips against hers and her arms impulsively wrapped around her waist. Kelley basically had her pinned against the ledge and her hands were in Hope's hair. Both pulled away slowly, not sure what just happened. 

"I-I'm sorry. You were rambling and I just wanted you to be quiet because I'm willing to put my heart at risk for you and it was really stupid. I'm..."

Hope didn't let Kelley finish and this time it was her closing the gap and kissing her with full force.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:

The next few days passed without any problems, Tobin and Alex's relationship was still a secret and Hope and Kelley decided to take things slow before they jumped in with both feet. It was Thursday and their first send off game wasn't until the following Monday so Jill decided to give them Friday off. 

"Hey Lex." Tobin said while taking away the book Alex was reading. 

"Hey I was reading that!" Alex pouted.

"Well I want your full attention so listen up." Tobin said playfully while tossing the book onto her bed. "Let me take you on a date like a real first date. It's been about two weeks and I think tomorrow would be a perfect day." 

"I'll love to. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, babe." Tobin quickly gave Alex a kiss. "Just be ready by 6 and wear like a summer dress or something."

"Wait where are you going?" Alex said when she noticed Tobin leaving the room.

"I got a date to finish planing." And with that, Tobin was gone. 

Tobin knew Alex's favorite things, her likes and dislikes, hobbies, etc. but Tobin didn't know what to do for a date. She wandered stores and restaurants nearby, googled date ideas, and straight up just tried to brainstorm. By the end of the night and some help from Kelley, the date was perfectly planned. 

Tobin decided to go a simple white v-neck with a black leather jacket over it and dark washed skinny jeans finished off with some combat boots. It was about 5 o'clock so all Tobin had to do was wait. Meanwhile Alex was in a panic trying to decide what to wear and Kelley was no help because she wouldn't tell Alex where they were going. 

"Alex, just wear something casual. It's Tobin were talking about." Kelley groaned. 

After about another 30 minutes, Alex came out in a light blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh and that was just tight enough to see her curves.

"You look great, Alex." Kelley said while giving her friend a hug. "I better get going before Tobin gets here speaking it's already 5:50."

"Thank you, Kels." Alex said while Kelley left.

Alex sat quietly on her bed watching the minutes count down and to her surprise, right when it turned to 6:00, she heard a knock. She opened the door to a smiling Tobin.

"Wow Lex. Wow you look beautiful. You are beautiful." Tobin said and kissed her cheek. 

"You don't look bad yourself." Alex said tugging a little on her jacket. "Now where are we going?"

"Well since we both agreed to not be public yet I kinda had a good idea but you need to put this on." Tobin said while revealing a blindfold. "Trust me."

Alex agreed to it and a few seconds later was blindfolded. Tobin made sure no one was in the halls before guiding Alex to the elevators, once inside she hit the highest floor.

"Tobin seriously where are we going?"

"Shh we're almost there." The elevator doors opened and Tobin walked her to the door labeled "roof". Alex felt the fresh air hit her and continued to be lead by Tobin.

"Okay take off your blindfold."

Alex quickly removed the black fabric and was in awe of what she saw. There were rose pedals spread across the entire roof and a blanket with a picnic basket on top surrounded by candles. 

"Tobin this is beautiful. How?"

"Kelley helped and I called a local florist for the rose pedals. The candles were from a local store and the picnic, well, I know all your favorite foods so I kinda created my own picnic for us. And before you say anything else, will you do me the greatest honor and be my girlfriend?" Tobin asked shyly. 

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, Tobin." Alex smiled and pulled Tobin in for a kiss. The kiss was full of passion and pure desire. 

"Let's eat first before we do anything else." Tobin said with one last peck. 

The couple talked and joked and ate until the sun started setting. 

"This is why I picked 6 o'clock. So we could watch the sunset." Tobin said while her and Alex stood over by the ledge.

"I love it, Tobin. And I love you." 

Tobin's ears perked up when she heard those three words. 

"Yes I said it. I'm in love with Tobin Powell Heath and I think I have been for a while now."

"Good because I just happen to be in love with you too, Alex Patricia Morgan."

Alex ran over to the roof door and quickly locked it. 

"Are you about to kill me, Lex?" Tobin said with a laugh. 

"Physically no, sexually yes." 

Tobin noticed how dark Alex's eyes were and knew she was in for it. 

"What are we waiting for then?" Tobin asked with a smirk and desire in her eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:

"ALEX! Wake up! It's already 8:45 and breakfast is at 9!" Tobin shouted when she looked at her phone. 

"Ugh back to sleep, Toby." Alex mumbled. 

"Unless you want to explain to the team why we are half naked on the roof and didn't make it to breakfast I suggest you get up." Tobin said while throwing on her white v-neck and quickly pulling on her jeans. 

"Fine grumpy pants." Alex moaned and got up throwing on her dress from the previous night. "You know if anyone sees us in the halls, they are going to question why we are dressed up when we have training at 11."

"I'm calling Kelley to make sure the path is clear." Tobin said pulling out here phone, "but first good morning, love." And she quickly gave Alex a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too, babe." She said sticking her tongue out.

After a quick chat with Kelley who said the halls were cleared because mostly everyone was down at breakfast, Tobin and Alex sprinted to their rooms. They both threw on their respective training gear and ran down to breakfast which they arrived at 8:59. 

"You two look like you just ran five miles." Abby joked.

"Yeah where were you guys last night and this morning? Because you never came back to our room." Cheney asked. "And when I went to Kelley's room neither one of you were there." 

"Yeah since it was our day off, me and Alex explored the area and had a really late dinner. And I didn't want to wake you so I just spent the night at Alex's and Kelley's room." Tobin said while taking her seat. 

"You two are doing something. I don't know what but we'll figure it out." Syd said raising an eye brow.

Tobin and Alex both let out a forced laugh. They didn't like hiding their relationship but they weren't sure how the team would react if they told them.

"Okay Syd. We're not hiding nothing." Alex said. 

This made Kelley and Hope to look at each other and smirk. They were way less obvious than Tobin and Alex but they have been only together for a few days. After breakfast, the team loaded onto the bus and Alex and Tobin sat next each other, making sure no one could see that they were holding hands. At training, the team was really starting to click and with their first send off game in two days, it was happening at the right time. Pinoe's corners were perfect, Tobin was serving amazing crosses, all the forwards finishing was solid, the team was ready for Monday's game. When they got back to the hotel, everyone dispersed to different rooms or that's what Tobin and Alex thought. About half the team gathered in Pinoe's and Moe's room to discuss an issue they thought was important.

"Okay, gals. We all know Tobin and Alex are hiding something but they seem to not want to tell us." Pinoe stated.

"Are we seriously having a discussion about this?" Hope asked. 

"Yes because we're family and whatever is going on in their lives, we should know about!" Pinoe said.

"Come on, Pinoe. They have personal lives outside of us, I think we shouldn't try to force whatever it is out of them." Kelley said trying not to give away that she knows anything. 

"No I agree with Pinoe. It's annoying seeing how they interact but yet they won't tell us anything. My bet is that they are dating." Syd said with a smirk.

Hope and Kelley turned towards each other and swallowed hard. 

"Seriously Syd? That isn't reasonable. We all know neither one of them would ever man up and admit their feelings." Ashlyn said which earned her a hard jab from Ali.

"Says the girl that waited almost a year to admit her feelings to me." Ali said with a glare. 

"Hey you didn't admit your feelings for me either." Ashlyn retaliated.

"Love birds, be quiet." Cheney said. "I know Tobin was considering telling Alex her feelings but I doubt she actually went through with it. Kelley, has Alex mentioned anything about telling Tobin that she likes her?"

"Uh, no not really. I mean she is always wishing that Tobin would give her a sign or something but I don't think Alex would ever be the first one to admit her feelings." 

"New plan. Instead of trying to figure out what they are hiding, let's get them to admit their feelings for each other." Pinoe suggested. 

"What?" Hope and Kelley asked at the same time. 

"Yeah Kelley you said it yourself Alex won't admit her feelings first and Cheney had already said that Tobin has thought about it so let's just give them a little push." Syd said and high fived Pinoe.

"Um shouldn't we just let them figure it out on their own? Like I don't think we should get involved." Kelley said nervously.

"Oh how bout we lock them in a room without anything besides each other. They will have to talk to each other then." ARod suggested.

"Yes okay here's the plan." Pinoe started but Kelley and Hope both weren't listening because they were trying to figure out a way to make sure their friends' relationship stayed a secret. 

Kelley pulled out her phone and started typing out a message. 

Tobin, Alex. The girls are planning a way to basically force you guys to admit your feelings for each other. So if you get trapped in a room "accidentally" just know it was them and you better have a damn good excuse when they reopen the door. -Kelley 

Seriously?! Okay me and Tobin will come up with something. Thanks for the heads up. -Alex

"Um I'm going to go get some coffee." Kelley said standing up and looking at Hope.

"I'll go with you cause I don't want to be involved in this plan." Hope said while following Kelley. 

"Let's go talk with Alex and Tobin in person and see if they know what they are going to do." Kelley suggested and Hope agreed. 

Tobin and Alex were watching a movie when they heard a knock.

"Ugh not already we haven't thought of a plan." Tobin groaned as she opened the door. "Oh it's just you, Kels...and Hope?"

"Yeah she didn't want to be involved either and since she already knows about your guys' relationship, she came with me." Kelley said walking into the room. 

"Okay so their plan is to lock us in a room with nothing and not let us out until we admit our feelings which we've already done." Alex questioned. 

"Yeah basically." Hope clarified. 

"So what are we suppose to do? If we tell them that we didn't admit our feelings, they won't let us out, but if we do tell them we admitted our feelings then they will know we're together." Tobin sat back down next to Alex and threw an arm around her. 

"Well you guys can always tell them that you decided to stay best friends." Kelley sat on the opposite bed of Tobin and Alex. 

"No they wouldn't believe that. We aren't very secretive about our feelings so it's either tell them about us or be locked in a room forever." Alex groaned. 

"Or why don't you call a veterans meeting?" Hope spoke up. "You know get all of us veterans together and tell them your situation and maybe we will be able to stop them from their plan."

"You think that would work?" Alex asked. 

"It wouldn't hurt. I can go get Carli, Abby, Christie, and Shannon right now if you want me to and bring them back here." 

"Thank you, Hope. That would be great." Tobin smiled. 

Hope left to go get the other four veterans and Kelley decided to stay for moral support. A few short minutes later, all five veteran players walked through their door. 

"Okay so what is so urgent that you and Tobin wanted to talk to us about?" Abby asked. 

"Um so I know we have a lot of strict rules on this team but it's time we're both honest with you guys. Me and Tobin are together and have been for a couple of weeks. We were going to keep this a secret longer but Kelley and Hope informed us about the team's plan to lock us in a room until we admitted our feelings. So we're asking you guys to put an end to it before it actually happens and make sure the team doesn't find out." Alex explained and Tobin held her hand for support.

"I wish you guys would have told us sooner because this decision to date does affect the rest of the team but if you guys want to keep it a secret, we will make sure to protect that." Abby said. 

"Just do not let it affect your play on the field or else we will have to take it up with the coaches." Christie warned. 

"Of course, Capt." Tobin said with a smile. 

"Wait how do Kelley and Hope already know about this though?" Carli questioned. 

"Um..." Tobin started but Kelley cut her off. 

"They came barging into me and Alex's room basically sucking each other's faces off and didn't even noticed that I was in the room until I said something." Kelley explained. 

"Okay TMI but Hope. How'd you find out?" Carli asked. 

"A few days ago, I was rounding the corner when I overheard those two." Hope shrugged. 

"Okay so now that's resolved. We better go tell the girls it's a no go on their little plan." Abby said and they all piled out of the room.

Kelley and Hope left shortly after so Tobin and Alex were left alone. 

"Finally we're alone again." Alex groaned and pulled Tobin into her. 

Tobin closed the gap and led the pair back to the bed. Soon after the kiss started, it ended when a knock happened. 

Alex got up and went to open it without even looking. 

"Sorry, Alex," was all Pinoe said before she and Syd grabbed her dragging her down the hall. 

"TOBIN HELP!" Alex screamed as she was getting dragged. 

Tobin ran out of the room and sprinted after the trio. 

"PINOE, SYD. WHAT ARE TOU DOING?" Tobin yelled as she caught up with them. 

"This is for your guys' own good." Syd said before pushing Alex into a closet and Pinoe pushed Tobin in shortly after before locking the door. 

Alex and Tobin groaned when they heard the lock. 

"I guess the veterans didn't reach them in time." Alex said as she slid down the wall. 

"I guess not."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:

"This sucks." Tobin whined as she sat next to Alex. 

"Ugh why are our teammates so difficult?" Alex leaned against Tobin. 

"I don't know. All I know is we either sit in here forever and 'not admit our feelings' or we just tell the team we are already dating." Tobin said while wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

Alex looked up and gently kissed her.

"I think we should just tell the team. Like the veterans didn't care and the team will be very happy to find out I think." Alex suggested.

"I don't know. Being all secretive with you was kinda hot." Tobin smirked and sucked a little on Alex's pulse point.

"Tobin." Alex moaned out. "You do know some of our teammates are just outside of the door."

"Great way to tell them were together." Tobin winked. 

Alex playfully shoved her away.

"Nice try, hot stuff, but no." Alex laughed and stood up.

"Pinoe, Syd. Let us out and call a team meeting, we need to talk." Alex yelled through the door.

"Fine." Pinoe sighed and unlocked the door. "I just sent out a text that there's a team meeting in five."

"Thank you. Let's go." Alex said walking out of the closet with Tobin.

A few minutes later, the entire team was in the conference room.

"Okay so what's up? Players rarely call team meetings." Cheney asked.

"Well after Tobin and I heard about your guys' plan and then locking us in a closet, we decided this is the easiest way to end all that." Alex started.

"Even though we love your guys' concern for us and trying stupid plans to make us talk, that's all really pointless. Because Alex and I have been together for a couple of weeks now and we didn't..." Tobin continued on. 

"Wait! You guys kept this a secret for a couple of weeks. How were we all so oblivious?" Syd yelled out.

Meanwhile Kelley and Hope were both trying not to laugh about how their team reacted to the news. ARod looked over and saw the pair almost in tears.

"Hold on. Hope and Kelley knew?! How'd they find out?" ARod asked.

"Both of them saw us kissing, two separate times. And we already told all the veterans earlier today because we wanted to stop your plan but they didn't get to you guys in time." Alex shrugged.

"Now we need details. Who admitted their feelings first?" Pinoe raised an eyebrow. 

"Surprisingly, it was Lex who admitted first." Tobin said with a smile. "It happened that day where she ran out of breakfast which I later found out that she did that because you guys were interrogating her." Tobin glared. "But yeah that's that."

Alex grabbed Tobin's hand and smiled at her. 

"Yes, we can double date, bro!" Ashlyn said highfiving Tobin. 

"Damn this team is full of couples. Who's next? Kelley and Hope?" Cheney joked. 

Hope and Kelley eyes went wide and they both forced a laugh.

"Yeah, okay, Cheney. Good one." Hope forced out. 

Tobin and Alex eyed the pair and could tell something was up but they didn't question it in front of the whole team. 

"Well we're all happy for the both of you for finally getting together." Ali said. 

The team slowly filled out of the room and left only Tobin, Alex, Hope, and Kelley.

"Okay so are you guys going to explain why you acted so weird when Cheney talked about the possibility of you two dating?" Alex folded her arms and raised an eye brow. 

Kelley and Hope swallowed, neither one quite sure what to say.

"Fine." Kelley finally let out. "Me and Hope have been dating for about a week."

Hope instantly grabbed Kelley's hand for support. "We decided to take things slow to make sure this what we both wanted and I think I've made my decision." Hope said smilingly at Kelley.

"I think I have too." Kelley said while standing up on her tip toes to quickly kiss Hope.

"Okay ew but no we're really happy for you guys." Tobin said. "So do you guys plan on telling the team anytime soon?"

"We haven't really talked about it but I think we will wait just so we can let them calm down from you guys coming out as a couple." Kelley said. 

"Well let's all go to bed because we still have training tomorrow." Hope suggested. 

"Okay goodnight, lovebirds." Alex joked while walking hand in hand with Tobin to the elevators.

"So Kels, will you be my girlfriend?" Hope turned and asked the smaller girl.

"Of course." Kelley said with a giant smile and have Hope one last kiss before they both went to their assigned rooms.


	9. Chapter Nine

WARNING SMUT   
Chapter 9:

Sunday passed without any problems, the team accepted Alex and Tobin's relationship quickly, training was easy because of the game on Monday, and everyone just hung out around the hotel later that night. 

Tobin and Alex woke up next to each other on Monday aka game day. 

"Hmm good morning, babe." Alex sighed and lightly kissed Tobin's neck. 

"Good morning, Lex. We better get up though because it's game day and we have a meeting in about thirty minutes."

Alex and Tobin got dressed and headed down to the meeting. It was a regular pregame meeting. Stay focus, be alert, play hard, etc. After the meeting ended, Tobin and Alex spilt ways because they both had different pregame rituals. When it was time to get on the bus, Alex and Tobin took their respective seats next to each other. Tobin reached over and held Alex's hand bringing it up to her lips and gently kissed it. 

The team arrived to the stadium and had a crowd of people waiting for them when they got off the bus. Alex and Tobin kept their distance because even though they told the team about their relationship, they weren't ready to tell the general public. Inside the locker room, Alex went straight into her visualization and Tobin listened to some of her Christian music. The team went out and did their general warmups then went back for one last final pep talk. Abby did her usual speech which ended with everyone laughing. Alex got up to walk out but Tobin pulled her back in.

"Tobin what are you doing?" She asked. 

"Don't get hurt and play well." Tobin said with a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." Alex smiled.

"I love you too, now let's go kick some butt." Tobin smirked and went out to get in the line for the lineups. 

The game started slow and neither side could put anything together. Alex had very few chances in the box and Tobin was fighting for possession at midfield. The team went into halftime tied and that's not what they wanted.

"Guys! We got this, we just need to be shaper with a passes. This game isn't near over yet!" Abby yelled in the locker room. "USA on there. One, two, three."

"USA!" 

The team walked back out onto the pitch with new energy. Once the second half started, Alex scored within the fiftieth minute and then the goals started. Abby had one and Carli added two of her own. 

"WOOO that's how you win a football match!" Kelley screamed on the way to the locker room.

Hope looked over at her girlfriend and just laughed at her excitement.

"Oh and by the way, great saves out there." Kelley whispered into her ear with a small butt tap. 

The team loaded back up their stuff and headed back to the bus. Some stopped to give autographs and pictures while others just kept walking. A reporter stopped Alex to interview her since she scored the first goal so Tobin decided to stay behind and wait for her to finish. Alex came back to the locker room after about ten minutes and groaned.

"I hate doing interviews after games. They always ask the same questions and it's just stupid."

"I know, Lex." Tobin laughed and pulled Alex into a hug. "Maybe stop being so good then." 

"I think they should interview the girl who assisted my goal." Alex said with a smirk and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck. 

"Ha no. Imagine if the world knew that we were more than just a power duo on the field but off also." Tobin joked while gently kissing her. "You did play great today, Lex." 

"I only play good because I have an amazing midfielder serving me balls." Alex said while leaning in to get another kiss.

"No no no. We have to get to the bus before they leave us." Tobin said holding Alex back.

"I score a goal and this is how I get treated." Alex faked a pout and crossed her arms. 

"Hmm but babe. You are definitely going to score again in bed tonight." Tobin winked. "You coming or not?" 

Alex nodded and got on the bus with Tobin. But Tobin didn't sit next to her right away, she went and sat next to Cheney and was whispering with her for a few minutes.

"Chens, please can I have the room tonight?" Tobin begged. 

"Tobs, I'm not gonna get in trouble because of you and Alex." Cheney explained. 

"This one time, I promise." Tobin pleaded. 

"Fine but you owe me big time."

"Thank you." Tobin smiled and went back to Alex. "Guess who just convinced Cheney to room with Kelley tonight so we could be alone?"

"Hmm. That sounds fantastic." Alex gave her neck a ghostly kiss. 

"Don't be a tease, Alex." Tobin whined knowing they were a good fifteen minutes away from the hotel. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex smirked while placing her hand on Tobin's inner thigh and lightly squeezing it. 

"Unless you want me to take you right here in front of our entire team and staff, I suggest you stop." Tobin said through her teeth.

"I doubt you would actually do that. I don't think Jill would keep either of us on the team." Alex pouted a little and slowly moved her hand up Tobin's thigh. 

"Alex." Tobin groaned.

"What?" Alex acted all innocent and laid her head on Tobin's shoulder, secretly giving her neck kisses and gently bitting the sensitive skin.

"Fuck." Tobin moaned out.

"What was that, Tobin?" HAO asked from the seat ahead.

"N-nothing." Tobin stuttered out, biting her lip. 

Alex was still gently rubbing and squeezing Tobin's inner thigh and the kisses were starting to get harder. 

Tobin was almost positive that her lip was bleeding but it was the only thing keeping her from moaning aloud. 

The bus finally reached the hotel and Tobin was already out of her seat pulling Alex up with her. 

"Room, now!" Tobin growled while dragging Alex off the bus. 

"They are having sex tonight." Syd pointed out. 

"Oh definitely. I'm pretty sure I heard Tobin moan earlier." HAO said which made everyone laugh. 

Tobin and Alex finally reached the elevators and waited impatiently for it to open. 

"God damn it open already." Tobin said with a frown. 

"Someone's in a hurry." Alex smirked.

The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened. Tobin shoved Alex inside and waited till the doors were completely shut. Right when they were, Tobin pinned Alex against the wall, roughly slamming their lips together which Alex couldn't help but moan into. Tobin's hand found their way under Alex's shirt and was running over every ab and back muscle she had. The elevator dinged and Tobin was once again dragging Alex to the room. Within seconds, Tobin had open the door and then had Alex's body slammed against it once it was shut. 

Her lips found their way down Alex's neck, biting and sucking roughly on the exposed skin. 

"Tobin." Alex moaned out and her hands were tangled in Tobin's hair. 

Tobin's lips made their way back up to Alex's and Alex quickly deepened it. Their tongues fought for dominance but once Alex bit Tobin's bottom lip, Tobin let her be the dominant one. 

Tobin's hands found their way back under Alex's shirt and we're slowly moving their way up to her breasts. 

"Bed." Alex moaned and led the pair to the foot of the bed. 

Alex gently shoved Tobin onto her bed and climbed on top of her. Tobin quickly threw off Alex's shirt and started kissing the newly exposed skin. She started right above the breast and kissed down the center roughly knowing there will be a mark in the morning. Alex ran her hands under Tobin's shirt, quickly discarding it. Alex reconnected their already swollen lips before moving down her neck. Her hand wandered on Tobin's inner thigh and "accidentally" rubbing past Tobin's center. 

"Aleeexx." Tobin moaned out. 

Tobin's hand moved under Alex's sports bra and gently squeezed one of her nipples before removing it completely. Her hands focused on squeezing and twisting both nipples while she positioned one of her legs in between Alex's. 

"God damn it, Tobin." Alex groaned which allowed Tobin to flip their positions. 

Tobin's leg applied more pressure to where Alex needed her most. Her mouth found its way to one of Alex's breasts, sucking and biting the newly exposed skin. 

"Stop. Teasing." Alex gritted through her teeth. 

"Just tell me what you want, Lex." Tobin smirked before pushing her leg against Alex's center with even more pressure. 

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Alex moaned out.

That's all Tobin needed. She took her time moving down Alex's body making sure to kiss or touch every bit of skin before reaching her waistband. Tobin hooked her thumbs under Alex's shorts and slowly pulled them down leaving her girlfriend only in lacy underwear. 

"Damn." Tobin let out when she saw the pure beauty of her girlfriend.

She started kissing her way back up her legs making sure to give her inner thighs special attention. 

"Tobin, inside me now." Alex said while she gripped the sheets harder. 

Tobin bit down on the lacy material and pulled off the last piece of clothing. She moved back up and positioned herself over Alex's center. Alex moved her hands into Tobin's hair and forced her head closer to where she needed her most. Tobin slowly licked the entire length of her center before entering her tongue. She repeated this until Alex was moaning continuously. Tobin pulled her head back a little bit and slid her hand into place. She slowly entered one finger before pulling out completely. Seeing how wet Alex already was, she went back in with two fingers which almost caused Alex to tumble off the edge. 

"Faster. Please." Alex begged while her fingers dug into Tobin's back. 

Tobin picked up her pace and soon Alex's hips were bucking in rhythm with her movements. Tobin knew Alex was close so she applied pressure with her thumb and that did Alex over. Alex's hips bucked off the bed and her back arched. 

"Toobbbiiinnn" Alex moaned out while Tobin continued to pump in and out of her until Alex was down from her high. 

Tobin slowly pulled her fingers completely out before licking them clean. She climbed her way back up to meet Alex's face. 

"That was amazing." Alex sighed out and crashed their lips together. 

Alex's knee applied pressure to Tobin's center and felt how wet she was. 

"Now it's your turn." Alex smirked before flipping them again. 

Alex slipped off Tobin's sports bra and roughy kissed down her body, paying special attention to her breasts.

"N-now who's the tease?" Tobin stuttered out. 

Alex just winked and continued her path down to Tobin's waistband. Alex slid off her shorts and underwear in one movement leaving her girlfriend completely naked. The sight of Tobin laying underneath her made her wet all over again. Alex brushed her hand past Tobin's center and watched Tobin's hips buck up. Alex placed her hands on her hips pushing them back down onto the bed. 

"Don't move or I'll stop." Alex smirked and positioned her head in between Tobin's legs. 

She started slow, only barely entering Tobin with her tongue. 

"Fuck. Alex. Hurry. Up." Tobin's hips began to buck again. 

"No no no. You stay still." Alex said while digging her nails into Tobin's hips. 

Alex was done watching she girlfriend squirm so she entered her tongue all the way and quickly picked up pace. Alex's hands made their way up to her breasts and began pinching and twisting her nipples. 

"Don't stop. Please." Tobin begged which made Alex almost climax again, hearing her girlfriend beg under her. 

Alex's tongue quickly flicked Tobin's center and it made her tumble over the edge. 

"Lexxxx." Tobin's whole body squirmed under her and her hands were tangled in her hair. 

Alex made sure to not leave a drip behind before cuddling against Tobin's side. 

"We need to celebrate like that more often." Tobin said with a yawn. 

"Definitely. I think I need to score more often also." Alex said before giving Tobin another kiss. 

"I love you." Tobin mumbled out as her eyelids grew heavy. 

"I love you too." Alex said before letting herself fall asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

(Krashlyn chapter ya’ll)

Chapter 10:

Alex woke up to an empty bed which scared her because the team had the day off. She rolled over and saw Tobin’s note that she had left.

Got up early to go get us breakfast and coffee. I’ll try to make it back before you wake. Love you. –Tobin

“I guess I didn’t make it back in time.” Tobin laugh while setting down the two coffees. “I brought you a coffee and breakfast sandwich from the coffee shop down the street.”

“And that’s why you are the best.” Alex said before giving her a kiss and picking up her coffee.

“So what are we going to do today?” Tobin asked.

“Well for how much I would love to spend it alone with you, I think the team is exploring the area today and it’s meant to be team bonding so we have to go.”

Tobin groaned and climbed back into bed pulling Alex with her.

“But I want to be with you, babe.” Tobin groaned, putting light kisses across Alex’s face.

“We will be together, just out with the entire team.” Alex sighed.

“But I can’t do this with the team around.” Tobin smirked and moved her hand under Alex’s shirt while dipping her head to kiss her neck.

“Hmm maybe the team won’t miss us.” Alex smirked back.

“COME ON LOVE BIRDS IT’S TIME TO LEAVE. AND DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING OUT TO HAVE MORE SEX!” Pinoe yelled through the door.

“Let’s go before they get any more ideas.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t an idea though; we were going to have sex.” Tobin winked before getting off the bed.

“And if you make another comment like that, we won’t be having sex for awhile.”

Tobin just laughed and met up with the team in the lobby.

“Okay, now we can go!” Abby yelled and the team headed off towards town.

Tobin and Alex were walking with Ashlyn and Ali since they were the only other couple on the team out.

“Yo Tobin. Wanna do me a favor?” Ashlyn asked.

“What is it?”

“Cover for me and Ali so we can go sneak off and have some alone time.”

“No! If me and Alex don’t get alone time neither do you guys.”

“Come on! Unlike you, we don’t switch rooms every night so just do me this please.”

“Fine, I’ll cover for you two.”

“You’re the best!” Ashlyn said before pulling Ali down a side street.

“Ash! Where are we going?” Ali yelped.

“Tobin is covering for us so we can have some alone time since I miss you dearly.” Ashlyn pouted.

“Hm I’ve missed you too.” Ali said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her gently. Ali couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“I love you.” Ali said.

“I know.” Ashlyn smirked which earned her a glare from Ali. “And I love you too, princess.”

The two were caught in their own little world and didn’t even notice they were out in public until a dog barked at them.

“Shit, Al, we both kind of forgot that we were in public.” Ashlyn whispered.

“It’s fine, Ash.”

“Wait so you mean you don’t care if the public knows?”

“Well not completely, I just don’t want to force myself to hide it anymore. I want us to be us in public and if people put it together that we are a couple then that’s fine.” Ali said before giving Ash a quick kiss.

“Well okay, princess, what do you want to go do?”

“Is that even a question? Shopping of course.” Ali smiled and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand.

Ashlyn did what Ali said and went with her to every store and held every purse she wanted and didn’t complain.

“Ash, can you help me with this zipper?” Ali called out from the dressing room.

“Yeah let me in.” Ash said waiting by the door.

Ali opened the door and turned around so Ashlyn could reach the zipper. Ali’s bare back was too tempting for Ash so she took step into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Ash, what are you…” Ali started but stopped when she felt Ashlyn’s lips kiss her shoulder blade.

“You’re beautiful.” Ashlyn said quietly before moving the straps to Ali’s biceps.

“Ashlyn…” Ali sighed.

Ashlyn placed open-mouth kisses on top of both shoulders before running her hands down Ali’s side, pushing the dress down with it. 

Ali’s breathing picked up as she felt Ashlyn’s cold hands run down her bare sides. Ashlyn kissed her way down the length of her back before saying anything else.

“How’d did I get so lucky?” Ashlyn breathed out and started sucking on the spot where Ali’s neck and shoulder connected.

Ali let out a small moan.

“Is everything okay in there?” A saleslady asked from the other side.

“Yes everything is great.” Ashlyn answered huskily before taking a step back and pulling Ali’s dress back up. “I think you should get this dress.” She finished zipping it to the top.

Ali turned and kissed Ashlyn roughly while sliding her hands under her shirt.

“I’ll only buy it if you promise me that you’ll be the one to take it off.” Ali tempted.

“Deal.” Ashlyn said with a wink before opening the door. “Now I’ll leave you to change.”

“You can stay in here if you want.” Ali smirked.

“Unless you want to have sex in a public dressing room, I better not.” Ashlyn whispered in her ear and quickly nipped it before exiting the room.

Ali walked out shortly after with the dress in her arms.

"Ready?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Yep and I think I'm done shopping for the day."

"Oh really? That's a first."

"Yeah I have something more important that I want to do." Ali threw a wink at Ash and paid for her dress. 

"Well then we better get going." Ashlyn smirked. 

"Yeah no. You guys are staying with us." A voice behind them said. 

The pair turned around and met Abby's face and the rest of the team. 

"Tobin I thought you were covering for us?" Ashlyn groaned. 

"I did but it's hard to cover for you when we legit run into you at a store." Tobin explained. 

"So come on. You guys are walking in the middle of the group now so you can't escape." Carli said with a little laugh. 

"Ugh so unfair." Ashlyn groaned again.

"Later, babe, later." Ali whispered in her ear before following the rest of the team.


	11. Chapter Eleven

((I'm fast forwarding a little bit to just get the story along and I should have mentioned this earlier but in this story, Alex never got injured so she is playing every game))

Chapter 11:

The team was a day away from their last send off game and anyone could just sense the urgency to get to the World Cup. 

"TOBIN TOBIN TOBIN." Alex said while bouncing on the bed. 

"What do you want, Lex?" Tobin groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Harsh I was expecting more of a 'Good morning, my love.'" 

"It's like seven am and we don't have breakfast until 8:30 so wanna tell me what's got you so excited...my love." Tobin joked. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then follow me." Alex said pulling Tobin out of bed. 

"Can't I change first?"

Alex laughed. "No one is going to see you." 

They got into the elevator and Alex hit the highest floor. 

"Come on, Lex. I already did the roof top date. Don't go taking my ideas now." 

"Oh shut up. Just come on." Alex said opening the roof door. 

"Okay what did you want to show me?" Tobin asked once they stepped onto the roof. 

Alex didn't respond so Tobin followed her to the ledge. And once she hit the ledge, she understood what Alex wanted to show her. The sun was barely rising and the sky was different shades of multiple colors. 

"Lex it's beautiful. How did you figure this out?"

"Um before we started dating, I would come up here and just think, mostly about us. The sunrise really calmed me down and I don't know I guess I just wanted to share it with you." Alex said looking down with wetness in her eyes. 

Tobin place her hands on the side of Alex's face and picked her head up to look at her. 

Tobin rubbed her thumbs under Alex's eyes wiping away the stray tears that were falling. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen besides you of course. And I'm glad you shared it with me. And I'm glad it help calm you down about us because without it, we probably wouldn't be standing here right now and I wouldn't be able to do this." 

Tobin connected their lips and Alex could have sworn she saw legit fireworks. Alex rested their foreheads together and sighed. 

"I love you, Tobin Powell Heath and these past two months have been the best thing to ever happen to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good because I just happen to love you too, Alexandra Patricia Morgan. And I wouldn't be half the person I am today without you by my side." Tobin smiled before kissing her once again. 

"Wow you guys are so cute, it might make me throw up." Someone said behind them. 

The voice belonged to Kelley. 

"Awe kels. We still love you!" Tobin said with a grin. 

Kelley shook her head. "Yeah yeah love you guys too."

"Wait why are you up here alone?" Alex questioned. 

"Um I was..." 

"Hope?!" Alex and Tobin yelled out at the same time as Hope walked through the door. 

Hope rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Why are you guys up here?" 

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "I think the more important question is why are you and Kelley out here?" 

"Okay how bout we both agree that we are out here to get alone time with our significant other?" Kelley asked. 

"Ali, Ash?!" Alex groaned out as the door opened again revealing the last couple on the team. "Is this like every couples hang out spot this morning?"

Ashlyn was confused. "Wait, every couple? It's just us and you and Tobin?"

"Oh my gosh. Kelley and Hope!" Ali yelled out when she finally realized what was going on. 

Ashlyn laughed. "Oh this is great. How long?" 

"About a month." Hope mumbled out.

"I can't say I'm shocked. You know there is a bet going around the team for when you guys are gonna get together? I wonder who had April in the betting pool." Ashlyn wondered which Ali just scoffed at. 

"I need to stop letting you hang out with Pinoe and Syd so much." Ali complained. "But back to you and Kelley, wow Hope, finally realized you had feelings for the squirrel huh?" 

Hope rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it Ali."

"So who all knows about this little relationship? Wait are you guys actually dating?" Ashlyn questioned. 

Kelley stuck her tongue out. "Yes we are. Thank you very much and just Alex and Tobin. Plus you guys now."

Tobin and Alex laughed. "Hope I think you're rubbing your meanness off onto our little ball of happiness." 

"No I'm actually rubbing my happiness off on her." Kelley said with a giant grin while standing on her tip toes to give Hope a kiss on her cheek. 

"Seeing you guys all lovey dovey is kinda gross." Ashlyn blurted out. 

"Now you know how we felt having to watch you and Ali for these past years." Hope said before throwing an arm around Kelley's shoulder and planting a kiss on top of her head.

Alex turned and looked at Tobin. "Is that how we look like, babe?" 

"Nah we're cuter." Tobin smirked and gave her a kiss. 

"What? No! Me and Ali are definitely the cutest." Ashlyn whined.

Hope laughed. "Are we seriously arguing this?" 

"Apparently. But hold on, no one has answered the question why they are up here?" Tobin asked.

"Me and Tobin are up here cause I wanted to show her the sunrise." Alex stated.

"Me and Hope aren't public yet so the roof is the only time we actually get alone time." Kelley pointed out. 

"Me and Ashlyn get sick of all the love bird comments so we come up here to get away from the rest of the team." Ali shrugged. 

Tobin laughed. "Well luckily we leave this hotel and head to Canada after tomorrow so we won't have to fight for the roof." 

Hope shook her head. "Oh thank god. I was so worried." 

"Kelley, how do you handle her sarcasm all the time?" Alex asked. 

"She's a lot nicer to me because she looovveeesss me." Kelley said smiling at Hope. 

"Let me guess, you guys just recently said I love you to each other." Ali questioned.

Hope shook her head yes before smiling at Kelley who wrapped her arms tighter around Hope's waist. 

Tobin turned and noticed the suns position in the sky. "Hold on, what time is it?" 

"Um 8:20." Alex answered looking at her phone. "Oh shit breakfast is in ten!"

Just like that, very couple ran down to their rooms and threw on their training gear. 

"Well this is a new group of people being late together." Pinoe stated when the three couples bursted into the breakfast room. 

Syd raised an eye brow. "Two couples plus Hope and Kelley. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Pinoe?" 

"Definitely, Syd. I think Hope and Kelley have been keeping a secret from us." 

"What do you think that secret is, Pinoe?" 

"I think they're dating, is that what you were thinking?"

"Yep that's what I was thinking. Let's see what they have to say." Syd smirked and everyone turned to look at the two.

"We're not..." Kelley began but Hope cut her off. 

"We are dating and have been for about a month. So yeah congrats to whoever had April in the betting pool." 

"Yes that was me!" Kling blurted out. "Sorry."

Kelley was taken back by Hope's forwardness speaking it was mostly her idea to keep it a secret but she just grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Now can everyone go back to their breakfasts?" Kelley asked annoyingly before grabbing a plate of her own.

Pinoe laughed. "Okay so lesson learned. Do not pick on O'Solo."

"What did you just call them?" Becky asked. 

"O'Solo it's their ship name on social media. Ali's and Ashlyn's is krashlyn. Tobin's and Alex's is talex. Look those up on tumblr and you'll be amazed by how invested some people are in our personal lives." 

Alex laughed. "I think I won't be doing that anytime soon." 

"Yeah I don't think I will either." Tobin agreed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12:

The last send off game against Korea Republic was not what they wanted heading into the World Cup. The game ended in a 0-0 tie and no one seemed to be playing well. 

"GUYS WE ARE OKAY!" Abby yelled right when they got into the locker room. "It just wasn't our day but we will be ready for the World Cup and especially ready for the group of death."

"We just need to go into training harder before and not let this game affect us." Christie added in. 

The team shook their heads and started changing out of their uniforms. Tobin saw Alex and knew right away she was eating herself from the inside. 

"Hey you played fine, Lex." Tobin said crouching down in front of her, resting a hand on her knee. 

"I could have done better. I should have been able to score but I couldn't. That's my only job on this team is to score and I couldn't even do that today." Alex huffed out. 

"We're talking about this tonight but right now we need to get going." Tobin said with a frown. "Come to my room right when we get back to the hotel."

Alex just nodded and started packing up her gear.

The bus ride back was nearly silent and everyone just wanted to go their rooms. They finally arrived back to the hotel and almost everyone went back to their own rooms. Tobin talked to Cheney about having the room for a little bit so she could talk to Alex and Cheney agreed to go hang in Kelley's room during it. Tobin and Alex were the last ones off the bus and went straight to the room. 

"Okay, Alex, seriously. You are fine." Tobin said with a small smile while sitting on the coach. 

"I'm not though. I haven't scored since the first send off game, what happens if Jill thinks one of the younger forwards like Press or Syd are better. I've worked so hard for this starting position, Tobin. I'm not ready to give it up." Alex sighed, pacing around the room. 

Tobin hated when Alex paced because she just knew that her mind was working full force and filling her head with negative thoughts. 

"First, stop pacing." Tobin said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into her lap. "And second, Jill knows your potential. She believes in you, Lex...I believe in you."

Alex looked into her girlfriend's eyes and right away knew she meant it. "I know, Tobin. And that's why I love you."

Tobin smiled. "So are you finally going to relax and not beat yourself up over this one game?" 

"Yes only because I have a super supportive girlfriend that I trust very much telling me to relax." Alex grinned then quickly pecked her on the lips. 

Tobin pouted a little. "That's all I get?"

Alex pretended to think about it before standing up. "Yep."

"Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk." She said with a smile. 

Tobin laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah. Now get out of my room so I can pack since we leave tomorrow."

"Why can't I stay?" 

"Um..." Tobin blushed slightly and Alex quickly caught it. 

"What are you hiding from me, Tobin Heath?" Alex asked walking over to her dresser and started digging through her clothes. 

"Alex." Tobin warned but was too late.

She was already pulling out some pieces of clothing. 

"Seriously, Tobin? Two of my shirts, one of my sweatshirts, two pairs of shorts. How did you steal all of this without me noticing?" 

"Um well since you sleep in my room so often, you usually left some of this clothing behind so I was just too lazy to return it." Tobin said trying to play cool. 

"Oh really?" Alex teased. "I think you kept them because they remind you of me." 

Tobin stuck here tongue out and walked to the door. "Well Alex, why don't we go to your room and see what you have of mine." 

"Wait no!" Alex tried to stop her but Tobin was already running down the hall. 

"KELLEY, CHENEY OPEN UP!" Tobin yelled through the door. 

"What's wrong, Tob-" Cheney started but Tobin was already barging into the room.

Tobin walked straight to Alex's dresser and started pulling out clothes. 

"Tobin, what are you looking for?" Kelley questioned as Alex came sprinting into the room. 

"Hm lets see, you have my old UNC shorts AND hoodie. You also have two of my shirts and...HEY I've been looking for this watch." Tobin pointed out. 

"Okay okay so I may have stole some of your stuff also." Alex admitted. 

Cheney rolled her eyes. "You guys make me sick."

Alex stuck her tongue out. "Don't be a grumpy pants, Chen, just because Jrue isn't here."

"Oh shut up, baby horse." Cheney glared. "Speaking of my Jrue, he's calling so excuse me." She said leaving the room. 

"Well I'm gonna start packing if you don't mind." Alex said, snatching back the clothes that Tobin was holding. 

"I'll help you since Cheney is most likely talking to Jrue in our room." Tobin said while grabbing Alex's suitcase out of the closet. 

"No kissing while I'm in the room though!" Kelley said as she laid on her bed. 

Alex smiled. "Oh come on, Kels. You love us!" 

"Yeah, I do." Kelley laughed. 

Tobin and Alex jumped on top her and wrapped her in a group hug.

"Best friends forever." Tobin said with a grin. 

Kelley sighed aloud on accident. 

"What's wrong, Kels?" Alex asked. 

"This is gonna sound stupid but ever since you two started dating, I feel like we haven't hung out as best friends. I just wish I didn't have to third wheel whenever we hung out."

"Awe Kels. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Tobin asked. 

"I don't know. Like obviously you guys are a couple and gonna act like one when you're together. I just miss the days where it was just us, three best friends."

"We're still best friends. That hasn't changed and we promise to act more like best friends around you because no matter what we will always be together." Alex smiled. 

"You guys are the best, you know that right?" Kelley said before pulling her two best friends into another hug. 

"I feel like I'm breaking up some big sentimental moment right now." Hope's voice said from the doorway. 

"No you're not. Just three best friends hanging out." Tobin laughed. "But wait how did you get in here?

Hope flashed a key card. "They aren't very strict when it comes to getting new key cards. But I'll come back later if you guys are talking about something important."

"No you can stay. Alex was just about to start packing and I was gonna help." Tobin said climbing off the bed with Alex following her. 

"Okay sounds good." Hope said while getting on the bed next to Kelley. "Hey, babe." She said with a small kiss. 

"Hey! If Kelley enforces the rule that we can't kiss in here, neither can you two!" Alex stated before starting to pack up her stuff with Tobin's help. 

"Fine, miss grumpy pants." Kelley pouted before curling into Hope's side. 

Alex and Tobin packed while Hope and Kelley watched a movie and by the time it was curfew, Alex's stuff was completely packed and Kelley and Hope were passed out. 

"Oh crap, Tobin. We haven't packed any of your stuff yet." Alex said noticing the time. 

Tobin gave her a peck on the lips. "It's fine, babe. I'll pack tomorrow morning as long as you promise to help." 

"Deal. Are you sleeping with me tonight?" 

"I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone else." 

That made Alex blush and climb into bed. 

"Coming?" She said with red cheeks. 

"Of course."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

((I'm gonna say they have been in Colorado this whole time so yeah. And yes I know that doesn't make sense but this is fiction so it doesn't matter)) 

Chapter 13:

The next morning, Alex kept her promise and helped Tobin pack which only took an hour or so. The team had about a week to do whatever before they had to fly to New York then to Canada. Tobin was flying back to New Jersey to spend time with her family while Alex was flying back to California to spend time with hers. This is the first time since the two started dating that they would be apart and neither one were sure on how they would handle it. Tobin and Alex scheduled flights around the same time so they could go to the airport together and say goodbye. 

"Let's go, Alex. The cab is waiting." Tobin yelled as they said their last goodbyes with the rest of the team. 

"I'm coming!" Alex hugged Kelley last then climbed into the cab with Tobin. 

"You do know we are going to see them in a week?" Tobin joked. 

"That's a long time, Tobs." Alex pouted.

The two sat in silence most of the cab ride until they finally arrived at the airport. Tobin and Alex pulled their bags out of the truck and waited in line at security.

"Um babe. Random question, have you told your parents about us?" Tobin asked nervously. 

"Actually no, have you?"

"I haven't either. Don't you think we should probably tell them since we have been dating for over two months?" 

"Let's just get through security first and then we will talk about it." Alex suggested. 

Tobin nodded and started removing her shoes and jacket to walk through the metal detector. Alex and Tobin made it through with problem and headed towards the gate. They were only stopped a few times to sign autographs or take pictures and since Alex's flight left an hour after Tobin's, she waited with her. 

"So back to telling our parents, you know my parents already love you, so I think they would be fine with us dating. I'll most likely tell them when I get to California if that's okay." Alex asked. 

"Yeah that's fine. Our parents need to know that we're together. But I just don't know how mine are going to react." Tobin looked down, fiddling her thumbs. 

"Tobin, you're parents love you. They won't shame you because you're dating me."

"I know they love me but the problem is that they love God also and they follow the bible to a tee. Heck I did also until I feel in love with my best friend and it made me realize that God will always love me no matter who I am. But I just don't know if my parents will understand that."

"We'll get through it together, Tobin. Maybe start with telling Perry because she seems like she would be accepting of us." 

"Yeah I'll tell Perry first. And I promise I'll tell my parents before we fly to New York. I'm not embarrassed of who I am, Alex, and I'm definitely not embarrassed of who I have become while dating you."

"I know, Tobin. I'll be supportive the entire time and if you don't want to tell your parents yet, we can wait." Alex said while taking hold of her girlfriend's hands. 

"I love you, Lex. And if we weren't in public right now I would kiss you." Tobin smiled. 

"I love you too. And I'll remember that you owe me a kiss later." Alex winked. "And it looks like your flight just arrived."

Tobin groaned and brought Alex's hands to her lips, giving them both a kiss. "Call me when you land."

"I will." Alex smiled while standing up with Tobin. "I'm going to miss you, Tobs."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Lex." Tobin said pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. "It's only a week though. Then we have a whole month together in Canada. And then we are getting...wait are still getting an apartment together?"

"We will talk about that later but I still do." Alex said placing a small kiss on Tobin's neck. "Now go get on your flight." 

Tobin released Alex from her hug and laughed, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No I just don't want you to miss your flight. Now go, and remember I'll call you when I land and I love you."

"Love you too. And make sure you don't miss your flight." Tobin said while walking to the boarding area and with one small wave and a wink, she was gone. 

Alex made her way over to her gate and barely sat down before she got a text. 

Miss you already. <3 -Tobs

Alex smiled at the text before replying.

One week. That's all, babe. <3 -Lex

The two texted for awhile before Tobin said that her flight was taking off so Alex was left just waiting for her flight. She checked all her social medias for a little bit before deciding to tweet something. 

@alexmorgan13: When your best friend as an earlier flight and you are left waiting for yours alone. Thanks @tobinheath.

@christenpress: @alexmorgan if you turned around, you wouldn't be waiting alone.

Alex saw the notification and slowly turned around and saw a laughing Christen. 

"Christen!" Alex shouted before leaping into Christen's arms. 

Christen laughed and hugged Alex back. "Remember I'm from Cali too."

"I know but I guess I never thought that we booked the same flight." 

"So excited to see your family again?" Christen asked sitting down. 

"Yeah...I mean like of course I'm excited to see them but me and Tobin agreed to tell our parents about us before we head to Canada and I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Trust me, Alex. The chances of your parents not approving you and Tobin is like slim to none. The real question is how are Tobin's parents going to react."

"She's telling Perry first and then going for her parents. She's scared of what her parents are going to say though." Alex sighed. 

"You guys will get through it. Telling the parents is the hardest part, you know?" Christen joked. 

"Ha ha ha. Now come on. Our flight is boarding." 

Christen just laughed and gathered her things. Alex and Christen managed to switch seats with some people and ended up sitting by each other. Soon enough, Alex was going to be home to a loving, accepting family. Or at least she hopes she will.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14:

Once Alex's flight landed, she immediately called Tobin. "Hey, babe. My flight just landed." 

"I'm glad you got in safe and I saw you had Christen on your flight so I'm glad you weren't bored. Are you with your parents and sisters right now then?"

"No not yet. They are picking me up so I'm actually looking for them right now. How was your flight? Are you home right now?"

"Yeah I got home around thirty minutes ago. Perry picked me up at the airport and so I'm just chilling at our house right now with her."

"Have you told her about..."

"Not yet, Lex. But I will, she's actually listening to this conversation right now so she's probably wondering what the heck we are talking about." Tobin laughed before shooing Perry away. 

"Tell her hi for me." Alex smiled before spotting her family. "Okay I just found my family so I got to go. I love you."

"Tell them hi for me. And love you too." Tobin said before Alex hung up. 

"Alex!" Jeri said wrapping her sister in a hug. 

"Hey, Jeri!" Alex said before returning the hug. 

"Hey superstar." Alex's dad, Michael, said before hugging his youngest daughter and placing a kiss on top of her head. 

"Dad!" Alex whined before lastly hugging her mom. 

"We've missed you, darling." Alex's mom, Pamela, sighed. "Now who were you on the phone with so quickly after your flight?"

"Oh it was Tobin. She wanted me to call when my flight landed." Alex said nonchalantly. "Speaking of Tobin, she says hi from New Jersey."

"Oh I miss Tobin. She should come visit after the World Cup." Pam suggested.

"She would love too, Mom." Alex smiled. 

Jeri eyed her sister and raised an eyebrow because she was almost positive that her sister and Tobin had something more than a friendship. 

Alex saw her sister looking at her. "What, Jer?" 

"Nothing, nothing."

Alex just shrugged it off and started telling her parents and her sisters about the time she had in Colorado. 

The family drove back to their house in Diamond Bar and Alex went to her room to unpack. 

"Her, Alex. Can I come in?" Jeri asked through the door. 

"Yeah my door is open."

Jeri pushed her sister's bedroom door open and closed it behind her before approaching Alex's bed and sitting down. 

"So how've you been?" Jeri started with. 

Alex was confused by the question but answered anyways. "Good, I mean I'm glad to be back home for a week but I miss the gals."

"Anyone in particular?" Jeri raised an eyebrow. 

"No...?" Alex turned looking at her older sister. 

"Oh really? Not a certain tan, New Jersey native midfielder on your mind."

"Wait...what? No." Alex said flustered. 

"Mhm hmm. Alex, I'm your sister, I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay, okay. I was gonna tell you all as a family at dinner tonight but I guess I can tell you now. Me and Tobin are dating and have been for about two months."

Jeri grinned. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing. I always thought you two were meant to be together. I wanna hear the whole story on how it happened!" 

"Okay." Alex laughed while sitting next to her on the bed. "Well the first few days of camp, we were just being our normal selves, hanging out and stuff like that. Then one day, some of our teammates thought they needed to lecture me about my feelings for Tobin and I kinda stormed out of breakfast...but yeah Tobin chased after me and I was already crying so I stopped and sat on the beach. Tobin caught up and sat next to me and asked me what was wrong. I just kinda shook my head because I wasn't ready to tell her. But then she said no matter what was bothering me, that she would never leave me and that's when I just let my feelings out. Ever since then, we have been together." Alex smiled at the memory and her sister saw how happy she was. 

"You truly love her, don't you?"

"I really do."

"Do you think she's the one?"

"I think she might be. But we've only been dating for like two months, that's not a long time."

"But you guys have been best friends for like four years and have had feelings for each other for like over a year if not longer."

"I don't know, Jer. We're both really focusing on the World Cup right now."

"Just follow your heart, Lex. But anyways, I'm happy for you two and I bet mom, dad, and Jeni will be also."

"Yeah I hope." Alex mumbled. 

"GIRLS DINNER!" Pam shouted from downstairs. 

"Let's go before mom kills us." Jeri laughed. 

The two ran downstairs and Jeni was already seated. 

"You trying to keep Alex all to yourself, Jeri?" She joked. 

"I'm just her favorite, Jen." Jeri answered sticking out her tongue. 

"I swear you guys are still in high school." Michael laughed before setting the food down. 

They all ate while talking about the upcoming World Cup but Alex could feel Jeri's eyes glaring at her to tell her secret. 

"Um guys I need to tell you something." Alex started. 

"What's up, sweetie?" Pam asked. 

"Well at the beginning of camp, I started dating someone." 

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Michael raised an eyebrow. 

"Actually it's a girl..." Alex said looking down. 

Pam and Michael looked at each other before saying anything else. 

"Honey, you know that doesn't matter to us. So who is this girl?" Pam questioned. 

"It's Tobin." 

Her parents let out a sigh of relief. 

Alex was confused by her parents reaction. "Wait why are you guys relieved?" 

"Because we were waiting for the day when you two finally got together. Alex, we've known from the moment we saw you and Tobin together that you both felt something more. We have just been waiting for this moment to happen." Her mom explained. 

"Did everyone know about us liking each other besides us?" Alex groaned. 

"Yep basically." Jeni smirked. 

"Well if I may be excused, I have to go call her if you guys don't mind." 

"Tell her we say hi." Michael called out as Alex ran upstairs. 

((Next chapter will be about how Tobin told her family))


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15:

Tobin stepped off her plane and went to the luggage claim. After getting her bags, she started looking for Perry and her parents. 

"Toby!" Perry screeched before wrapping her younger sister in a tight hug. 

"Hey Perry." Tobin laughed. "Hey mom and dad."

"Hey sweetie. We're glad to have you back. Jeffery is pulling the car around." Her mom, Cindy, said. 

"Where's Katie?" Tobin asked, walking with her family. 

"She had work but she'll be over for dinner." Her dad said. 

Jeffery parked the car and hugged his little sis. "I've missed you, Tobs." 

Tobin hugged him back. "Yeah I've missed you two, Jeffery." 

After putting her stuff in the trunk, they drove about twenty minutes to their house. Jeffery helped her bring her bags to her room and then he had work to go to. Tobin's parents had to run to the store to pick up a few things for dinner so it was just Tobin and Perry at the house. 

"So, Tobs, how was Colorado?" Perry asked. 

"It was good. We went on a lot of hikes as a team but it feels nice to be back home." 

"It's only for a week though, right?"

"Yeah I mean I miss those girls already so a week is the perfect amount of time it feels like." Tobin shrugged. 

"You missing anyone special like..." Perry started but Tobin's phone ringing cut her off. 

Tobin pulled out her phone and saw it was Alex so she answered it. 

"Hello."

"Hey, babe. My flight just landed." Alex said through the phone. 

"I'm glad you got in safe and I saw you had Christen on your flight so I'm glad you weren't bored. Are you with your parents and sisters right now then?" Tobin replied while walking out of the living room. 

"No not yet. They are picking me up so I'm actually looking for them right now. How was your flight? Are you home right now?"

"Yeah I got home around thirty minutes ago. Perry and my family picked me up at the airport and so I'm just chilling at our house right now with her."

"Have you told her about..."

"Not yet, Lex. But I will." Tobin turned and saw that Perry had followed her in to the kitchen. "She's actually listening to this conversation right now so she's probably wondering what the heck we are talking about." Tobin shooed her away before walking out to the back patio. 

"Tell her hi for me. Okay I just found my family so I got to go. I love you."

"Tell them hi for me. And love you too." Tobin said before Alex hung up.

Tobin walked back into the house and ran straight into an awaiting Perry. 

"Alex says hi." Tobin shrugged. 

"Anything else? Like why you were so concerned about her flight landing? And why she called you right after she landed?" 

Tobin groaned and sat on the couch. "Do you care about me, Perry?" 

Perry was taken back by the question and sat down by her sister. "Of course. What's up?"

"I'm dating someone that I don't think mom or dad will approve of and I'm just not sure how to tell them."

"You're talking about Alex aren't you?"

Now it was Tobin's turn to be taken back by a question. "H-how did you know?"

"Tobs, I'm your sister. I've seen how you and Alex look at each other. Heck just by that little phone call, I could tell you guys are more than friends." Perry put an arm around her. "I'm sure mom and dad won't care that Alex is a girl. As long as your happy, they will be happy."

Tobin sighed and leaned into her sister. "I am happy. She makes me happy, Per. She's means the world to me."

"You're in love aren't you?"

"I really am." 

Perry smiled at her sister and pulled her into another hug. "I love you, Tobin."

"Love you too!" Tobin laughed. 

"What did we walk into?" Their mom joked as she put the groceries on the counter. 

"Just catching up, Mom!" Perry yelled into the kitchen. 

"Well if you two are done catching up, your dad wants to go sit out back so we can all "catch back up"." Cindy said while opening the back patio door. 

"Tell them." Perry mouthed and Tobin rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah we're coming, mom!" 

The four sat out back while catching up with one another. Shortly after, Katie came home from work and hugged her baby sister. "Hey kiddo. I've missed you."

Tobin accepted the hug. "Missed you too, Kate." 

Jeffery came home a little later and took a seat with the rest of the family. Tobin loved spending time with her family and she mostly loved just being home. Perry kept staring at her and she knew she had to tell her parents at some point but her parents kinda started the conversation. 

"So Tobin, anyone special in your life? I know you're busy with training and games but have you met anyone?" Her dad asked. 

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Tobin started and she could have sworn that her cross necklace was burning into her chest. "I am currently seeing someone and have been for the past two months. And before you guys ask who it is, I just wanted to say that I hope you guys still love me even after you find out who it is."

"We will always love you, Tobin. Now who is this special someone?" Cindy said holding her daughter's hand. 

"It's Alex. As in Alex Morgan, my teammate." 

Her dad clasped his hands together and let out a laugh. "I told you, Cindy. Those two were meant to be."

"Wait you wanted us together, Dad?" 

"Of course. You're always so happy with her and that's all we want you to be...is happy." Her dad said smiling. 

Tobin could feel her eyes watering and threw her arms around him. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear that from you, Dad."

"We will always love you Tobin. No matter who you are with as long as the both of you are happy." Her mom said putting a hand on her daughter's back. 

"I gotta go call her and tell her the good news. I love you guys!" Tobin shouted back before running inside. 

"Tell her we say hi!" Her father yelled after her. 

Tobin reached her room and slammed the door shut before pulling out her laptop from her bag. She decided to skype Alex the good news so she could see her face. Alex picked up on the first ring. 

"Tobin." "Alex."  
They said at the exact same time. 

"Hi." Tobin grinned at her girlfriend. 

"Hey." Alex smiled back. 

"I've got good news." Tobin started. 

"So do I." 

"My parents are overjoyed about us dating." Tobin said biting back the urge to shout it out. 

"That's great, babe. I knew they wouldn't care."

Alex was proud of her for coming out to her family and knew it meant a lot to her. 

"What's your good news?"

"My parents wanted us together from the beginning. They couldn't be happier for us!" Alex said overjoyed. 

"And we thought this was going to be the hard part of our relationship." Tobin joked before really looking at Alex. "I miss you, Lex. I know we've only been apart for a few hours but I still miss you."

"I miss you too, Tobin. I am glad to see your face again." Alex said with a small smile. 

"Same here because you're beautiful. And I'll tell you that everyday and every hour because it's so true." Tobin said with pure happiness in her eyes and Alex could feel her cheeks heating up. 

"Even blushing, you're still beautiful."

Alex met her girlfriend's eyes and knew she meant it which made her smile from ear to ear. 

"TOBIN DINNER!" Alex could hear Cindy Heath yell from downstairs.

Tobin groaned and smiled at Alex. "Oh my parents say hi by the way."

"So do mine." Alex laughed neither one wanting to log off. "Go have dinner, Tobin. You can call me tomorrow."

"Okay I love you and goodnight, beautiful."

"I love you too, Tobs. And no night is a good night when I don't get to sleep with you next to me."

"Call me if you can't fall asleep. I'll answer I promise."

"TOBIN!" Cindy yelled again. 

Tobin laughed. "Okay okay I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." Alex said before hitting the end button.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16:

Tobin and Alex didn't know if they wanted to week to speed up or slow down. They both were enjoying time with their family but they also wanted to see each other in person again. It was now the day that the entire team had to fly to New York and Alex wouldn't stop smiling the entire time in the car. 

"Jesus, Lex. Do you really want to get away from us this badly?" Jeri joked. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it, Jer. I'm excited to see Tobin and the rest of the gals again."

"But mostly Tobin." Jeni pitched in. 

Pam shook her head. "Seriously, I think you three are in high school again." 

Alex wished her family a goodbye when they got to the airport and was only a few hours away from seeing her girlfriend again. 

Perry drove Tobin to the airport since she already wished her other siblings and parents goodbye. 

"You guys have only been away from each other for a week." Perry said noticing Tobin's eagerness.

"A week too long." Tobin argued.

Perry hugged her once they arrived at the airport. "Whatever. Have fun in Canada, Tobs. Kick some ass."

"I will, Perry." Tobin yelled back as she got in line for security. 

Tobin's flight landed first since she was closer to New York so she headed towards the gate they were suppose to meet at. She arrived at the gate at the same time HAO and Syd did. 

"TOBS!" The two girls screamed while running over to her engulfing her in a hug. 

"Hey guys!" She laughed returning the hug. "Let's go see who else is here."

The three girls walked over to the waiting area and saw Hope, Ashlyn, Ali, and Cheney. 

"Hey guys." Ali said being the first to notice them. 

"Hey is this all who's here right now?" Syd questioned. 

"No a lot of them are wandering the airport looking for food. We're only missing Alex, Kelley, and Christen." Hope said. 

"Well I'm guessing Alex and Christen are on the same flight and Kelley should be here soon. She texted me when she was boarding her flight." Tobin answered. 

"HOPE!" Kelley screeched behind them while running full speed at her. 

Hope automatically wrapped her arms around Kelley's waist to catch her. 

"I've missed you." Kelley sighed out before looking around to make sure no one was watching then standing on her tip toes and planting a kiss on Hope's lips. 

"I've missed you too, Kels." 

Tobin watched sadly as she was still waiting on Alex. 

"Hey what's with the long face, Tobs?" Syd asked placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Just want Alex to get here."

"Well looks like you don't have to wait that much longer." Syd smirked while pointing at a flight that just landed. 

Tobin searched the crowd until she saw Alex walking with Christen. Their eyes made contact and both of their faces broke out into giant smiles. Alex took off running, dropping her bags in the process, and leaping into Tobin's arm. Tobin wrapped her arms tightly around her, creating as much physical contact as possible. 

Alex nuzzled her face into Tobin's neck placing light kisses on the sensitive skin. "I've missed you, Tobin." 

Tobin tilted Alex's chin up to give her a kiss but Alex stopped her. "We are in public, babe."

Tobin pouted before giving her a kiss anyways. "No one was looking." 

Alex laughed. "Whatever you say." 

She walked over and picked up her bags that she dropped before going over to the gate where they were departing to Canada from. 

Jill came over and told the team that their plane has arrived and that they could start boarding. Once everyone was on the plane, Jill handed out a paper explaining the rules of the hotel basically and who each others roommates are in Winnipeg. 

Roommates for Winnipeg:

SYD AND HAO  
ASHLYN AND ALYSSA  
ALI AND KLING  
JJ AND BECKY  
HOPE AND CARLI  
ABBY AND BOXXY  
CHRISTIE  
KELLEY AND CHRISTEN  
AROD AND CHENEY  
WHIT AND LORI  
PINOE AND MOE  
TOBIN AND ALEX

Tobin's and Alex's heads shot up when they read that they were rooming together. 

"And yes, Alex and Tobin, you two are rooming together. I'm doing it as a test to make sure your guys' relationship won't be affecting your play on the field." Jill said. 

Tobin was startled be their coach's forwardness about their relationship. "Wait, coach, how did you find out?"

"Well some of the other coaches informed us that you two called a veterans meeting about a month or so ago and then we heard about how you two also called a team meeting after some of your teammates locked you in a closet with each other. So yes, the entire coaching staff have known for about a month now. And you guys have extra conditioning because our rules clearly state any relationship on the team has to be taken up with the coaching staff asap." 

"Yes coach." Alex and Tobin said at the same time. 

"Good now the flight is about to take off so everyone buckle up please." Jill said before taking her seat. 

Alex and Tobin read through all the rules while the were taking off. 

USWNT Rules:

1\. No visitors allowed in hotel unless permitted by a coach.   
2\. Curfew every night is 11 o'clock.  
3\. Breaking of curfew will result in extra conditioning.   
4\. No switching of roommates unless valid reason provided.   
5\. No intercourse the night before or on game days.   
6\. Players must attend all team related activities such as breakfasts and dinners.   
7\. All injuries must be reported to the medical staff.   
8\. No drinking the entire tournament unless permitted by staff.   
9\. Breaking of multiple rules will led to being benched.

"Should we be worried that Pinoe is being roomed with Moe? Like do we trust her with the youngest on the team?" Alex said after finishing the paper. 

"We have to make sure Pinoe doesn't do anything stupid." Tobin joked before throwing an arm around Alex. "Now can I have a proper kiss?"

Alex shook her head but connected their lips anyway. Tobin deepened the kiss for a second before pulling away. "I've missed doing that."

"You're such an idiot." Alex laughed but then got serious. "We still haven't talked about us still getting an apartment together after this."

"I still want to get an apartment with you, Lex. That hasn't changed, I think us dating has actually made me want to live with you more." 

Alex pecked Tobin on the lips. "Good because I wouldn't want to live with anyone else." 

"I still can't believe Jill is letting you two room together." Ashlyn scoffed from across the aisle. 

"She just must trust us more than you two." Tobin joked. 

"Or you two are both idiots because does no one remember when me and Ash started dating, we got to room together the first big tournament because the coaches wanted to see how we handled it?" Ali clearly stated. 

Ashlyn raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah I guess that did happen. Just don't mess up, guys."

Alex laughed. "If you and Ali survived, I think we can." 

"If I would have known telling the coaches about me and Hope being in a relationship would have gotten us a room together, I would have done it." Kelley pouted while curling closer to Hope's side. 

"We will tell them when we get to Canada cause I'm not about to do extra conditioning." Hope said seriously. 

Everyone got a laugh out of the that and then Alex yawned. 

"Go to sleep, babe. I'll wake you when we land." Tobin said offering her shoulder which Alex took happily and in less than a few minutes, she was out cold.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17:

The team arrived in Winnipeg, Canada, and was immediately greeted by media. Right when they stepped off the plane, reporters were pulling the main starters away for interviews. Alex got pulled away by an ESPN reporter while Tobin got pulled away by a New York Times reporter. 

"So Alex, are you excited about the World Cup starting?"

"Of course, this is what we have been training for the past three years."

"So Tobin, are you excited for the World Cup?"

"Definitely, we weren't happy with the results we got last time so we are back and hungrier than before."

Tobin and Alex looked away from their reporters and met each other's annoyed eyes which caused them both to crack a smile. Each reporter asked a few more questions until Jill called that it was time to go to the hotel. Alex and Tobin sighed a sigh of relief and met back up with each other as they got on the bus. 

"I hate reporters." Alex said first plopping down into her seat. 

"Are you excited for the World Cup? Are you nervous? How do you feel about the group of death?" Tobin mocked as she took her seat. "Like can't they come up with original questions."

"And I hate how they feel the need to bring up the 2011 World Cup in every interview. Like seriously." Carli said walking on to the bus. 

"Right?! Like it's hard enough knowing we fell short of our goal but having every reporter remind us about it isn't going to help us win this one." Ali complained. 

"I think we all just need to forget the reporters, forget about 2011, and focus on this World Cup." Abby stood up facing the rest of the team. "This is our year and we don't need distractions."

That shut up everyone and the rest of the bus ride was silent. The team pulled up to the hotel and were immediately greeted by United States fans that were cheering for them. 

"Looks like we have home field advantage this time around." Kelley joked. 

Each player signed a few autographs and took some pictures before actually going into the hotel and getting their key cards. 

"Okay fitness meeting in an hour so don't be late." Dawn told them before everyone headed up to their rooms. 

"You guys only have an hour, remember?" Kelley threw a wink at them before heading up with Christen. 

Tobin and Alex shook theirs head and headed up to their own room. Tobin threw her bag in the corner while Alex actually unpacked. Tobin laid on her bed as she watched her girlfriend put away her clothes neatly. 

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or...?" Alex raised an eyebrow with a hand on her hip. 

"Just admiring the view." Tobin smirked before grabbing her hand, pulling Alex on top of her. 

Tobin kissed the corner of her mouth, across her jawline, then down her neck. "I've missed you."

Alex laughed a little. "I think you've said that already." 

"Doesn't mean it's any less true." Tobin said with all seriousness before bringing her face back to meet Alex's. "I never did like being away from you, even before we started dating."

"Stop talking and kiss me." Alex said, closing the gap between them.

Their tongues fought for dominance but with Alex on top, Tobin let her take the lead. Alex took hold of Tobin's bottom lip in between her teeth. Tobin's hands wandered Alex's back and ended up resting on her ass. Alex shoved her hands under Tobin's shirt and began scratching across her abs causing Tobin's hip to buck off the bed. 

"Lex." Tobin moaned out while squeezing Alex's ass. 

Alex smirked before dipping her head back down to Tobin's neck. 

"Lex, lex stop." Tobin whispered seriously. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"My phone's vibrating." She said before reaching into her pocket and noticing it was her alarm going off about the fitness meeting. "We gotta go if we want to show Jill that we can room together."

"Ugh fine." Alex groaned before rolling off of her girlfriend and standing up, offering a hand to Tobin. 

Tobin happily took it and got of the bed, walking down to the meeting room. 

"Oh wow you two are actually early, that's shocking." Pinoe stated. 

Tobin glared at her. "Ha ha ha. Hilarious."

"Seems like an hour wasn't enough time for them." Kelley whispered quite loudly to Ash. 

Alex grabbed the closest thing to her, which was a full water bottle, and chucked it at Kelley. 

"Hey!" Kelley screamed, dodging the water bottle just in time. 

She bent down and picked it back up, totally prepared to throw it back at Alex but Dawn and Jill walked in before she could. 

Dawn clapped her hands together. "Okay ladies! Time to discuss the workout schedule for this first week!" 

"So today is Thursday, June 2nd. That means we have six days until the Australia game to get into the best of shape." She started. "Starting tomorrow we will have a weight workout every morning at 10. Then a light team lunch at noon will be enforced every day. Training starts at 2 and goes till 4 pm. Team dinner will be at 5 and then you guys are free to do whatever. Your off day this week is Sunday so feel free to do what you please. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads no. 

"Okay then you are dismissed." Jill said walking out. 

"What time is it anyways?" HAO asked. 

"It's 6 o'clock. So who wants to go get dinner?" Becky suggested. 

"Yeah let's go. Tobin, Alex you coming?" Syd raised an eye brow and had a smirk on her face. 

"Of course. We are a team right." Alex said with a smile. "Wouldn't want to show Jill that we are skipping out on team functions."

"Suck ups." Ashlyn mumbled. 

"Nah more like I enjoy sharing a room with my girlfriend and I don't want to mess that up. Maybe if you and Ali were smarter back when you two started dating, you would be able to share a room also." Tobin joked. 

"Yeah wasn't it you two who skipped like several team dinners at the Algarve Cup?" Alex said joining her girlfriend's side. 

"Oh shut up let's just go to dinner." Ali mumbled before grabbing Ashlyn's hand.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18:

The next few days passed without any problems. The team was looking good, Alex and Tobin haven't been late to anything, and Kelley and Hope finally told the coaches about their relationship. It was now Saturday evening and of course the team wanted to go to a club since tomorrow was their off day. 

"Come on, Tobs. It will be fun." Kelley pleaded. 

"No, Kels. You know I don't like clubs, I don't even like drinking." 

"But Alex will be there and you like Alex." Kelley argued. "Plus you have to make sure no guys try to hit on her or try to-."

"Okay I'm in." Tobin cut her off. "Speaking of Alex, where is she?"

"Oh she's changing in my room so I could convince you to go." 

"Well tell her she can come back into our room but first I gotta change." Tobin said shoving Kelley out the door. 

Tobin quickly threw on some skinny jeans and a red v-neck with high top converses. 

"Tobin, open the door. I forgot my key." Alex said knocking. 

Tobin shook her head laughing but still went and opened the door. "Come on, Lex. Even I remem-" Tobin stopped mid sentence when she saw her girlfriend. 

Alex was in a black, short dress that flared out a little at the waist and stopped at mid thigh. It had lace straps, a sweetheart neckline, and lace embroidery on the bottom. 

"What?" Alex asked laughing while trying to walk past her. 

Tobin let Alex pass a little bit but then she shut the door and grabbed her wrists pinning her against the nearest wall. 

"Tobin, what are you doing?" Alex's breathing was getting faster as Tobin held her wrists above her head. 

She didn't answer instead she slammed their lips together which made Alex moan at the sudden contact. Tongues were fighting and lips were being bit. Alex wanted, needed, more contact but Tobin held her wrists firm above her so she did the only thing that she knew would distract Tobin enough to get her wrists free. She slid her leg in between Tobin's and pushed up until Tobin's center was getting the pressure she ached for. 

"God damn Lex." Tobin moaned breaking the kiss which allowed Alex to break her wrists free of her grasp. 

Her hands instantly shot to Tobin's waist, pushing her towards the bed. 

"Who knew getting you turned on would get me out of going to a club." Tobin smirked as her back of the knees made contact with the bed. 

Alex just smirked back and shoved her backwards. "Who said we were finishing this?"

Tobin was confused as Alex started walking to the door. "Wait where are you going?"

"To the club of course." Alex flipped her hair and opened the door. "You coming?"

Tobin groaned and got off the bed. 

"Good choice." Alex smiled and grabbed her girlfriend's hand. 

The team arrived at the club which was already packed with people but somehow managed to get a table in the corner for them. A lot of the girls went straight to the dance floor, Alex being one of them. Tobin sat back with most of the veterans who were also dragged out by other teammates. 

"I think we're whipped." Hope said placing a hand on Tobin's shoulder. 

"Why would you say that?"

"We both hate clubs but here we are in a club because of them."

Tobin laughed. "I think you're right."

Meanwhile Alex and Kelley were dancing with each other on the dance floor. 

"You should make Tobin jealous!" Kelley yelled over the music. 

"What? Why?!"

"Look how she's staring at you! She knows you guys aren't out yet so she's gonna try to keep her distance because she thinks she won't be able to control herself!"

Alex turned her head and saw Tobin and Hope staring at both of them. 

"You should make Hope jealous also! She's staring at you the same way!"

"Okay!" Kelley said excitingly before turning looking for a guy a to dance with. "Hey! You!" She said pointing to a good looking guy. "Dance with me!" 

The guy just shrugged and grabbed Kelley's hand. Alex laughed at her friend's antics but a tap on her shoulder made her turn. 

"Looks like your friend ditched you. Wanna dance?" A handsome guy asked. 

"Sure." Alex smiled before taking his hand. 

"What is she doing?" Hope growled as she watched Kelley dance with some stranger. 

"Looks like you gotta go protect what's yours, Hope." Tobin laughed as she took another drink of her water. 

"Yo bartender. Beer please!" Hope shouted at the guy. 

"I thought you didn't drink?" Tobin asked. 

"Surprisingly I'm a lot calmer when I have some alcohol in me so unless you want me to punch that guy in the face." Hope started as she grabbed the beer. "I think I better have this."

Hope chugged the beer quickly before stepping onto the dance floor. 

"Oh by the way. You might have to protect what's yours also." Hope said pointing at Alex. 

Tobin looked over and saw her dancing with some hunk with a fake tan. They were both laughing but Tobin wasn't worried because Alex was keeping her distance. Tobin hadn't realized how intensely she was staring until a slightly drunk Pinoe sat next to her. 

"Trying to blow that guy up with your eyes there, Toby?" Pinoe joked ordering another drink. 

"Shut up. Do you think I should go cut it?" Tobin asked right before the guy slipped a hand around Alex's waist. 

"Unless you want that guy to take home your girlfriend I suggest you do." Pinoe said handing her a drink. "And you might want to drink this first."

Tobin nodded and downed the drink in one gulp before heading onto to the dance. 

"Excuse can I cut in?" Tobin said glaring at the guy. 

"Sorry but I don't think she swings that way." The guy spat back. 

"Oh really?" Tobin's anger boiled. "How long have you known her, buddy?"

"About thirty minutes." The guy laughed out. 

"Well I've known her for around five years so don't act like you know her better than I do." Tobin shoved the guy back a little. 

"Let me guess you have a crush on her or something. I'm gonna say this again, bitch, she is too pretty to be gay so go sit your ass back down and let me have my dance with her." 

"Bitch? We're doing name calling now. Okay. Listen to me, douche. Just back off." Tobin said stepping up to the guy. 

"Tobin let's just leave." Alex said grabbing her girlfriend's arm. "He's not worth it."

"You got to kidding me? You two are actually dating. Such a shame to see such a hot girl end up with a dyke like you." The guy sighed. "Come on, girl. Let me show you that you've made the wrong decision."

The man grabbed Alex's wrists and that made Tobin lose it. 

"Get your paws off my girl, dick!" Tobin growled. 

"Or what?" The guy smirked. 

"Or this." Tobin balled her hand into a fist and threw a punch at the guy's face, hitting him right in the nose. 

"Tobin!" Alex cried out. 

"You DYKE!" The guy shouted before taking a swing at Tobin but Tobin being as quick as she was, dodged it. 

She shoved Alex back a little to make sure she didn't get hurt before taking another swing at the man's stomach. The guy stumbled back and gritted is teeth together. 

"I'm going to fuck you up." The guy swung at Tobin again and this time he made contact with the side of her face. 

Tobin screamed out in pain and was prepared to throw another punch but Abby and Hope grabbed her arms. 

"Tobin, stop. Let's just go!" Abby yelled at her pulling her away. 

Tobin gave into her teammates and let them drag her out of the club with Alex close behind. 

"Tobin! What the hell was that?" Alex screamed at her. 

"I wasn't going to stand back and watch some guy dance with you, Alex!"

"I was handling myself fine!"

"You shouldn't have been dancing with him in the first place!" 

"Oh my gosh, Tobin! You need to learn to trust me then!"

"I do trust you! I just don't trust those meatheads!"

"I would never let a guy hit on me! You need to understand that! I'm going back to the hotel and you need to calm down before you come back into our room!"

"I take a punch for you and this is how you treat me?!"

"I didn't ask you to start a fight! That was you being overprotective! If you don't want to admit that you're wrong then don't even bother coming back to our room tonight!" Alex said storming off towards the hotel. 

"Shit!" Tobin mumbled to herself and felt the side of her face which was already bruised. 

"Come on Tobin. You need to get ice on that then you can go talk to Alex." Abby said walking her back to the hotel.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19:

Tobin let Abby walk her back to the hotel, only because her face was throbbing. 

"Come on, we can go to Christie's room so you can explain why you started a bar fight basically and I can get ice for your face." Abby said pushing the up button in the elevator. 

Tobin just nodded, not in the mood to fight with a veteran. Abby knocked on Christie's door and she opened it almost immediately. 

"Tobin, what happened?" She said covering her mouth in shock. 

"I'll let you explain and I'll go get your ice." Abby said walking down the hall. 

Christie let Tobin in and she plopped down on the coach, sighing. 

"Now tell me what happened?" Christie asked in a serious, mom tone while sitting next to her. 

"You know how the team went to the club up the street? Well some guy was dancing with Alex and I got jealous so I may have punched him which resulted in me getting punched." Tobin said quietly. 

"Well I'm glad you're okay. But seriously, Tobin, you need to be smarter. What would have happened if someone would have called the cops and you got arrested? You could have been kicked off the team."

"I know, Capt! I was an idiot and immature and now Alex hates me." Tobin said ruffling her hand through her hair. 

"You're lucky I'm not going to report this to the coaches. The only reason I'm not is because this is the first time you've messed up. But don't make a habit out of it." 

"I won't. I promise. I was just jealous and I regret it. I regret it mostly because I hurt Alex in the process." 

"Tell her that. She'll forgive you." Christie smiled a little. 

Abby walked through the door with an ice pack and handed it to Tobin.

"Make sure you ice it so it doesn't swell." Abby warned. 

"I will." Tobin said placing the ice on the side of her face. 

"Did she tell you everything, Capt?" Abby asked. 

"Yeah I've already talked to her. She knows not to do it again."

"Okay now go get your girl back, Tobs." Abby said with a small smile. 

"Thanks guys. I promise I won't mess up again." Tobin sighed before walking to her and Alex's room. 

"Alex, can I come in?" She said lightly knocking on the door. 

"No." Was the only reply she got. 

"Come on, Lex. I'm sorry, I acted out and I know I did. Just let me apologize." 

Tobin heard the door unlock so she swiped her key card and opened it. She found Alex sitting cross legged at the end of the bed with her arms crossed and a straight face. 

"Look, Lex. I know you're mad at me."

"No shit." Alex mumbled. 

"But I already talked to Christie and Abby about my behavior. I already apologized to them so here I am, ready to apologize to you."

Alex just glared at her but she continued anyway. 

"Okay I'm sorry that I overreacted. I'm sorry I didn't trust you to be alone with a guy. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I just didn't walk away. I'm sorry I hurt you when all I was trying to do was protect you. I'm sorry for being overprotective. I'm not use to being jealous and it doesn't help that I'm madly in love with you. I want you all for myself and I know that isn't possible and I need to not be so possessive. And mostly I was wrong. I admit I was wrong about the whole situation. But please don't be mad at me. I love you too much to lose you over some stupid bar fight."

"I'm mostly mad that you didn't trust me to handle some random guy I met. I'm a grown woman, Tobin, I can handle myself."

"I know that, Lex. I need to respect you more and I'm sorry that I didn't tonight. But I promise I'll be on my best behavior from now on. Just please forgive me." Tobin said kneeling on the ground in front of her and grabbing both of her hands. "I don't want to fight with you."

Alex met her pleading eyes and knew she meant every word. "God damnit, Tobin Heath, you're lucky I love you so much that I can't stay mad at you."

"So you forgive me?" 

"Yes I forgive you."

Tobin's face broke out into a huge grin before she jumped up and basically tackled/hugged Alex backwards onto the bed. 

"Damn even fighting, those two are still super cute." Syd whispered as the rest of the team was crouched besides their door listening to the entire conversation. 

"I know. But it sounds like they made up so we have nothing to worry up." Moe said standing up and moving away from the door. 

"What are you guys doing?" Carli asked behind them which startled almost everyone and even some fell into the door. 

"What was that?" Alex asked as she heard banging outside their door. 

Tobin just shrugged and rolled off the bed to go see. When she opened their door, half her teammates came tumbling in. 

"Were you guys eavesdropping on our conversation?" Tobin asked standing over her fallen teammates. 

Alex, by now, was also standing up and in the doorway trying to hold back her laughter of her fallen teammates. 

"Maybe." Kelley said shyly. "And Alex in sorry for telling you to make Tobin jealous. If I would have known that it would have started a fight between you two, I wouldn't have said it."

"What?!" Tobin's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Alex. "Kelley told you to make me jealous?! Why the hell would you do that, Lex?! Tell me why you were mad at me then? Cause obviously it was your idea to get me jealous in the first place!"

The rest of the team just awkwardly closed the door behind them and went back into the hallway. 

"Look Tobin. Kelley thought it would be fun to make you and Hope jealous since you two were staring at us the entire night. I was hoping you would just like steal me away from the guy and dance with me. I didn't expect you to end up punching him." Alex said shyly. 

"You were all pissed off at me cause I punched him but I only punched him because you thought it would be fun to make me jealous! Alex, that doesn't make any sense. You had no right to be mad at me when it was your stupid idea in the first place! To think I just went on my knees and begged for your forgiveness when it was your fault to begin with! You told me I had to respect and trust you more as a woman but after hearing that, you're a child just like Kelley! I'm going to stay with Cheney tonight." Tobin said slamming the door behind her. 

Tobin saw that her teammates were still in the hall and most likely heard everything she just said but she didn't care. 

"Tobin I'm-" Kelley started but Tobin cut her off. 

"No Kelley, I'm mad at you too." Tobin spat her as she stormed past. 

The team just watched as Tobin walked into Cheney's room and then everyone turned their eyes to Kelley. 

"You better hope those two make up or else you're screwed." Pinoe pointed out. "Now someone better go check on Alex cause Tobin yelled at her pretty harshly."

"I'll go check on her. Wish me luck." Syd said approaching Alex's door. 

She knocked. "Hey Alex. Open up its me."

Alex opened the door to let Syd in. Luckily the tears haven't started yet. 

"Hey are you okay?" Syd asked leading them to the bed. 

"I should have never gotten mad at her. It was my fault she was jealous. Now she's mad at me and she at least has a good reason to be."

"No Alex don't think like that. Tobin still overreacted about the whole thing and you had every right to be mad at her." 

"No Syd! Cause if I would have never listened to Kelley, she would never have gotten jealous, then she would never have punched that guy and I would never been mad in the first place. And we wouldn't be here right now." Alex's eyes were starting to water. 

"You two will make up because you guys are meant to be together. You'll get through this." Syd pulled her into a tight hug. 

Alex let her tears fall on to Syd's shoulder. "I don't know, Syd. I majorly fucked up."

"Talk to her tomorrow and she'll understand. I'm positive." Syd said rubbing her back. 

Alex just nodded, letting her body go to sleep after the emotionally draining day she had.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter 20:

Tobin work up at 8:30 since breakfast was at 9 and weight session started at 10. She rolled over and saw that Cheney was already awake and Amy was gone from the room. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Cheney asked gingerly. 

Tobin pretended to think about it. "Nope."

"Come on, Tobs. She was just trying to have a little fun. She didn't mean for it to blow up into this huge argument."

"I'm not mad that she tried to make me jealous. I mean I'm a little mad about that but I'm mostly mad that she got mad at me first over this whole thing when it was her fault to begin with."

"Just don't let it affect your soccer please." 

"It won't trust me." Tobin smiled before going down to breakfast. 

The team knew their dynamic changed because the seating arrangement changed. Tobin and Alex say as far away as they could from each other and no one on the team wanted to pick sides but they almost had too. 

"Alex, she'll come around but I suggest you apologize first." Julie said. 

"She won't even look at me, JJ. Let alone talk to me." Alex groaned. 

"Give her a day or so. And we have Australia game tomorrow so don't let it mess with your soccer." Christen said. 

Alex stood up throwing away her breakfast. "Let's just go to weights." 

"Okay!" Dawn started. "So tomorrow is the start of our World Cup run. We need you guys to be focused and ready. We're just gonna do some like partner stretching since tomorrow is game day. So regular partners and complete the things on the board."

Tobin and Alex looked at each other because they were regular partners and the workout was about an hour long. 

"I don't bite." Tobin joked before starting the workout with Alex. 

"So you're not mad at me?" 

"Oh no I'm extremely mad at you but I'm not gonna let it affect my soccer so I'm going to act civil around you."

"Wow thanks. Can you just listen to me?" 

"No."

"You're so difficult."

"Oh I'm difficult? Says the girl that started this whole thing then tried to act like the victim." Tobin scoffed. 

"I'm sorry, Tobin. I truly am." Alex pleaded with her. 

"We're not talking about this now, Alex."

"Yes we are because you can't run from me right now."

"Let's just focus on getting this workout done."

"We can focus and talk at the same time. I don't want this little fight to break us up."

"Who said anything about breaking up? I just want time, Alex. It hurts that you had the guts to be mad at me when it was your fault to begin with."

"Okay I can give you space if that's all you want." Alex said. 

Tobin just nodded, signaling that the conversation was over. 

Tobin and Alex danced around each other for the rest of the day. At training, they weren't connecting as good as usual but Jill didn't comment nor did any of their teammates. Tobin slept in their room that night, but in her own bed which she hasn't done since they got there. 

It was the day of the Australian game and the entire team was nervous yet excited. Everyone did their own pregame rituals, even Alex and Tobin sat by each other on the bus because that was their ritual. Everyone got dressed in relative silence until Cheney started blasting music through the locker room. Pinoe and Abby were dancing in the middle, Alex was doing her visualization, and everyone else was either listening to their own music or laughing at Abby's attempts to dance. Warm-ups came and went then walk outs began. 

"Hey, Lex. Good luck." Tobin said walking past here. 

"Hey Tobs. You too." Alex replied. 

At half, they were tied 1-1 with the Aussies and honestly that made the team nervous. 

Christen's goal boosted their confidence and then Pinoe's second goal put them over the moon. The final whistle blew and Tobin's first thought was to celebrate with Alex but she remembered that they were still in a fight. 

"Teammates can hug, you know that right?" Alex said behind her with a small smile. 

"Yeah I know." Tobin smiled back before pulling Alex into a tight hug. 

It's been about two days since they've last hugged and Tobin didn't want it to end. 

"I am really sorry, Tobin-" Alex started but Tobin stopped her. 

"We will talk when we get back to the hotel. Now let's go celebrate with the team." 

Hoots and hollers were filling the locker room. Everyone was taking their time getting changed and showered. Jill yelled at them to hurry up so everyone kicked it into a higher gear. They were met with a crowd of USA fans so they stopped and signed things before entering the bus. Alex was already seated in her normal spot so Tobin sat next to her. Alex had her hand on the middle console so Tobin took hold of it and lightly squeezed it. To let her know that they were going to be okay. 

Tobin held her hand the entire way back to the hotel and even up to their room. 

"Alex-" Tobin began. 

"No, Tobin. Let me go first. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot, for letting Kelley convince me to make you jealous, for getting mad at you when it was my fault to begin with, to not admitting that it was my fault until now. I'm sorry for a lot of things but I've missed you. I've missed us. Two nights ago when you spent the night with Cheney and ARod, I bawled my eyes out to Syd because I thought I lost you. You were so mad at me but then yesterday, you told me you just wanted space so that gave me hope that there was still an us. I'm in for the long haul with you, Tobin Powell Heath, and I'm not willing to let this fight break us up."

"Good because I never wanted to break up, Alex. I mean when I first found out that it was yours and Kelley's idea to get me jealous, I was really mad but the thought of breaking up never crossed my mind. I just wanted space and surprisingly you gave me it the entire day yesterday. I was pretty sure I still wanted space today but after we won, the first thing I thought about was celebrating with you. That's when I realized that I wasn't mad at you anymore because I missed you too much."

"So we're good?"

"We're good if you promise to not let Kelley drag you into another one of her childish plans."

Alex laughed. "I promise." 

Tobin laughed a little. "Okay speaking of Kelley, we need to get her back for this."

"Oh I agree but how?"

Tobin leaned in and whispered Alex her plan. Alex just beamed at her girlfriend's idea. 

"Oh I'm in. Let's text Hope to let her know the whole situation." Alex said pulling out her phone. 

"Get Kelley back for making us fight is in motion." Tobin said after Alex sent the text. 

"We need a shorter mission name." Alec joke. "Now give me a kiss because I haven't had one in like two days."

Tobin obeyed and gave Alex her kiss because she missed kissing her too. 

Alex face then turned serous. "Okay now let's go get the squirrel."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter 21:

Hope and Kelley were cuddling together when Hope's phone went off. 

Kelley groaned. "Don't get up and check it."

"I need to, babe. It could be something team related." Hope replied kissing her before getting up. 

The text was from Alex and she just shook her head as she read it. 

"Who was it from?" Kelley asked from the bed. 

"Oh just Kling asking if I want to go get dinner with her and Becky. You wanna come?" Hope lied. 

"Yeah sure I'm hungry." Kelley said jumping off the bed. 

Hope sent Alex a text saying the plan was in motion and they could start. 

She led the Kelley into the hallway and headed straight towards Alex and Tobin's room which luckily was right next to Kling's.

"YOURE SO DIFFICULT!" Tobin yelled at Alex. 

"YOURE THE ONE WHO IS MAD AT ME FOR NO REASON!"

"I HAVE A REASON AND YOU KNOW THAT! IM DONE!"

Kelley cringed at Tobin's words as she halted in front of their door. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Alex's voice dropped with a hint of sadness. 

"Yes Alex. I am." Tobin said opening the door and quickly looking at Hope and Kelley. 

Kelley just stared with her mouth open, processing the fact that she just made her two best friends break up. 

Tobin stormed off and into Cheney's room before texting Alex. 

Kelley heard the whole thing. I'm gonna send a text to the rest of the team telling them about our plan to make Kelley feel bad and that we actually didn't break up. Love you. -Tobs

Okay sounds good. Love you too. -Lex

"Hope what have I done? My stupid idea was the reason why they got into this fight." Kelley pleaded at Hope. 

Hope had to hold back from telling Kelley it was just a prank because she hated seeing her girlfriend sad. "Let's just go to bed."

"Yeah okay." Kelley sighed walking back to her room with Hope in tow. 

Hope put Kelley to bed and promised to stay with her but she texted Tobin first. 

Kelley's in bed now. You can go back to your room. -Hope

Thanks and please don't tell her that this is just a prank. We hate seeing her sad also but she needs to learn to stay out of our personal lives sometimes. Lol -Tobin

Hope sighed, putting her phone down before climbing into bed with her girlfriend. 

The next morning, everyone besides Kelley knew that Alex and Tobin had made up and were back to being a overly cute couple. 

"Oh lovebirds. Hope just texted me saying her and Kelley are coming down for breakfast." Pinoe yelled across the room. 

"Okay back to hating each other. I love you." Tobin smiled. 

"Yeah yeah I love you too. Now get away from me." Alex joked before giving her a kiss. 

Tobin hurried across the room and sat as far away from Alex as she could right before Kelley and Hope walked in. Kelley grabbed her breakfast and sat next to Alex. 

"Alex I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my plan to end in you two breaking up."

"It's fine, Kelley." Alex snapped back. 

Hope just watched and felt bad for her. She agreed that Kelley was in the wrong for coming up with the idea but Alex and Tobin were kinda going to the extreme of making her feel bad. 

Breakfast ended and the team went to their weight session. Alex and Tobin managed to stay away from each other and Kelley was feeling worse with every minute she saw her two best friends stay away from each other. After weights, the team went to lunch together and again Alex and Tobin avoided each other. 

"I'm such a bad friend." Kelley whined to Cheney. 

"So you've learned your lesson that you shouldn't try to mess with other people's personal lives?"

Kelley looked from Alex then to Tobin. "Yeah I'm never suggesting a stupid plan again." 

"Okay guys. She's learned her lesson!" Cheney announced to the team and smiles broke across both of their faces. 

Alex and Tobin stood up and went over to Kelley. "So you've learned your lesson?"

Kelley was confused. "Wait you two aren't mad at each other? You two aren't broken up? What?" 

"No we made up right after the game yesterday and decided that you needed to learn that sometimes you need to stay out of other people's lives." Tobin said. "Hope was in on it so was the rest of the team."

"Hold on. Hope was in on it?" Kelley gritted through her teeth while looking at her girlfriend.

"Woah it wasn't my idea. They just told me not to tell you. I wanted to right when I saw how sad you were but I promised them and I don't break my promises." Hope pleaded trying not to let an argument happen between them. 

"Fine." Kelley huffed out. "Only because you promised them. But I'm still a little mad that you let me feel terrible about myself last night and today."

"And I'm sorry but look they are still together. All is good." Hope said with a small smile. 

"You're lucky I love you." Kelley mumbled out and Hope let out a sigh of relief. "And now onto you two! I seriously thought I made you two break up! I felt so crappy."

"Yeah sorry about that but we just wanted to show you a lesson." Alex admitted sheepishly. 

Kelley groaned. "Ugh okay I agree. I deserved that." 

Pinoe clapped her hands together. "Well the three best friends have made up, the perfect couple is back together, that means everything is back to normal."

Alex, Kelley, and Tobin just rolled their eyes and laughed. 

"Okay, ladies! Time for training!" Jill said bursting through the door. 

"And I'm totally getting you two back." Kelley yelled back at Alex and Tobin as she walked out the door. 

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "Should we be scared?" 

"I don't think so. She's like a cute, cuddly squirrel. Can she really do anything that bad to us?"

"Some squirrels are quite feisty though and it's Kelley were talking about."

"Oh shit." Alex mumbled realizing what they just started.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter 22:

Training went without a glitch and Jill even let them do their own plans for dinner. 

"Alex, Alex, Alex!" Tobin said jumping up and down on the bed while Alex was trying to text her sister back. 

Alex laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, Tobin?" 

"Who are you texting?"

"Jeri why?"

"Oh tell her I say hi." Tobin happily said. 

"Of course now why do you have so much energy?"

Tobin pouted. "Because I'm bored and my girlfriend is too busy on her phone and we have dinner plans remember." 

"Just give me a second." Alex sighed before going back to her text. 

"Okay." She groaned and sat on the couch, waiting impatiently. 

Tobin flipped through some channels on the tv then picked up a surf magazine. She didn't hear Alex get up and didn't notice her until she sat down on her lap.

"Happy? You have my totally undivided attention for the rest of the night." Alex smirked a little while flipping her hair to one side. 

Tobin slide her hands up her girlfriend's thighs before giving them a light squeeze. "Yes I'm very happy."

"Good because my phone is turned off and I'm all yours." Alex said running her hands under Tobin's shirt, lightly scratching as she went. 

"Hmm I like where this is going but we have dinner plans.." Tobin sighed out. 

Alex moved her hands just under Tobin's waistband. "We can always order in." 

Tobin let out a soft moan. "Or we can order in."

"Kelley, don't do this." Hope pleaded with her girlfriend. 

"Come on, Hope. It's just a small prank. I already got a key card for their room from the front desk so I'm just gonna go in there while they are out at dinner and replace their shampoo, lotion, and soap with icy hot." Kelley replied while packing up the four tubs of icy hot she just bought. 

"How do you know they are out for dinner?"

"Because I overheard Tobin on the phone with some fancy restaurant downtown. Now let me go please." 

Hope shook her head before kissing Kelley on the forehead. "Fine but if you get caught, I knew nothing about this."

"Of course not." She smirked back, then left the room. 

Tobin's and Alex's room was only a few doors down so Kelley quickly reached it. Pulling out the key card, she took a good look around the hall before swiping the key and opening the door. 

"Lex, harder." Tobin pleaded digging her nails deeper into Alex's back. 

Alex was about to add another finger but a scream behind them made her turn around. 

Kelley quietly closed the door behind her and tip toed into the main area before noticing she wasn't alone. Looking over at the bed, she saw her two best friends fucking, completely naked. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kelley screamed covering her eyes. 

"What the hell, Kels?!" Alex said quickly pulling a cover over her and Tobin. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"The nightmares. I'm gonna have nightmares." Kelley mumbled to herself. 

"Seriously how did you get in here and second why are you here?!" Tobin asked frustrated. 

Kelley kept her eyes covered. "I got your room key from the front desk and I was gonna prank you guys."

Tobin and Alex both groaned at the stupidity of their friend before throwing clothes on. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "You can open your eyes. We're clothed." 

Kelley slowly took away her hands to make sure they were actually clothed. 

"I thought you two had dinner reservations?!" Kelley asked still disgusted by what she walked in on. 

Tobin wanted to embarrass their friend more so she dug the knife in a little further. "We decided that we could just eat out here."

The comment made Kelley close her eyes and shake her head. "I did not just hear that. I did not just here that."

"This whole thing is your fault, Kels. You're the one who walked into OUR room without knocking." Alex shrugged. 

"You two disgust me." Kelley groaned. 

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you and Hope having a dry spell? Is she not putting out?" 

Alex stifled her laugh and punched her girlfriend in the arm. "Tobin!"

"You two are unbelievable." 

Tobin laughed. "Again you didn't even knock and this is our room. So really you can only blame yourself." 

"I'm leaving." Kelley mumbled, walking to the door. 

"Good cause we have something to finish." Tobin called out to her. 

"Gross." And with that Kelley was gone. 

"You do know we're not finishing this. The mood is totally killed." Alex said looking at her. 

"Yeah I know I just wanted her to get more grossed out." Tobin laughed but stopped suddenly. "Wait do you think Hope and Kelley, you know, done it?"

"I doubt it. Cause let's be real, Kelley would tell us if they did."

"Do you think Hope is bad for her?"

"No. Cause I think Hope divorced Jeremy partly because she was starting to develop feelings for her."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yeah...yeah I do."

Kelley stormed into Hope's room and collapsed on to her bed next to where Hope was laying. 

"That's my cue to leave." Carli chuckled before exiting. 

"I'm guessing your plan didn't go as planned?" Hope asked playing gently with Kelley's hair. 

"Way worse. Way way worse. I'm scarred for life." Kelley mumbled into the sheets. 

Hope held back a laugh. "What happened?"

"I walked in on...on them doing it. I saw everything. We may be best friends but I did not need to see that."

She couldn't hold back her laughter any longer and bursted out. "I told you it was a bad idea to begin with."

Kelley looked up at Hope and pouted. 

"I'm sorry, babe. I really am." Hope said propping herself up on an elbow, kissing her forehead. 

Kelley sat up and moved to sit on Hope's lap. "You should be because I also got questioned about our sex life."

"Which is none existent." Hope mumbled under her breath but Kelley still heard it which earned her a glare. "I know, you're nervous and want it to be perfect. I'll wait however long you want me to."

That made Kelley relax and bend down to give Hope a kiss. They've spent many nights in this position, making out with Kelley in her lap but never touching home. 

Hope let out a frustrated sigh as Kelley pulled away. 

"I'm ready." Kelley said just above a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm ready, Hope. I want you."

"So you no longer think that you're gonna wake up to an empty bed?"

"When we first started this, yes. I was nervous that after we had sex you would just leave me. But you've waited almost two months and you're still with me. So yes, I believe you. I believe that you will be here, next to me, tomorrow morning." Kelley said before nervously pulling off her shirt. 

Hope's jaw dropped a little when she saw Kelley's spike of confidence. Her hands gravitated towards the bare skin, making sure to touch every freckle that showed. 

Kelley's breathing started to pick up as Hope's hand moved gently over her stomach and back. 

Hope leaned in before placing a hard kiss on one of her abs.

Kelley whimpered in approval so Hope placed one on each ab before slowing rolling over so Kelley was under her. 

"You have too many clothes on." Kelley breathed out while cautiously moving her hands under Hope's shirt and lifting it off. 

Hope dipped her head down and began trailing kisses from Kelley's neck, down to her bra. She slid her hand behind Kelley's back before looking up for approval. Kelley just nodded while biting harshly down on her lip. In one motion, Hope removed the lace and threw it to the floor. She licked her lips as she took in the sight of her girlfriend half naked under her. 

"What?" Kelley asked nervously. 

"You're beautiful." Hope mumbled out before kissing each breast which caused Kelley to whimper. 

Hope kept traveling south, kissing or caressing every inch of exposed skin. Kelley felt a fire in between her legs ignite when Hope's hands traveled back up and began tweaking her nipples. 

"Hope." Kelley moaned. 

"What do you want?" She asked seductively, placing a kiss right above her waist band. 

"Y-you. Inside me, now."

That's all Hope needed to hear. She quickly flicked each nipple once more before grabbing hold of Kelley's waistband, shoving her shorts and underwear down harshly in one tug. 

Kelley gasped at the sudden movement and gripped Hope's shoulder, digging her nails into the skin. 

Hope lowered herself, gently pushing Kelley's legs slightly open as she went. She kissed her inner thighs before moving back up until she was right next to Kelley's center. 

She could hear the whimpers fall from her girlfriend's mouth and seeing the wetness that was pooling in front of her, she knew Kelley wanted this. Hope ran her tongue along her folds causing Kelley's hips to jerk up.

"Fuck." Kelley groaned. "Just fuck me already."

Hope smirked at Kelley's forwardness but decided to tease her a little longer. She repeatedly ran her tongue against her folds, until Kelley was no longer controlling the swear words coming from her mouth or the bucking of her hips. 

"God damnit, Hope Solo. Fuck me already." Kelley growled, digging her fingers into the bed. 

Seeing a sexually frustrated Kelley made Hope chuckle a little before she slammed two fingers in with no warning.

Kelley moaned while arching her whole back. "Shit." 

Hope smirked at the response and picked up her pace, knowing Kelley was close to going over the edge. 

"Please. Don't. Stop." 

With one last curl of the fingers, Kelley came undone under her. After a few minutes of cursing, shaking, and more cursing, Hope pulled her fingers out making sure Kelley saw her lick each one clean. 

"That...was...amazing." Kelley sighed out trying to catch her breath. 

"I love you." Hope smile before kissing her. 

Kelley yawned out an "I love you too" before sleep and exhaustion took over. 

"I'll be here when you wake up." Hope whispered into her ear before falling asleep to the steady beat of Kelley's heart.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter 23:

Kelley groaned as she started awaking from her slumber, rubbing her eyes and the night before flashed through her memory. She instantly panicked and reached to her side, praying to hit a body. 

"Ouch, Kels." Hope complained when Kelley's arm smacked her across the chest. 

"You're here. You stayed." She whispered before rolling over to actually look at her. 

"I was never going to leave. I love you too damn much and I wish you would realize that." Hope said, climbing out of bed. "I still can't believe after all the times I told you I would never leave, you still didn't believe me."

"I love you too and I know you love me. I didn't mean to offend you. You know me I sometimes don't believe stuff until I see it happen in real life. I'm sorry. Please don't walk out now." Kelley said biting her lip trying to hold back tears.

Hope smiled. "I wasn't walking out. I was going to get us coffee." 

"Oh."

"I'm a better person than you think, babe." 

"I know. You're a great person, I'm sorry for doubting you."

Kelley looked down at the sheets and Hope knew her girlfriend felt bad so she walked back over, picking up her head. 

"You're a great person to." Hope said with a small smile then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now two creams?"

"Yes please."

"I'll be right back."

Hope left and Kelley fell back against pillows, looking at the clock reading 8:30. 

"Shit we have breakfast in 30 minutes." she thought to herself before heading to the shower. 

"Two coffees? Speaking Carli is over there, the the other one is for the squirrel?" Ashlyn smirked while pouring her own. 

Hope just glared then nodded. 

"Speaking you've never gotten Kelley's coffee this early in the morning, I'm guessing she's still in your bed. And I'm also guessing that you two finally did it because Carli was in Cap's room last night." 

"Seriously?" Hope gritted through her teeth. 

"Just pointing out the facts." Ashlyn said slapping her hand down on her fellow keeper's shoulder. "But congrats though."

She mumbled out a thanks before heading back up to her room. 

"Yo Alex, Tobs! Guess what?" Ashlyn called out walking into the breakfast room. 

"What?" They replied a the same time. 

"I'll let you guess. It involves Hope, Kelley, and getting brought coffee in bed."

"No way...they did it." Tobin said being the first out of the two to put it together. 

"Mhm hmm. I just talked to Hope and she didn't deny it." Ashlyn smirked. 

"Wait, Tobin. Don't you find the timing a little weird like you know? After what happened with Kelley, you joking about their sex life, do you think it made Kelley rush her decision?" Alex asked.

Ashlyn laughed. "Woah woah woah. What happened with Kelley and how did it lead to Tobin joking about their sex lives?" 

"What are you three talking about?" Ali questioned sitting down next to Ash. 

"Hope and Kelley finally did it and apparently it was right after Tobin joked about their sex lives." Ashlyn cleared up. 

"Guys when they get here, me and Ali will talk to Kelley and get details. And you and Ashlyn will talk to Hope. Plan?" Alex suggested. 

"Plan." The other three agreed. 

"Plan on what?" Kelley asked innocently with Hope next to her.

"Plan on going to get our training gear right now. Kelley, come with?" Ali blurted out pulling Alex up with her. 

Kelley was confused but agreed. "Uh sure." 

Tobin and Ashlyn gestured for Hope to sit. 

"Don't act innocent, Tobin. Kelley told me what happened." Hope said calmly before sitting down. 

Ashlyn gave the two a confused look. "Wait what happened?"

"Kelley walked in on Tobin and Alex having sex." 

Ashlyn lit up like a kid at Christmas. "No way! How?" 

"She was trying to prank us back so she got a room key for our room from the front desk and thought we were out for dinner. So she just walked in without knocking or warning." Tobin said shyly.

Ash clapped her hands together. "Oh my god that's great! If Pinoe hears about that or Syd, they will have a hay day."

"Okay enough about me and Alex. So give us some details, Hope. How was it?" Tobin asked. 

"Was it everything and more? Is Kelley good in bed?" Ashlyn questioned while making kissy faces. 

Hope could feel her neck heating up. "Well actually I don't if Kelley is good in bed because she passed out...you know right after she finished." 

Ashlyn's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. You've got to be sexually frustrated right now! You didn't get anything in return?" 

"No, you idiot. And yes I'm sexually frustrated, it's like she's teasing me 24/7." 

"Poor Hope needs a cold shower after training today I think." Tobin smirked. 

"Shut up!" Hope growled. 

Ashlyn laughed with earned her the signature Hope bitch face. "Yep definitely sexually frustrated." 

"You guys do know we could have waited till after breakfast to get our gear?" Kelley pointed out as they walked down the hall. 

Alex smiled. "Yeah but we just wanted to do it now....and we have some questions for you." 

"Okay what?"

"How was it?" Ali asked. 

"How was what?"

"Sex with the big, badass keeper." Alex grinned. 

"H-how did you guys know?" 

Ali just shook her head. "Hmm lets see. Hope brought you coffee in bed, Carli slept in Cap's room, and you're wearing Hope's shirt." 

Kelley quickly looked down and crossed her arms. "Fine, we did it."

"Oh my god, our baby is growing up." Alex joked, pinching Kelley's cheeks.

"I'm older than you." 

Ali glared at them. "That doesn't matter. But how was it? You're in a good mood so it couldn't have been that bad." 

"It was..." Kelley paused trying to think of the right words. "Amazing, fantastic, better than I expected, perfect."

"Awe that's so cute. Now let's hope that Hope feels the same way about you." Alex winked. 

"Um yeah actually...I didn't really return the favor." Kelley whispered.

"Hold up! You didn't give anything in return? Oh gosh, Hope has to be so sexually frustrated right now." Ali chuckled a little before getting serious. "Why didn't you? Were you too nervous or something?"

"No. I kinda passed out right after she...ya know."

Alex laughed. "I bet Hope takes a shower right after training today." 

"Oh shut up." She said punching her best friend and grabbing her training gear. "Let's just go."

"Okay. Okay. Don't get violent now." Ali protested while grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah save that for the bedroom." Alex smirked before hurrying out of the room. 

Training went by fine, nerves were kinda high since Sweden was in two days but no one tried to let them show. As predicted, Hope took a shower right when they got back to the hotel. Tobin had to take a call from her family so she was down in the lobby which left Alex alone in their room. She was just browsing TV channels when someone knocked at her door. Opening the door, she saw it was Christen so she let her in immediately. 

"What's up, Pressy?" Alex said jumping onto the couch. 

"I need advice." 

"About soccer?" 

"No something else." Christen answered nervously while sitting next to Alex, crossed legged. 

"What's up? You seem down." 

She let out a nervous laugh before explaining. "Yeah it's just something on my mind and I feel like you were the only one who could truly help."

Alex just nodded, telling her to continue.

"So how did you handle liking Tobin while remaining her best friend?"

"It was hard. There were so many times where I just wanted to burst out my feelings but I never did in fear that I would lose her. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I might like JJ more than a friend."

((Yes for the press/JJ ship or no cause if yall don't like it I can scratch it next chapter))


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter 24:

*flashback to right before Christen came into Alex's room*

"Julie! Where's my hair tie and has Kelley came back yet?" Christen called from the bathroom. 

"I don't know and I think Kelley is still in Hope's room." JJ replied, flipping through her magazine. 

Christen groaned and walked out of the bathroom. 

"I told you to put it on your night stand but no you didn't listen to me." Julie joked, laughing under her breath. 

She was turning the page of the magazine when Christen ripped it from her hands and climbed on top of her. "You're a jerk." She glared and started tickling her sides. 

Julie started laughing and squirming under her. 

"Chri-Christen stop I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She tried to flip their positions but ended up making them both fall onto the floor. 

"Oomph." Julie groaned as Christen landed on top of her. 

"Oh my god." Christen said putting her hands on Julie's shoulders and extending her arms, creating a small gap between them. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good. You're quite light actually." She said laughing. 

"Was that a compliment?" 

Julie contemplated for a second. "I think so." 

The comment made both of them burst out laughing again and Julie had to move her hands to Christen's hips to stabilize her since she was still on top. 

Christen's breath caught in her throat when she felt Julie's hands on her and forced her to finally look down at the girl under her. 

"Shit, you're beautiful." Christen whispered, not realizing she said it aloud. 

"What was that?" Julie asked. 

"Um..." She mumbled, looking around. "I said my hair tie is on your wrist."

Christen moved her hand and snapped the hair tie before getting up off of her and offering a hand up. 

Julie took her hand and jumped to her feet. "Sorry, Pressy. I forgot I took it for my run this morning."

"Uh, no it's fine." Christen replied, running her head through her hair.

"Are you-"

"Hey I'm back!" Kelley yelled while walking into the room. 

"Okay I better go then. Becky is probably getting lonely." Julie joked before giving Christen a hug. 

"Btw I heard what you actually said." She whispered into her ear before winking and walking out. 

"What was with the wink?" Kelley asked. 

"Uh n-nothing. I'm gonna go talk to Alex." She stuttered out. 

*end of flashback*

Alex raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you think you like Julie more than a friend because you accidentally called her beautiful and she heard you?" 

"It's more than that, Alex. I think you're pretty and Tobin is cute but I would never call you beautiful. And when she whispered into my ear that she heard me, I got all flustered and embarrassed then she winked at me!"

"I think you're very confused with yourself right now, Press. You're over reacting about the whole situation."

"It's more than that, Alex!"

"How is it more?"

"Well you remember a few nights ago when we went to the club as a team? Well let's just say JJ got pretty drunk and we may have ended up making out behind the hotel."

"And you enjoyed it?"

"It was the best kiss I've ever had and it wouldn't be a problem if we were both drunk but I didn't have a single ounce of alcohol that night. Plus she either doesn't remember the kiss at all or she's just forgot about it."

"Have you tried asking her about it?"

Julie was walking back to her room when she remembered she forgot her key card in Christen's room. 

"Hey Press! Is my key in there?" She said knocking on the door.

Kelley opened the door. "Hey JJ. Press is in Alex's room and I couldn't find your key so I suggest seeing if she has it." 

"Thanks." She replied and went off to Alex's room.

Right before she was about to knock, Tobin came up behind her. 

"Trying to steal my girl, JJ?" She joked. 

"No, Christen is in there and I think she has my key."

"Well okay I'll let it pass then." Tobin laughed before swiping her key and opening the door. 

"No, Alex! What am I suppose to do go up to her and be like 'hey, JJ, do you remember us making out behind the club and by the way it was the best kiss of my life?!'" Christen yelled out not noticing the bodies in the doorway. 

Julie stood frozen by shock. "What?" 

Alex and Christen turned to the voice and saw a frozen JJ and a confused Tobin. 

"Julie I didn't...I mean...I gotta go." Christen said, running out of the room.

"What?" JJ repeated. 

Alex sighed. "Go talk to her, JJ. She'll explain." 

Julie slowly nodded and started jogging down the hallway, not quite sure where she was going to find her best friend. 

Tobin looked at the doorway then at Alex. "What did I miss?"

"Christen thinks she likes JJ, she accidentally called JJ beautiful, they kissed the night at the club but JJ was completely drunk, Christen really enjoyed it but JJ hasn't brought it up. Cue this scene happening." Alex summarized quickly. 

"Do you think they'll get together?"

"I don't care as long as they still remain as close as they are. Now come cuddle with me, it's been a long day." Alex pouted and of course, Tobin obliged. 

JJ continued running through the halls.

"Where would Press go?" She thought out loud. 

"Christen, I passed her in the hall a little bit ago, she mentioned going to that hiking trail she's been talking about which I find weird since it's almost dark and we have training tomorrow. Is everything okay?" HAO asked. 

"Yeah everything is fine, hopefully. Thanks!" Julie smiled before taking off knowing exactly where Christen went. 

"Isn't it a little late for a hike?" Julie said softly after finding Christen sitting with her legs over the cliff. 

"I needed the air." She mumbled. 

"Mind if I sit?"

Christen just shrugged so she sat anyways. 

"Christen, I-"

"Do you remember it, honestly? Do you remember us kissing?" Christen blurted out, cutting her off. 

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you say anything about it then?"

"Because I didn't want it to drive us apart or cause any problems. So I thought if I just let it go, nothing bad would happen."

"Well that didn't work out." She mumbled with her head down. 

"And I'm sorry. We should have talked about it so let's talk about it now." Julie said turning to face Christen. "Yes, I was drunk but I do remember the whole. I remember grabbing your hand and dragging you off the dance floor to taking you behind the club and pushing you up against the wall. I remember my blood shooting through my veins the first time our lips touched. I remember wanting to pull away from the kiss and just blurt out my feelings to you but I knew you wouldn't believe me because I was drunk so I continued savoring every moment of that kiss because I thought it would be the last time. I remember finally pulling away. I remember not wanting to lose you so I just smiled and walked away so you would think I was so drunk I wouldn't remember it. It's been three days since it happened and for the last three days, it's been on my mind. When you were on top of me in your room and said I was beautiful, I wanted to kiss you so bad but I wasn't sure I heard you right so I asked what you said and you changed it into something completely different. That's when I knew I was right the first time. That kiss wasn't just a kiss to me either, Christen, it was a defining moment for me." Julie stated but the last sentence came out in a sigh. "It was the moment I realized I had feelings for my best friend."

"So where do we go from here?" Christen whispered, finally looking up and turning towards Julie.

"Be our usual selves but with kissing involved and see where that takes us?" Julie said with a small smile. 

"Yeah, yeah cause I want to try whatever we have going on."

"Good because I really want to do this." 

Julie leaned forward and slowly closed the gap between them. Their lips moved as one but soon after the kiss began, Julie started to pull away. 

"I'm not done." Christen said with a smirk before grabbing the back of Julie's neck and pulling her back in.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter 25:

It was the day before the Sweden game so training was light and nothing too eventful happened because everyone wanted a good nights rest. When the morning finally came, Tobin kissed a sleeping Alex and went downstairs to grab them some coffee. 

"Nervous?" Cheney asked behind her. 

"Not really, you?"

"No. We just can't lose."

"We won't. Sweden is nothing compared to us, Chen." Tobin smiled before going back up to her room. 

"Good morning, Lex." Tobin said kissing her on the lips. "I brought you coffee."

Alex smiled. "You're the best."

"I know but I'll do anything for you."

"Wow that was cheesy?"

Tobin just laughed. "Yeah yeah it was." 

"I gotta go talk to Christen. Will you survive the morning without me?" 

"Yes I think I will survive and why do you have to talk to Christen?" 

"I want to know if her and JJ are together or friends or something." 

"Oh okay I want to hear the whole story when you get back."

"I will. Be back later." Alex smiled before kissing her goodbye. 

She walked to Kelley's and Christen's room, knocking lightly. 

Kelley answered the door. "Sup Alex?" 

"Hey is Christen in here?"

"Yeah...is this some secret forward meeting cause I can leave?" She joked. 

"No but can you still leave?" 

"Of course. Just text me when I can come back." Kelley smiled before walking out, letting Alex in. 

"Kelley who's at the...oh hey Alex." Christen said. 

"Hey Pressy. I got a question for you."

"Okay shoot."

"How are you and JJ?" Alex carefully asked. 

"Good...great actually. We talked and let's just say we both feel the same way so we're going slowly right now and see where we go from here."

"Oh my gosh. That's great! So I'm guessing you're gonna keep it a secret for a while?"

"Actually no. You know, Julie, she's a perfect cinnamon roll and doesn't like lying to people so tomorrow we're gonna call a team meeting and tell them."

"That's shocking since you guys are going slow. How do you feel about telling the team this soon? Cause you know me and Tobin dating almost a month before telling you guys."

"I mean I'm fine with telling the team but I think a lot of them are going to be in shock because unlike you and Tobin we weren't really that flirty and stuff. So I don't know how that's gonna go."

"The team will be accepting, I promise. But I better go cause we have team breakfast to get to. But again I'm really happy for you guys." Alex said pulling her friend into a hug. 

"Thanks, Alex. I'm glad it all worked out." Christen replied before letting go of Alex. 

Alex nodded and went back to her room, where Tobin was on the phone with someone.

"Yes sir. I understand that but...""Can you just listen to me?""You've known me since I was a baby.""I know the bible doesn't approve of it.""Why does my whole family have to be punished, sir?!""That doesn't make sense. Just kick me out of the church then, not everyone." Tobin was getting aggravated with the man but noticed that Alex was in the room. "Look please just considered what I said. I gotta go."

"Who was that?" Alex asked worriedly. 

"Just my priest, well as of now, my old priest."

"What? Your priest kicked you out the church you've gone to since you were a kid?"

"Yeah he said that my family and I are no longer allowed in the church because I'm being unholy by dating a woman. I was just trying to reason with him to not kick me whole family out of the church and just me."

"Tobin, you shouldn't be kicked out of the church in general." Alex whispered, taking hold of her girlfriend's hands.

Tobin sighed. "It's fine, Lex. Cause after the World Cup, I'm gonna be living with you in Portland so I would have to find a new church anyways. I just don't want my family to suffer." 

"The priest will understand what he did was wrong if he is truly a man of God." 

"I know. Let's just go to breakfast." Tobin said before placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. 

Breakfast was quiet and everyone was focused on the game later in the day. Jill gave them their regular pre-game speech and then it was time to go to the stadium. Kelley was sitting next to Hope on the way there. 

"Nervous?" Kelley asked. 

"Never, babe." Hope smirked a little. 

"Well how bout a bet?"

Hope's ears perked up. "What would the bet be?"

"If Sweden doesn't score tonight, I'll make sure you score in bed tonight." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Hope turned to look at Kelley with a serious face. "Deal."

Warmups went by quickly, pregame speeches were done, and it was game time. Both sides had their chances, but neither could find the back of the net.

Alex was struggling to get a good shot off and Tobin was having problems with possessing the ball on the wing. Hope was on fire with the saves though and that made Kelley smirked from the bench. Kelley watched as Sweden won a corner and they got set up in the box. She saw the ball get served in and a Sweden player go up for it. The ball sailed towards the far post and there was no way Hope was gonna get it. Kelley cringed as she was almost positive that the ball was gonna end up in the back of the net. But at the last second, Kling jumped and headed it off the crossbar and out of danger. Kelley jumped off the bench and so did the rest of her teammates, knowing fully that Kling just preserved them the tie. When the final whistle blew, the team wasn't disappointed with the results but they weren't overly happy either. Alex and Tobin didn't hug after the game, just gave each other small smiles both knowing they didn't play their best. Kelley walked over to Hope who was content with the turn out.

"Even though we didn't win the game, I still won the bet." She smirked as Kelley got close. 

"And you will get your prize tonight." Kelley winked before heading off to the locker room. 

Alex and Tobin changed in silence before gathering their gear up and heading towards the bus. Alex let out a sigh as she sat down and Tobin groaned when she took her seat. 

"We didn't lose that's all that matters." Tobin said quietly. 

"Better than a lose but worse than a win. We should still be able to win the group if we beat Nigeria like we're suppose to." Alex replied. 

"We'll beat them. No doubt. I love you." 

Alex smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you too and remember we fly to a new city tomorrow so please pack tonight."

"Oh Alex...you know I won't pack." Tobin answered with a small laugh. "And you never told me what happened between JJ and Press?!"

"They're together. Gonna tell the team tomorrow. I'm tired so be quiet." Alex yawned out which made Tobin laugh. 

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

Tobin woke Alex up and they made their way up to their room and both fall asleep right away, neither bothering with packing. 

The next morning, Tobin and Alex packed their stuff and got a text from JJ in the group chat saying she was calling a team meeting. 

"Well let's see the team's reactions to this couple." Tobin joked before heading down with Alex. 

"What's with all the player called team meetings lately?" Morgan questioned.

"God is this another couple announcement? Cause I can't handle another couple on this team." Cheney joked. 

Alex and Tobin both held back their smirks at the comment. 

"For real. Like why is JJ calling one? She never has a problem, she's like a cinnamon roll." Meghan said. 

"I don't know but where is Press? She should be here by now. And where's JJ? How can you be late to your own team meeting?" Pinoe asked. 

Shortly after, the doors opened with Christen and Julie walking in. 

"Thanks for coming, guys." Julie started. "I called this cause we needed to make an announcement and this is the easiest way to do it."

"Wait 'we'? Who else called this meeting?" Kelley questioned. 

Julie smiled. "Me and Christen. We wanted to tell you guys that we're dating." 

"Seriously?"  
"When the hell did this happen?"  
"You and Pressy?"  
"How many couples are on this team?"  
"What?"

Questions came flying in and Tobin and Alex just nodded at the pair up front, silently telling them it would be okay. 

"This happened a few days ago. And we just weren't as obvious as Hope and Kelley or Tobin and Alex. So yeah, we promise it won't affect our playing though. And we already talked to the coaches earlier this morning about it." Christen stated and took hold of Julie's hand. 

Tobin and Alex smiled at them.

"Hold on, did Alex and Tobin know about this?" Pinoe shouted out.

Kelley scoffed. "You guys didn't tell me?!"

Alex just laughed. "Christen came and talked to me about it because obviously I liked my best friend also so she thought I would be the only one who would understand what she was going through. And Tobin's my girlfriend so I obviously told her."

Tobin shrugged. "It wasn't our secret to tell so we kept quiet. And this only happened the day before the Sweden game so chill."

"Okay okay. Well I guess that's one more couple on this team. What are we up to now? Four? Ash and Ali, Tobs and Alex, Hope and Kelley, and now JJ and Pressy. Wow anyone else want to admit they're dating someone on this team?" HAO joked. 

"Yep me and Kling are dating." Morgan said with a straight face. 

"What?" The whole team asked shocked. 

Morgan bursted out laughing. "I'm just joking, guys."

"Ladies, it's time to leave for our flight so go grab your gear and let's get going!" Jill yelled.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter 26:  
((This is really just a filler chapter so I'm sorry that it's kinda bad))

The flight from Winnipeg to Vancouver was only about three hours so the team wasn't complaining too much. 

"Okay now that you two," Ashlyn said pointing to Christen and Julie, "can't run from any questions. How the hell did this start?" 

Julie looked at Christen and she just shrugged. 

"Okay well obviously we've been best friends for a while and then when we both ended up playing for Chicago, we got even closer. Then when we went to club, we may or may not have made out in the alley way. I was drunk so Christen thought I didn't remember it and neither of us brought it up. Of course that made things worse and I walked in on Christen telling Alex that is was the best kiss of her life." Right after Julie said that Christen lightly slapped her. "What was that for?"

"They didn't need to know that." She whined. 

"I'm sorry." Julie smiled before intertwining their fingers. "Anyways she left the room, leaving me no time to process what happened. Alex told me to go find her so I went and did that. She was sitting by a cliff on that hiking trail she wouldn't stop talking about so I sat next to her and just let me feelings out. It's easy to explain your feelings when you know that the person likes you back." Julie said brushing her thumb across Christen's hand. 

"Oh my god. How many cute couples are on this team?" Syd groaned.

"My question is why does someone always end up running out making the other person chase after them? Like Ali ran out of the room when she overheard Ashlyn say that she was no longer a player because she was too in love with her. Alex ran out of breakfast and Tobin had to find her. And now Press bolted making Julie go find her." Cheney stated. 

"Hold on. Does anyone know how Hope and Kelley got together?" Pinoe asked and everyone shook their heads no. 

"HOPE AND KELLEY! Come here please!" Alex half yelled since Hope and Kelley were all the way in the back. 

"Do we have to go up there?" Kelley mumbled into Hope's neck. 

"Nope." Hope smiled. 

"They're not coming up here." Tobin pointed out. 

HAO rolled her eyes. "Thanks captain obvious. I guess who just have to go back there then!"

The group moved as one to the back of plane. 

"What do you guys want?" Hope glared as Kelley sat up from leaning against her. 

"We want to know how you and Kelley got together. And please don't tell me that one of you ran." Pinoe said. 

Kelley and Hope looked at each, sighing. Both knowing that they weren't gonna get out of this. 

"So it happened when we had that off day in Colorado and most of you went on that hike. Hope was in my room, watching a movie with me when she made a comment that I won't repeat to save her reputation but anyways I rolled over and our faces were only like two inches apart. We were gonna kiss but...Alex knocked on the door announcing she was back from the-"

"In my defense, I felt terrible right when I saw Hope in the room." Alex blurted out. 

"So Hope left in a hurry even though Alex said that she would go over to Tobin's room if we were still doing something. Not much after she left, she texted me saying we needed to talk so we met on the roof. She started rambling about how she likes me but I deserve better so we could never happen blah blah blah. And I shut her up by kissing her and now we are here."

"So no one technically ran out but Hope still walked away when feelings were being surfaced. Can no one here just straight up admit their feelings and have the other person stay to listen?" Amy joked which earned a glares from every couple. 

"Okay okay I just want to clear something up. So Tobin and Alex have been dating for...?" Morgan asked. 

"We started dating on March 27th so about two and a half months." Alex answered. 

Morgan nodded. "And Ali and Ashlyn, you two have been dating for...?"

"We started dating on September 5, 2012 so a little over two and a half years." Ali replied. 

"Hope and Kelley?"

"Um it was April 9th. So it was our two months was just four days ago." Hope shrugged. 

"And I know that JJ and Press have been together for what?"

"Three, four days." Christen smiled. 

"Okay now we have all the couples sorted out, who wants to make bets about who is going to get married first?" Syd smirked. 

"I bet Alex and Tobin." Kling shouted out.

"I'm going with Ash and Ali because they've been together the longest." Abby chimed in which made everyone turn. "Hey just cause I'm a veteran doesn't mean that I don't listen to your gossip."

"It's either going to be Ash and Ali or Tobin and Alex let's be real. Sorry Hope and Kels, I don't see you guys rushing into anything big soon. And JJ and Press, you two are super young so yeah." Cheney shrugged.

"You guys do know we are right here?" Julie said pointing to all the couples. 

"Okay then tell us. Which one of you guys are going to get married to first?" Kling asked. 

All of them turned to look at each other, not quite sure what to say. 

"No comment." Ash mumbled and everyone else agreed. 

"Come on, Ash. It's been over two years when are you going to finally propose?" Pinoe joked. 

"Pinoe, they haven't even came out as a couple yet. Do you really think they are going to get married anytime soon?" Carli asked annoyed. 

"It could happen. Abby basically did that!" Pinoe argued. 

"But for real why aren't you guys out yet?" ARod asked. 

"We just don't see the point of having the whole world know about us. Like I would love to be able kiss her in public and do couple things but it's just hard being a professional athlete and having a lot of eyes on you. It's just easier I guess." Ashlyn said and Ali held her hand. 

"The world wouldn't care if you two are together look at Ella and Erin. They made a statement by coming out, I think you guys should. Speaking of coming out, have any of you guys talked about doing it?" Whitney asked looking at the other couples. 

"Me and Alex have talked about it a little. We're thinking after the World Cup, we should make an announcement."

"Me and Hope haven't really discussed it. I think we won't come out anytime soon though."

"Me and Christen just started dating so we haven't had any time to think about that."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, PREPARE FOR LANDING PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS WITH YOUR SEAT BELTS ON" the pilot said over the intercom ending their discussion.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter 27:

The girls got off the plane, did some interviews, then went to the hotel. 

"Okay, ladies. Meeting in ten in the conference room. You will find out roommates during that time also so chop chop!" Dawn said. 

They made their way to the room and their room assignments were already up on the screen. 

ROOMMATES FOR VANCOUVER

ALYSSA AND WHITNEY  
MOE AND KLING  
PINOE AND ABBY  
BOXY AND CARLI  
BECKY AND LORI  
AROD AND CHENEY  
HAO AND SYD  
CHRISTIE  
HOPE AND KELLEY  
JJ AND CHRISTEN  
ALI AND ASHLYN  
TOBIN AND ALEX

"What?" Half the team said at the same time. 

"Awe yes, you guys have noticed the rooming situation. I'm doing a test. Usually we do roommates based on who we think need to bond better and have a better connection but this time we decided to put couples and best friends together. Do not make us coaches regret this decision." Jill warned and the team nodded. "Good, now onto the Nigeria game..."

After the meeting, everyone headed to their respected rooms. 

"Do you think Jill was smart rooming all us couples?" Tobin asked, putting her stuff down. "Like obviously, we proved in Winnipeg that we can handle it but what about the others?"

"I think JJ and Press will be fine. They both understand rules pretty well. Ash and Ali are screwed, they are like rabbits I swear. And then Hope and Kelley might be a little sketchy. Like Kelley may want to break some rules and she can easily convince Hope on some things." Alex replied, unpacking. 

"I can't believe Jill is letting us room together again!" Ashlyn grinned, throwing her stuff onto her bed. 

"Yeah I know. Let's not blow it this time because I miss sleeping with you." Ali pouted. 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll behave, I promise. I will make sure we don't break any team rules." 

Christen opened her and Julie's door. "I'm so happy that Jill trusts us to room together!" 

"Same, let's not be like Ali and Ash and blow it though." Julie sighed. 

"We won't. We are a lot smarter, babe." She said turning on the lights.

"Oh yeah definitely." Julie smirked before pulling Christen into her. "We are going to sleep in the same bed together, right?" 

"Of course, we did that before we started dating so I definitely want to do it now because I can do this also." Christen smiled while leaning in to kiss her new girlfriend. 

"Home sweet home." Kelley joked, jumping onto her bed. 

Hope shook her head. "I still can't believe Jill is letting us do this."

"It's great though, babe, because I can finally reward you for all those great saves against Sweden." She smirked before grabbing Hope's waistband, pulling her down onto the bed. 

"Oh I finally get my prize from that bet?" Hope said raising an eyebrow and crawling on top of Kelley. "Well then I think we both have too many clothes on."

"Completely agree but first..." Kelley started before flipping their positions. "It's my turn to reward you." 

"Yo, Lex! We should go to lunch with all the couples! You know like a quadruple date." Tobin yelled while Alex was doing her makeup in the bathroom. 

"Yeah that sounds good to me! Go ahead and text them!" Alex replied. 

Yo wanna go to lunch with me and Lex? -Tobin

Me and Christen are down. Meet in ten? -Julie

Ash and I will go! Meet in lobby? -Ali

Yep meet in the lobby in ten. -Tobin

"We are meeting in the lobby in ten! Should I go knock on Hope and Kelley's door since they didn't reply?" Tobin asked. 

"No I think I heard Kelley say something how she has to reward Hope about some bet they had, so they are probably having sex. Let's just go without them." She said walking out of the bathroom. 

Tobin laughed. "Okay let's go then."

The three pairs met in the lobby before deciding where to eat. 

"Where's Kels and Hope?" Christen asked. 

"Sex." Tobin and Alex answered at the same time. 

All of them laughed before leaving the hotel. 

"Do we know where we are going?" Ali questioned as they took another turn. 

Tobin nodded. "Yeah it's just up the street. It's just a small cute cafe that got good reviews." And surprisingly, she was right and they reached the restaurant. 

"This is a really cool place!" Ashlyn pointed out while sitting down. 

"It's weird to think we are all couples here." Julie laughed, holding Christen's hand under the table. 

"Yeah it kinda is but I like it. I'm glad me and Ali aren't the only couple on the team anymore. No more love bird jokes." Ashlyn groaned. 

"Hey it's JJ and Press's turn for those. Me and Alex already went through those." Tobin joked. 

Christen laughed. "We just started dating. Can they really make love bird jokes about us?" 

Ali shrugged. "I suggest not doing anything couple-like in front of any of our teammates then."

"Seriously?" Julie asked. 

"Yep if they see you guys hug or kiss once, you won't hear the end of it." Alex seriously said. 

Christen and Julie groaned at the same time which made everyone laugh. 

Ashlyn smiled. "Welcome to being a couple on the U.S. Women's National Team." 

Christen threw her head back. "Ugh. Speaking of couples on this team, are Hope and Kelley really doing it right now?" 

Tobin shrugged. "Pretty positive. Alex said she overheard Kelley talking about a bet she made with Hope and having to give her her prize. The real question is are the two rabbits," she said pointing to Ali and Ashlyn, "going to actually behave this time and not skip out on team stuff?"

"Yes, mother!" Ashlyn replied, rolling her eyes. "We already decided that we are going to behave this time."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that. Don't want a repeat of December 2013." Alex winked. 

"Woah what happened?" Julie asked. 

"You better not say it, Alex." Ali warned. 

"Oh, I'm gonna say it." Alex smirked before continuing. "We had camp and Ali and Ash were rooming together. They thought that they wouldn't get caught if they skipped team dinner by telling some of us that they were both sick. Well they didn't think that the trainers would go check on them and since the all the trainers have key cards to all our rooms, let's just say Dawn walked in on them." 

Julie and Christen bursted out laughing causing everyone in the cafe to look at them. 

"Sorry." They both said. 

"Alex, I hate you." Ashlyn whined. 

"That seriously happened?!" Julie asked. 

"Yes..." Ali mumbled. "That's why we haven't been able to room together since."

Christen laughed again. "Oh my god that is great. What did Dawn say?" 

"She told them to put on some clothes and meet her down in the meeting room where all the coaches would discuss their punishment." Tobin stated. "They had to switch roommates immediately and had extra conditioning the rest of camp. It was great."

Ashlyn glared at her. "Yeah yeah yeah. It was awful and embarrassing so from then on, we lock the door." 

"We need to do that!" Tobin said turning towards Alex. 

Ali chuckled a little. "Yeah since Kelley already walked in on you guys." 

"Woah hold up. Kelley walked in on you and Alex?!" Christen asked. 

"Yes...you two will get walked in on at least once in your life also so I suggest you stop laughing about it." Tobin warned. 

"Okay we're sorry." Julie said holding back her laughter. "We should probably get back cause we have recovery in an hour or so."

Everyone agreed and paid their bills respectfully. 

Alex pulled Christen aside for a little bit. 

"Have you and Julie done it yet?" She whispered. 

"Of course not. It's only been like three days." 

"Nervous?" Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"A little." Christen admitted. 

"It's most likely both of your guys' first time with a girl so don't worry if it's not perfect because guess what? Practice makes perfect." Alex smirked before walking back up to where Tobin was.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter 28:

The next morning came and the team went down for breakfast where they would also have a team meeting.

"Hey Hope and Kelley, how was that bet?" Alex said throwing a wink at them. 

"Amazing. Thanks for asking." Kelley smirked which caused half the team to groan. 

"Ladies, listen up!" Jill said, turning the presentation on. "We have three days until we play Nigeria. Today is a hard day with weightlifting and training, tomorrow will be just training, and then it's game day! So let's get going!"

They ate breakfast quickly then headed off to weights which sucked like always but it came and went pretty fast. Training wasn't the best but it didn't worry the team. The night past with nothing eventful happening and the next day came and went. It was now game day and nerves were high because if they won, they would win the group. 

"Ready, babe?" Alex said cuddling closer to Tobin. 

"Yep. I'm confident that we will win." She smiled placing a kiss on top her head. 

Alex sighed and kissed her collarbone. "Why can't I have your confidence?"

"You do have my confidence, you just need to learn not to doubt yourself because you are amazing." Tobin said. "Now let's get ready."

"Morning guys." Ali mumbled out when her and Ashlyn met up with the rest of team for breakfast. 

"Morning." Half of them grumbled back. 

"Why is everyone so sleepy?!" Pinoe shouted excitedly, walking into the room. "It's game day!"

"Doesn't mean we still can't be sleepy in the morning...we have like seven hours until we have to be fully awake." Kelley groaned. 

"Well I'm going on my run. So if you guys can please wake up by the time I get back that would be great." Carli complained before leaving the hotel. 

"Who runs on game days? Like seriously." HAO joked. 

Becky laughed. "It's Carli. Who knows what goes through that girl's head." 

"Well I'm leaving for my walk so I'll be back." Christen said standing up. 

Julie stood up also. "Let me go with you." 

"Okay." Was all Christen said before grabbing her hand. 

The pair left and some more players funneled out of the room. 

"That's cute. They are already changing their Pregame rituals to be together longer." Tobin joked. 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. You didn't have to change yours because you and Alex already did everything together." 

"Me and Ashlyn didn't really change our rituals when we got together. We just get coffee together in the morning, that's the only thing we changed." Ali stated. 

Alex shrugged. "Okay okay good point. Now let's go get ready for the game." 

Julie and Christen walked to a local park and sat on the swings. 

Julie looked over at her girlfriend. "Are you sure you're okay with me coming on these walks with you? I know they mean a lot to you." 

"You mean a lot to me now also." She smiled while grabbing Julie's hand. "So I don't mind sharing this with you."

"Come with me." Julie said pulling Christen up with her. 

She laughed. "Where are we going?" 

"Just follow me."

Julie led them a little bit into the forest that surrounded the park before stopping. 

"What are we doing in here?" Christen questioned. 

"I wanted privacy so I could do this." Julie said before leaning in, connecting their lips. 

Christen threw her arms around her neck and ran her tongue along Julie's bottom lip who instantly allowed her to deepen the kiss. 

Julie tightened her arms around her girlfriend's waist while shoving her back until she was pressed flushed against a tree. 

Christen had to hold back a moan when she felt her back against the tree. She's never seen a dominant side of Julie and she was enjoying it. 

Julie was the first one to pull away and Christen groaned at the lost of contact. 

"We probably should get back." Julie whispered, keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

"Yeah...by the way, I like this addition to my Pregame walks." She smirked before leaning in one last time. 

Soon enough, it was game time and the team was ready. 

The game ended and they won but everyone agreed they played pretty poorly. 

"We won the group. That's all that matters." Alex sighed as Tobin sat down next to her. 

Tobin agreed. "You're right. Now we fly to Edmonton tomorrow and have six days until our next game." 

The entire team slept in that night and boarded the plane which was only an hour flight. When they landed, Dawn announced that they had recovery so the players got changed and headed to the pool. 

"Yo, Hope! Don't try to stare at your girl so much this time." Pinoe joked. 

She glared at her before stripping down to compression shorts and sports bra. 

"Oh Pinoe, shut up. You just wish that you had this hot of girlfriend." Kelley smirked before checking out Hope. 

"Gross..." Pinoe mumbled before going into the pool. 

Becky, Kling, Cheney, and Ali were already in the pool when Tobin and Alex entered laughing with Press and JJ close behind. 

"God we have too many couples on this team." Cheney complained. 

All of them just rolled their eyes before stripping down. Tobin couldn't help but lick her lips as she saw Alex walk into the pool. 

"You're drooling." Christen said placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Tobin jumped at the sudden contact. "Funny, I suggest you don't look at your girlfriend then." 

Christen looked and saw that Julie had her back to them but she was still in awe of the defined muscles that showed. 

"I suggest you stop eye fucking her from behind and get in the pool." Carli said which caused Christen to blush intensely. 

Tobin bursted out laughing. "Nice one, Carli." 

"If you three are done talking, we would like to start recovery." Hope glared from the pool causing Tobin and Christen to jump in automatically. 

Julie closely followed and got in also. 

"Let's just get this over with because I think Tobin and Christen might combust pretty soon." Cheney said with all seriousness. 

"Not true!" They replied at the same time blushing which made Alex and Julie laugh at them. 

Everyone else just shook their heads at them before starting their pool recovery. Christen felt like she was getting tortured while watching Julie do her recovery. Sure, they have seen each other like this before but now that they were dating, it intensified the whole thing. 

"Hard isn't it?" Hope said behind her. 

Christen snapped out of her trance and looked at her. "What?" 

"Not able to be close to her or kiss her. I can see it in your eyes. You're being tortured like a kid in a candy store. All you can do is look but not touch or have any."

She groaned as she watched Julie jump out of the pool before grabbing a towel and heading towards the door. 

"Are we done?" Christen complained. 

"Yeah we are." Hope laughed as she watched Christen jump out of the pool almost immediately after she said that. 

Julie was just outside the pool with the towel wrapped around her waist when she heard the door open behind her again. 

"How much do you bet that they do it tonight?" Kelley said wrapping her arms around Hope's waist and leaning into her back. 

Hope smiled when she felt the warmth of Kelley's body against her. "They won't. Neither one of them is ready." 

"How can you be so positive?" Kelley asked. 

"Because they haven't even said I love you yet. So they'll wait until that barrier is broken." Hope replied turning around to face her girlfriend. 

"Yeah you're probably right." She smiled before giving Hope a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get out of here." Hope said before jumping out of the pool, offering a hand to Kelley which she gladly took. 

Julie turned around and saw that it was Christen. 

"Oh hey, babe." Julie smiled but Christen roughly grabbed her hand and shoved her into the closest room. "What are you doing?" 

"I want you," Christen said with all seriousness before slamming their lips together and tangling her hands in her hands. 

Julie wrapped her arms around Christen's waist, creating as much physical contact possible. The kiss was deepened for a little bit until Christen broke away, moving her lips down Julie's neck. She stopped to suck on her pulse point which earned her a moan. 

"Christen. Christen. Stop." Julie breathed out bringing her face back up to hers. "For how much I love where this is going, I don't think either of us are ready for the next step yet."

"Yeah I know but I couldn't help it. During the recovery session, all I wanted to do was touch you but I couldn't. But that doesn't mean we still can't make out." Christen smirked before reattaching her lips to her neck. 

"Yep, I think it's time for us to go to our room." Julie gritted through her teeth, dragging her to the elevator.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter 29:

"We should go on a date." Tobin blurted out as they watched a movie since it was their off day. 

Alex laughed at her random outburst. "Isn't that suppose to be a question. Like do you want to go on a date with me?" 

"We're dating, I don't think you have a choice to say no."

"Good point. Okay so where are we going?" 

Tobin propped herself up on her arm. "I'm thinking a fancy dinner, something really nice since we haven't had a date like that yet."

"Okay are we going tonight?" Alex asked rolling over, looking at her. 

"Yep around 7?"

"Perfect. What time is it now?" 

"5:00." Tobin smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 

Alex shoved her back and pointed towards the door. "Nope. Get out."

"What why?" She whined. 

"I need to get ready and I don't want you to see me." Alex smirked. "So get out please."

Tobin groaned and got off the bed. "Let me grab what I want to wear then."

She searched her bag, knowing she didn't bring that many nice clothes but finally settled on a cream-colored dress with capped sleeves and a black belt around the waist. 

"I love you!" She called back as she went to Lauren and Amy's room. 

"Love you too!" Alex laughed before calling Kelley and Syd. 

"Hey, I have a date tonight. Wanna help me get ready?"

"Hell yeah be over in five." Syd and Kelley replied excitedly. 

Syd and Kelley showed up and immediately started doing her hair and make up. 

"Got a hot date tonight, Tobin?" Abby asked when she saw Tobin caring a dress down the hall. 

"I actually do." She laughed. 

"Figured. Remember curfew is still 11." 

"Yes, ma'am." Tobin saluted before carrying on to Amy and Cheney's room. 

"Oh hey Tobs. You in the dog house?" Cheney joked when she opened the door. 

"Hilarious. But no, we have a date tonight and she won't let me stay in the room while she gets ready." 

"Makes sense. But yeah you can chill in here until it's time to get ready and go." She said letting Tobin through. 

"How much time do we have left, Syd?" Kelley asked putting the finishing touches on Alex's makeup. 

"It's 6:20. So we still have forty minutes." She replied, curling another strand of Alex's hair. 

Tobin looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:30 so she decided to get dressed. The dress stopped at exactly mid-thigh and flared out at the waist. She added some light makeup and straighten her hair. 

"Wow Tobin. You look hot." ARod said as she walked out of the bathroom. 

Tobin smiled. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"6:50." 

"Perfect."

"Are you guys done?" Alex mumbled as she sat in her dress. 

"Just...about...done. And finished." Kelley smiled, backing away from Alex. 

She walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. 

"It's perfect, guys. Thank you." She smiled before giving both of them a hug. 

Her dress was a dark, emerald green color that had white embroidery on it and was topped off with a white, sparkly belt. Her hair was down in light curls and her makeup wasn't overpowering. 

Syd clapped her hands together. "You look perfect, Alex. Tobin is going to die. And just in time. It's 6:55."

"We better go. Have fun tonight." Kelley smiled before leaving the room. 

The pair ran into Tobin in the hall. 

Syd nodded. "Wow Tobin. You look great." 

"Thank you. Is Alex ready?" She asked. 

"Yeah she is. And looks gorgeous because of us." Kelley smirked, high-fiving Syd. 

Tobin just laughed and went to her door, knocking which Alex opened almost immediately. 

Her jaw dropped when she saw Alex. 

"You look...you are beautiful." Tobin stuttered out while checking out her girlfriend. 

"You're beautiful too, Tobin. I mean damn." Alex said biting her lip. 

"Ready to go, my lady?" Tobin smiled offering her arm which Alex gladly took. 

It was a short cab ride to the restaurant and Tobin had a reservation made so they got in immediately. 

Once they got seated, Alex took in the place around her. "Tobin, this is place is amazing." 

"I thought you would like it." She smiled before taking hold of her hand across the table. "You deserve the best."

"You are the best." Alex said rubbing her thumb across Tobin's hand. 

"Good evening, madams. Would you like to try our signature wine?" The waiter asked. 

"No thank you. We would like some waters though." Tobin answered flashing her million dollar smile. 

"Yes, of course." He said walking away pulling out his phone. 

"Hello.""Is this TMZ?""Okay good guess who is on a date right now?""Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath."

Alex smiled at her. "I swear you could make anyone fall in love with you just because of that smile." 

"Is that why you fell in love with me?" She smirked. 

"One of the reasons. But I also fell in love with your humor, the way you believe in me, the way you stayed by my side the entire Servando situation. I love you for many reasons, Tobin Heath. I am so glad to have you in my life and I want you in my life forever."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lex, because I love many things about you too and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else." 

"So are we in agreement then? When the time is right, we will get marry." 

"Yes. When the time is right, I will propose and I promise that. I know we have only been together for about three months but we have been best friends for four years, have had feelings for each other for over a year, so I know you are who I want to be with."

Alex smiled at Tobin's words. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Lex. From right now to forever." She smiled back before leaning across the table to kiss her. 

"Excuse me your orders are here." The waiter said apologetically. 

Tobin sighed. "Oh thank you." 

They ate and talked about anything and everything they could think of. When the check came, Tobin quickly paid it before Alex could argue. They caught a cab back to the hotel and held hands the entire way. When they got back, they didn't notice the four or five reporters waiting by the entrance so they exited the cab, holding hands and leaning against each other laughing. 

"Alex! Are you and Tobin dating?!"  
"I thought you were getting back together with Servando?!"  
"Does the team know about this?"  
"Isn't this distracting you guys from the World Cup?"

Questions were flown at them and Tobin quickly shielded Alex behind her, pulling her to the front door. Pictures were being taken but neither cared at the moment, they just wanted to get inside. Once inside, Tobin and Alex looked at each other with fear in their eyes. 

"Shit." They both mumbled.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter 30:

"How the hell did all those reporters know we were together?" Alex panicked. 

Tobin ran her hand through her hair. "I don't...fuck. We were at a public restaurant, anyone in there could have tipped them off. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Lex."

"Well what do we do? Cause tomorrow every big gossip magazine will have those pictures on the cover!" She said pacing back in forth in the lobby. 

"We could always deny it, say it wasn't a date. Or we could just not answer any questions until after the World Cup." Tobin said, grabbing Alex's hand to stop her from pacing. "We will get through this, Alex."

"I know. I know." Alex sighed. "I'm okay with us being out, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the negative media that is going to bring to the team. We need to make sure the team stays out of this." 

"What does the team need to stay out of?" Jill asked behind them. "And you two do know it's an hour till curfew."

"Yes coach of course. And..." Tobin looked over to Alex who nodded signaling her to tell their coach what's happening. "Well since today was our day off, we went on a date and someone tipped off a bunch of reporters so we got back here, we were bombarded with pictures and questions. So we know tomorrow it will be over the gossip magazines and we don't want it to bring any negative press to the team. We are very sorry that this happened, coach, but we don't know what to do to keep this from spreading into something bigger than it needs to be."

Jill nodded "Thank you for being honest with me and I suggest you two avoid doing any press conferences or interviews unless it is right before or after a game. If you get asked a question about it, don't answer it. I will fill in the rest of the team tomorrow at breakfast. Now go to bed and get some sleep."

"Yes, coach." The couple mumbled before heading to the elevator. 

Tobin pulled Alex into a hug. "It will be okay. I promise." 

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"ALEX MORGAN AND TOBIN HEATH, GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Carli yelled through the door. 

"Carli calm down." Christie quietly said. 

Tobin jumped up at the sound of Carli's voice and looked at the clock that read 6:30 am. 

"Oh shit. Alex wake up." Tobin said shaking her awake before going to the door and opening it, revealing every veteran. 

Abby gave a small smile. "We need to talk." 

"This early in the morning?" Tobin questioned letting them in and by now, Alex was sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

Carli just gave her a glare and Hope shrugged her shoulders. 

"Yeah we need to talk about this." Carli said throwing down two gossip magazines with them on the front cover. "You two do know we are currently in the World Cup, in the knock round, and the last thing we need is reporters asking questions about your guys' relationship."

"We all are okay with this relationship but this could easily bring us unwanted attention." Christie said giving them a motherly look. 

"We know." Tobin and Alex replied at the same time. 

Abby looked at them. "You should have came and talked to us last night about it." 

"We didn't feel the need to because-" Tobin started but Carli cut her off. 

"Didn't feel the need?! This affects all of us." 

Tobin groaned at Carli's yelling. "Relax! I was going to say we didn't feel the need to because we ran into Jill when we got back and explained the situation to her. She was gonna tell the team at breakfast but you guys felt like barging in here two hours before that." 

Carli flushed with a little bit of embarrassment. "Well okay so what is she doing about it?" 

"She told us not to talk to reporters unless it is before or after a game, not to answer any questions involving our relationship, and she also doesn't want you guys to answer any questions involving us either."

"So basically just ignore it until after the World Cup?" Boxxy asked. 

Tobin shook her head yes. "Yeah. And trust us, we feel terrible for letting this happen because it affects the whole team."

"It's somewhat fine. We will talk again if this explodes into something bigger." Carli said with a small smile. "Sorry for waking you up so early."

The veterans left, leaving Tobin and Alex alone once again. 

"Why did I feel like Carli was going to rip our head off?" Alex groaned, falling back onto the bed. 

Tobin laughed. "I think we should be glad that Hope is in a relationship with Kelley because if not, she probably would had been with Carli wanting to rip our heads off." 

"Are we really going to be okay, Tobin? I know this isn't the worst thing to happen to to us but still..." Alex said, looking up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. 

Tobin sighed and laid back down, cuddling close to her. "I stand by what I said last night, I want to marry you, Lex. I'll admit I'm not ready to make a public statement about us but I'm looking at this thing as a something that will if anything strengthen our relationship. We can handle the reporters and backlash from fans as long as we got each other. I love you and we will get through this."

Alex smiled at her words before picking up the magazines that Carli left. 

"Alex don't read those. They will just get you mad." Tobin warned. 

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna read the whole thing, I just want to see how they made this into a story." 

Alex flipped open the magazine to the story about them headlined "Secret Soccer Romance on the USWNT?"

"They really need a better title." Alex scoffed before reading part of the article aloud. "U.S. Women's National Team members Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath were caught out on a romantic dinner last night. A waiter from the restaurant sent in a call saying how the two superstar players were alone with no other team member in sight and that Tobin Heath, starting midfielder, paid the entire bill which was close to $70. The teammates arrived back to the hotel holding hands (see picture left) which-" 

Tobin yanked the magazine from her hand and tossed it into the trash can next to the bed. 

"I'm not letting you read that crappy reporting. It doesn't matter what other people say about us right now cause they don't even know the whole story. Let's just try to get some more sleep before breakfast and hope the rest of the team understand."

Alex agreed and shut off the light but suddenly another knock came. 

"YOU TWO OPEN THE DOOR!" Kelley yelled while pounding on the door. 

Tobin groaned loudly and saw that the clock read 7:30 this time. 

"Well I guess we have to explain this all again." Alex mumbled into the sheets. 

"Why can't our teammates just wait till breakfast?"


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter 31:

"So you understand?" Tobin asked Kelley. 

Kelley nodded. "Yes. But how you guys not panicking?! Like every reporter is going to ask about your relationship." 

"We can handle it, Kels. But I do suggest you and Hope don't go out on any public dates anytime soon unless you want to end up like us." Alex laughed. 

"Oh trust me. We won't. But we better get to breakfast, the veterans are probably freaking out."

Tobin groaned. "Oh they did. Carli bursted in here at like 6:30 with all of them and was screaming at us. She's fine now." 

"Sounds like Carli." Kelley laughed. "Well I'm gonna go get Hope then head down for breakfast. See you guys in a bit."

Tobin and Alex said goodbye then laid back down on the bed. 

Alex sighed. "Teammates. They are a handful."

"Let's just get to breakfast." Tobin said, standing up and offering Alex her hand. 

"You two look cute on the front page." Pinoe joked right when they walked in. 

The couple just rolled their eyes and took a seat. 

"Wow you guys are pretty calm about this whole thing, shouldn't you be like freaking-" Cheney started but Jill cut her off. 

"Good morning, ladies. I'm guessing most of you have heard the news that happened last night and I've already talk to them about it and so have the veterans so there is no need to bring it up again. Just remember do not answer any question involving their relationship. Now finish breakfast and let's get going!"

Training went by fine but it went downhill fast when the reporters showed up. 

"Carli, care to comment on Alex's and Tobin's relationship?"

"No." 

"Hope, if Tobin and Alex are dating, isn't that a distraction?"

"No comment."

"No comment because it's true?" The guy asked. 

"If you aren't going to ask about soccer, then why are you a soccer reporter?" Hope retaliated. 

"Alex, Tobin! Care to comment about the new story that was just released this morning?" A reporter called out to them as they boarded the bus. 

"Thanks a lot, you two!" Hope glared at them as she walked past. 

"Look we're sorry this happened but we didn't do this on purpose and this morning, you were fine with the whole situation." Alex called back to her. 

"That's because I didn't know how big it would be to the reporters. And yeah you two are pretty idiotic to go on a date in complete public!" Hope fired back. 

"We're sorry! What more to you want?" Tobin stood up looking back at Hope. 

Hope rolled her eyes. "I think you two should make a statement about your relationship. Tell the world you're a couple so people can move on." 

"It's not that easy, Hope. How would you feel if we were to tell you and Kelley to come out right now?" Alex asked. 

"That would never happen because I wouldn't be stupid enough to let this happen!"

"Hope, calm down. It's not a big deal, we need to stay focus on the Columbia game coming up." Kelley said grabbing her hand. 

"I'm sorry that I care enough about Alex to actually take her on dates. When's the last time you've taken Kelley on a date?!" Tobin spat at her. 

"I think you better watch what you say, Heath." Hope warned. 

"No if you're gonna judge mine and Alex's relationship, I can do the same! I don't think you're good enough for Kelley, I don't understand how she can put up with you and your attitude! You make fun of me for taking Alex out on a date but I'm sorry that I actually love my girlfriend! Don't tell me that what I'm doing in my relationship is wrong when you're pretty fucked up yourself!"

"Tobin..." Alex and Kelley called out at the same time. 

Hope smirked. "I think Kelley would disagree, Heath." 

"I'm taking a cab back to the hotel." Tobin mumbled before exiting the bus. 

"Tobin!" Alex called out again but HAO stopped her from leaving. 

"Give her space." 

Alex nodded before looking back at Hope. "We're all friends here, Hope. And I'm sorry for what Tobin said about you. But what you said was also uncalled for. Im not getting involved but you two need to talk." 

Kelley nodded while going to sit with Alex. "I'm with Alex. This is between you and Tobin and until you two make up, I'm not your girlfriend or Tobin's best friend, I'm just Kelley." 

Hope groaned and sat back in her seat. 

"Hope! You and Heath will talk to me once we get back to the hotel!" Jill called from the front. 

Once they got back, Tobin was already in the conference room since Ashlyn texted her telling her that Jill wanted to talk. Hope and Jill came in after about ten minutes of sitting alone. 

"Okay you two. Let's talk." Jill said sitting down. "First subject to discuss is the media that Tobin and Alex's relationship has drawn to this team."

Hope scoffed. "It's bad for us. We have a World Cup to win but all the reporters are asking us about their stupid relationship." 

"Says the woman also in a relationship with a teammate." Tobin mumbled under her breathe but before Hope could say something, Jill cut her off. 

"Stop. You both are grown women acting like five year olds and if this drives a wedge between the both of you, I'll give you two options. A. I'll make both of you end your relationship and Tobin, you would have to make a public statement about how you and Alex are not together or B. I will kick you both off this team. End of discussion."

"Coach, you said it yourself, that this media won't be a problem." Tobin pointed out. 

"Yes but if you and Hope are going to fight about it, I'm not going to let that happen so make your choice. Either make up and move on or get off my team. I will give you two till tomorrow night to solve this and if it's not, you have to choose one of the options I gave you." Jill said before leaving the room. 

"I can't believe how idiotic you are." Hope groaned. 

"Me? You're the one making a big deal about this. You're very judgmental for someone who is also dating a teammate."

"Well thanks to you, Kelley won't talk to me until we make up. And if you think that I don't love Kelley 100% than you obviously don't pay attention."

"Look, I care a lot about Kelley and I can see you breaking her heart. Sorry but that's what I think."

"I won't be leaving Kelley until she tells me to." Hope said standing up. "And our relationship is none of your business."

"And me and Alex's is none of yours either." 

"So are we in agreement then? We stay out of each other's relationships."

"Yep. Shake on it." Tobin said extending her hand. 

Hope shook it once before releasing it. "Still teammates?"

Tobin gave a small smile. "Of course." 

Hope sighed. "Why are we arguing? Look, I'm sorry I got so upset about those reporters. I just have worked so long for a World Cup title and I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

"This arguing is quite pointless." Tobin laughed. "And I understand. And I'm sorry that I said all those things about you and Kelley's relationship and for letting the press get pictures of me and Alex together."

"Water under the bridge now. We should probably tell Jill that we fixed our problem."

"Yeah and we should probably tell Alex and Kelley that we talked it out."

"I think we should tell them that a few punches were thrown." Hope joked. 

Tobin chuckled. "Do you want them to break up with us?" 

"True. I just texted Jill that we made up and their will be no future problems involving our relationships."

"Okay good. Now let's hope our girlfriends don't kill us."

Hope and Tobin left the conference room and went up to their rooms respectfully. 

"You're in trouble." Kelley said right when Hope walked into their room. 

"You're in trouble." Alex said right when Tobin walked into their room.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter 32:

"What why?" Tobin asked as she approached her angry girlfriend. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "You know why." 

"Me and Hope made up. We both took back what we said. It's over with, I promise." Tobin said sitting next to her and saw her relax a little. 

"And Jill? What did she say?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"She wasn't happy and told us that we either had to figure this out or we were kicked off the team."

"TOBIN POWELL HEATH!" She shouted out. "You almost got kicked off the team?!"

"She said that was a last resort but we solved it. Babe, please don't be mad. Me and Hope are fine now, I can call her in here if you don't believe me." 

Alex sighed. "No I believe you. But you should know better than to say anything about Kelley and Hope's relationship like you could have hurt Kelley in the process." 

Tobin grabbed Alex's hand cautiously. "I know I'm sorry. I won't do it again." 

"You better not." 

"I won't. I love you." Tobin said bringing Alex's hand to her lips, placing a light kiss on it. 

She smiled as she felt Tobin's lips make her skin heat up at the touch. "I love you, too." 

"Do you think Kelley is as mad as you were?" Tobin asked pulling Alex on to her lap. 

Alex turned to face Tobin, basically straddling her now. "I doubt it. I think I'm a lot harder on you than she is on Hope. Now..." she said running a finger down Tobin's chest, "let's stop talking about Kelley and kiss me."

"Hmm I like that idea." Tobin smiled before leaning in. 

"I'm sorry." Hope blurted out when Kelley said she was mad. 

Kelley was taken back by Hope's response. "You don't even know why I'm mad and you're already apologizing?" 

"Well I'm guessing you're mad because me and Tobin got into a fight." 

"Yes you are correct. That was uncalled for, Hope. They are my best friends and this isn't easy on them either. We need to be there for them, not yelling at them because some stupid reporters have nothing else to do with their lives."

"Me and Tobin already made up and talked to Jill. It's in the past now, I promise Kels." Hope said gently while crossing across the room and sitting next to Kelley. 

"It's over with? No more arguing about their relationship or ours?" 

"Yes all over with." Hope smiled, carefully caressing Kelley's cheek. 

She sighed at Hope's touch and couldn't help but lean into her girlfriend's side. 

"I love you, you know that right?" Kelley asked quietly. 

"I know and I love you back." Hope answered, tilting Kelley's face up and leaving a light kiss on her lips. 

"Let's go to dinner before you," Kelley emphasized while pointing at Hope's chest, "get any ideas."

The comment made Hope laugh but she agreed and headed down to dinner. 

"Someone get the boxing gloves, Hope and Tobin might go at it again." Syd joked which earned her glares from both of them. 

"We made up. So no more fighting." Tobin said shrugging. 

"Oi but the real question is did you fight with the girlfriends?" Pinoe added in. 

"No comment." Hope and Tobin said oddly at the same time which made everyone break out in laughter. 

"Yo Press, JJ. Have you two fought yet? I mean I know it's only been like a week but any fights?" Ashlyn questioned. 

"No." They replied together. 

"Just wait." Tobin smirked, earning her a slap from Alex. 

"I wanna know which couple fights most. My bet is on Ali and Ashlyn." Morgan added. 

HAO shook her head. "Oh no, Hope and Kelley. They are like fire and ice." 

"I think Alex and Tobin fight more than they tell us." Kling said. 

Ali interrupted all of them. "We are all right here guys!" 

"Oh yeah sorry." Kling mumbled and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Christen, can we go on a walk?" Julie asked standing up. 

"Oh someone is in trouble." Kelley joked in a kid's voice and Hope side glared her. 

"Yeah sure." Christen agreed. "And you be quiet." She added while pointing at Kelley. 

"Why do you think JJ wanted privacy so quickly?" Alex asked. 

Tobin shrugged. "I think it probably has to involve all our talk about couples fighting." 

Christen held Julie's hand as they walked to their park since no one was really around. "What's up, babe?" 

"You do know that we will fight eventually probably." Julie stated as they stopped next to the forest line. 

"Yes I know but we will get through it when we do. Are you worried or something?" 

"No no. I just...I want to...I trying to say..." 

Christen laughed a little when she saw Julie stumbling over her words. "Just spit it out, babe." 

"I love you. There I said it. I know it's only been what, a week or so? But hell we have been best friends for over a year and I'm 100% sure that what I'm feeling is love. Love for you. I don't expect you to say it back but I wanted you to know that I do so whenever we do have our first fight, you'll know that I truly love you no matter what."

Christen leaned in, planting a feather-light kiss on the corner of Julie's mouth. 

"When we fight, that's the first thing I'll remember. That you, Julie Johnston, loves me. And I, Christen Press, love you back."

"I love you." Julie said it again with a light laugh. "I really love you."

Christen couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Good because I really love you also." 

"Where do we go from here now?" Julie asked. 

"Well we can go to our bedroom." Christen tempted, pulling on the stings of Julie's Chicago Red Stars hoodie. 

The blonde couldn't help but bite her lip but quickly realized that Christen wasn't serious. "Nice try, Press. But I know you aren't serious."

"Maybe I am serious. You seemed down with the idea the other night when you basically almost tore my shirt off." Christen smirked pulling Julie into the forest a little so no one could see them. "Or when you left that hickey on me right above my breast." 

Julie could feel her breathing getting faster cause she knew that a turned on Christen was also quite dominant. 

"What are you saying then?" Julie managed to get out. 

"I'm saying," Christen paused, pushing her girlfriend lightly against a tree and biting quite harshly on her collarbone which made Julie let out a small moan, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I would have never guess that Christen Press was so dominant when it came sex." Julie said gritting her teeth together as Christen moved a little lower, placing another hard bite. "I'm not a chew toy."

"You seem to be enjoying it." She smirked before placing open-mouthed kisses on the spots that she bit. 

"I think-" Julie started but her phone went off. "The team wants us back." She growled. 

"I'll be waiting for an answer." Christen said throwing a wink back at her. "Comin?"

"You're lucky I love you." Julie mumbled before following Christen out of the woods. 

Once Julie caught up with her, Christen took grasp of her hand. "I will wait though. Just because I'm ready doesn't mean you have to be so I just want you to know that I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything."

"I know, babe. I promise right when I'm ready, I'll tell and hopefully we have training off the next day." Julie said, whispering the last part into Christen's ear, lightly nipping it. 

"Tease." Christen whispered under her breath but Julie still heard it. 

"Says the girl that almost took me against a tree." 

"Oh shut up." She groaned, entering the lobby.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter 33:

It was three days before the Columbia game and the team was excited to start the knockout rounds. 

"Yo, Abby! Don't try to get punched in the face this time!" Pinoe yelled across the breakfast room. 

Abby laughed. "Won't try!"

"I still can't believe no referee saw that like it was so obvious." Carli pointed out. 

"It's over with so I better not see any of you purposely trying to injure one of their players when we play them." Christie said seriously. 

"Yes Cap." The team answered going back to their breakfast. 

"Alex, walk with me." Kelley said standing up and glancing at both of them. 

She was confused but stood up. "Uh sure." 

Tobin looked at her girlfriend but only got small smile in return before she left. 

"Should I be scared?" Tobin asked. 

Hope looked at her. "Yes."

The pair made it into the lobby before Kelley stopped. 

"I got a plan." She said with a smirk. 

"What is it?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"Well okay, I think you should tease Tobin."

"What?" She questioned. 

"You know like be a complete tease these next few days, make her super sexually frustrated."

Alex was still confused. "And why would I do this?" 

"Cause after we beat Columbia, I think you could get the best sex of your life and if I remember correctly, just a few days ago you were complaining about how Tobin won't put out lately." Kelley smirked. 

"You're so weird." Alex mumbled. 

"Come on. It will be fun!" 

Alex groaned. "Last time you said that me and Tobin got into a huge fight...but this does sound kinda fun so I'm in."

"Yes! Okay Plan sexually frustrated is in motion!" 

"Don't call it that." Alex cringed. 

Kelley laughed. "Fine lets just go to training." 

Alex was kinda giddy for this plan of Kelley's cause Tobin isn't one to get sexually frustrated easily so she was excited to see what she could do to her. Once she got back to her room, she saw Tobin was already in there so she decided to begin. 

"Hey Tobs." She said walking in. 

"Hey Lex. What did Kelley want?" 

"Oh she was just seeing if we would want to all go on a date later this week. Nothing big." Alex said lying through her teeth. 

Tobin just nodded and started flipping through the channels again. Alex knew what she wanted to do so she walked in front of the TV and pulled out her training gear. Staying faced towards the TV, Alex slowly pulled down her shorts, purposely bending over a little bit, leaving her in her lacy Victoria Secret underwear. She stepped out of her shorts and then lifted her shirt off, unclipping her bra in one motion while staying turned away from Tobin. 

Tobin watched her girlfriend basically strip in front of her and she could have sworn that she tasted blood coming from her lip because she was biting on it so hard. It took all of her willpower to not jump off the bed and take Alex right there before training. 

Alex's voice broke her thought. 

"Hey, babe. Have you seen my blue Nike sports bra?" She asked innocently. 

"It should be in your drawer." Tobin answered through her teeth. 

Alex giggled. "Oh yep found it." 

She slid it over her head and finally turned to look at Tobin. 

"Black or white compressions today?" 

"Black." Tobin said trying not to completely check out her girlfriend. 

"Agree." She smiled before turning back around and sliding on her compressions then adding her shirt and shorts. 

After she was fully dressed, she walked over to the side of the bed and slowly kissed Tobin on the lips knowing it would drive her crazy. 

Tobin leaned up into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist trying to pull her down on her but she pulled away to quickly for her liking. 

"Come on, we got training." She smiled before heading towards the door. 

During training, Alex didn't have many opportunities to make Tobin frustrated but when she did, she made the most of them. 

They were playing tag with flags in their waist and Alex managed to sneak up behind Tobin, so she slid her hands slightly under her waistband, dragging her nails across her hips and pulling her flag out. 

"Gotcha." Alex smirked as she saw Tobin turn around, biting her lip. 

A little later during training at a water break, HAO slapped her hand down on Tobin's shoulder startling her. 

"You look like you're about to combust, my friend." She joked. 

"It's Alex. She's being a tease." Tobin growled under her breathe. 

"Why don't you be a tease back then?" HAO asked like she was an idiot for not thinking of that before. 

"You're right." She smiled before heading back onto the pitch. 

After training was done and they were back at the hotel, Tobin decided it was her turn to tease. Alex was waiting for an elevator completely alone so Tobin took advantage of it. She crept up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist before dipping her head down, sucking on Alex's most sensitive place on her neck. 

"Tobin..." Alex breathed out. 

"Mhm hm." She mumbled into the heated skin. 

The elevator ding meaning it has arrived to their floor so Tobin stepped back and then walking past Alex into the elevator. 

"Our room?" She smirked. 

"Of course." Alex smirked back entering the elevator also. 

The sexual tension in there was to the limit and both of them felt it. Suddenly, Tobin grabbed Alex's waist, spinning her into her body, and slamming their lips together. Alex could have sworn she saw fireworks and her hands were shot up to tangle in Tobin's hair. 

The elevator dinged again and Tobin pulled back, walking out like nothing happened. 

Alex growled knowing that Tobin was teasing her back. 

"Fuck." Alex whispered. 

"Not yet." Tobin smirked back at her. 

"Ugh." She groaned. "I'm going to Kelley's room for a little bit."

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "Don't trust yourself in a room alone with me?" 

"Oh shut up." Alex said rolling her eyes and knocking on Kelley's door. 

"Hey Alex." She smiled, letting her in. 

"Damn it, Kelley! She's beating me at my own game. She's fucking teasing me back!"

"What did you two plan?" Hope asked looking up from her book. 

"Nothing." They replied at the same time. 

"You're better, Alex. You can break her before she breaks you." Kelley reassured her. 

"Okay okay. I got this. I'm Alex Morgan, sexist female footballer."

"Debatable but go tease your girl more!" Kelley laughed before shoving her out the door. 

"Kelley, what did you do?" Hope asked again. 

"Nothing." She smiled before curling into her side and placing a kiss on her collarbone.

Alex opened the door. "I'm taking a shower, Tobin!" She yelled, heading straight to the shower. 

After the shower, Alex walked out only in a towel, leaving her hair sopping wet. 

"Hey, Lex. Have you seen my-" Tobin started but cut herself off once she looked like Alex. "Damn."

"What Tobin?" Alex asked innocently before heading to her dresser, pulling out clothes. 

"Um I was just...have you seen my flip flops? I can't find them." Tobin stuttered out. 

"Under the bed, you kicked them off one day and they flew under there." Alex answered calmly before dropping her towel, leaving her backside complete naked for Tobin to see. 

"Fuck." Tobin let slip from her mouth. 

"Not yet." Alex said turning her head and shooting her a wink. 

((That's what the voting was for on tumblr like if Presston would have won the votes, this chapter would have been about Press making JJ sexually frustrated. I'll do more voting for future chapters.))


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter 34:

Alex put on Tobin's old UNC soccer shorts and a low cut, cut-off shirt without bothering putting a bra on under it. 

"You do know we still have team dinner?" Tobin pointed out. "I don't think Jill would appreciate you side boobing everyone." 

"Don't worry. I'll put one on before we go down there." Alex smirked walking over to the bed. "Now...cuddle with me."

Tobin let out an involuntary groan but made room for her on the bed. Alex pressed against her into her backside was completely flush against Tobin's body. 

"Excited for Columbia?" Tobin asked trying to distract herself. 

"Yep. Are you?"

"Of course. Hopefully I can get an assist with you scoring the goal." She smirked, placing a kiss on Alex's neck. 

"Hmm I would like that. Maybe I can assist you later in bed and you'll be able to score." 

Tobin moved her hands under Alex's shirt, scratching slightly across her abs. "Oh really? What happens if I want to score right now?"

Alex's breath got caught in her throat. 

"Um..." She started but it turned into a small moan after she felt Tobin's hand brush the underside of her breasts. "I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Hm tempting." She mumbled against Alex's neck, moving her hands a little under her waistband. 

"Okay! I'm done teasing you I promise. Now stop fucking teasing me." Alex said through her gritted teeth. 

"I think you get a little angry when you are sexually frustrated. Don't leave marks now." Tobin smirked, pulling her shorts down a little. 

Alex turned suddenly so she could face Tobin, slamming their lips together. Their tongues fought for dominance and Alex had Tobin's shirt halfway up her body already. 

Tobin was the first to pull away. 

"Oh look at the time." Tobin smiled, slipping her hands out of her shirt. "We better head to dinner."

"Oh no you are finishing this." Alex glared at her. 

"Do you want to explain to Jill why we missed dinner because it is actually time to go." Tobin laughed. 

"Dick." Alex growled. 

"Sorry don't have one." She smirked before getting off the bed. 

"What did I start?" Alex cursed under her breath. 

"Good question." Tobin said shooting her a wink. 

"Hmm, babe. We need to get to dinner. We're already going to be late at this rate." Christen mumbled against Julie's lips as her back was pressed against the headboard of the bed with Julie sitting in her lap. 

"We don't have to go yet. Alex and Tobin were late all the time and no cared." Julie smirked, biting on Christen's lower lip. 

Christen ran her hands down Julie's sides, stopping right at the hemline. 

"Hm okay." She smiled before capturing her girlfriend's already swollen lips. 

Julie snaked her arms back around Christen's neck, trying to create as much physical contact as possible. 

Christen slowly moved her hands under Julie's shirt, cautiously pushing it up. 

"You can take it off." Julie said shyly while making eye contact with the girl in front of her. 

Carefully, Christen lifted the cotton material and pulled it completely off before taking a good look at her girlfriend. 

"You're beautiful." She said, planting a small kiss on Julie's jaw before moving down, leaving kisses on her neck. 

"Christen..." Julie let out and she could feel her pulse quickening. 

In a fluent motion, Christen flipped their positions making it that Julie was laying under her. 

"Tell me when to stop if you feel uncomfortable." Christen stated before going back to kissing and sucking on Julie's neck. 

Julie bit her lip, curling a leg around her girlfriend's calf. 

Christen began moving south, leaving kisses across her collarbone while sliding her hands across her stomach.

"I'm ready." Julie sighed out randomly which caused Christen to look up. 

"What?"

"I'm ready." She repeated while avoiding Christen's face. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you are ready."

Christen sat up on Julie's waist and looked down. 

"Christen Annemarie Press, I want you to fuck me." Julie growled out. 

Alex and Tobin made it down to dinner exactly on time around. 

"Sup my homies?" Tobin asked sitting down with Pinoe, Syd, and HAO. 

"Chillin like a villain." Pinoe answered throwing up a peace sign. 

Alex laughed, sitting next to Tobin. "You guys are weird."

"Where the cinnamon rolls at?!" Morgan questioned, plopping down next to Syd. 

"Having sex probably." Syd joked. 

"No way. Highly doubt it!" Kling said after sitting down. 

"It's been a week, that's plenty of time!" Pinoe laughed. 

"Have they even said I love you yet?" Alex asked. 

"Did you and Tobin even say I love you before you did it?" HAO questioned. 

Tobin looked at Alex before answering. "Yeah we may or may not have done it right after we said it though."

Alex slapped her in the arm. "They didn't need to know that!" 

Everyone brushed out laughing before collecting themselves. 

"But for real, have they said it?" Alex asked again. 

Syd shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if they have." 

"It is odd that they aren't here. They never miss dinner." Kling added. 

"I dare someone to go check!" Pinoe challenged. "Cause let's be real, that's the only real reason why they BOTH would be absent."

"I'll pay whoever $10 if they get a key to their room and just walk in without knocking." Tobin stated pulling out her wallet. 

"Tobin, seriously?!" Alex complained. 

"What?! It will be funny. I wanna see what they are really doing." 

"I'll pitch in $10 also just because I find this hilarious." Pinoe said throwing the bill onto the table. 

Kling, HAO, and Syd all threw some cash into the table. 

HAO laughed. "This should be interesting."

"Oh yeah." Syd smirked. 

"So that's 50 bucks. Now who's going to do this? Cause I'm not." Alex said. 

Almost the rest of them shook their heads no also. 

"I'll do it! Cause I know JJ and Press, they are probably just sleeping." Moe said standing up. 

"You sure, Moe? You may be scarred for life if they aren't sleeping." Tobin warned. 

"You guys are overreacting. We are talking about JJ and Press. They are like the most innocent couple here! They aren't like Ashlyn and Ali." She joked. 

"Heard that!" Ali called from across the room, making Ashlyn chuckle. 

"It's true!" Moe called back. "Now I'll be back with Christen and Press to collect my money."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter 35:

Moe walked up the front desk to get a room key first. 

"Hello. I left my room key in my room so can I get a new one?" She asked politely. 

"Last name and room number." The receptionist said.

"Press. 516." 

"Identification?" 

"Um it's in my room." Moe answered nervously. 

"No problem. Just tell me your security password that you set for incidents like this and I'll be able to give you a new key."

Moe's eyes went wide. 

"Why does everyone else able to get each other room keys so easily?" She thought to herself. 

"Mrs. Press. Your password please."

Quickly, Moe pulled out her phone trying to cover up her mistake. 

"Oh my roommate just texted me that she is in our room. Never mind." She smiled before stalking off to the elevators. 

"Hm I guess I never have to tell them that I knocked..." Morgan thought as she got into the elevator and pressed the fifth level. 

She walked down the hall, sighing at the fact that room 516 was towards the end. 

By now, Christen had her hands in Julie's shorts and was digging her nails into her thighs. 

"God damnit." Julie moaned out. 

Taking her time, Christen began pulling down the nylon material and had to hold back a moan once she saw Julie only had a thong on. 

Once the shorts were off completely, Christen stared at the girl under her in amazement. 

"Fuck..." She mumbled out at the sight of Julie in only her undergarments. 

"I think you're in too many clothes, Press." Julie smirked, moving her under the waistband of Christen's training shorts. 

"I think you could solve that problem." She smirked back. 

Julie bit her lower lip and pushed the material down her hips. Once the shorts hit her knees, she quickly shimmied the rest of the way out of them. 

"Holy fuck." Julie let slip out as Christen sat up on her hips. 

"You are-" she started but Christen slowly rolled her hips, applying pressure where Julie needed her most. "Fuck."

"Yo, Press, JJ! It's dinner time!" Moe yelled through the door, knocking loudly. 

"Shit!" The couple yelped out, scurrying to find their clothes. 

"Sorry we...fell asleep. Give us a minute!" Christen yelled back, sliding her shorts back on while tossing Julie her shirt. 

After some more scrambling for clothes, they were completely dressed again and opened the door to awaiting Morgan. 

"Sorry. We were just watching a movie and fell asleep." JJ said with a small smile, hoping Morgan doesn't see the desire and passion still in her eyes. 

"No big deal. The team just didn't want you guys to get in trouble so let's go." She smiled back and started walking down the hall. 

"I present to you JJ and Press." Morgan said proudly as they reached the table. "Now I'll take my money."

All them shrugged and handed over their bets. 

"Wait. Why is Moe getting paid for this?" JJ asked. 

"We bet Moe to get a key from the front desk and walk in on you two to find out why you were late for dinner." Tobin explained. 

JJ and Christen thanked whoever was working the front dest for not giving Morgan a key. 

"She knocked though." Christen pointed out. 

"What? You liar!" Syd said laughing. "Give us our money back!" 

"Thanks Press." Morgan groaned handing the back the money. "By the way, they were just sleeping."

"Oh really?" HAO asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah we were. We feel asleep watching a movie." JJ shrugged. 

HAO smirked. "So then explain to me why your shirt is on inside out and Christen has her shorts on backwards?"

The couple looked down, just realizing that during their haste, they did actually put their clothes on wrongly. 

Tobin bursted out laughing. "Oh Moe. You should be so happy that you couldn't get a key cause they were definitely doing it!" 

Moe closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh thank God. I don't think I would ever be to look at you two the same if I walked in." 

"Just ask Kelley. I don't think she has ever looked at Tobin and Alex the same ever since she walked in on them." Syd winked at them which earned her glares from the pair. 

By now, JJ and Press were bright red in the face, still embarrassed by the fact the whole team knows why they were late. 

"But now to the hard questions, how was it?" Pinoe asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Um...we didn't-" Christen started but Alex caught on quickly. 

"Oh my god!" She basically shouted out making everyone in the room look her. 

"Sorry." She mumbled before starting up again. "They didn't do it!"

Tobin was confused. "What do you mean, Lex? They obviously did."

"No, they were GOING to do it. But Morgan knocked on the door interrupting them. That's why they are so embarrassed because I bet both of them are so frustrated right now." Alex said holding back her laughter. 

Everyone turned towards JJ and Christen to see if it was true, and slowly nodded their heads. 

Syd pulled out her wallet again. "Oh this is great! Never mind Morgan take back my money cause that's hilarious that you basically cock blocked them!" 

Everyone laughed besides JJ and Christen who was still flushed in embarrassment. 

"I don't know if I feel bad for knocking or really really happy that I couldn't get a key to their room." Morgan joked. 

"Can we be done talking about this?" JJ mumbled out, sitting down. 

"Awe okay. We're sorry that we sent Moe up to your room and didn't let you guys 'finish'" Kling smiled slightly. 

"At least I'm not the only sexually frustrated one here anymore." Alex whispered under her breath. 

"I heart that, Lex." Tobin smirked at her. 

"What did she say?" HAO asked. 

"She said-ow!" She let out after Alex punched her. "Okay I won't say it." 

"Dinner's over. Can we go back to our room?" Alex said glaring at her. 

"Of course." Tobin winked while taking her hand. "I suggest you guys don't send any up to our room to check on us."

Alex slapped her again, slightly blushing. 

Tobin leaned into Alex's ear and whispered huskily into it . "Babe, I thought I already told you I don't like violence unless it's in bed."

"Why do I love you?" She groaned out. 

"Because I love you back." Tobin smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Wow that was cheesy."

"But you love me because of it." 

"How do you go from like a total badass to a sappy puppy in like three seconds?"

"No idea." She laughed stepping into the elevator. 

Once the doors closed, Tobin pinned Alex against the wall, trailing a hand down her back, leaving it on her butt while giving it a light squeeze. "But I think you should just be glad that I'm a badass in the bedroom." 

"Hmm I do appreciate that." Alex smirked at her while wrapping her arms around her waist. 

The doors dinged open and Alex already was dragging Tobin down the hall. 

Tobin had on a goofy smile. "God do I love when you're controlling." 

"Hm I'm glad to hear that babe." She said flipping her head and opening the door, pulling Tobin in. "Because you've teased me enough today, I think I deserve this."

Alex moved her hand into Tobin's pocket, grabbing her wallet and yanking it out. 

"Hey!" Tobin screamed out, trying to grab her wallet back. 

"I'm going to the spa to release some tension that YOU caused. I'll be back later." Alex smiled placing a light kiss on her lips and with that, she was gone, leaving Tobin to take a cold shower.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter 36:

"Kelley, open up!" Alex said knocking on the door. 

"Well good evening, Alex." Hope laughed as she opened the door. 

Alex ignored Hope and went straight to Kelley. 

"Kelley Ohara. I'm not happy with you!" 

"What did I do know?" She groaned, turning off the tv. 

"Me and Tobin are in a game now of who can hold off longer and it's all your fault!" 

Kelley laughed. "Okay that isn't my fault. I just told you to tease Tobin, I never intended it to become a game between you two."

"This sucks cause I don't want to lose but I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

"Is this seriously what you two discuss?" Hope chuckled from the other bed. 

"Yes, babe." Kelley said sticking out her tongue. 

"Seriously, Kelley. It's like Tobin doesn't get sexually frustrated. She gets into the moment but then she can just like switch it off like that."

"I don't know what to tell you." Kelley laughed.

"Ugh well Tobin thinks I'm spending her money right now at the spa so is it fine if I chill in here for about an hour?"

"Yes""No"

Kelley and Hope responded at the same and with one look for Kelley, Hope changed her answer. 

"Fine. You can stay."

Suddenly, another knock came. 

"Why is everyone coming to our room?" Hope complained as Kelley went to the door this time. 

"Alex!" She hissed. "It's Tobin. Get in the closet."

Alex quickly jumped into the closet right when Kelley opened the door. 

"Hey, Kels. Can I talk to you?" Tobin asked while walking into the room and Hope walked out, mumbling something about getting a smoothie. 

"What's up?"

"Well you're the only one I can discuss with." 

"Okay?"

"My mom called." She said shyly not knowing Alex was in the closet next to her. "And she was asking questions about me and Alex's relationship. Then she was like, "when's the wedding?" I was so confused and she was like "oh I thought by now you two would be engaged?" And that got me thinking, because I know I want to marry Alex and it's kinda funny because..." 

Tobin slowly pulled out a square box and Kelley gasped. 

"I already bought a ring and obviously I'm not going to propose anytime soon but I'm thinking after the World Cup and once we settle down in our new apartment, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Alex let out a gasp but quickly covered her mouth. 

"Wow. I can't say I'm surprised. But are you sure? This soon?" Kelley quickly eyed the closet then looked back at Tobin. 

"Yeah I'm 27 years old and I've spent the last 4 years of my life in love with my best friend but too shy to tell her. So yeah I'm ready to get married to Alex."

Kelley felt bad that Alex was in the closet without Tobin knowing but she wasn't about to tell her. 

"I gotta say Tobin, I'm very proud of you. Just make sure I'm a bridesmaid."

"Of course!" Tobin laughed. "I better get back to the room before Alex gets back. And I need to put the ring back in its safe place."

Tobin left and Kelley immediately opened the closet to find a ghostly Alex. 

"Oh. My. God." Alex panted out. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yeah I'm great. Just in shock. I never knew how committed Tobin was." Alex started. "I gotta go, Kelley! Thanks!"

And then she was out the door. 

Alex quickly swiped the door open and found Tobin laying on the bed. 

"Oh hey Lex. That was fast." Tobin joked putting down her bible. 

She just shook her head and jumped on top of her, slamming their lips together. 

"Please tell me you aren't just teasing me again." Tobin mumbled against her lips. 

"No I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm done with this stupid game." Alex said with a stupid grin on her face and sitting on top of her girlfriend, pulling off her shirt. 

"Okay whatever that spa did to you, I like." She smirked. 

Alex bit her lip. "Shut up and fuck me." 

"Are they gone?" Hope asked walking into the room. 

"Yeah...you'll never guess what happened."

"Oh god should I be worried?" She laughed while joining Kelley on the bed. 

"No but okay so Alex was in the closet which Tobin didn't know. And then out of the blue, Tobin pulls out an engagement ring and starts going off about proposing to Alex after everything settles down once they get back to Portland."

"Wow...I never thought I would see the day that Tobin Heath would get married."

"Yeah..." Kelley sighed out, curling into Hope's side. 

Hope knew what Kelley was thinking about. 

"Hey I love you. I love you so much that I ever thought possible. Yes, I WAS afraid of marriage after my first one ended in divorce. But you showed me that second chances happen. I'm not saying that I'm going to propose after the World Cup or even this year, hell we might be like Ashlyn and Ali but tonight I promise to you that whenever that day comes, I'll be down on one knee, asking you to marry me."

Kelley felt tears in her eyes, as her brain processed Hope's words. 

"I love you. And I'll be honored to marry you today or in a hundred years as long as I marry YOU." Kelley said in a cracked voice. 

A few stray tears began to fall but Hope wiped them away before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I think it's time for bed."

Kelley just nodded and cuddled closer to her girlfriend and now future fiancée. 

"Ali, wake up!" Ashlyn bounced on top of her. 

"It's too early. Back to bed." She mumbled out. 

"It's not that early but I wanna show you something. So please get up!" 

"Fine because I love you."

"Yay!" Ashlyn yelped out while getting off the bed. 

A few minutes later, Ali was dressed and ready to go. 

"Where are we going, Ash?" 

"It's a surprise. I promise you'll love it."

They continued to walk and eventually the reached the forest that was near by. 

"You do know we have training today?" Ali questioned as they continued on the trail. 

"It's not the much further but..." She said pulling out a blindfold. "You need to put this on."

"Ugh I love you too damn much."

Ashlyn quickly tied the fabric around her eyes and led her to the correct location. 

"Okay we're here!" She smiled, turning Ali in the right direction. 

In one motion, she untied the blindfold and Ali's jaw dropped. 

"It's...beautiful." 

There was an amazing crystal blue pond surrounded by wonderful pine trees and flowers lined the area. 

"I find it one morning on accident. Some lady's dog got off his leash so I decided to try to catch it for her. And it led me here." 

Ali turned around once she felt Ashlyn's arms around her waist. 

"I love you." She said in her cute accent. 

Ashlyn rested their foreheads together. 

"Ich liebe dich."

"Trying to learn German now? I thought we already tried that once." Ali joked which made Ashlyn laugh. 

"That's about all I can say still. But the reason I brought you here was because I was going to propose." She started and Ali covered her mouth with her hand. "But I decided against it. Not because I don't want to marry you but because it's the middle of the World Cup and that wouldn't be the best timing. So after a long internal debate with myself, I decided to do this."

She pulled out a box from her sweats and opened it so Ali could see. 

Inside was a small silver ring lined with diamonds attached to a long necklace chain. 

"Alexander Blaire Krieger, this isn't a proposal of marriage but it is a proposal that you will marry me once the time is right."

Ali could only shake her head yes and Ashlyn slipped the chain over her head. 

"Fits perfectly." She mumbled as the ring lay right above her cleavage. "I wanted you to be able to wear it under your clothes and not have it show."

Tears began to fall and Ali smiled wide. "I love you so much right now. After two and a half years of us being together, I never imagined this day happening. And I'm so happy it did."

Ashlyn wiped away the tears and kissed her with pure passion. Ali buried her head into her shoulder and the pair stayed, holding each other, for what felt like hours. 

"We should get back." Ashlyn whispered into her ear. 

Ali nodded and pulled back. 

"Are we telling the team?" She asked fiddling with the ring. 

"Should we?"

"No we can wait till one of them figures it out or when we actually get engaged." She smiled before giving Ash another quick kiss. 

They got back right before breakfast and no one asked where they were. The day went by normally. People still making fun of Press and JJ, Alex and Tobin were back to being overly lovey, Hope and Kelley were the quiet couple, and Ali and Ash looked like love sick puppies. 

"OKAY!" Jill started. "Tomorrow is game day against Columbia. Aka knockout round. I want all you to play your best and give it your all. I want you to leave no regrets on that field. Now get a good night rest and we will talk again tomorrow."

((Fluffy chapter I know. A lot of marriage talk I know. Kinda bad I know.))


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter 37:

"Babe..." JJ said in her sleepy voice as Christen clung to her chest still asleep. 

Julie sighed at the sight of her girlfriend and unconsciously began running her fingers through her loose hair. 

"If you want me to wake up anytime soon, I suggest you stop doing that." Christen mumbled against her chest. 

"Hm good morning and I was afraid to wake you cause you looked so beautiful and at peace."

Christen looked up and wiggled her way up until she could reach Julie's lips. 

"Good morning to you, too." She smiled, closing the gap but making sure it didn't turn into something greater. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love waking up like this?" Julie smiled, moving her hand down Christen's back and lightly scratching her lower back under her shirt. 

"You've might have mentioned it a few times." Christen said smiling back and laying her head back on Julie's chest. "What time is it?"

"Well we have pregame meeting at 10 and it's only 9 so we don't have to get up yet." She replied, kissing the top of her head. 

"Yo, Press, JJ! Let me in!" Syd pounded on the door. 

Christen groaned. "So much for not getting up." 

She slowly walked to the door and let in a panting Syd. 

"What happened?!" Christen asked, closing the door. 

"So...I...decided...to prank Pinoe by having HAO sneak me into their room and I dumped a bunch of those vibrating spider things on her while she was sleeping. Luckily, I was able to run out of her room before she caught up to me so I'm hiding in here." She finally got out. 

"Well okay. I'm going to get me and JJ some coffee then." Christen said laughing and walking to the bedside table, grabbing her key. 

"Be back soon." She smiled giving Julie a small kiss which Syd groaned at. 

"You do know you are in our room?" Julie asked Syd. "Two creamers please!" She called after Christen who was by the door. 

"I know!" She yelled back, closing the door.

"Press!" Pinoe yelled down the hall, sprinting at her. "Have you seen Syd?!"

She acted dumb. "No why?"

"Prank...I'm pissed...need to get her."

"I haven't seen here." Christen laughed walking passed her. "But if I do, I'll tell you."

Christen eventually made her way to the small coffee shop across the street. 

"Uh yes. Two coffees. One with two creamers and one energy blast shot. And the other with just two creamers." She told the barista before taking a seat. 

"Hey Press!" Tobin said sitting next to her. 

"Oh hey Tobin. Getting coffee for you and Alex?" 

"Yep. I'm guessing you're here doing the same for JJ."

Christen shook her head yes.

"How are you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I don't know. How's the relationship going? I know it's only been a week or so but how are you guys?"

"It's going good...great actually. It's so much easier being in love with your best friend than some random stranger. You should know that."

Tobin's eyes went wide. 

"Hold on. You just said you were in love...have you told her that?"

"Yes." Christen laughed. "She said it first shockingly but yes that barrier of our relationship has been broken."

"I'm not surprised. Me and Alex said I love you pretty quick. It is easier when it's your best friend." 

The barista came with all of their drinks and the girls thanked her. 

"But no me and Julie are doing great, I mean besides the whole 'getting interrupted while we are in bed' it's gone pretty smoothly."

Tobin laughed. "Yeah get used to that. Our teammates have terrible timing when it comes to that kind of thing. I think Hope and Kelley are the only ones who have yet to get interrupted."

She checked her watch quickly. 

"We should probably get back. We have the team meeting soon and our girlfriends may kill us if their coffees are cold." 

"Your girlfriend might kill you, mine is a cinnamon roll." Christen smirked grabbing the coffees. 

"Oh shut up." Tobin said rolling her eyes. 

It was around 9:55 and since Tobin and Christen texted their girls to meet them in the conference room, they headed straight there. 

"Your coffee." Christen smiled handing Julie hers. 

"And Lex, here's yours." Tobin said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Ugh. Too much cuteness." Pinoe joked while making gagging sounds. 

"Columbia!" Jill started as she walked into the room. "Later today, first game of the knockout round, the game that sets our pace for the rest of the tournament. I want nothing less than a 110%. Pinoe, Cheney, remember you both have yellow cards so don't do anything that may result in getting another one. Okay we leave for the stadium in about six hours so don't be late! Off you go!" 

The six hours passed somewhat quickly and most everyone chilled in their rooms. Carli went on her run, JJ and Press walked together, nothing was out of the norm. 

The team loaded up the bus and headed to the stadium. 

"Okay ladies, yes it is Columbia but that doesn't mean we play down to their level. We need to play the game we play and not give two damns about the trash talk they have been doing." Abby stated. 

Warm ups went well and the game started. Everything was off it seemed and not to long into the game both Cheney and Pinoe picked up second yellow cards of the tournament but they got a break when Alex got a breakaway and the goalkeeper slid harshly into her, earning herself a red card and giving them a PK. 

Jill decided before the game that Abby would take the first PK since she is a veteran and is one of the best on the team. 

Then disaster struck. She missed wide left of the goal on Columbia's third string keeper. The teams spirits were deflated and Abby knew that she messed up. 

Alex got a break when her shot snuck past the keeper and into the back of the net. Then Carli nailed her PK later on in the game. The final whistle blew and they won 2-0 but no one was happy with the outcome especially knowing that the next game they wouldn't have Pinoe or Cheney. 

No one really talked that night and the next morning they had to fly to Ottawa. As they were loading the plane, some reporters were of course there and Alex got stopped by one to talk about her goal against Columbia. 

After a few soccer questions, the reporter threw in something that Jill warned her about. 

"So Alex, obviously there are rumors about you and Tobin Heath dating? Any comments?"

Alex was taken back by the question and automatically looked for Tobin but couldn't find her. 

"No comment."

"So you're not denying it?"

"No comment."

"You could put all the rumors to rest if you just say the truth."

"The truth is this is the World Cup and that's about soccer, not about mine nor Tobin's relationships." She said stalking off onto the plane.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Chapter 38:

"Hey babe." Tobin smiled at her as she let Alex have the window seat. 

"I hate reporters." She mumbled. 

Tobin's blood boiled. "What did they say?" 

"Asking stupid questions about our relationship."

"I think we should make a statement."

Alex turning her head, looking confused at her girlfriend, "You know we can't do that. Jill wouldn't let us."

"But what if Jill did. We could ask the team how they would feel about us doing it."

"Ask us about what?" Julie asked as her and Christen sat across from them. 

"Alex was just telling me about how some dick reporter was asking her questions about our relationship and I told her that I think we should talk to Jill and the team about us making a statement."

"Tobin, I really don't think that the team would-" Alex began but Christen cut her off. 

"No I think you guys should do it."

"What?" Tobin and Alex said at the same time. 

"I mean I know it's during the World Cup but let's say we win the World Cup and then you guys come out. Everyone is going to think you are just trying to take attention away from the team. If you do it now, fans would see it as brave and reporters won't be as harsh especially if we win the World Cup."

Julie nodded her head. "She does have a point." 

"How long is this flight to Ottawa?" Alex groaned. 

"Almost four hours why?" Tobin asked. 

"Okay!" Alex said standing up. "Let's go talk to Jill."

"Wait like right now?" Tobin questioned shockingly.

Alex gave a small smile and grabbed her hand. "Yep. Come on." 

The pair made their way to the coaches cabin and opened the door. 

"Tobin, Alex. Good morning." Dawn smiled at them and they both gave a small nod in return. 

"Is it okay if we talk to you guys about something important right now?" Alex asked shyly. 

"No not a problem." Jill replied putting down her diary. "What's the issue?" 

"Well we both are still very sorry about all the media our relationship has caused but we were wondering if it would be possible for us to make a statement about it? Like at a press conference just so the rumors stop." Tobin said holding Alex's hand like a life line.

"You both want to do this?"

The couple looked at each other for a brief second before answering. 

"Yes." 

Jill looked over at their media director. "Aaron, can we schedule a press conference right when we land in Ottawa?" 

"Of course. I'll call local news stations and the big American companies. We land at 2 o'clock so does 4 pm sound good?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Aaron excused himself to go make the calls. 

Jill looked at the couple again. "What made you two change your mind so suddenly just a week or so ago, you wanted to keep quiet about the whole thing?" 

"We were tired of reporters asking questions and all the rumors floating so this would be the easiest way to stop all that plus we felt if we waited till after the World Cup that we would take away from the team so it's now or never." Tobin explained. 

"Well this takes a lot of risk to do so I'm proud of the both of you. Now go tell your teammates of this."

"Yes coach." They replied at the same time before heading back to their seats. 

"Okay team meeting!" Tobin called out once they reached the middle of the plane. 

"Seriously? We're doing this now. I wanted to sleep." Kelley complained, picking her head up off Hope's shoulder. 

"Yeah is it really that urgent?" Carli asked looking over her shoulder. 

"Oh I think you guys want to hear this." Alex glared at her. 

Slowly but eventually everyone made their way to the middle of the plane and either stood or sat. 

Ali and Ashlyn were leaning against each other in the aisle, Christen and Julie were still in their seats across from Tobin and Alex, Hope sat near by and Kelley sat in her lap, then other teammates filed around the couples. 

"Okay what's the problem?" Hope said rolling her eyes. 

"It's not a problem more like a statement." Tobin pointed out. "As you all know, me and Alex are still sorry for all the negative media our relationship has caused. But anyways, we have decided to make a statement to the press."

"What does that mean?" Moe asked. 

"It means when we land, me and Tobin have a press conference with local and American news stations and we are going to come out to the world as a couple." Alex explained, giving a small smile at Tobin. 

"What?" came from half the team's mouths while the other half looked frozen in shock. 

Tobin shrugged and pulled Alex into her side by the waist. "We think that it is the easiest way to stop all the rumors and annoying questions." 

"You guys are ready to do that? Deal with homophobic reporters and fans? Having your personal lives out for the world to see?" Christie questioned. 

Alex let out a small chuckle. "I mean it's going to be hard at first but we will get through it as long as we have your guys' support." 

"I support you guys 100% but you don't have to do this? Rumors about me and Ashlyn have been going around since we started dating, they eventually die off from reporters." Ali added in. 

"I don't know. I think another reason I personally want to do this is so I don't have to hide my feelings for Lex anymore. I just want us to be able to be open about our relationship like Syd is with Dom." Tobin said. 

"I think we all support your guys' decision." Abby stated. "But with that being said, it's still all professional when it comes to on the field."

"Of course." They answered. 

"Well then congrats you two. Hope the press conference goes well." HAO smiled. 

A few other teammates mumbled congrats to the pair but Ashlyn awkwardly crossed her arms and leaned away from Ali. 

Ali immediately noticed her change and leaned into her ear. 

"What's wrong?" She whispered. 

Ashlyn just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back cabin which was unoccupied. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ali asked again as Ashlyn shut the door to give them privacy. 

"Why are still hiding it?" She blurted out. 

"Hiding what?"

"Hiding our relationship!" She said again raising her voice. 

"Don't raise your voice at me, babe. And you know that I don't like hiding our relationship."

"That's a lie, Ali Krieger, and you know it!"

"How is that a lie?!" Ashlyn replied this time raising her voice. "I told you that I hated hiding our relationship but I knew neither one of us could risk the fact of us breaking up and having to deal with the media. 

"Yes that was two and half years ago but now you're still saying that even though we fucking agreed that we would get married. You are wearing my ring around your neck right now! You can't tell me that you think we still might break up! You're just being a fucking coward right now, Ali."

"Don't you dare cuss at me." Ali growled. "You never once told me that hiding our relationship bothered you. And that's your fault then!"

"Yeah totally. Says the girl who won't even let me hug her sometimes cause there's cameras around!" Ashlyn then lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "Are you embarrass of me?"

"Ashlyn, you know-"

"No Ali, I don't know. Answer the question, is the reason why you never wanted to come out because you're embarrassed of me?"

"No, not at all." Ali said with tears in her eyes. 

"Then tell me what it fucking is!" Ashlyn shouted. 

"It-it's because I'm afraid of what people might say-"

"I fucking knew it. You shouldn't care what people say and how do you expect me to marry you when you don't even want to come out."

"I want to marry you, Ashlyn." Ali whimpered out with tears flowing down her face and she reached out to grab her hand. 

Ashlyn pulled her hand back so Ali couldn't grab it. "You want to marry the idea of me. If you truly wanted to marry me, you would be okay with coming out." 

"I love you." Ali choked out through the tears. 

"Then let's make a statement about our relationship."

"I can't do that..." 

Ashlyn let out a small laugh. "Of course you can't. How can you say you love me but not want to tell the world?"

"BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!" Ali screamed out in anger. 

"What?" Ashlyn asked confused. 

"You know what my father did when he suspected that my brother was gay, he left! He left because my mom accepted my brother for who he was but my dad said that no son of his would be gay and my parents fought every fucking night about it. My father fucking left us because he didn't want to have a gay child!"

"You never told me-"

"Yeah I never told you because I didn't want to hear your sympathy. I got enough of that when it initially happened. Do you see why I don't want to come out to the world?! I just got my father back. He just apologized to me and Kyle about what happened but he still tells me every time I see him that his views haven't changed. He still doesn't like Kyle being gay so he barely talks to him. I don't want to lose my father again just yet!" Ali said with anger. 

"But you want to marry me? Fuck Ali that doesn't make sense! Do you expect me to hide our marriage also just so you won't lose your father?!"

"No because I knew deep down that once I got married to the WOMAN I love, I would no longer need a father to hold me close or tell me everything would be okay or give me advice because I would have you doing all those things! But if you can't accept that I have family issues involving sexualities and don't want to come out yet." Ali said, removing the necklace she was wearing and setting it in Ashlyn's hand . "I can't marry you until you can."

And with that, Ali wiped her tears away and went back to the main cabin, leaving Ashlyn with nothing but the ring.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter 39:

The team heard the yelling. They all tried to ignore it but they had no choice but to listen. 

When Ali came out with puffy eyes, they knew they heard correctly. Ashlyn has yet to appear and Ali sat in the very front with her music turned all the way up, silently crying to herself. 

"Go check on Ashlyn." Alex whispered into Tobin's ear and Tobin just nodded while getting up. 

She slowly pulled opened the last door and saw Ashlyn sitting in a seat, playing with something in her hand. 

"Ashlyn..." Tobin said cautiously. 

"Hey." She replied without turning around. 

Tobin sat down across the aisle from here. "May I ask what happened?" 

"I fucked up." She said with a small laugh. "I pressured her and she shut me out. Two and a half years and you would think that I would know better by now. I wanted us to come out. I wanted to know why she wouldn't come out. I got my reason but by the time I did, she was already pissed at me." 

Ashlyn held up the ring for Tobin to see. 

"You know we were technically engaged?"

"Ashlyn..."

"I gave her this ring on a necklace so she would always remember my promise to her. I told her after that after the World Cup, I would propose in the correct way and we would get married."

"You guys will make up, this fight won't stop that from happening."

"Yeah I thought that too the entire fight but once she took off the necklace and gave it to me. I knew I lost her. She told me she won't marry me until I understand. She wants me to understand why she won't come out, why after fucking two and a half years, we still can't be a public couple." Ashlyn said through her teeth, grinning the ring harshly. 

Tobin met Ashlyn's sad eyes. "So try to understand. Try to see her side of things, don't let this end your guys' relationship."

"Can I just be alone right now, Tobin?" She sighed out. 

"Yeah of course. Just please try to understand." Tobin said before walking back to Alex. 

"How is-"

"They were engaged." Tobin said before Alex could finish. 

"What?"

"Ali has been wearing a necklace with an engagement ring attached to it for the last few days cause Ashlyn basically proposed." 

"Oh my god." Alex gasped covering her mouth. "Did you find out why they fought? I know we heard parts of it but did you get the main reason."

"She wanted to come out. Ashlyn wanted them to come out as a couple but Ali still didn't want to. They fought. Ali took of the necklace and gave it to Ashlyn before walking out."

"So Ali broke up with her?" 

"Not technically. Ali apparently said she can't marry Ash until she understands why she doesn't want to come out."

"Should we be worried about them?" 

Tobin looked up and intertwined their fingers in her lap. "Let's hope not."

The plane landed a little later than expected, around 3:00, and everyone got off. Ali nor Ashlyn were talking to anyone and both kept their distance. 

"Lex, I know you're worried about them but we still have our press conference. What are we going to say?" Tobin asked as they laid on their bed. 

"Sorry." Alex said snapping out of her daze and laying her head in Tobin's lap. "We could just be like 'We called this press conference to put rumors about our relationship to rest. We would like to officially say that we are in a relationship and have been since late March. The entire coaching staff and players were told right when it happened and we promise to keep everything off the field.' Sound good?"

Tobin ran her fingers through Alex's hair. "I like it. Are we going to allow questions? I think we should. Just get everything done right now."

"Yeah we should. What time is it?"

"About 3:45. Aaron told me that the conference is being held in the meeting room here. Apparently a lot of reporters tried to get in but he only allowed a few so we wouldn't get overwhelmed." Tobin answered. 

"We should probably should get going." Alex said sitting up. 

"Ready to become a power couple of the soccer world?"

"With you by my side. Of course." She smiled. 

The couple made their way down to the meeting room and saw that Kelley and Hope were outside the door. 

"We came for moral support. We will be in the crowd." Kelley said smiling at them. 

Hope even gave them a small smile while holding Kelley's hand. 

Tobin gave them a nod. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"You two ready?!" Aaron yelled at them. 

"Yes." They answered and Aaron opened the door for them.

The room was pretty packed. Hope and Kelley sat near the back and Alex and Tobin took their seats. 

"Thank you all for coming." Aaron said starting for them. "Alex and Tobin will make their statement first and then questions are allowed after."

Alex started, "We called this press conference to put the rumors about our current relationship to rest."

"Yes, we would like to officially say that we have been in a relationship since the end of March." Tobin finished for Alex. 

The room was filled with quiet gasps and pictures being taken. 

"All the other team members and coaches were notified as soon as it happened and have set clear rules about our relationship. We promise to stay professional on the pitch, just like we have been. We will now take questions." Alex stated. 

Aaron called on someone in the middle. 

"What were your teammates reactions when you told them about your relationship?"

Alex and Tobin looked at each other and smiled. 

"They were very happy to say the least. Many of them wanted us together long before this but yes, all our teammates accepted our relationship." Tobin answered. 

"Tobin, we all know you are every religious. Is that still the same?"

"Yes of course. I still love God very much and he still loves me. Sadly, my priest back home did kick me out of my childhood church when we told him but I couldn't be happier."

Another question came, "If you don't mind me asking, what about the roommates situation? Does Jill Ellis let you two room together even though you are dating?"

Alex laughed a little. "Um yes. We have shared a room throughout the entire World Cup so far and it hasn't caused any problems."

"Isn't it a distraction on the field?"

Tobin shook her head. "No of course not. I think we have proven over the past three months that we are total professionals on the field." 

A few more general questions were asked and then one reporter threw them a curveball. 

"I'm guessing you two have heard the rumors about Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris dating."

"Yes we have and your question?" Tobin asked. 

"Well this proves that teammates are allowed to date, does this mean other players are in relationships with one another?"

"No comment. This is a press conference about our relationship and no one else's."

"I can't help but point out that teammates, Hope Solo and Kelley Ohara, are in the room. Can you explain why only these two are here?"

"They came for moral support. Coming out to the world isn't the easiest thing to do and they felt like they should be here. We both appreciate that very much."

Aaron came up front again, "No more questions. Thank you all for coming."

Reporters began filing out and Hope and Kelley stayed behind until everyone was gone. 

"That wasn't that bad." Tobin joked. 

"It really wasn't." Alex said with a laugh. "You know in a few hours, the entire world will know about us?"

"I know." Tobin smiled, giving Alex a small kiss. 

"We're proud of you guys." Kelley said wrapping them in a hug. 

They laughed. "Thanks Kelley!" 

Alex quickly frowned. 

"What's wrong, Alex?" Tobin asked noticing the quick emotion change. 

"Does anyone else realize that Ali and Ash share a room?"

"Crap. Where are they?" Tobin questioned. 

"Ashlyn went on a walk right when we got here, probably not wanting to see Ali. Someone has to go talk to Ali before Jill finds out about this." Hope added. 

"I already talked to her." HAO said behind them. 

"HAO, when did you get here?" Alex asked. 

"I just came down to see how the press conference went. But I just came from Ali's room. She's a wreck even though she is the one who broke up with Ashlyn. She also said that she might ask Jill to switch roommates." 

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "Wait did Ali say they broke up because Ashlyn wanted her to come out but she didn't want to?" 

"Yeah why?"

"I got a plan but they might kill me at first." Tobin said biting her lip. 

"What is it?" Alex asked. 

"Hey reporter!" Tobin called out to a reporter that came back into the room who forgot her phone. 

"Michael Sether from the Chicago tribune." He said introducing himself.

"Can you add something into our press conference?" Tobin asked. 

"Sure what is it?"

Alex looked at her girlfriend. "Tobin, what are you doing?" 

Tobin ignored her. "That we encourage any sport couple to come out even if they aren't ready because it feels a lot better knowing you no longer have to hide anything. And if you lose anyone friends or family in the process isn't meant to be in your life then." 

"Okay it will be included."

"Thank you Mr. Sether. When will this be posted?"

"Later tonight."

"Perfect. Have a good day."

The reporter left and all of them stared at her. 

"Just trust me it will work."

All of them separated and Tobin texted Ashlyn who she found out was at the bar down the street. 

When Tobin arrived with Pinoe in tow, she was already drunk. 

"Hey guys! Join the party." She smiled stupidly at them. 

Pinoe grabbed her drink from her and poured it on the floor.

"Hey! I paid for that!" She complained. 

"Ashlyn, you are acting like your old self again. What would Ali think if she saw you like this?" Tobin asked. 

"Ali doesn't give a shit about me! She don't want to come out cause she loves her daddy too much!"

"She cares about you, Ash. You just pushed her too far. She wants to marry you."

"She gave me back that damn ring! She don't want to marry me anymore."

"Yes she does. Just her space and she'll come back." Pinoe added, grabbing Ashlyn out of her seat. "Come on, you're going back with us."

"I'll tell Jill, she is sick." Tobin said helping Pinoe with the drunk Ashlyn. 

Once they got back to the hotel, they put Ashlyn in Pinoe and Syd's room before heading down to dinner. 

Ali came down with puffy eyes but still sat with the team. She didn't join in the conversation until she noticed that Ashlyn wasn't there. 

"Tobin, where's Ashlyn at?" She asked quietly in a cracked voice. 

"She...she isn't feeling well."

"Is she okay?" 

"She's hurting, Ali. She's scared that you don't want to marry her anymore. She thinks she lost you."

"She did lose me."

"Did she really? You honestly can tell me you don't love her anymore. You can honestly tell me you don't want to marry her anymore."

"You knew?"

"She told me. Are you really risking your entire relationship just to keep one family member?"

"He's my-"

"I know he's your father but he walked out remember. He doesn't deserve you in the first place. Ashlyn deserves you and it hurts her to see you choose him over her. If I was you, Ali, I would stop caring what others think and go after for what you want." Tobin finished and stood up. "If you still don't believe me, read the Chicago Tribune later this night."

Tobin left dinner and everyone was confused because Tobin never left early. It wasn't until they saw a teary eye Ali that they realized what happened. 

"Hey Ash. You okay?" Tobin said walking into Pinoe and Syd's room since the two were still at dinner. 

"Yeah I drank a lot of water so I think I'm good."

"Are you okay?" Tobin asked again. 

"Hurts. A lot."

"She'll come back."

"You keep saying that."

"I'm positive that's why."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because no one is stupid enough to let their love of their life go because of a judgmental father." Tobin said walking to the door. "You'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah. How did your press conference go?"

"Good. Read the Chicago tribune if you want details." And then, Tobin was gone. 

Tobin reached her and Alex's room right after Alex did. 

"Think you got them back together?" Alex asked as she cuddled into Tobin. 

"I've done the most I can do. Now it's their choice." She answered placing a kiss on the back of Alex's neck. 

The couple laid quietly in each other's arms, not even the TV was on. 

Then suddenly, their phones went crazy. 

Quickly, they each grabbed their phones to see what was happening. 

The news broke. 

Articles across social media were being put out, tweets were being sent, texts were arriving from close friends and family members. 

"No turning back." Alex smiled at her. 

Tobin kissed her gently. "Wasn't planning to." 

"Oh I found the Chicago tribune. Wanna read it?" Alex said handing over her phone. 

Tobin excitedly read the article and was proud of the both of them. And like the man said, her quote was in there.

"You honestly think ash and Ali will see that?"

"Yep cause I told them to read it."


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter 40:

Ali read the article and then read it again. She knew Tobin's quote was purposefully for her and Ashlyn and she hated how right Tobin was. Ali was selfish for telling Ashlyn that she didn't want to come out because of her father but that doesn't change the fact that Ashlyn wouldn't understand. 

Ashlyn read Tobin's quote and immediately wanted to know if Ali has seen it. She was in the hall reading it on her phone cause she didn't want Pinoe and Syd to hear her quiet sobs and her heart wanted her to go knock on Ali's door but her head told her not to. She closed her phone and pocketed it, leaving her to think in quiet. She felt her phone buzz but she thought it was just Tobin checking up on her so she didn't look at. A few minutes later, Ashlyn decided to go to bed so she opened the door and crashed on the couch in the room without even checking her phone before falling asleep. 

Ali waited. She sent the text over an hour ago, the text to Ashlyn that said she wanted to talk and she was sorry but she has yet to get a reply. Times like these are the times were she wished Ashlyn had her read receipts on. Once the clock hit midnight, four hours after she sent the text, she knew Ashlyn was ignoring her. The tears began rolling down her cheeks and she held on to her phone tightly. That night she cried herself to sleep thinking Ashlyn wanted nothing to do with her. 

Ashlyn woke up the next day with puffy eyes, knowing that she cried throughout the night. It was about 8:45 and breakfast was at 9 and training at 10 so she slowly got up, changed, and headed down to breakfast, completely leaving her phone on the table. 

Ali sat quietly at breakfast. Her teammates at first tried to keep her in the conversation but eventually gave up. It was almost 9 and Ashlyn still wasn't there which made Ali think she was avoiding here. Not too long later, the doors swung open revealing a tired Ashlyn. No one said anything as the ex-couple locked eyes for the first time since their fight. Ali held back the tears and Ashlyn bowed her head before sitting next to Tobin and Syd. 

Thankfully at traning, Ali and Ash were never on the same team so Ashlyn didn't have to direct Ali on the back line and they were able to keep their distance. 

"I don't think your plan worked, Tobs." Alex said cuddling into her side once they got back from training. 

"I thought it would work. It's just so stupid." Tobin groaned. 

"Why is it stupid?"

"The reason why they broke up."

"What do you mean?"

"The stupid coming out. They have been together for two and a half years, were planning on getting married, but then they argue about going public and everything just ends. It just sickens me."

"They have their opinions, Tobin. Ashlyn shouldn't have pushed Ali so much and Ali shouldn't have been so unwilling to come out."

"I'm going to go talk to Ali." Tobin said trying to get up but Alex pulled her back down. 

"No she doesn't want to get lectured by anyone right now."

Tobin sighed knowing her girlfriend was right. 

"Pinoe can you toss me my phone?" Ashlyn asked laying on Syd's bed. 

"Yeah you have a few messages by the way." She replied, throwing the phone to her friend. 

Ashlyn saw the notifications. 

Text from Tobin.  
Kyle' tweet at her.   
Tagged on Instagram by some teammates.   
Text from Ali.   
More Twitter notifications. 

"Holy shit..." Ashlyn mumbled out realizing she had a text from Ali. 

"What?" Pinoe asked. 

"Nothing." She replied quickly before opening the text. 

Ashlyn, I feel awful and I just read Tobin's quote in the Chicago tribune. It made me realize that I was wrong. I'll come out tomorrow if you asked me to. I'm so sorry. -Ali aka Princess (sent at 7:57 pm)

"Shit. Pinoe I'll be back!" Ashlyn said rushing out of the room. 

Ashlyn sprinted to Ali's room and knocked as hard as she could. 

"I don't want to talk, HAO." Ali said weakly from inside. 

"It's me." Ashlyn replied quietly. 

A few seconds passed but slowly the door opened revealing on tired, red-eyed Ali. 

"Ashlyn what do you-"

"I just read your text." Ashlyn said before Ali could finish. 

Ali nodded. "Ok. Come in."

Ashlyn awkwardly walked past her and sat on the edge of what should have been her bed. Ali came back and sat on her bed, legs and arms crossed. 

"I honestly just read your text. I haven't checked my phone lately." Ashlyn started with. 

"Look I'm sorry." They both said breaking the awkward silence. 

"No I need to apologize. You were right. I was stupid to turn you away. I was stupid for giving you back the ring. Tobin was right with her quote. I shouldn't be afraid to come out just because I might lose some family or friends. It's been what a day and I've honestly been crying every minute when I'm not with the team. I love you, Ash, and I stand by what I texted you. If you want to come out right now I will because I would rather lose some friends and family than lose you. I already sent a text to my dad telling him I'm gay. He never replied but I don't care as long as I get you back." Ali said, not bothering to wipe away the tears that that were streaking down her face. 

"I was wrong too and I'm sorry. I should have been supportive about you not wanting to come out. I shouldn't have been so judgmental because your my girlfriend and I need to respect your decisions. I was just too angry at the time to realize what I was saying wasn't right. I'm here for you, Als, and I shouldn't be pressuring you to come out if you don't want to."

"But I shouldn't be afraid to come out! You're an amazing girlfriend and I should be honored to say that I'm dating you! But I was too oblivious to see that. I will come out tomorrow if you still want to."

"No I don't want to." Ashlyn stated and Ali was confused. "I say that because it is the World Cup and Alex and Tobin just came out so the last thing we need to do is add fuel to the fire. So you were right. I was stupid for suggesting that in the first place, I guess I was just so upset with Tobin and Alex for coming out before us that I took it out on you."

"We don't need a public statement then. How bout we just start being ourselves in public and if people catch on, they catch on." Ali smiled through the dried tears. 

"Well in that case." Ashlyn smiled back while getting on one knee, pulling out the ring which Ali gave back. 

"Alexander Blaire Krieger, will you marry me after the World Cup?"

"Yes." Ali sighed out as Ashlyn slipped the ring on to her ring finger. 

Ali pulled Ashlyn to her feet, slamming their lips together. A day without kissing one another felt like an eternity to them. 

"We're getting married." Ashlyn said while resting their foreheads together. 

"Yeah we really are and I couldn't be happier." Ali said through a slight chuckle. 

"Call a team meeting?" Ashlyn joked knowing how many team meetings have been called lately. 

"I think we should. All our friends were very worried about us and we need to thank Tobin." Ali laughed. 

Ashlyn gave her fiancée one last kiss on the lips before pulling out her phone and sending a mass text to meet in five. 

"If this isn't a meeting about you two getting back together, then I'm really confused." Morgan said sitting down, the last one to arrive. 

"Well yes we are back together. But there's more." Ashlyn said smirking. 

"What?" Half the team asked. 

"We're actually engaged." Ali stated shyly, holding up her left hand. 

Everyone's jaws dropped. 

"You go from totally broken up to engaged? What the hell?" Syd questioned meanwhile Alex and Tobin just smiled at the couple. 

"Wait does Tobin and Alex know something we don't?" Cheney pointed out. 

"You guys want to explain?" Tobin asked. 

"Nah you can take it." Ashlyn smiled at her. 

"They were basically engaged before they broke up. Ali was wearing a necklace with that ring on it as Ashlyn told me that she basically proposed a few days ago. But after they fought, Ali gave Ash the ring back. Now apparently they have made up and decided to officially get engaged. Am I right?" Tobin finished then looked at the couple. 

Ashlyn shrugged. "Basically. We aren't making a statement though. We are just going to let the rumors fly around and then after the World Cup, we will get married."

"Well obviously we all knew you two were going to get married so congrats. I'm glad you made up so quickly." Pinoe smiled. 

"Yeah thanks Tobin." Ali smirked at her. 

"Hold on, Tobin was the love doctor here? How the hell did that happen?" Abby asked. 

"Let's just say I may have added a quote to a reporter that may have been directed at Ash and Ali. I'm glad you two read it." She smirked back. 

"I swear if Tobin and Alex come out and say they are engaged anytime soon, I'm quitting this team." ARod joked. 

"Well we weren't planning on telling you guys but I guess..." Alex started but Tobin slapped her gently, stopping her. 

Tobin laughed. "We aren't engaged yet. So no need to quit the team, ARod." 

Pinoe raised an eye brow. "Hope, Kelley. Anything you want to tell us?" 

Kelley held up her left hand which was bare. "Nope."

"Okay so if JJ and Press are engaged..." HAO started but they cut her off. 

"We aren't."

Everyone laughed at the forwardness of the pair. 

"Guys we have weights in thirty minutes." Carli said breaking up their little pow wow. 

"You're no fun!" Kling groaned.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Chapter 41:

They had three days until the China game so Jill was nice and let visitors come to the hotel and let the girls have the day off. 

"Hey Tobin." Amy said getting her attention at breakfast. 

"Sup ARod." She smiled at her. 

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Tobin asked cause ARod never asked for favors so she knew it was probably important. 

"Adam is coming today with Ryan and you know it's been awhile since I've been able to be alone with him so I was wondering if you and Alex will be babysit Ryan later tonight for us?"

"Of course! Alex will be thrilled to. You know how much she loves that kid."

Amy smiled wide. "Thanks Tobin! That means a lot. I'll drop him off at your guys' room around 5ish probably."

"Sounds good." Tobin replied heading up to her room to tell Alex. 

"Hey babe." Alex said when Tobin opened the door but without looking up from her laptop. 

"How did you know it was me?" Tobin laughed walking over to the bedroom. 

Alex shook her head laughing. "Cause who else would have our room key, you doof." 

"Harsh. But anyways what are you doing?" Tobin asked while sitting next to Alex on the bed. 

"I am replying to Nike's emails asking about when I'll be free to do photoshoots. I'm telling them I don't want to do any until after the NWSL season."

"Hm they're not going to be happy about that." Tobin said turning, and smirking at her girlfriend. 

"Well I have prior commitments." Alex smirked back, shutting her laptop. 

"Involving me I hope." Tobin replied moving the computer off her girlfriends lap before pulling her onto her own. 

"They might." She said, throwing her arms around Tobin's neck. "I might need some persuading though. Nike does pay me unlike you."

"Well Nike may pay you but they can't do this." 

She leaned in, biting Alex's bottom lip, pulling in it gently before letting go. 

"Not enough." Alex sighed before connecting their lips again for what felt like the first time. 

Tobin pulled away immediately she remembered why she came back to the room in the first place. 

"I forgot to tell you that I told Amy that we would babysit Ryan tonight." 

"That's fine. Can you shut up now?" Alex quickly said. 

"Someone wants to get to the point." Tobin smirked, grabbing her hips pulling Alex closer to her. 

"Do you not want me to get to the point?" Alex glared at her, rolling her hips creating friction through their shorts causing Tobin to let out a small moan. 

Like always, a knock happened against the door which made the couple curse silently before Alex got up to see which teammate had poor timing this time. 

She opened the door without even looking who it was, "What do you-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was at the door. 

"MOM!" She screamed pulling Pamela Morgan into a tight hug. 

The scream caused Tobin to stand up and see what the commotion was. 

When she saw the sight in front of her, she couldn't help but smile at how happy Alex was. 

"Hello Tobin." Pam smiled at her once she saw Tobin in the room. 

"Good to see you again, Pam." She replied feeling a little awkward since it was the first time she has seen Alex's mom since they became a couple. 

Pam could see Tobin's nervousness so she pulled her into a small hug. 

Tobin quickly returned it, feeling a little better about the situation. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked closing the door. 

"Wanted to surprise my daughter. I hope this isn't a bad time." She smiled sitting on the bed that hasn't been used. 

Tobin and Alex glanced at each other both knowing what she interrupted but they wouldn't tell her that. 

"No we weren't doing anything." Alex answered. 

"Kelley I don't want to do this." Hope whined as Kelley continued to get ready. 

"Hope, it's just my mom that we are going to lunch with." 

"Yeah it's your mom. She's not going to be happy about us being together, Kels. Im a divorced 33 year old with domestic violence charges and was suspended off the team at one point."

"My mom won't care as long as I'm happy which you make me. And stop saying you have domestic violence charges cause we both know that case was dropped. And Jeremy was the reason you were suspended not because it was you who was drinking and driving. Please Hope, just this one time." Kelley begged. 

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'll go to lunch with you and your mom because I love you and you want me to."

Kelley launched herself into Hope's laugh, kissing her hard. 

"I love you."

"You better." She joked. 

Not long after, Hope found herself sitting next to Kelley at some casual cafe nearby waiting for her mom. 

"I hate this." Hope groaned. "I feel like I'm in high school again."

"Again it's just my mom and look she's here." Kelley smiled while standing up as her mom approached. 

"Kelley!" Her mom said in a high-pitched voice, engulfing her daughter in a hug. 

"Hi mom!" Kelley laughed before turning to Hope. "Mom, this is Hope Solo and Hope, this is Karen O'Hara."

"Nice to meet you, Karen." Hope said smiling at her while her and Kelley both sat down. 

"Kelley's told me a lot about you." Karen said breaking the ice. 

Hope laughed while turning to Kelley. "Should I be scared?" 

Karen laughed with her. "Oh I promise, dear. It was all good things." 

The conversation flowed quite well and Hope was actually enjoying herself. 

"Hold on!" Hope said trying to catch her breath from laughing so much. "Kelley once got detention in middle school because some kid said she couldn't play soccer with the boys so she punched a kid?"

"I was like 11! He was being a jerk and he just didn't want me to beat him in soccer." Kelley whined. 

"I'm sorry babe." Hope said still laughing while putting an arm on the back of Kelley's chair. 

"Babe?" Karen asked raising an eyebrow and Hope immediately knew that Kelley never told her mom that they were dating. 

"Yeah Mom. That's another reason why I wanted to meet with you today." Kelley said shyly. "Me and Hope have been dating for about two and a half months."

Hope waited for the disapproving glare or snide comment but it never came. 

"Well I'm happy for you, Kelley. And Hope, you've been treating her right?" 

"Of course! I love her very much." 

"Then I approve." Karen said smiling at her. "This was a lovely lunch but I need to get going to meet with Kelley's father. It was so nice meeting you, Hope."

"You too, Karen."

Kelley hugged her mom bye before pulling Hope into a tight. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." 

"I love you too, Kels. But we are in public."

Kelley let go mumbling a sorry. 

"That went easier than expected."

"Yeah. Yeah it did." Hope replied smiling at her. 

"Bye mom! Tell dad I miss him."

"Bye Pam!" 

The girls waited until Alex's mom was gone to fall back onto the bed.

"I love your mom but gosh I'm shopped out." Tobin complained. 

"Yeah she loves to shop and I know it's not your favorite but thank you for coming with."

"Anything for you, babe." Tobin replied giving her a light kiss. 

Suddenly their door opened again revealing Amy and her son, Ryan. 

"Sorry for barging in but your door wasn't shut all the way." Amy stated. "Ryan, please behave for Aunties Tobin and Alex."

"Yes momma." He replied, holding tight to his bear. 

"I'll be back around 9ish and he should fall asleep around 8 so it shouldn't be too bad."

"No problem. Go have fun, ARod." Tobin said. 

Amy squatted down to Ryan's height. "Okay give mommy a kiss goodbye." 

The little boy kissed her on the cheek before she left. 

"Hey Ryan." Alex smiled at him, picking him up. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He said shyly. 

"What do you want to do?" Tobin asked tickling his stomach. 

The boy bursted out in laughter and started kicking so Tobin stopped. 

"I wanna dwaw." He happily said. 

Tobin picked up the bag Amy left for them. "Draw? I think your mommy packed your coloring books." 

She eventually pulled out a book and set it on the coffee table for Ryan to use. 

Alex put him on the ground and he immediately ran to the colors and began doodling across the pages. 

"He's such a cute little boy." Alex said curling against Tobin on the couch behind Ryan.

"Yeah he is." Tobin answered still smiling at the little boy. 

Alex grabbed a crayon out of Ryan's mouth. "Honey don't put that in your mouth." 

"Hey kiddo. Do you want some ice cream?" Tobin smiled at him and he nodded wildly. 

"Tobin, I don't think Amy would be happy if you gave him ice cream." Alex warned. 

"It will be just a little I promise." She said walking to the freezer. 

It turned out that that little ice cream turned the kid into a fire ball of energy. 

Ryan was yelling and running around the room. 

"Tobin calm him down!" Alex yelled at her. 

"How am I suppose to do that?!" Tobin asked grabbing him which made him kick at her, throwing a fit. 

"Put me down! Put me down!" He screamed as he tried to get away. 

"Hey hey hey buddy. Wanna watch a movie?" 

He stopped fighting Tobin. "Movie?"

"Yeah we can watch your favorite. Toy Story!" Alex exclaimed holding up the DVD. 

"Toy Stowy! Toy Stowy!" Ryan said clapping his hands together. 

Alex put the DVD in while Tobin sat on the couch with Ryan in her lap. After Alex hit play and turned off some of the lights, she went and sat next to the pair. 

"Toy Stowy!" He yelled again as the movie started. 

It was around 7 but Ryan was obviously getting tired. About half way through the movie the little boy was fast asleep across both Alex's and Tobin's laps. 

Alex ran her hand through his short blonde hair as he slept. 

"It isn't that bad when they are asleep." She quietly joked. 

Tobin gave a light chuckle as Alex laid her head down on her shoulder. 

"It's been a long day." She yawned out. 

Tobin yawned shortly after. "Yeah shopping with your mom and then babysitting this ball of energy. I'm worn out." 

Toy Story was still playing in the background but no one was watching because by 8 o'clock, all three were out cold. 

Luckily they left their door propped open so Amy just walked in and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her little boy asleep on two of her best friends' laps. She quickly snapped a picture before waking up Alex and Tobin. 

"Hey guys. I'm back." She said quietly not wanting to wake Ryan. 

"Oh hey." Alex said tiredly. 

"How was he?" She asked picking him up. 

"I gave him a little bit of ice cream and he went crazy but after we put Toy Story in, he feel asleep pretty fast." Tobin answered. 

"Well thank you guys for doing this. It meant a lot."

"No problem. Anytime we will do it." Alex gave her a lazy smile. 

"Thanks again." She said before closing the door. 

A few minutes later, Alex and Tobin got a picture from her and it was the one of the three of them asleep on the couch. 

"We look like a family." Alex let out without thinking. 

"One day, we will be a family with our own little Ryan." Tobin replied placing a kiss on top of her head. 

"I love you." Alex said looking up at her. 

Tobin kissed her gently. 

"I love you too now let's get to bed." She said standing up before picking up Alex and carrying her to bed.


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Chapter 42:

Alex woke up earlier than Tobin which wasn't abnormal on game days. She quietly got out of bed making sure not to awake her sleeping girlfriend. Logging into her laptop, she started her usual routine: check emails, check yahoo news, and lastly social medias. Her emails were mostly from the sponsors with some junk mail so she didn't really look through them then she went to yahoo news and her jaw dropped as she saw the first article. 

"GAY MARRIAGE LEGAL IN ALL 50 STATES" 

Alex screamed which made Tobin jump awake. 

"What's wrong?" She quickly asked but Alex was already jumping on top of her. 

"Gay. Marriage. Is. Legal. Every. Where." Alex said kissing Tobin in between every word. 

"What?" Tobin asked again still sleepy. 

Alex laughed. "Fucking gay marriage. Legal everywhere in the U.S." 

"Seriously?!" Tobin said perking up. 

Alex nodded her head and Tobin leaned up, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

"I wonder how are teammates are reacting." Tobin said pulling away a little bit. 

"I don't even care. I'm too happy and I love you. And I love this. And I love that I can marry you anywhere I want."

"I'm happy too babe. I love you and this and this law from happening." She smiled pulling Alex back down for another kiss. 

Hope awoke with a sleeping Kelley on her side. She smiled at how peaceful she looked before placing a light kiss on her forehead which she responded to with cuddling closer. Reaching over the night stand with her free arm, she grabbed her phone and started checking social media. Immediately she saw the gay marriage announcement. Not wanting to wake up Kelley to tell her the good news, she decided to wait until she awoke on her own. 

Hope didn't have to wait too long for her to wake up and slowly Kelley groaned and opened her eyes. 

"Hmm good morning." She yawned out while leaning up to give Hope a kiss. 

"Morning." Hope replied, giving her a small kiss. "I have some good news to tell you."

Kelley smiled at her. "Ooo I love good news." 

Hope laughed while shaking head. "Well. Gay marriage is legal in all fifty states since this morning."

Her face lit up like a kid at Christmas, "You mean all fifty states? Anywhere in the U.S.?"

"Yes all fifty."

Kelley threw herself on top of Hope, forcefully kissing her. 

"You happy?"

"Fuck yeah I am."

Hope flipped their positions so she would be on top of Kelley before reconnecting their lips. 

Ashlyn and Ali always woke up at the same time it felt like and today was no different. 

"Game day, babe." Ashlyn smirked at her, kissing the tip of her nose. 

"Yep quarterfinals." Ali smirked back while crinkling her nose. 

"We're going to win." Ashlyn said seriously. "No doubt."

Ali's phone vibrated on the bed side table so Ali rolled over and picked it up. 

She read the text with a smile on her face before turning back towards Ash. 

"Hey babe what state do you want to get married in?" She asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Either Florida or Virginia. I don't care whatever you want. Why are you bringing this up?" 

"How bout Texas or Nebraska?" Ali smirked cuddling closer to Ashlyn so their faces were only a few inches apart. 

"Isn't gay marriage banned there, babe? And why wouldn't we do it closer to our families?" Ashlyn asked still confused. 

"It's not banned there."

"Yes it is. I know at least Texas is because Niki always complains about the hate she gets from some locals there."

"Not anymore. Cause guess what?"

"What?"

"All 50 states. Gay marriage is legal." Ali finished before slowly kissing Ashlyn while moving to sit on her lap. 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer which caused Ali is gasp and allowed Ashlyn to deepen the kiss. 

"Aren't you excited? This is a big deal." Ali asked pulling away for air. 

"I'm more excited that you still want to marry me." Ashlyn smirked running her hands under Ali's shirt. 

"That's not going to change."

"Good." She quickly stated before closing the gap between them. 

Christen woke up to her phone ringing and answered it as fast as possible trying to not wake up Julie. 

"Hello." She said tiredly while moving towards the desk. 

"Hey honey!" Her mom said happily. 

"Oh hi mom."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No it's fine. I needed to get up anyways, I just have to talk quietly so I don't wake Julie."

"Oh your roommate is Julie? I need to see her again! You guys are still best friends aren't you?" Her mom asked. 

Christen didn't want to lie to her mom so she answered truthfully, "Yeah we are but we are a little more."

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Um...we are-" she started but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist warm lips met the back of her neck making her pause. 

"Good morning, lovely." Julie whispered into the other ear that wasn't covered by the phone. 

"You still there?" Her mom asked. 

"Yeah I was going to tell you that me and Julie are...together." She said putting her mom on speaker phone. 

"Hi Mrs. Press." Julie said shyly into the phone. 

"Oh girls I'm happy for you. I guess I should probably tell you two the good news then."

"What good news?" They asked at the same time. 

"Gay marriage was just legalized in all fifty states this morning."

"WHAT?!" The couple exclaimed and Julie automatically tighten her gripped around Christen's waist. 

"Oh yes. It just passed this morning. You two go celebrate with your teammates and good luck with your game today! Love you both!"

"Love you too!" They replied before hanging up the phone. 

As soon as the call disconnected, Christen spun around, slamming their lips together. 

Julie happily deepened the kiss and Christen led them to the bed before pushing Julie gently down and climbing her way on top of her. Julie couldn't help but smirk at Christen above her. 

"What you smirking at, babe?" Christen asked innocently. 

"Just you being really hot." Julie replied biting her lower lip. 

Christen leaned down, nipping her earlobe. "Oh babe. You haven't even see me completely naked yet." 

Julie gave a small moan at the comment and bucked her hips up. 

"It's game day, remember?" Christen smirked holding down her hips. "No intercourse on game day. Now come on we are going to be late for breakfast."

She climbed off of her girlfriend, still smirking and Julie followed unwillingly. They went into the hall and immediately ran into the other couples. 

"Did you hear-?!" They all started to say then bursted out laughing. 

"I think a win will definitely be the cherry on top for the day." Tobin joked entering the elevator. 

"Oh hell yeah! China won't know what lesbian power hit them." KO yelled. 

The couples joked all the way to the breakfast room. 

"Oh wow the couples are here. We were making bets to see how many of you would skip to have celebratory sex." Syd pointed as they entered. 

"It's game day. We aren't allowed too." Alex nonchalantly said back. 

"Where's Pinoe?" Hope asked noticing she was missing. 

"On the phone with Sera. She was pretty hyped this morning. I got woken up by her jumping up and down on my bed with the rainbow flag wrapped around her and her screaming 'LESBIANS IN ALL FIFTY STATES! WE CAN MARRY!!' So yeah I'm awake." Syd replied laughing. 

"Monumental day for the United States." Ashlyn pointed out while bringing her and Ali's intertwined fingers and placing a kiss on Ali's ring. 

"Cute you two but we do have a game today." Carli said seriously. "Now let's start discussing game situations."

Everyone immediately quieted down. 

Jill came in a little after and gave her pregame speech and then the team was dismissed. 

Christen and Julie were walking back to their room when suddenly Christen pulled her into a supply closet. 

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Should I be scared? Cause you know we have a completely empty room with a bed that we could make out in." 

"Who said we were making out?" She questioned brushing her hand near Julie's center. 

She bit her lip to hold back a moan. "What about Jill's rule? And again completely empty room with a bed for this."

"Jill won't find out. And I don't know I like being adventurous, you should know that." She stated, placing a very light kiss on Julie's collarbone. 

"Y-you're just teasing. I know you, babe." Julie stuttered out as Christen's kisses began getting harder. 

A chuckle came from Christen before she opened the door and grabbed Julie's hand dragging her out. 

"Knew it." Julie mumbled. 

"No I'm just taking up your idea of the bed." Christen winked before entering the elevator. 

Julie wasn't going to put up with Christen's teasing anymore so right when the doors closed, she dipped her hands under Christen's shorts, pulling her in for a kiss which she deepened as soon as their lips connected. 

Christen let out a very audible moan as Julie's bare hands gripped her thighs and hips. 

The doors dinged open causing Christen to moan again but this time from the lost of contact. 

Julie dragged Christen to their room, opening and slamming the door shut. 

As soon as the door closed, Julie ripped off Christen's shirt, pinning her to the wall. 

She peppered her collarbone with kisses before sucking and biting harshly on her pulse point. 

"Fuck..." Christen moaned, tangling her hands into Julie's hair. 

Julie couldn't help but smirk against Christen's hot skin and it encouraged her to place her leg in between hers, pushing up until it applied pressure to where Christen wanted, no needed her most. 

All the contact was suddenly lost when Julie pulled away. 

"Oh I forgot that it was my day to get the coffees. Be right back, babe." She smiled, giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Jerk." Christen sighed out. 

"All is fair in love and war." Julie smirked at her before leaving.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

I honestly don't like this chapter. 

Chapter 43:

"GAME TIME LADIES!" Abby yelled as the team went back into the locker room after warm ups. 

Chants and hollers came from the gals as they started getting pumped up. 

The team was honestly surprised, they were playing better without Lauren and Pinoe playing with Morgan as a holding mid. Carli Lloyd was breaking through, scoring their only goal of the match. 

"GOING TO THE SEMIS BITCHES!" Pinoe yelled, jumping into the post-game huddle along with Cheney. 

The team made a round of autographs and Tobin and Alex couldn't help but laugh at a sign that said "Alex, Tobin. Gay marriage is legal so when's the wedding?" 

The couple made their way over and quickly signed it, telling the teenage girl that the wedding was still awhile away before heading back to the locker room. 

Everyone took their time putting their stuff away but Julie happened to finish before Christen so she walked over and sat by her locker, waiting for her to be done. 

"You could have headed to the bus. You didn't have to wait for me." Christen said putting her cleats in her bag. 

"I don't mind waiting." Julie smiled at her as other teammates began leaving the locker room. 

Christen took off her jersey and Julie couldn't help but smirk at the sight which Christen caught her doing.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Johnston." She warned jokingly. 

"Or what?" Julie tempted as Christen dug through her bag for a clean shirt.

"Ten minutes!" Jill yelled through the door which made all the other girls rush out to make the bus. 

Once the door closed behind the last player, Julie pulled a still shirtless Christen onto her lap, turning her so they were facing each other. 

"We have to get to the bus." Christen said quietly. 

Julie ran her hands along her sides, letting them rest gently on her lower back. 

"Ten minutes is a long time." She said raising her eye brow before placing a kiss directly on her pulse point. 

"Later." Christen mumbled out putting a hand to Julie's chest pushing her away. 

"You're no fun. But fine." Julie smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. 

Christen quickly finished packing her stuff and got on the bus just in time. 

Jill called for their attention on the front of the bus, "First, great win ladies! And secondly, with the win and gay marriage being legalized, I'm giving you guys the day off tomorrow so use it wisely!"

"Whoop whoop!" Pinoe shouted and the rest of them clapped/laughed. 

"I think Jill knew of my intentions." Julie whispered seductively into Christen's ear. 

Christen hated when Julie was winning so she rested her hand on Julie's thigh, squeezing it softly while moving it up and down. 

The teasing continued the entire way back to the hotel and the pair basically ran off the bus. 

"I dare someone to go ask if they want to hang out." Syd challenged. 

"Nah I think we've kept them from doing it long enough." Pinoe chipped in earning a laugh from a lot of the other girls. 

Christen wanted the elevator to themselves but a businessman joined them so the couple kept their distance, trying very hard to not let the sexual tension show. Luckily the man got off a floor earlier and Julie couldn't help but lick her lips as she made contact with her girlfriend's eye which were as dark as night. 

"Fuck me." Julie moaned as she stepped closer to her. 

"My pleasure." She smirked as the doors opened, harshly pulling her to their room. 

Honestly, Christen was surprised that she didn't break the door with how hard she opened and closed it. 

"Oh babe. Don't take your frustration out on the door." Julie sexually joked which Christen didn't find funny because she reacted by pinning her against the shut bathroom door. 

"Well if someone didn't make me so frustrated, I wouldn't need to take it on anything or anyone." She said huskily. 

Julie raised an eyebrow. "Well if I'm that person you take it out on, I won't complain." 

"Shut up." Christen groaned before capturing Julie's lips. 

She tried to wrap her arms around Christen's waist but Christen quickly pinned her arms above her head. 

"Cause you were so cocky, no touchy." She smirked, breaking kiss, moving her kisses down her jawline to her neck. 

Julie watched hopelessly, knowing that if she struggled against Christen's hold, she would stop. 

A moan escaped her mouth as Christen bit hard enough to leave a mark on her collarbone. She continued to run her tongue along the bone, ever so often stopping to bite or suck on the heated skin. 

Julie's center craved for attention but she knew Christen was going to tease. 

Christen made her way back up to Julie's lips, leaving a feather kiss on the corner of her mouth before leading her to the bed, pushing her down on the freshly made sheets. 

Julie scooted back until she was centered on the bed and Christen began making her way on top. 

With now freed hands, Julie ran them under Christen's shirt lifting the material off. 

Christen flipped her hair to one side before leaning down, connecting their lips once again. She moved her hands under the hem of Julie's shirt, pushing it up her body. Julie sat up a little to allow Christen to completely remove it. 

Continuing to run her hands across Julie's torso, she started kissing down her chest. 

"Fuck..." Julie moaned out as Christen positioned one of her legs in-between both of hers, pushing up ever so slightly making her hips buck for more contact. 

"No, no, no." Christen smirked, pushing her hips back down on the bed. 

Julie glared at her girlfriend which earned her a playful wink. 

Christen was done teasing so she pushed up Julie's sports bra before taking it completely off. 

"Damn." Christen hummed at the sight of her topless girlfriend under her. 

It was Julie's turn to smirk and with Christen's lack of focus, she was able to switch their positions. 

"Unfair." Christen moaned as Julie immediately began sucking and biting her neck which made her chuckle against the flushed skin. 

Her hands made her way up under Christen's sports bra, tweaking and turning her already hard nipples. 

Christen threw her head back a little, "God fuck." 

Julie removed the bra completely before moving down her body, leaving a kiss right above her waistline. 

She searched for Christen's approval which was a slight nod before she continued. 

Slowly, she pushed down the shorts that clung to her hips, leaving Christen in black, lace underwear. 

"I like the underwear choice." Julie said with obvious desire in her voice as her hand brushed Christen's center earning her another small moan. 

Leaving kisses on her inner thighs, she could see how wet Christen was. Her hand trailed across her folds over the light fabric making Christen buck her hips at the contact. 

"Now who's the impatient one." Julie smirked hooking her thumbs under the material. 

"Fuck me." 

"My pleasure." She responded, sliding the fabric down her hips to her calves until they were completely off. 

She kissed her way back up, leaving every inch of skin untouched. 

Christen's hips were bucking involuntary by now and Julie kissed her calmly as she positioned her hand on top of her center. 

Being careful, she slid two fingers into her which earned her a moan that almost made her go over the edge. 

"Fuck, babe. Harder. Faster. Please." Christen moaned out as Julie began picking up her pace. 

Even though this was Julie's first time with a girl, she was confident in her movements, moving and curling her fingers hitting Christen in the right spot every time. 

Christen gripped Julie's shoulders as she met her hand with every stroke with her hips. Julie's other hand was stroking her nipples, giving both the same amount of attention. 

"I'm...close." She stuttered out, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. 

With one my stroke, Christen shattered under Julie, using almost every cuss word and Julie's name over and over again. 

Julie helped Christen ride out her orgasm before she slid her fingers out. 

 

Christen still had her eyes closed and her hands firmly gripped on Julie's shoulders. 

Julie wiped her fingers off on her shorts before kissing Christen softly on the lips. 

"Are you okay?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. 

"I'm okay. I'm great. You. Are. Amazing." She said in between deep breaths. 

She finally opened her eyes and saw a sweating topless Julie on top of her and couldn't help but connect their lips again. 

"I love you." She mumbled against her lips. 

"I love you too." Julie replied resting their foreheads together. 

With Julie sitting on top of her, she could feel the wetness from Julie's center knowing she needed to return the favor. 

Pushing her leg, and flipping their positions, Christen held her thigh firm against her center. 

"Fuck." Julie moaned closing her eyes. 

"You're wet." Christen smirked. 

"I wonder why." She gritted through her teeth. 

"Want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes."

"Beg."

"Yes fuck me please. I want you to fuck me." Julie moaned out as Christen began pushing harder against her center. 

That's all she needed to hear so she removed her leg, quickly threw off her shorts and underwear and replaced her leg with her hand. She teased a little by stroking the folds gently, running a single finger along them. 

Julie groaned. "I didn't tease you like this." 

"Okay." Christen replied slamming two fingers into her trembling body. 

"Fuck Christen!" She moaned gripping the sheets tightly. 

Julie's hips bucked hardly against her hand as she pumped in and out, picking up her speed. 

The bed was shaking as their bodies moved as one and Julie knew she wasn't going to last long. Christen bent down and took one of her nipples in her mouth, tugging it. 

"I-I'm coming!" Julie practically screamed as she bit Christen's collarbone harshly trying to quiet herself. 

Christen moaned at the bite and let Julie ride out her high on her hand. 

She collapsed back onto the bed and Christen collapsed on top of her. 

"We need to do this more often." Christen sighed out. 

"Who said I enjoyed it?" Julie lazily smirked. 

"I think your body showed me." Christen replied nipping the skin on her neck. 

"Hmm that is true." Julie smiled, bringing Christen face to hers, kissing her again. 

Christen slid off to Julie and cuddled against her side, too lazy to put clothes on. 

Julie kissed her forward before throwing the covers over both of them. They were both thankful that they didn't have training tomorrow.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

Chapter 44:

The team woke up and got on the plane to Montreal. Alex fell asleep on Tobin's shoulder almost immediately. The plane landed so Tobin needed to wake her up. 

"Hmm babe, wake up." Tobin mumbled into Alex's hair. 

"No." She complained, burying herself deeper into Tobin's neck. 

"I'm going to the pitch later today after we get to the hotel." Tobin hummed out. 

"You do realize it's our off day and we have recovery later?" Alex quietly said looking up at Tobin. 

"I know. You wanna come? I'll beat your butt in 1v1." Tobin smirked at her. 

"Ugh." Alex groaned knowing she can't turn down competition. "What time?"

"Whenever we get to the hotel."

"Okay. Okay. Back to bed then." Alex yawned, curling back into Tobin. 

"Nope babe. We landed so get up." She laughed shaking her girlfriend off of her and standing up. 

"Meanie." 

The team got to the hotel and Tobin left smiling to go get their coffees and Alex changed into one of Tobin's UNC tshirts. 

"One mocha latte." Tobin grinned, handing Alex's hers. 

"Where's yours?" She asked sipping hers. 

"Drank it on the way back. Let me change and we'll catch a taxi over."

Tobin quickly changed into a U.S. Soccer shirt and some shorts before throwing on her tennis shoes. 

"Ready?" She asked. 

Alex nodded while grabbing her soccer ball, taking her hand before leaving the room. 

The pitch was only about a five minute drive so they got there pretty fast. 

Tobin paid the driver and quickly thanked him. 

"Do you think we should have told Jill that we were going here?" 

"Nah I saw HAO on my way to get coffee and I told her where we were going."

Alex shrugged and started lacing up her boots as Tobin sat next to her, doing the same. 

"Are those new cleats?" Alex questioned as she noticed how bright her's were. 

"Yeah."

"Why did you get new ones? You barely had the other pair for a month."

"Cause I customized these." She smirked lifting up the cleat that she hasn't put on yet to show Alex. 

In blue lettering on the heel, it was inscribed with "A.P.M." 

"You got my initials?" Alex asked running her fingers over the letters. 

"Yeah I hope that's okay." Tobin said shyly. 

"I love it. And I love you." She smiled, leaning over kissing her gently. 

"Good." Tobin smirked, finishing lacing up her boots. "Because I'm about to beat your butt."

Tobin rolled the ball out and started messing around with it waiting for Alex to finish.

"No way babe." She smirked back standing up. 

The couple started by just passing the ball back and forth. 

Luckily, the pitch was gated and so no photographers could get in but slowly reporters were surrounding the fence, taking pictures of them. 

Tobin snatched the ball from Alex's feet and started juggling it. 

Alex tried to steal it back but Tobin easily kept the ball in her possession. 

"Not cool, babe." She pouted. 

"No harm, no foul." Tobin laughed trying to nutmeg her but she quickly closed her legs and got possession. 

"And they call you the nutmeg queen?" Alex joked shooting the ball directly into the empty goal. 

"Easy to score on an empty goal." Tobin winked at her jogging to get the ball out of the net. 

Alex glared at her. "Okay 1v1 right." 

Tobin shrugged and rolled the ball out to her about ten feet behind the penalty box. "You're on."

They played jokingly for a while and of course Alex kept score. The score was tied at three. 

"Next goal wins." Alex tempted as she rolled the ball to her girlfriend. 

"Okay." She smirked, playing with the ball at her feet. 

She jogged towards Alex with the ball at her feet and did a step over before trying to spin around her. 

"Ah my ankle." Tobin cried out stopping. 

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Alex asked with pure concern. 

With Alex distracted, Tobin smirked before nutmegging Alex and drilling the ball into the back of the net. 

"You played me! Cheater!" Alex whined as Tobin cheered. 

"We didn't set any rules!" Tobin laughed out. 

"You're mean." She pouted. "I really thought you hurt your ankle again."

"I'm sorry." Tobin said. "I just never get to win against you."

"Fair enough. Do I least get a kiss?"

"There's cameras all around." Tobin pointed out while grabbing Alex by her waist. 

She raised an eyebrow. "So what we're already out." 

Tobin shrugged before capturing her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a short while. 

"You're sweaty." She joked crinkling her nose. 

Tobin laughed. "So are you. Wanna shower in the locker room here or at the hotel?" 

"I have a change of clothes so we could just shower here."

They walked off to the locker rooms which were empty of course. 

Tobin grabbed a towel off the rack and went into the nearby stall. Alex could hear the water turn on and an idea hit her. She stepped out of her shorts and underwear then removed her shirt and sports bra. Slowly she reached the shower stall and stepped in with Tobin. 

Tobin had her back to her and was running her fingers through her hair so Alex stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her torso, running her hands down her abs. 

She tensed at the contact but softened when she realized it was Alex. 

"You know there are about ten showers in here." Tobin joked, turning around. 

"Hmm I didn't want to be lonely." Alex smirked. 

Tobin checked out her girlfriend in front of and couldn't help but stare. 

"Shit, Lex. You're hot." She quietly said, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"I'm glad you finally noticed." She joked, moving her hair to one shoulder. 

Tobin took that as an invitation so she moved her lips to Alex's neck, sucking gently. The hot water ran down their bodies as the space between them became nonexistent. 

Alex bit her lower lip as Tobin continued to leave hickeys across her collarbone. 

"Fuck." She moaned out as Tobin nipped her pulse point. 

Tobin smirked against the flushed skin and slowly turned them so she had Alex pinned against the side wall. 

"You're very hot when you're wet." Tobin said licking her lips. 

"Hmm I think that has a double meaning right now."

"Definitely double meaning." She said, slamming their lips together. 

Alex moaned into the kiss allowing Tobin to deepen it. Tobin grabbed Alex's butt lifting her up, off the ground, and Alex wrapped her legs around her waist. 

The water kept running but neither of them could feel it's heat because their bodies were already flushed.

Their tongues fought for dominance while Tobin's hand remained firm on her ass. Alex's center was pressed against Tobin's waistline and her hips involuntary started to move, trying to create more friction. 

Tobin could feel Alex moving so she set her back down, placing a leg inbetween her's, giving her slight pressure. Alex dipped her head down and began placing kisses across Tobin's neck. 

With Alex distracted, Tobin slowly removed her leg and moved her hand down there, pressing her palm flat against her sex. 

Alex gasped then moaned at the new contact and bucked her hips in an effort to get more. 

Tobin tilted Alex's chin up, kissing her slowly while she ran her free hand down her chest, stopping to tweak with one of the already harden nipples. 

Again, Alex moaned into Tobin's mouth and Tobin slipped a single finger inbetween her folds, running it through the entire length multiple times. Alex bit harshly down on Tobin's lower lip before pulling away. 

"Stop teasing." She panted out. 

Tobin smirked at her before reconnecting their lips and sliding two fingers into her. 

Alex whimpered as she threw her head back. Tobin kept her other hand on her chest, ever so often tweaking or squeezing her breasts. 

Slowly, Tobin began picking up her pace and Alex's moans became louder. 

"Tobin..." She moaned out as she felt her legs getting weak. 

The water continued to beat down on them and their hair were scattered across their shoulders by now. 

With one last curl of her fingers, Tobin watched Alex crumble in front of her as she heard her almost scream out her name. 

Alex gripped Tobin's shoulders cause she was afraid that her legs weren't strong enough to hold her. 

A series of moans and curse words fell from her mouth as her body shuttered. 

Once Alex's body stopped shaking, Tobin removed her fingers which Alex groaned in displeasure. 

Alex leaned her head onto Tobin's shoulder, panting in exhaustion while Tobin practically held her up. 

She reached around Tobin and turned the water to cold because she felt like she was in a sauna. 

"You need a cold shower after that?" Tobin smirked which earned her a hard bite on her neck from Alex. 

"Aw come on babe. No need to get violent."

With that comment, Alex got a new found energy and pushed Tobin against the opposite wall. 

Tobin raised an eye brow. "I'm in for it aren't I?" 

Alex slowly nodded her head and ran a hand down Tobin's chest. 

She leaned in acting like she was going to kiss Tobin but suddenly slammed two fingers into her instead which made Tobin throw her head back against the wall and moan. 

"Fuck Alex. No warning?" She panted digging her nails into Alex's back. 

"I don't tease like someone." She smirked, starting to move her fingers in and out slowly. 

The cold water struck their hot skin making a whole new sensation. 

Alex ran her tongue across her collarbone before going back up and slipping her tongue in between Tobin's lips. 

Their mouths moved as one as Alex's fingers curled in and out making Tobin moan continuously against her lips. 

Cautiously, Alex added a third finger and Tobin came as soon as she did. 

"Fuck. Shit. Lex." She rapidly said while her eyes rolled back and her hips bucked trying to bring herself down from her high. 

Tobin moved her head down to bite Alex's collarbone to try to muffle her moans. 

She sighed out as Alex removed her fingers and brought her face back to her, pulling her into a searing kiss. 

"We should probably get back." Alex sighed out. "We have recovery soon."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." Tobin stammered out still trying to catch her breathe. 

They dried off before putting on their clothes and heading out. 

Reporters were still waiting for them and they both flushed with embarrassment wondering if the reporters knew what they just did. 

"Where's the rest of the team?" One called out to them. 

"Off day! We were just bored." Alex replied. 

"Still a couple?" Another said. 

Tobin laughed. "Yes still a couple." 

"Excited for the Germany game?"

"Of course!" They replied at the same time. 

They caught a cab and got back to the hotel about thirty minutes before recovery started. 

"Where have you guys been?!" Kling asked with Morgan next to here. 

"We went to the pitch and messed around and then took a shower in the locker room." Tobin answered. 

"Separate or together?" Morgan smirked. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, young in." Alex said laughing.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

Chapter 45:

Tobin and Alex quickly changed into their recovery clothes aka a sports bra and compression shorts. Since recovery was only for those who played, there was only about half the team in the pool area. 

They grabbed their towels and put them near the edge before stripping down. 

Recovery like normal went slow and was boring, it wasn't till HAO was talking to Julie when she saw something. 

"Oh my god!" She basically screamed out. 

"What?" Julie asked. 

HAO just shook her head and whispered something in Kelley's ear who bursted out laughing. 

"What?!" Julie asked again. 

"Did you get grabbed on the neck last game or something?" Kelley asked. 

"No why?" 

Kelley raised an eyebrow. "Oh just cause you have a huge bruise on your neck." 

The comment made everyone turn towards JJ and notice the blueish purple mark right where her neck and shoulder meet which JJ tried to cover up, but the water washed away the makeup. 

"How'd you acquire that, JJ?" Hope smirked messing with the rookie. 

"Must have gotten in a fight or something. Right?" Kling chipped in. 

"No no no. Must have been from running into something." HAO added. 

"Oh no guys! I figured it out. It's a hickey but who from?" Kelley pretended to think. "I'm guessing it's from Christen Press."

"I think you're right, KO." HAO said as Julie turned bright red. "You know what that means?"

"Oh please tell me, HAO." Kelley jokingly pleaded. 

"I think they finally did it."

"You think?"

"I mean if she left that big of hickey and they didn't do it. Damn I would be scared to see what happens when they do."

By now, everyone was holding back laughter as Julie stuttered trying to find the right words. 

"Oh come on, JJ. You can tell us. What's the worse that could happen?" Kling tempted. 

"Ugh fine. Yes." Julie finally said. 

"Called it." Kelley exclaimed high fiving HAO. 

"When?!" Half of them asked at the same time. 

"Last night..." She said shyly. 

"Oh my god! After a game? Damn girl you must have some stamina in, ya." Ali joked at her. 

HAO threw her arm around JJ's shoulders. "So how was it? Give us the details." 

"Seriously?" Julie groaned.

"Yes it's like initiation into the sex club. You got to share details." Kelley said. 

"Well obviously we went pretty well if I have this." She glared at them, gesturing to the hickey. 

"Good point." Ali laughed. 

"Tell Christen to not be as obvious next time." Tobin joked. 

"I wouldn't be talking, Heath." Hope said to her. 

"What do you mean?"

Hope swam/walked over to them and swiftly moved Alex's hair so it wasn't covering her neck, revealing several hickies on her collarbone and her neck. 

"And Tobin, you also have nail marks on the back of your shoulders so..." Hope added. 

"Okay okay. Shut up." Alex said, moving her hair back around her neck. 

"You guys seriously disgust me sometimes." Morgan complained. 

"Awe babe. Are you tensed?" Kling joked clinging onto her shoulders. 

"Oh get off." Morgan laughed while shrugging Kling off of her. 

"You don't love me anymore." She faked pouted while crossing her arms. 

"I've never loved you!" Morgan exclaimed while laughing, shoving Kling back a little in the water. 

"Yo bro otp. Stop, we have more important issues." HAO sternly said. "Like when did Tobin and Alex have sex last cause those hickies look new and we still need to interrogate our little cinnamon roll."

"I love how you guys just stopped recovering to gossip." Carli rolled her eyes at them while she prepared an ice bath. 

"You're just no fun!" Kelley yelled at her sticking out her tongue. 

Carli raise an eyebrow. "Well I can tell you that Alex and Tobin had sex after we got off the plane because they are just starting to form and obviously JJ and Press had sex right after the game yesterday because we all saw them run to their room." 

"Someone's observant today." Alex glared at her. 

"Oh come on, Alex. I think you should be yelling at Tobin cause she's the one who left the obvious marks." Carli smirked stepping into her bath, not tensing a muscle. 

"I'm still wondering when exactly Tobin and Alex had sex cause we landed and then they went to the field and right when they got back, they came here." HAO questioned. 

"Hold on." Morgan said. 

"What?" 

Morgan explained. "Me and Kling ran into Tobin and Alex in the halls before we came here and they both took showers in the locker room before heading back. You guys had sex in the shower! And you told me to get my head out of the gutter when I asked if it was separate or together." 

Alex and Tobin blushed and kept quiet. 

"Gross." Kling mumbled. 

"ANYWAYS." Tobin said changing the topic. "Back to JJ."

"No no no. Stay on Alex and Tobin." JJ said holding up her hands. 

"No! Go to Kelley and Hope." Alex complained. 

"Yeah!" Julie said agreeing to the idea.

"No!" Hope and Kelley said. 

"Morgan and Kling's fake relationship?" Kelley asked. 

"Morgan's in denial." Kling smirked. 

"How am I friends with you?" Morgan said rolling her eyes. "How bout Carli and her fiancé?" 

"Yeah no. Not happening." Carli casually said. 

"How's recovering going ladies?" Jill announced walking into the pool. 

"Oh great, coach." Hope smiled at her. 

"Good to hear that. I need to talk to Tobin and Alex though. So ladies?" She said looking at them. 

The pair climbed out and wrapped their towels around them, grabbing their clothes and following Jill. 

They reached the conference room before putting on their clothing and sitting down.

"Did we do something wrong coach?" Tobin asked. 

"Nothing to big but I do have a question. So I heard you two went to the pitch today?"

"Yes is that a problem?" Alex asked. 

"No no. Were there reporters?"

"Yes a few."

"You two do know we have the semifinal game coming up?"

"Yes of course, coach."

"Then please explain to me why are media rep. just sent me a picture of you two kissing on the pitch?"

"Coach, we didn't know that we weren't allowed to do that. We thought that since we came out, it would be okay to show affection in public."

"Yes it is okay but do you understand how many emails I've gotten from reporters wanting a personal interview with two. And all I'm saying is it's drawing a lot of attention to you two and that may be bad if this World Cup doesn't end like we want. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes coach. We shouldn't be putting all this attention on ourselves cause we might get backlash in the end. We're sorry." Tobin said. 

"Just be more careful until the World Cup is over and then you two are free to do what you want."

"Yes coach." They said at the same time. 

"Dismissed and can you get Carli in here? I would like to explain to her the game plan for Germany and what I would like to see her do."

"Of course." Alex smiled before opening the door.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

Chapter 46:

Hope woke up to an empty bed which was unusual because she always wakes up before Kelley. 

Panicked, she jumped out of bed to see if Kelley left a note which luckily she did. 

"Babe, I went on a walk to clear my mind since its game day. -Kels"

It seemed harmless to anyone else but Hope knew that Kelley only went on walks when she was nervous or not happy. 

Hope waited impatiently, laying on the bed, in their room for Kelley to come back and about after fifteen minutes, the door opened. 

"Hey I hope you saw my note." She said kicking off her shoes. 

Hope propped herself up on her elbow, looking at Kelley. "Yeah we need to talk." 

Kelley sighed knowing that Hope knew something was wrong so she walked over and laid next to her. 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"Nothing." Kelley lied, trying not to make eye contact. 

"I know you're lying and I don't like when you lie to me." 

Kelley turned and wiggled her face against Hope's chest, cuddling her close. 

"You're scaring me." Hope mumbled into Kelley's hair, wrapping her arms tightly around her. 

"Do you think I'll play today?" She blurted out. 

"Where's this coming from?" 

"I mean I started against China because Pinoe and Cheney were out. Do you think I played well enough against them to show Jill that I can make a difference?"

"Kels, I've told you a thousand times that I think you should play every game because you are amazing. An amazing forward, a great midfielder, a fantastic defender. If Jill doesn't see that then she's an idiot."

"But this is Germany, not the NWSL. What if I can't hold my own?" She asked shyly. 

"You can kick Germany's ass any day and I wouldn't be surprised if you score today." Hope smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

"Yeah okay. Score my first international score against Germany, yeah right." Kelley said rolling her eyes at her. 

Hope smirked. "Not with that attitude." 

Kelley eventually calmed down and game time came quickly. 

"Ready?" Christen asked as JJ finished lacing up her boots. 

"Yep ready to kick ass."

"Like always, babe. Good luck and don't get injured."

"Never." Julie smiled, giving her a small kiss. 

"Score for me?" Hope asked while smirking. 

Kelley rolled her eyes. "If I get in then yes, and as long as you don't let any goals in." 

"Deal. Wish me luck." Hope said clapping her gloves together. 

"Good luck." 

The lineups were given, the national anthems played, and then it was kickoff. 

It was a pure battle on the pitch, fouls were being committed, shoving was going on, it was like war. 

But the worse happened on accident. Germany won a free kick about 25 yards out and as Goessling served it in, Popp and Morgan collided heads. 

"Oh shit!" Kling said aloud as she watched her best friend fall to the ground hopelessly. 

Hope saw the collision and right when the ball was cleared out, she ran to her side. 

"Morgan, are you okay?" Hope asked slowly and quietly. 

"Fuck..." Morgan mumbled out, holding her head before rolling over onto her back. 

Other teammates surrounded her and watch worriedly as the trainer came over. 

Ali and Hope stayed by her side, trying to console her as the trainer began asking her questions. 

"I'm worried." Cheney admitted to her teammates who were in a small huddle close to the down Morgan. 

Kling nodded. "Let's hope she is okay and doesn't have a concussion." 

Slowly, Morgan got lifted up by the trainer and walked gingerly off the field. 

"How is she, Hope?" Kling asked. 

"She says she doesn't feel dizzy and doesn't have a big headache. It just initially hurt."

"Yeah I think she is mostly in shock." Ali added. 

The team sighed but couldn't dwell on their teammate because the ball was about to get put back in play. 

Quickly, Morgan reentered and Cheney gave her a small smile, glad to see her back on the pitch so fast but also worried because the impact was intense. 

Halftime came with no other big issues and Morgan was feeling fine. It was tied 0-0 and honestly some of the players were getting nervous.

Both team had their opportunities but no one seemed to be able to find the back of the net. 

Then the 58th minute happened. 

A Germany player served a ball over top the back line and JJ was trying to play it out...but Popp came from behind, getting to the ball before her. 

JJ didn't even think of what she was doing but before she knew, she had already pulled Popp down and she heard the dreaded whistle, then saw the referee point to "the spot." 

Christen watched from the sideline and involuntarily clenched her teeth as she saw what Julie did. Sitting as straight as a board, she saw the referee award Germany a penalty kick and couldn't help but notice JJ's face which was pure disappointment and sadness. 

Hope wanted to yell at Julie for misplaying the ball but she knew it wouldn't help their issues. She watched Sasic take the ball and immediately knew that she needed to stall. Sasic's PKs are unpredictable. 100 PKs watched, several pages of notes on her ritual, yet Hope has not figured out her "tell" on which way she was going. Thinking on her feet, Hope walked to the corner flag and saw Sasic put the ball down, she needed to waste more time. Taking her time to get back to the goal, she picked up her water bottle, giving her shoulders a nice drench before rehydrating her mouth. Sasic has now been looking at the completely empty goal for about a minute before Hope finally got on her line. 

Kelley was shaking with nerves as she watched Hope stall time. The desk in their room was covered with PK notes and Sasic's were always on top. As hope got on her line, Kelley wanted to look away but couldn't. 

Time felt frozen, the entire stadium was quiet, the players were shoulder to shoulder on the 18yd line, the ref brought the whistle to her mouth. 

The whistle blew, Sasic started her run up, Hope bounced on her line, then...it happened. 

Hope dove to her left, Sasic went the opposite direction, Kelley held her breathe as did the entire stadium. 

Wide of the goal. 

The ball rolled past the far post and the crowd erupted in cheers. The bench jumped up and cheered with them. 

Hope wasn't happy, she knew she got lucky but she was more worried about her defender. She met Julie's eyes which were filled with tears. Putting the ball down, she ran and grabbed her shoulders. 

"We need you!" She screamed at her. "Don't let us down now!"

Julie shook her head and wiped her tears away. 

Becky got her next. 

"We mess up. We still have 30 minutes left." She said holding Julie's face. 

Julie was still upset, she could have cost her team the game with that one miss played ball, but her teammates were right. She still had 30 minutes left to keep the ball out of the goal and she planned on during that. Looking over to the bench, she made eye contact with Christen who gave her a look of adoration and sympathy. Julie didn't want sympathy, she wanted to be screamed at or told how terrible she was so she quickly looked away which made Christen frown a little. 

Another close shot by Germany, momentum was on their side and honestly it frightened the U.S. 

It wasn't until the 67th minute when they got the break they needed. 

Alex was streaking down the left side of the middle of the field when she tried to dribble into the box. 

But Krahn stepped over, blocking Alex completely, making her fly into the penalty area and landing hard on her back. 

The team gasped as they watched Alex fall and only hoped for a PK. 

The whistle blew and the PK was given. 

Alex was still down and in pain, but with Kling by her side she got up on her own without needing a trainer to look at her. 

Tobin let out a shaky breath as Alex got up and gave her a small smile which she returned. 

Everyone knew Carli was going to take it, even Germany probably knew that. 

She placed the ball on the spot and took her steps back. 

Angerer unlike Hope got on her line immediately but some players were shoving on the 18yd line so the ref had to sort that out first. 

Carli was calm, she knew what she wanted to do, and she just wanted to take it. 

She heard the whistle and that's the last thing she heard. 

Her foot made solid contact and in slo-mo, she watched the ball fly towards the net. 

Angerer dove to one side but her shot was going to the other. 

The crowd erupted, the bench jumped up and down in joy. 

Carli took off running to the corner before she felt her teammates hugging her. Once she felt her teammates release her, she brought her left ring finger to her lips, kissing it proudly knowing her fiancé was watching.

This was the breakthrough they needed, this was when the tides turned. 

The 75th minute came and Hope watched proudly as her girlfriend stepped on the pitch for Tobin. 

Germany had close chances and it made the entire team more tense because a 1-0 lead was nothing. 

Abby came on in the 79th minute for Pinoe and now the game plan was to stall the clock down. 

Abby ran down a ball on the left flank and passed it back to Kling. 

Kling managed to slip Carli a ball in the box who took it end line. 

Then magic happened. 

She sent in a low cross towards the middle of cross and out of what seem like nowhere, Kelley came flying through the air, kicking the ball directly in for a goal. 

Kelley couldn't believe it and honestly I don't think a lot of people did. 

She ran straight to Carli, engulfing her in a hug basically thanking her for such a beautiful service. 

Hope watched the celebration on the edge of the penalty box with a huge smile on her face. 

The team ran back to reset and Kelley looked at her. 

Hope just winked and gave her a thumbs up which made Kelley smile even wider.

They won.

They were going back to the final. 

The team celebrated with each other and Hope immediately tried to find Kelley after the final whistle. 

"I told you." She whispered into Kelley's ear. 

"Oh shut up." Kelley jokingly slapped her arm. "And I told you that you wouldn't let a goal in."

"Barely." She huffed out still not happy with the PK even though Sasic missed. 

"Hey. You stalled and got in her head, you made her miss. It was some of the best goalkeeping I've ever seen." 

Hope laughed. "Okay okay but your goal was way better." 

Christen wanted to find Julie since she knew she was still dwelling on the Germany PK. 

Not seeing Julie on the pitch, she headed to the locker room in hopes that's where she went. 

She was right. 

Julie was sitting by her locker, head in her hands, and in the complete silence. 

"You played great." Christen started with as she approached her. 

"No I didn't." Julie replied with a raspy voice. 

"We won."

"Barely."

Christen sat next to her. "I wouldn't call 2-0 barely." 

"We should have been down 1-0."

"But we didn't cause she missed."

"It shouldn't have happened. I messed up. I could have costed us the game."

"But you didn't." Christen stated. 

Julie finally looked up at her with red eyes. 

"I'm not okay." She whispered. 

"You should be. We are in the final, Sasic missed, you played great. That ball bounced terribly even Christie said on the bench that she probably would have miss played it."

"She should be starting with Becky. More experience than a rookie like me."

Christen shook her head and intertwined her fingers with Julie's. "You've earned that starting spot and that one mistake doesn't mean that you should loose it." 

"I know we won but why do I feel like I lost?"

"You haven't lost anything. We're in the final, you're still an amazing center back, and a perfect girlfriend."

Julie brought Christen's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. 

"I think I should be glad that I have Hope Solo as my goalkeeper." Julie said with a shaky laugh cause tears were still in her eyes. 

Speaking of Hope, she opened the door to the locker room. 

"Hey can I talk to Julie?" She asked. 

"Yeah I'll go back and join the team." Christen replied, kissing Julie quickly before the leaving. 

"I'm sorry-" Julie started but Hope cut her off. 

"No don't apologize. That ball was difficult to play especially on turf. I'll be honest when you fouled her, I wanted to yell at you but I knew that wouldn't help so I stayed quiet. I know you probably wanted to be screamed at but I wasn't going to. I love having you on my backline, JJ. Even as a rookie, you play like a veteran and I don't want you to dwell on this."

Julie stood up so she was facing Hope directly. "I won't disappoint you again, I promise."

"You didn't disappoint me. You played a hell of a game. Just promise me not to do that again."

Julie laughed and nodded her head. 

"I promise."

"Good now let's go celebrate." 

"We all know you are cause Kelley scored tonight." Julie smirked feeling better already.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter.

Chapter 47 part 1:

"You know it's Alex's birthday tomorrow?" Kelley asked nudging her during their water break. 

Tobin rolled her eyes. "Thanks captain obvious." 

"Just trying to help. Do you have a plan for what you two are do tomorrow? Oh and what did you get her?!"

"Not telling and not telling." She smirked, running back onto the pitch. 

"What did she tell you?" Alex asked right when Tobin left. 

"Well she knows it is your birthday tomorrow and she wouldn't tell me anything." Kelley huffed out. 

"Ugh I don't like surprises."

"Tobin, tell me." Alex whined as she paced their room at night. 

"You'll see tomorrow, Lex. I promise it's nothing over the top like come on, it's me. I don't do anything over the top, I'm chill." 

"Fine I trust you because we do have training tomorrow." Alex sighed, laying down next to her. 

Tobin laughed. "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too. Goodnight." 

"Hmm good morning, Tobin." Alex yawned out, turning over. 

"Tobin?" She asked, opening her eyes and seeing the empty space next to her. 

On the pillow next to her was a note. 

"Love, 

I woke earlier to prepare my plans for your birthday. You won't see me until team breakfast. I love you and happy birthday. 

-Tobin"

"Ugh shouldn't my girlfriend be here to tell me happy birthday when I wake up?" She asked to the empty room. 

"Thanks again Pinoe for the guitar." Tobin said leaving their room. 

"No problem Tobs. Just don't break it." Pinoe joked. 

"I won't!" She called back laughing. 

"Hey where's Tobin? She left a note telling me that I would see her at breakfast." Alex asked HAO. 

"I haven't seen her yet. She's probably finishing her birthday plans for you. By the way happy birthday." 

Alex gave a small smile. "Thanks." 

Her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at it. 

The text read, "I may have lied about breakfast but I'll give you a hint of where I'm at. Who was my first true love before you came along? -Tobin."

"Idiot." Alex mumbled and stood up. 

"See you guys at training later today." She announced before leaving the room. 

Catching a cab, she ended up at their training field which sadly she found empty besides a single soccer ball in the middle. She walked over to it and saw that the ball was actually cut in half and inside was all her favorite candies with another note. 

"These are for after the World Cup cause I know how much you miss being able to munch on some of these. ;) but anyways since we are in Canada, I'll test your knowledge on the country. What is the name of the first coffee shop that opened here in Vancouver? P.s that's your hint of where to find me."

"Thank god for google." Alex said out loud to no one and typed the question into the search engine as she put the candies in her locker. 

Getting the answer, she caught another cab to the location. Opening the door, she realized why Tobin made her go there cause it was absolutely beautiful and it smelled delicious. 

"Alex?" The barista asked. 

"Uh yeah." She responded hoping it wasn't a fan. 

"A lady told me give you this." She smiled handing over a mocha latte and a post it note. 

Finding an empty table, she sat down sipping her drink and read the note. 

"You're doing good. Last clue since I know we don't have a lot of time before training. A few days ago, you mentioned a beautiful beach here and I'll told you that I'll take you. If you can remember that beach and follow the trail, you'll find me. Again happy birthday and hopefully I'll see you soon."

"A beach?" Alex asked quietly to herself not quite sure what she was referring to. 

She sat there for about five minutes, trying to think of the name and finally it clicked, and the whole thing made sense. 

Practically running into the street, she hailed a cab, hoping Tobin pays her back for all this cab fare, but gave him the location. 

Pulling up to the beach as close as he could, Alex thanked him before jumping out. 

"Follow the trail, follow the trail." She repeated looking for a note or something. 

On the beach, she noticed a heart made out of rocks so she figured it was her clue. 

In the center of the heart was a glass bottle with a piece of paper inside. Opening the bottle, Alex unrolled the paper which turned out to be basically a treasure map. 

"She's such a child." Alex thought while looking it over. 

It seemed like she was just to the right and up a small hill so she started heading that way. 

Every so often she would see words inscribed into the sand that had special meanings or dates that meant a lot to the couple. 

Reaching the top of the hill that overlooked the ocean, she saw Tobin right away breaking out in a grin. 

Tobin saw Alex and began her surprise.

"When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?" Tobin sang out as she stood up approached her girlfriend. 

Alex could feel herself crying as Tobin sang to her. 

"And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am"

They were standing less than a foot apart and Alex didn't care about the tears falling down her face because she never loved Tobin as much as she did at this moment. 

"So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are."

Tobin played the last chord with a giant smile on her face before laying the guitar on the picnic table next to them. 

"I know you hate surprises but I felt like this was necessary. I love you, Alex Morgan, and I wanted to wish you the best birthday ever because you deserve the best." 

Alex didn't respond, she just flung herself onto Tobin, kissing her with all the passion she had in hopes Tobin would see how much she appreciated all this. 

"I'm taking you liked it?" Tobin smirked as they pulled away for air. 

"No one has ever cared enough about my birthday to do all this for me. I love you so much." Alex said trough teary eyes. 

"Well good cause I got you something else also." 

Alex gave a slight chuckle. "Tobin, I don't need anymore, you already have given me so much then sang to me my favorite song. This is already the best birthday ever." 

"No this is your actual present." She smiled revealing a black box. "And no I'm not proposing. That would be to cliche for me."

She opened the box revealing a pure silver heart locket necklace that had diamonds imbedded into it. 

"A locket?" Alex asked surprised running her fingers over the expensive jewelry. 

"Yeah open it."

Alex picked up the heart and popped it open, showing the picture of her and Alex and baby Ryan all sleeping together. 

"I'm hoping one day we can replace that photo to one of us with our own child." Tobin said shyly. 

"Tobin...it's perfect." Alex said in tears again clutching the heart. "Put it on, please."

Tobin took the necklace and latched it onto to Alex. 

"Best birthday ever." Alex smiled leaning into kiss her perfect girlfriend. 

"It's not over yet?" 

"Nope I have more planned after training."

"No Tobin. This necklace had to cost you so much and you who knows how many days it took you to think of this. I don't want anything more." Alex pleaded. 

"Too bad." Tobin smirked.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven Part Two

Chapter 47 Part 2:

"She what?!" Kelley exclaimed as Alex tried to explain her what Tobin did for her birthday before training. 

Alex laughed at her friend's excitement. "She fucking sang me Ed Sheeran! Like how did I get so lucky?" 

"Damn Alex. You. Are. Spoiled." 

"I didn't ask for it, she just surprised me like Tobin is a romantic when she wants to be. And what scares me most is that she said there is more tonight."

"Birthday sex." Kelley smirked which Alex responded by slapping her arm. 

"Let's go, ladies!" Jill called to them so they quickly ran onto the pitch. 

"Good training session! Remember in three days, we will be playing in the final against no other than Japan. I want all of you start imaging that game, see the trophy in your hands, see yourselves lifting it high and proud. And of course, happy birthday, Alex!" Jill said ending her speech and which the team then began to sing happy birthday. 

As the last words were sung, Tobin came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. 

"Happy birthday to you." She whispered into her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"You guys are seriously gross." Syd complained. 

"Not our fault." Tobin smirked, still holding onto Alex rested her chin on her shoulder. 

"Yo Tobin. Are you still doing-" ARod started but Tobin cut her off quickly. 

"Shhh she doesn't know!" 

Alex raised her eyebrow and turned around to face Tobin. "What don't I know?" 

"Nothing nothing nothing." Tobin smiled at her. 

"Tobin Heath, don't be keeping secrets now." She glared at her. 

"It's nothing I promise. Hey look we better get on the bus." Tobin said changing the topic then glaring at ARod.

Alex sat down next to her on the bus. "I'm not happy with you." 

"Babe I promise it's nothing. You'll find out later."

"But why can't I know now? It is my birthday." She whined. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course."

"Then trust me. The wait is worth it." Tobin smiled at her, interlacing their fingers. 

Alex sighed and nodded her head. "Okay I'll wait."

Tobin and Alex hung out in their rooms until it was dinner time which they decried to go out as a team for Alex's birthday. 

"Is it time for me to know yet?" Alex whispered to her at dinner. 

"Soon, babe, very soon. After dinner, change into something comfortable and I'll show you."

Dinner went by slowly for Alex but eventually the team went back to the hotel. 

"Let's both change and then we can go." Tobin said skiing her cheek and heading into the bathroom. 

Tobin changed into a light blue button up with skinny jeans and white vans. Alex opted for a lacy white dress that stopped mid thigh with a jean jacket over top. 

"Beautiful like always." Tobin smiled at her before giving her a small kiss. 

"Oh shut up and tell me where we are going." Alex pouted. 

"Almost. You'll see when we get there." Tobin smirked taking her hand. 

Catching a cab, Tobin gave the driver an address that Alex wasn't familiar with. 

They pulled up at a random building on the outer skirts of Vancouver. 

Tobin thanked and paid the man before opening the door for Alex. 

"Seriously where are we?!" Alex asked confused. 

"Shh." Tobin said again, opening the door. 

"Hey Gene!" She said greeting the man behind the counter. 

"Tobin! Good to see you again!" Gene responded. 

"Did you do what I asked?" 

"Of course anything for a family friend. Just remember to lock up once your done!" He said tossing her the keys. 

"Thanks again. This means a lot."

He smiled and headed to the door. "Not a problem. And oh happy birthday, Alex!" 

"Uh thanks." Alex replied. 

Gene left leaving the two alone. 

"Okay who was that? And again where are we?" 

"That was Gene Harrison. He went to college with my dad and they are still super good friends. And for your second question I'll show you." Tobin smirked pulling her to another door. 

Upon opening the door, she switched on all the lights revealing a giant arcade, go karts, and mini golf. 

"Holy shit..." Alex mumbled out taking in how big it was.

"With your birthday being during the World Cup, I thought we might need to some fun to take away some stress so I thought why not a giant arcade?"

"And Gene just let us be in here all alone?"

"Yeah he trusts me so don't mess this up." She joked. 

Alex just laughed and pulled Tobin into her, kissing her full force. 

Tobin couldn't help but smile into the kiss and let Alex deepen it. 

After some lip biting and tongue fighting, Tobin pulled away.

"That will be later but first let's have some fun!" She smirked dragging Alex to the games. 

"All of this is free?"

"Oh yeah we can do whatever we want!" Tobin yelled which echoed in the giant building. 

The couple played several arcade games, always trying to beat each other. 

Eventually they made it to the go-karts and that's when it got really intense. 

"I totally won!" Alex complained. 

Tobin shook her head. "Nuh uh I did! I was a good foot ahead of you!" 

"No way! It was me! You are delusional like I totally won!"

"Okay since it is your birthday you won. Now want some cotton candy?" Tobin asked after she lost in some fighting game. 

"I don't think Dawn would approve." Alex joked. 

Tobin laughed. "Oh it's your birthday come on!" 

She made up two cotton candies for themselves while Alex sat on the prize counter. 

"Here you go my lady." Tobin laughed handing her the pink fluff. 

"Have I mentioned how amazing you are?" Alex sighed, eating her cotton candy. 

"I am pretty great." Tobin smirked. 

"Oh shut up. But no my birthday has been pretty amazing because of you."

"The best for the best." She smiled, stepping inbetween Alex's legs. 

"You spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled."

"Fuck..." Alex whispered realizing how amazing her girlfriend really was. 

"What?" Tobin asked but Alex already had a handful of her shirt and was pulling her to her. 

Tobin's hands found Alex's sides as their lips met in a heated kiss. 

Alex wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her as close as she could. Tobin broke the kiss and started planting kisses down her neck making Alex tilt her up, allowing Tobin more room. 

With Tobin's lips on her feverish skin, her hands began to move to her collar. Starting with the top button, she began to open them one by one until she reached the button. Throwing the shirt open, Alex ran her hands down her abs and around her back. 

Tobin could feel what Alex was doing so she bit down, leaving a mark for sure. 

"Unless you want me to take you on an arcade counter, I suggest you stop." Tobin said huskily. 

"Hmm I like adventure." She smirked, hitching her dress a little higher so now it was bunched around her waist. 

"I don't think Gene would be happy."

Alex slipped her thumbs into Tobin's back jean pockets, "He wouldn't have to find out."

"That's tempting." She smirked back, placing her hands to Alex's thighs. 

"If you do good, you'll get a prize."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

Tobin moved her hands up her thighs, resting them near her center. 

"I do love prizes." 

"Then what are we-" Alex began but a cellphone ringing cut her off. 

Tobin sighed and pulled out her phone seeing it was a text from ARod. 

"Emergency team meeting. Get back ASAP! -Amy"


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

Chapter 48:

"We gotta go, Lex." Tobin said sternly buttoning up her shirt. 

"Why?" She whined, hoping off the counter. 

"Emergency team meeting and it seems important."

Alex nodded. "Let's go." 

Tobin and Alex got back to the hotel as fast as they could and went straight to the conference room. 

"What's happening?" Tobin asked finding her seat. 

"None of us know yet." Kelley answered shyly. 

Alex searched the room. "Who called this meeting?" 

"Jill did and all the veterans are with her right now and Cheney."

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "Why is Cheney with them?" 

"We don't know." ARod said looking down at her hands. 

The room went quiet again, like awkward silence. 

Several minutes passed until Jill and the entire coaching staff plus the missing players entered. 

"Ladies." Jill said with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

"What's going on?" Ali asked, holding Ashlyn's hand tightly. 

"A very hard decision was made a few weeks ago by a fellow teammate and I have just been informed and so has the entire coaching staff and veterans."

The team sat emotionless in their seats and soaked in every word their head coach was saying, trying to understand what was happening. 

"This isn't going to be the easiest thing for you all to hear especially with the final coming up." She continued. 

"What is it?" Moe asked quietly. 

Jill turned towards Cheney. "Lauren, wanna take it from here?"

Cheney nodded and stepped up a little facing her teammates and friends. 

"As you all know, this team has been my life for almost 8 years and it has been the best years of my life. I've given my life to this team and it has given me some of the greatest friendships possible. I never though my soccer career would have taken me this far. I have two Olympic gold medals, a World Cup silver medal, an NWSL championship, and hopefully in three days, a World Cup gold medal."

"Where is this going, Chen?" Tobin questioned in a whisper, worried about her best friend. 

"As much as I love this team and the sport, I also love my family. And this decision has been on going since the end of the last year's NWSL season. I just want you all I love every single one of you and this isn't easy for me to say."

"You're scaring me, Chen." ARod said. 

Cheney met her sad eyes and nodded. "Sorry so here it is. After this World Cup and hopefully a victory tour, I will be retiring from international play and most likely from the NWSL."

Everyone felt their breath catch in their throats and heads turned immediately to Tobin and ARod who were sitting next to each other. 

"What?" They both said with tears in their eyes, letting the news sink in. 

Cheney looked up at them and started tearing up also. "I've wanted to tell you guys for awhile now but I couldn't find the words. It's hard leaving but it's just something I have to do."

"Why so soon?" Tobin asked with a cracked voice and standing up. "You could be like Christie or Boxxy. You don't have to leave."

"I would if Jrue wasn't a professional athlete either. I'm so sorry guys." Cheney said tears running down her face, approaching the pair. 

ARod was standing by now and also crying. "I just can't believe it's this early. I thought we would grow up together and in the end, retire together. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Chen." 

"It's not goodbye yet. We still have the final and the victory tour." Cheney gave a small smile through the tears. 

"This fucking sucks." Tobin choked out, running her hand through her hair. "You're like a sister to me. I can't lose my sister yet. You mean so much to me, you and Amy were my first friends on this team. But you're right, you deserve to see Jrue more, you deserve to start a family, and I just wish you could do all that while staying on the team." 

Cheney nodded. "I wish I could to but I just need to follow my other dream...and thats starting a family." 

"I'm not okay..." ARod admitted, hugging Cheney tightly and Tobin joined shortly after.

By now half the team was in tears watching the three best friends have a moment. 

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Cheney got out through the sobs. 

"This final is for you. You deserve to go out with a World Cup gold medal." Tobin said with a sad smile as the tears still fell. "I will play for you on Sunday, not for myself, but for you."

Amy nodded in agreement as the trio still held each other tightly. 

"So will I." Pinoe stated standing up. 

"So will I." Alex smiled following Pinoe's suit. 

Soon, the entire team was standing. 

"So will I." They said together which made Cheney cry more. 

Cheney smiled wide at her teammates with Tobin and ARod each on her side. "No not just for me. For all of us. We all deserve the gold." 

"God damn this hurts." Tobin chuckled, tears stained down her cheeks. 

"It will be okay, Tobs." Cheney assured her. 

"Will it though? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you." She replied. 

"This new kids jump has to be the best one of our lives." ARod joked trying to brighten the situation.

"It will." Cheney smiled. 

"Team hug!" Syd called out and soon the entire team was hugging Cheney. 

A few teammates congratulated her, others wished her luck, most said how much they were going to miss her. Slowly the room began to file out, leaving only the New Kids sitting on the floor. 

"Do you really have to leave?" ARod asked in a sore voice. 

"Yeah I think it's time." 

"You can stay for the Olympics, they are only next year." Tobin pleaded with her. 

"I want to go out on top and my heart tells me we are going to win this gold medal and that's all I need."

ARod pulled her legs up to her chest. "Why are goodbyes hard?" 

"This isn't goodbye."

"Yet." Tobin added leaning onto Cheney's shoulder. 

"Aren't you guys happy for me?" Cheney asked quietly. 

"Of course. Cheney, I couldn't be happier. You've grown up, you know what's important, and family for you is important. It just hurts to know that even though we've had eight years together, I still wish for more time." ARod replied. "Ryan's gonna miss having his aunt to play with."

"I'll miss seeing him every day but I'll explain to him why he won't be seeing me as often. I know he won't understand fully but I can't leave without telling him." 

"Soon you'll have your own kids though." Tobin pointed out. 

"Me and Jrue hope." Cheney smiled. 

Tobin laughed at her own thought. "Maybe they can be the next generation of new kids like if you have a boy and me and Alex decide to have a child sooner or later and we have a boy. They can be like the male versions of us." 

Cheney and ARod laughed at their best friend. 

ARod sighed. "I'm going to miss this."

"This isn't goodbye." Cheney repeated. 

Tobin shrugged her shoulders. "I know but still feels like one." 

The trio sat in silence for a while, just hearing their own thoughts with red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. 

Tobin looked up and put her hand in the middle. "New kids forever?" 

"New kids forever." ARod said placing her hand on top. 

"New kids forever." Cheney whispered, following their motions. 

"1, 2, 3." Tobin counted. 

"New kids." They said with new tears in their eyes.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

Chapter 49:

Tobin eventually made her way back up to her and Alex's room. 

She opened the door and found Alex waiting up for her. 

"Hey..." Alex said quietly sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed. 

Tobin didn't say anything, she just walked over and sat next to her. 

Alex intertwined there fingers and rubbed her thumb gently over her hand. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Tobin choked out before falling apart again. 

Seeing her girlfriend cry was something Alex never wanted to see, so she held her, held her tight, whispering things of love into her ear. 

Her body shook as sobs fell from her mouth and Alex's shirt was wet with her tears. 

The couple stayed like that for who knows how long but eventually Tobin's body stopped shaking and the tears ran dry. 

"I'm sorry." Tobin whispered. 

"Don't be sorry Tobin. I'm your girlfriend, I'm here for you."

"No I'm sorry because it's your birthday and here I am crying."

Alex shook her head. "Oh Tobin, you already made my birthday amazing now it's about you and making sure you're okay." 

"I think I am. It just hurts to know that one of your best friends is leaving so soon."

"You still have Amy and me and Kelley and the rest of the team."

"Yeah, you're right. And I really do appreciate all of you." Tobin looked up with her sad eyes. "Especially you, Lex. I love you."

"I know Tobin and I love you too. Let's get some sleep." Alex said. 

They climbed into bed and cuddled close to each other. 

Tobin kiss the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Lex." 

The next morning was better, Tobin and Amy weren't sad, and training went better than ever before so far in this tournament. 

They had a team meeting in the afternoon so the team filed into to the conference room. 

"Ladies." Jill smiled at them. "Tomorrow is Fourth of July and the day before the final. I know we are in Canada but I'm guessing a lot of you want to celebrate anyways. So tomorrow is a regular day with breakfast and light training then a final team meeting but I am allowing you guys to go out to celebrate. The American outlaws are doing a big Fourth of July celebration on the beach and you guys can go but the rules are  
1\. None of you can light or touch the fireworks.   
2\. Curfew is 10pm  
3\. The team had a private section on top of a hill which will be blocked off, you cannot leave that area.   
4\. Any rule breakers will sit the final.   
Understand?"

"Yes." The team said. 

"Okay dismissed."

"I can't believe coach is letting us go out the day before the game." Kling said. 

"She probably knows we are all stressing out so she's letting us have some fun." Pinoe pointed. 

"No one better fuck up." Carli said sternly. 

"Yes sir." Syd joked while saluting her which earned her a cold glare from Carli. 

The next day came and the team went through their normal day before the game routines. Training was light and simple then they had a team meeting. 

"HAO, what is tomorrow?" Jill asked walking into the room. 

"The final." HAO responded. 

"Wrong." Jill pointed out and the team was confused. "Tomorrow is the day we get our third star. Tomorrow is the day you all get to hoist that champions trophy. Tomorrow is our day."

"I want you guys to go to bed tonight and imagine hoisting that trophy. Okay have fun tonight, remember my rules, and 10 o'clock curfew. Dismissed."

Most of team was going to the party so they all went to change. 

"I love Fourth of July." Julie said picking out her outfit. 

Christen laughed. "I know you do babe. You haven't shut up about since Jill said we can go." 

Julie rolled her eyes and changed into her outfit which was a American flag tank top and leggings with high top white converses. 

"I love when you wear leggings." Christen smirked, gently hitting Julie's butt as she walked past.

"Come on get changed so we can go." 

Christen changed into an American tank top also but put a light jean jacket over top with dark washed skinny jeans and red converses. 

"Okay we can go." She smiled taking Julie's hand. 

The girls had the bus take them to the location and they all happily walked off. 

They reached the top of the hill and saw that they overlooked the entire party down below and it was beautiful out. The sun was setting since it was 7 pm.

"It's so beautiful." Julie smiled over looking the ocean. 

"Yeah it really is." Christen smiled but instead of looking out she was looking at Julie. 

Julie turned and saw Christen looking at her. 

"That was cute." Julie smirked, leaning in to kiss her. 

"Yo dumbass one and two!" Syd yelled. "I suggest if you're gonna lip lock don't do it on the edge where everyone below can see you."

Christen stuck her tongue out towards her and laughed. 

"Come on." She said pulling Julie away from the edge of the cliff that overlooked the beach. 

Once the pair was out of sight from the people below, Christen connected their lips. 

"Mhm never gets old." Julie smiled as she pulled away. 

Christen put her arm around Julie's waist pulling her into her side. 

"How did we get so lucky?" Christen asked looking around. 

"What do you mean?" Julie mumbled. 

"Just look." Christen said gesturing to their teammates. 

Julie looked around and saw Ali and Ashlyn sitting on top of a picnic table, holding hands and talking. Tobin and Alex were sitting with their legs over the cliff, leaning against each other. Hope and Kelley were kicking back and forth a soccer ball, joking and laughing. The rest of their teammates were messing around. 

"Yeah we're pretty lucky." Julie smiled resting her head on her shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you." Ashlyn said to Ali. 

Ali smiled at her. "Why?" 

"Because you battled back from you ACL injury and look where you are."

"You gave me the motivation to come back. Without you, I wouldn't be here." Ali admitted looking at her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too and I'm ready to win a gold medal tomorrow." 

"You deserve one."

"So do you."

Ali smiled and kissed her gently. 

"Excited for tomorrow?" Alex asked playing with Tobin's hands. 

Tobin looked out at the ocean. "Yeah and no." 

"Play for Cheney. That's all you can do."

"I know." She said turning towards Alex. "But I'm also playing for you."

"Why for me?" 

"Because anything I do is for you. You're my better half." 

Alex brought her hand to Tobin's face and kissed her on the lips. 

"Nervous?" Kelley smirked while kicking Hope the ball. 

"Nope."

Kelley laughed. "Cocky much?" 

"It's not cocky, it's being confident. I am confident because I know, you will be there."

"That's cute." She joked. 

"I'm serious, Kels." Hope said stopping the ball. "You make me more confident in goal."

"No that's not true. I make me you more comfortable in goal. You were already confident before I was on your back line. So thanks for believing in me first."

"Thanks for making me open up." Hope smiled, kicking her the ball again.


	51. Chapter Fifty Part One

((Disclaimer: obviously the celebration is different cause it's fanfiction and there's couples. So yeah no one message me about it)

Chapter 50 Part 1:

Four years in the making. 

Four years of constant training to get back to this point. 

But this year, they wouldn't accept anything less than the gold. 

Every player woke up knowing they had a job to do on the pitch. Tensions weren't necessarily high at breakfast but nerves did feel the room. 

They ate in almost complete silence and Kling didn't like it cause that's not their style. 

"Okay listen up!" She said loudly standing up. "Why are we all acting like our dog died? It's game day more important it's the final! Shouldn't we all be excited instead of nervous? Like hell we got this!"

Everyone cracked a smile and let out a sigh of relief. 

"We got this." Kling repeated. 

"Hell yeah!" Pinoe yelled in agreement and that made the team burst out in laughter. 

After Kling's speech, everyone lightened up and started talking and joking with each other. 

Most of the team headed up to their respected room to chill before the game but Moe headed to Cheney's room instead. 

She knocked on the door lightly and ARod answered. 

"Hey ARod do you mind if I talk to Cheney alone?" Moe asked. 

"Go right ahead." ARod replied giving her a small smile. 

Moe entered the room and saw Cheney on the couch reading the bible but she looked up as she heard the door close behind ARod. 

"Oh hey." Cheney smiled at her but once she made eye contact with Morgan, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Morgan went and sat next to her. "Do you have to retire?" 

Cheney knew this was a serious topic so she put down the bible and turned to face the rookie. 

"Yeah I do."

"I know." She sighed. "I just...I've only had like two years with you. You taught me how to play center mid, you give me the best advice. I don't want to lose you yet."

"Moe, you are an amazing center mid and you're not losing me." 

Morgan let out a shaky breath. "It feels like I am. I feel like I'm losing my older sister who taught me all my life skills because she's going to college or something."

Cheney put an arm around the youngin' and pulled her close. 

"Hey hey hey. I'm still here, you'll be fine. You will be the best defensive center mid this team has ever had."

"Ugh this sucks." Morgan sighed leaning into Cheney. 

"It will be okay especially after we win the gold." She smiled. 

Morgan gave a small smile. 

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's hanging on, I don't think she's thought about it much."

"Thank you, Chen, for everything."

"No problem, Mo Mo."

Morgan groaned and shoved Cheney off of her. 

"I hate when you call me that." She whined. 

Cheney just laughed ignoring the comment, "Go be with your bff before the game, she's probably lonely."

"Trying to get rid of me? Harsh." Morgan joked, standing up and so did Cheney. 

"Love you." Cheney said pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Love you too." Morgan replied, then leaving. 

Morgan made it back to their room and opened the door. "Yo Kling, I'm back!" 

"Oh hey Morgs." Kling smiled at her before turning back to her laptop. 

"HEY MORGAN!" Someone yelled through the speakers. 

"Brittani?!" Morgan asked walking over to Kling. "Oh my god. Are you here yet?"

"No I'm still about an hour or so from Vancouver but I'm pumped! But hey Morgan, I heard you and Kling have a thing going on?" Brittani smirked. 

"Oh my god, what did she tell you? I promise I'm not stealing your girl, Britt!" 

"Nah Kling was just filling me in on all the couples on the team. I mean when I saw Tobin and Alex come out, I was shocked but to hear about hope and Kelley and Julie and press. Dang I wouldn't be surprised if you two hooked up." She laughed. 

"I promise babe we haven't done anything." Kling smiled. "And Morgan is still with that boyfriend of hers."

Morgan glared at her. "Hey don't be dissing on Eric." 

Suddenly a phone rang and it happened to be Morgan's. 

"Speaking of him, he's calling. I'll be out in the hall." She said leaving. 

"Excited to see me?" Brittani asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No." Kling said with complete seriousness making Brittani pout. "Just joking, babe. Of course I miss you."

That made her smile, "Good cause I've missed you too."

"That better be my jersey you're wearing and not your Tobin one cause sorry she's already taken." Kling smirked. 

"Oh shut up it is yours. I wouldn't want to support anyone else during this game."

"Awe are you getting soft?"

Brittani flipped her off. "Oh shut up. Has the team still not put together that you and me are dating?" 

"Nah they are quite oblivious to these types of things. The only reason Moe knows is because she rooms with me all the time. After we win the World Cup, I'm going to run straight to you, I promise."

"Do I get a kiss?" 

Kling pretended to think about it. "Maybe."

"Jerk." Again she pouted. 

"I'll surprise you. I better go cause it's getting close to leaving time. I love you!" 

"Love you too. Good luck and kick ass. I'll be cheering for you." 

"We going to the ship! We going to the ship!" Kelley chanted as they loaded the bus. 

"Lets go!" Pinoe said jumping up and down. 

Luckily the bus ride was short because the team wouldn't be able to contain their energy much longer. 

They filed off the bus and was greeted by a swarm of fans before making their way to the locker room. Pregame rituals were the exact same, everything was the exact same. 

This wasn't a final, this was a regular game, this game wasn't win or lose everything, it was just about heart and determination. 

"HAO, tell me how many years it's been since we won a World Cup?" Abby asked in her Pregame speech. 

"16." She responded. 

"16 years we have not been able to hoist that trophy and give our country what they deserve. Today that drought ends. Today we will get that third star, nothing will stop us. If we play the game like we normally do, this game will be one of the easiest of our life. I don't expect anything less then 110% from every single one of you. This game is our game. We are a single team and we deserve to be champions. USA on three." Abby yelled putting her hand and the team joined. 

"1, 2, 3."

"USA!"

The teams lined up for walk outs and no one could stay still. As they walked out onto the pitch, they really took in the atmosphere and soaked in the moment. During the national anthem, they sang along wishing to just start the game. Carli went and did the coin flip, luckily winning to give them the side without the sun in Hope's eyes. 

"We got this. Nothing can stopped us." Christie said in the huddle. "1, 2, 3."

"USA."

 

The teams lined up for kickoff and Tobin got a last wink in towards Alex before the whistle blew. 

They didn't have to wait long to get a nice opportunity. 

A ball went out for a corner and Pinoe went over to take it. Luckily they just worked on set pieces the other day at training. The team set up and Carli waited outside the penalty box until Pinoe served it in. 

The fans groaned as they watched Pinoe's ball serve in on the ground thinking it was a miss kick. 

Carli started her run, sprinting past the defenders where no one was marking her and got in stride with the ball. Sticking her left foot out, she redirected it to the far post, leaving the Japan keeper no time to react. 

The crowd erupted in cheers as she ran over to Pinoe to celebrate. 

"HOLY SHIT TWO MINUTES IN! HELL YEAH!" Pinoe yelled above the crowd, engulfing Carli in a hug and their teammates. 

Then again just a few minutes later, Tobin ran down a ball on the right flank and tried to cut inside the box but a Japanese player tripped her up, winning them a free kick in a dangerous position. 

The ball was served in and deflected off of a bunch of players it felt like. Somehow the ball fell to Carli's feet where she just had to tap it in. 

The team was in shocked because they had two goals in five minutes. Carli ran to the bench and let her teammates celebrate with her. 

"IS THIS REAL LIFE?" Tobin laughed as they got set up for the restart. 

Alex walked past her as she said that and laughed, giving her a small butt tap. 

"Yes, yes it is." She told her. 

The team wasn't letting Japan get any possession and they were feeling great. Tobin got the ball on the flank again and saw Alex streaking down the middle of the field so she served a ball in. A Japanese defender headed it away before it got to Alex but somehow it was still missed played. 

Cheney was trailing behind and saw that the ball wasn't completely cleared so she sprinted after it. 

Knowing she wouldn't have time to settle it, she tried to volley it and it stuck her foot perfectly drilling the ball into the back of the net. 

No one knew how to celebrate anymore so they just hugged each other quickly, all with giant smiles on their face. 

"And you think you should retire?" Tobin joked walking past her. 

"Oh shut up!" Cheney yelled at her, laughing. 

Sixteen minutes in, I think the entire team knew the game was basically over. 

Carli intercepted a pass at midfield and took a quick look up. 

Seeing the keeper completely off her line, she decided to test her luck. 

With one touch, she fired a shot towards goal hoping it was enough to get past the keeper. 

Alex, who was on a run, knew immediately the ball wasn't for her, it had too much power so she automatically knew that Carli was trying to chip the keeper. 

The ball soared for what felt like a long time as the keeper tried to back track to her line. Tripping over her own feet, she attempted to swat the ball away while landing on her back. 

Carli watched as the ball hit the post and then the back of the net. 

Remembering where she was on the pitch, she took off running towards Hope who was gladly waiting for her. 

Launching into Hope's arms, she was relieved, overwhelmed, excited.

"Damn I'm so proud of you!" Hope told her as the pair just held each other before the rest of the team joined them. 

Japan fought and got one back before the half but that didn't kill their spirits heading into the locker room. 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Pinoe screamed as they closed the door. 

"For real like 4-1 at half in the World Cup final. Who would have thought?!" HAO laughed. 

Jill came in and the gals settled down. 

"Wow, ladies. This is quite a showing you are putting on. But I don't want you guys to stop here. Don't let up cause we know Japan can fight. Keep your head in the game and stay focused. Besides that I feel like this is the best soccer any of you have played. 

"USA on three!" Abby said. 

"1, 2, 3."

"USA!"

The team started walking out to go back onto the pitch but Alex grabbed Tobin pulling her back. 

"What's up Alex?" She asked with a goofy grin. 

"Score for me." 

"What?"

"I want one last late birthday gift. I want a goal from you."

"Okay deal." Tobin smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The second half began and Japan got a quick goal which honestly made the gals nervous. 

Luckily they got another corner in the 54th minute which Pinoe lined up to take. 

As the ball for served in, Alex went up for it but it was too high and long so she ended up in the back of the net. 

Morgan settled it on the end line before sending it back across goal. 

Tobin was in the mix and saw Morgan send it back in and somehow it made it to her feet so she just lightly kicked it, letting the goalkeeper not have anytime to recover. 

Alex saw Tobin kick the ball and automatically threw her hands up in excitement. 

Tobin took off running, having no real idea where she was going and ended up hugging Morgan first then her rest of the team filing behind. 

After the quick celebration, she made eye contact with Alex. 

"Thanks." Alex mouthed to her with a wink. 

"I love you." Tobin mouthed back setting up. 

In the 79th minute, Abby walked up to the sideline and got ready to come on. 

Tobin saw her number go up and trotted off to the sideline, giving Alex one last smile before hugging Abby. 

Carli saw Abby coming on and knew that she had to do something. Quickly running over to her, she took off the captains armband. 

"Carli, I don't need this, just keep it!" Abby pleaded. 

"No you deserve to wear this." She smiled at her, attaching the band on to her bicep. 

Then in the 86th minute, Captain America aka Christie walked to the sideline. 

The crowd applauded her loudly as she stepped onto the pitch for Alex. 

As the time ticked down, the bench began to stand up watching the minutes pass. The players on the pitch just tried to clear the ball whenever it was possible. 

Two minutes left. 

One minute left. 

Less than a minute. 

By now the entire team was standing as was every fan in the stadium. 

Japan kept sending in long balls but the U.S. just kept clearing them out. 

Another ball came in, JJ got a foot on it, clearing it to the near sideline. 

The whistle blew. 

It was over. 

Sixteen years no longer. 

Ripping off their pennies, the gals ran onto the pitch in pure excitement. 

Carli dropped to her knees in exhaustion, knowing all her hard work led her to this moment and this moment had finally came. 

Ali followed Carli's lead but for a different reason. Three years, she also lost her soccer career on this very pitch but now she is there again winning the gold. 

Abby sprinted over to Sarah, holding her so she wouldn't fall over the edge. 

"I love you." Abby told her with their foreheads touching. 

"Shut up and kiss me." She said reaching down further to connect their lips. 

Kling knew exactly Brittani was sitting and ran over to find her. She quickly spotted her and scaled the wall until she was face to face with her girlfriend. 

"YOU WON!" Brittani shouted pulling Kling into a hug. 

"I KNOW." Kling laughed, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into her ear. 

"It's because you're here." Kling smirked pulling away slightly. 

Brittani matched her smirk. "Do I get my kiss?" 

"Hell yeah." Kling said closing the gap. 

Ashlyn immediately wanted to find Ali after the whistle blew and she saw her drop to her knees. 

Jogging over to her, she dropped down to her level. 

"You did it." Ashlyn whispered next to her. 

Ali looked up and saw her girlfriend smiling proudly at her. 

She threw herself against Ashlyn, hugging her tightly making them both tumble flat onto the turf. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Ali said as she was on top of Ashlyn and buried her face into her neck. 

Ashlyn tightened her grip around Ali. "I love you too and so fucking proud." 

Christen automatically ran to JJ after the final whistle who gladly was waiting with her arms open. 

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around Julie's waist and her arms around her neck. 

"You are amazing." Christen mumbled into her neck. 

"We won." Julie sighed holding Christen against her. 

Kelley needed Hope after they won, she saw Hope still in her box and took off sprinting to her. 

Going for a hug which ended up being like a tackle, they both ended up on the ground laughing. 

"We did it! You did it! You got your world championship gold medal!" Kelley told her. 

"I couldn't have done it without such helpful motivation." Hope smirked at her before standing up then helping Kelley up. 

"Yeah I know I'm a pretty big reason." Kelley joked flipping her ponytail making Hope laugh. 

"Oh just kiss me." 

"You do know we are like in front of who knows how many people?" 

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Nope!" Kelley grinned, kissing her passionately. 

Even though Alex and Tobin were both on the bench, they sprinted on to the field with their teammates before realizing that they were looking for each other. 

Once they made eye contact, unlike the other couples, they slowly walked to each other just grinning like idiots. 

"Hey." Alex said quietly as they reached each other. 

"Hey." Tobin smiled before turning away for a second. 

"Tony!" She yelled at their assistant coach and he tossed her something. "Thank you!"

"What are you doing Tobin?" Alex laughed.

Dropping to one knee, Tobin looking back up to her girlfriend. 

"I know I told you I wasn't going to do anything cliche for our proposal. I honestly didn't have this planned, I just told Tony to keep this safe just in case I got the idea and here I am. I know we just want a World Cup but I was wondering if I can win an even better prize."

She held out the box that Tony tossed her and opened it revealing a beautiful ring. 

"By having you say yes to marrying me."


	52. Chapter Fifty Part Two

Chapter 50 part 2:

By now most of their teammates and ,less important, photographers saw the scene unfold and gathered around with huge smiles plastered on their faces. 

Alex looked down at her girlfriend on one knee and couldn't help but nod her head furiously. 

"Yes. A thousand times yes." She said with tears in her eyes. 

Tobin smiled at her before standing up and taking Alex's left hand, sliding the ring easily on to her finger. 

Alex who was crying by now couldn't help but throw herself into Tobin, hugging her tightly. 

The couple knew they were in a stadium packed with people, they knew about all the photographers around them, but to them, it felt like they were the only ones on the pitch. 

Alex pulled away slightly to see Tobin's face. 

"We're getting married." She said through a huge grin. 

Tobin laughed. "I can't believe I actually proposed." 

"Oh shut up." Alex joked before giving her a kiss. 

"I call being a bridesmaid!" Kelley yelled at them as her and Hope made their way over to the commotion. 

"Can I be the officiant? I would love to marry you two." Pinoe joked. 

Syd pumped her fist in the air. "I call being the DJ at the reception!" 

"Wait what happened?!" Kling asked running back over from being with Brittani. 

"Alex and Tobin got engaged." HAO said. 

"What was that?" Ali questioned walking over with Ashlyn. 

"We got engaged." Tobin said laughing, holding on to Alex's hand. 

Hope turned to Kelley about to ask her something but Kelley cut her off before she even began. 

"Go." Kelley said with a smile. 

Hope kissed her cheek before running to Carli engulfing her into a huge hug. 

"We did it!" Hope yelled smiling. 

"Finally!" Carli replied laughing and accepting the hug. 

Hope let go of her best friend before continuing. 

"Did you ever think we would get here? After all the crap that happened, all the problems, all the challenges."

Carli nodded. "Yeah cause I knew that you and me would never quit until we did. You deserve this, Hope."

"And so do you. We've both had our issues on this team but together we became the best."

This time it was Carli pulling her into a hug. 

The team started moving over to the fans to celebrate with them and grabbed random fans from the crowd. 

"I"  
"I BELIEVE"  
"I BELIEVE THAT"  
"I BELIEVE THAT WE"  
"I BELIEVE THAT WE JUST WON!"

The crowd chanted for them as they smiled proudly. Looking out into the stands, they saw friends, family, devoted fans, kids all ages, and everything in between. 

At that moment, they knew that they had inspired a nation. 

Alex wrapped a flag around her and Tobin. 

"I love you." Alex said quietly. 

"Yeah I love you too." Tobin smiled, kissing her forehead. 

Abby gave Sarah a final kiss before grabbing a flag and wearing it proudly around her shoulders before walking over to Christie. 

"This belongs to you." She said taking off the captains armband. 

"Abby this is your team just as much it is mine." Christie argued but Abby was already putting it on her. 

"No this is your team. You kept us together and you deserve this second World Cup. You are our captain."

"Together. We will hoist the trophy together because I've done it once already, it's your turn." Christie replied. 

"Girls, it's time to line up for the presentation!" Aaron called to them. 

Slowly they made their way to where they needed to and it was time for the individual award presentations. 

"Yo Solo, two in a row?!" Becky smirked. 

Hope just laughed. "Hopefully!"

The announcer's voice boomed in the stadium, "First the bronze, silver, and golden boot which goes to the three highest scoring players of this year's tournament!" 

"The bronze boot goes to Anja Mittag from Germany." 

"The silver and golden boot went down to the tiebreaker which was minutes played and since Carli Lloyd from USA played more minutes she is awarded the silver ball."

The team cheered loudly for her as Carli was presented her award. 

"Dang Carli too bad that fourth goal didn't go in." ARod joked once she got back from the podium. 

"Then the golden boot goes to Celía Šašić from Germany."

"On to the Golden Glove award which is awarded the best goalkeeper of the tournament. This year's golden glove winner is Hope Solo from USA."

"Two in a row!" HAO yelled to her as she went to get her award. 

"Proud of you." Kelley smiled as Hope walked over to her with the award in hand. 

"Next will be the bronze, silver, and golden ball. These are awarded to the three best overall players throughout the entire tournament."

"The bronze ball goes to Aya Miyama from Japan."

Respectively, the gals clapped for their fellow competitor as she was presented her award. 

"The silver ball goes to Amandine Henry from France."

"Lastly, the golden ball goes to Carli Lloyd from USA."

"Holy shit..." Carli let out on accident, hearing her name announced. 

"Go get your award, girl!" Pinoe said pushing her towards the podium. 

Once Carli returned with another award, the medal presentation began. 

They respectively watched as Japan received theirs but at the same time were anxious to get on the podium.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alex asked leaning into Tobin. 

"What do you mean?"

"We win the World Cup and then I win the perfect fiancée."

"Oh so you won me?" Tobin smirked. 

"Yeah I worked hard to get you." Alex said matching her smirk. 

Tobin laughed. "Mhm hmm. Let's go with that." 

"We need to coordinate our wedding dates!" Ali yelled to them with a smile. 

"We'll talk about it later!" Alex replied. 

Finally, what felt like forever, they were allowed to approach the podium. 

One by one they made their way up the stairs, shaking everyone's hand politely. All of them bowed their hand and felt the medal get put around their necks, that tiny medallion meant the world to them. 

Abby and Christie waited back until everyone received theirs. 

Eventually, they made their way up and received their own before joining the rest of the team. 

Impatiently, Christie and Abby and the rest of the gals waited to get presented the trophy. 

Abby got handed it and automatically turned to Christie who take the other side. 

One dip, two dips, then...they proudly hoisted it in the air and the confetti fell. 

As the confetti continued to come down, each player kissed the golden trophy, soaking in the moment. 

Music blasted and they couldn't help but dance along to the beat as they passed around the trophy. 

Eventually they were ushered off to the banner so they could get a picture of them with it. 

Once the picture was taken and the confetti settled, the team took a look around. 

"We did it."

"16 years. 

"We have our third star."

"That we can call ours."

"We aren't stopping here." Carli said proudly as they walked back over to the fans with their new World Champions shirts in hand. 

After celebrating with the fans a little longer, Jill told them to go shower and go back to the hotel before heading out to celebrate. 

Tobin snuck up behind Alex and grabbed her hand, "Ready to celebrate?"

"Does it involve you in my bed?" Alex smirked at her. 

She laughed. "Hmm tempting but no. I meant with our friends and family."

Alex sighed loudly in a sarcastic manner. "I guess."


	53. Chapter Fifty-One

Chapter 51:

The team showered at the stadium and then went back to the hotel where their family and friends were waiting. 

Before even heading up to their rooms, they went to the conference room where all their closest people were. 

"Tobin. Powell. Heath. You little player!" Perry joked pulling her into a hug. 

"What?" Tobin asked confused but still returning the hug. 

"Proposing after you win. Like no one can top that. You had to be nervous!"

Tobin laughed. "Not really. It was just a spur of the moment, I didn't mess up at least when I asked her." 

"Yeah cause that was your biggest worry." Alex smirked from behind wrapping her arms around Tobin's waist. "How bout the fact I could have said no to you?"

"Honestly," she smiled, "I never had that thought because we talked about marriage so much that I wasn't even thinking about you saying no."

Alex rested her chin on Tobin's shoulder, smiling. 

"How do your teammates handle you guys? You're so...gross." Perry joked. 

"They love us." Alex smirked then placed a quick kiss on Tobin's cheek. "I'm gonna go talk to my family some more, come join me once your done!"

"Okay I love you." Tobin told her before she left. 

"Tobin!" Her mom, Cindy, said excitedly hugging her youngest daughter. 

"Hi mom." She said with a little embarrassment. 

"Great game, hunny...and nice proposal." Cindy smiled with a wink. 

Tobin blushed and mumbled a thanks before changing the topic. 

"Oh Alex." Pamela Morgan said grinning. 

Alex hugged her mom tightly before giving her dad a hug. 

"Congrats on the win, you played great." 

"Thanks Dad. I wish Jeni and Jeri were here though."

"They watched it on tv they said. And Jeri is furious that she isn't here when her little sister got engaged." Pam said smiling. 

"I'll have Tobin call her tonight and apologize for proposing at the wrong time." Alex joked. 

Pam laughed. "Speaking of, let me see the ring!" 

Alex held out her left hand, showing off the ring which was big but not showy. 

"Oh my god it's beautiful, Tobin did really good." 

"Yeah I know I did good picking my fiancée." Tobin smirked appearing next to them. 

"Great game, Tobin." Michael, Alex's dad, said. 

"Thank you sir." She said smiling, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist. 

"Tobin, your parents are here right?" Pam asked. 

"Yes and so is Perry. They should be over there." She said pointing to a general area. 

"Okay we will leave you guys to go change and get ready. Again congrats on the win and engagement!" 

With that, Alex's parents were gone. 

"Hmm now I remember you mentioning a bed with us in it." Tobin smirked against her ear. 

"How much time do we have?" She whispered. 

"Enough," was all Tobin said before placing a feather kiss on her jaw line. 

Alex looked around and saw everyone engaged in a conversation so she roughly grabbed Tobin's hand pulling her towards the nearest elevator. 

Kelley was talking to her parents with Hope besides her when she saw her two best friends trying to make a quick exit. 

She leaned up to Hope's ear, "Look at the eager newly engaged couple trying to leave."

Hope smirked. 

"Alex, Tobin!" She called out to them, "Trying to make a quick exit now? It isn't even your honeymoon."

The couple blushed furiously and prayed their families didn't hear the comment. 

"Oi should I bring up the bet you and Kelley had? What was it? If you don't let them score, you would-" Tobin started but Alex jabbed her side making her stop. 

"Okay okay." She laughed before her and Alex walked over to Kelley's parents knowing they wouldn't be able to leave now. 

"Alex, Tobin, congrats you two." Kelley's mom, Karen, said hugging the both of them. 

"Thank you. Where's Dan?" Alex asked. 

"Oh he's around here somewhere probably talking to your parents."

Hope's mom came over eventually to the group and Hope gave her a hug. 

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Kelley." She smiled. 

"Oh nice to meet you, Kelley." Her mom said. 

"Nice to meet you also, Ms. Solo." Kelley replied. 

The group chatted for a while before one of the coaches told them to go change and then they could go out. 

Once the girls got in the elevator, Tobin slapped Hope's arm. 

"You couldn't let me and Alex escape quietly." She said. 

"Hey I didn't even notice you two leaving, Kelley was the one who pointed it out." Hope laughed. 

Alex and Tobin just shook their heads and got out of the elevator walking to their room. 

Once inside, Alex flopped on to the bed. 

"Tired?" Tobin asked kicking off her shoes. 

"Wanna make me more tired?" Alex smirked propping herself up with her elbow. 

Tobin laughed. "I would love to but sadly we have to go soon." 

"That hasn't stopped us before." 

"Well that was us blowing off our teammates not our family." She said taking off her jacket. "Now come on and get up."

After a long night of drinking and dancing and talking with family and friends, everyone eventually went back to the hotel and to bed. 

The next morning that had the three star presentation and none of them were really feeling it since they were out late last night and were hungover. Luckily it wasn't that long of a deal and then they went off to board the plane to LA. 

Tobin and Alex sat by each other and luckily neither one was that hungover. 

"Ready to get back home?" Tobin asked playing with the ring on Alex's finger. 

"Yeah because you'll be there with me." She smiled, "Speaking of, we really need to start looking at apartments or houses like soon."

"Isn't your friend a realtor in Portland? We should call her and see if she can send us some options."

"Yeah I'll do that once we land in Los Angeles. Now do you want an apartment or house?"

"Well do we plan on living in Portland for the rest of our lives? Cause if so let's buy a house but if not, I say we get an apartment."

"I mean I wouldn't mind living in Portland but I would also like to live in LA."

"Okay how bout we get an apartment in Portland during the season and then during offseason we get somewhere in LA." Tobin suggested. 

"Hmm I like that idea." Alex smiled resting her head on Tobin's shoulder. 

"That reminds me. Yo JJ, Press!" Tobin called out to them. 

"Yeah?" They said turning around to face them. 

"Are you guys getting an apartment together in Chicago together?"

"Yeah most likely. I mean we haven't discussed it but it makes sense too." Christen said. 

"Yeah we will, thanks for reminding us!" Julie smiled before they both turned back around. 

"This sucks!" Kelley groaned. "Every couple is on the same team besides me and Hope."

Alex laughed, "Get traded to Seattle or have Hope get traded to Sky Blue."

Hope shook her head. "Yep no sorry babe. I'm not leaving Seattle." 

"I know and I doubt sky blue would trade me so I guess we will just have to do long distance." Kelley sighed. 

"I can't wait for you two to play each other. If Kelley scores, I'm going to die laughing." Tobin said. 

"Oh my god yes. When does sky blue play Seattle?" Ashlyn said joining the conversation. 

"Can we not talk about soccer? We just finished playing a seven game tournament across Canada. I want a break!" Kling asked. 

"So lovebirds when and where is the wedding?" Syd asked changing the subject. 

"We don't know. We haven't discussed it at all really. Obviously probably before the Olympics and as of where, no idea." 

"Okay Ali, Ash do you know any details?"

"Obviously it's before the Olympics but after the NWSL season and as of where, I think we agreed on Florida because we want an outdoor wedding and you can't really do outdoor weddings in the late fall or winter on the east coast." Ali said. 

"Okay can everyone be quiet now?" Pinoe asked with her sunglasses on. "Still hungover."


	54. Chapter Fifty-Two

Chapter 52:

The team had the rest of the day to hang out in LA since it was only 6 and because the rally wasn't until the next day. 

Most of them went to sleep at their hotel since they obviously didn't get much the night before. 

JJ and Press got to their room and before either one got settled in, Press had an idea. 

"Let's go to the beach!" 

"You don't want to relax?" Julie asked with a chuckle. 

"Not really. Come on, we can go surfing. It'll be fun!" 

"I haven't surfed since college, babe."

"Well I'll reteach you. Please..." Christen pouted while wrapping her arms around Julie's waist. 

"Ugh fine just because I love you and I'm not that tired."

"Yay!" She said giving Julie a peck on the lips. "Let's go."

Soon, the couple was on the beach with their wet suits zipped half way up and waxing the boards they rented from a near by shop. 

"Babe, zip me to the rest of the way." Christen asked turning around and moving her hair to one side. 

Julie slowly zipped it up before placing a kiss where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Ready?" 

"Yep let's go." Christen smiled grabbing her board. 

They paddled out for awhile before stopping once they felt like they were far enough from shore. 

Sitting up on her board, Julie turned to face Christen. 

"I really haven't surfed since college so don't laugh."

Christen shook her head. "I would never laugh." 

The pair just sat out there and talked for a while, letting the waves pass under them but eventually they decided to actually try to catch some. 

Christen went first catching a small wave and not falling off until the very end. 

They alternated between every wave and Julie got back into the rhythm pretty quick. 

"And you thought you were going to be bad!" Christen called out to her as she prepared for another wave. 

She looked back and saw a decent size one coming for her so she started paddling fast. Once she felt the wave under her, she stood up letting her balance take over. 

But quickly the wave got bigger than she expected, so she lost control of her balance, toppling off her board and crashing hard into the water. 

"Christen!" Julie yelled paddling over to where she fell. 

Julie saw that Christen's ankle strap snapped because the board was no where to be found. 

A few seconds past and Christen was still underwater which made Julie worried. 

Finally Christen popped up, panting but looked to be okay. 

"Are you okay?" Julie asked sitting up on her board so Christen could grab on to it. 

"Yeah I'm fine. When I hit the water, the wave pulled my board pretty harsh so it snapped my ankle strap and I just had to stay under until the wave passed."

"Wanna go back to shore and just walk around since we've lost your board and the sun is beginning to set?"

"Yeah let's go." 

Christen climbed up onto Julie's board and they just let the waves push them towards the shore. 

Once back on the sand, they found Christen's board washed up near them. 

"At least we found it cause I wasn't gonna pay that shop if we lost it." Christen joked. 

Julie laughed as they walked back to their stuff. Putting the surfboards in the sand, they took off their wetsuits and both threw on a pair of shorts over their bikini bottoms. 

"I love the beach." Julie mumbled as they walked hand in hand near the water. 

"Same." Christen replied. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes before the came across a pier overlooking the ocean. 

Once they were both at the end, they sat with their legs hanging over the edge. 

Christen sighed, leaning against Julie as the sun continued to get lower. 

"I couldn't ask for anything better." Julie said, drawing small circles on Christen's hand with her thumb. 

Christen turned to face her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always have, always will." She said with a small smile before closing the gap making their lips connect. 

The kiss was awkward at first because their bodies were still facing towards the ocean so Christen turned, throwing one leg over Julie's waist, so she was now straddling her. 

Julie ran her hands down Christen's basically bare back since she was just in a bikini, stopping them on her hips. 

Christen had her arms wrapped around Julie's neck playing with the loose hairs that fell out of her bun. 

She ran her tongue along Christen's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Christen happily let her and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. 

"ATTACK!" Someone yelled behind them and not long after, the pair felt freezing water hit them making the pair jump up and almost into the ocean. 

They turned to see who did it and they saw a laughing Tobin, Alex, Ashlyn, Syd, Kelley, and HAO with water guns. 

"Gotcha." Ashlyn smirked, squirting the gun at them again. 

"Oh you guys are dead." Christen said with a glare that matched the one on Julie's face. 

"Shit angry cinnamon rolls, angry cinnamon rolls!" Syd yelled, "Retreat! Retreat!"

The group took off running back to the hotel with Christen and Julie close behind them. 

The couple chased the group down the beach and eventually all them got tired from running in the sand. 

"Okay time out." Kelley panted as they stopped to rest. 

"Where did you guys get the water guns?!" Julie asked. 

"From some dollar store across the street from our hotel." Tobin replied. 

Christen shook her head. "And why did you guys use such cold water like damn." 

HAO laughed. "Cause that's what makes this so much more fun. And the fact we caught you to making out when we did it." 

Julie noticed that Kelley and Alex put theirs down to catch their breathe. 

She looked over at Christen, making eye contact then looking at the guns on the ground. 

In sync, they dove for the guns successfully grabbing them before Kelley and Alex could pick them back up. 

They immediately started shooting at their friends and soon it was a full out water gun fight. 

"I'm out!" Kelley yelled taking cover behind Ashlyn. 

One by one all them ran out of water and in the end, they were all soaked to the bone by freezing water. 

"Okay okay that was awful. Let's get back to the hotel before we all catch a cold." Alex suggested which everyone agreed to. 

Julie and Christen grabbed their stuff before returning the boards and heading back to the hotel. 

"What happened to you?" Dawn asked as the group walked in. 

"Nothing." They all replied innocently.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Three

Chapter 53:

The next morning the team had to wake up somewhat early because the LA Live event was at noon. 

Alex woke to the sound of Tobin's voice. 

"Good morning." Alex groaned rubbing her eyes. 

Tobin pulled the phone away from her, "Good morning. Give me a second."

"Yes one or two room apartments."  
"Preferably towards the center of Portland."  
"We haven't really talked budget but something reasonably priced. Like $1200-$1500 a month."  
"Okay thank you."

Tobin hung up the phone. 

"Okay good morning beautiful." She said proudly, giving Alex a kiss on the forehead. 

"Who were you on the phone with?" Alex asked sleepily. 

"Your friend, Denice, that's a realtor. I took your phone this morning and called her to start looking for apartments. She said she'll send over some choices here shortly."

"Hmm that's nice, do I have to get of bed?"

"I guess not." Tobin laughed and grab Alex's laptop off the desk. "Move over."

Alex scooted over making room for her fiancée. Tobin sat with her back against the headrest. 

"Looks like Denice already found some for us to look out." Tobin said scrolling through her email. 

Alex cuddled against Tobin's side, "Ooooo I wanna see." 

"Oh so you are awake?" She smirked clicking on the first option. 

"Shut up." 

"Sassy. But anyways so it's a two bedroom apartment with one bathroom, kitchen, living room and balcony. It's located approximately 10 minutes from Providence Park. Nothing really special."

"Next!" Alex said clicking the mouse to move to the next one. "This ones pretty."

The couple continued looking at apartments for about twenty minutes and neither found any they really loved until another one came into their inbox.

"Alex, Tobin." The email read. "I know you said you both wanted an apartment but I did manage to find a lovely rental house near Providence Park and the best part is that you can sign a three month lease with it. I suggest checking it out. -Denise."

Tobin clicked the link and her jaw dropped when she saw the house, "Wow."

Alex nodded in agreement. "Dang Denise is really good at her job."

The house was a two bedroom, two bathrooms, and two stories. The first story was the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. And upstairs was the two bedrooms and another bathroom. There was a small, grassy backyard that was fenced and a patio out front. The entire house was painted white with very little red trim around the windows and door. 

"I love it." Alex whispered as they clicked through the pictures. 

"Do we really need a full house though like its only us?" 

"Yeah but we could have team dinners or get a dog...babe can we get a dog?!" Alex asked excitedly. 

"Lex, we are not getting a dog. And let's think about it, we haven't even seen it in person yet."

Alex pouted then leaned up, placing a kiss on Tobin's jaw. 

"How bout now?"

Tobin rolled her eyes. "Seduction isn't going to work."

"Oh really?" She questioned grabbing the laptop off of Tobin's lap, shutting it. 

"I still need to thank Denise for her help." 

"That can wait." Alex smirked moving on top of Tobin, "You know we still haven't celebrated our engagement." 

"Hm you want an engagement party or something?" Tobin joked. 

Alex played along. "I was thinking something more private." 

"Does it involve a bed?"

Tobin's hands unconsciously moved under Alex's shirt, her thumbs making small circles on the flushed skin. 

"Personal preference." Alex winked before leaning in, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. 

Tobin pulled away first, "Still no to the dog."

"Babeeeee." Alex whined. "It would be so cute. We could be like Syd and Dom and Boss." 

"I'll think about it."

"Really?" 

She laughed. "Probably not." 

"You're mean." Alex said standing up. "Now come on we have to get ready for LA Live."

"Let me reply to Denise first then we can go."

"Kelley, tell Tobin that we should get a dog." Alex said as they boarded the bus. 

"Tobin, you and Alex should get a dog."

"What no. Kelley seriously?" Tobin complained. 

"Come on a little dog running around your house. Like that would be adorable." 

"Hope, help me please." She begged. 

"I'm with Tobin here, you and Alex won't be home a lot of the time so you would have to kennel it or find someone to take care of it for you." Hope said. 

"Our teammates can watch him or her when we are gone for U.S. things."

Tobin finally gave in, "We will talk about it later how bout?" 

LA live was fun and the gals were happy to see that many people there to support them. 

They had to fly to New York the next day so no one wanted to go out and they all just went and hung out in their rooms. 

"What's your favorite dog breed?" Alex asked as she laid on her stomach on the bed while using her laptop. 

"None." Tobin replied sitting in the arm chair next to the bed with her bible. 

"Seriously what's your favorite?"

"Australian shepherd."

Alex just nodded and continued typing on the keyboard. 

They did their own things in silence for a while until Tobin finally moved onto the bed. 

"What are you doing, Lex?"

"Nothing."

Tobin didn't like that answer so she crawled on top of Alex to see what she was doing. 

"Stop looking up dog adoption centers."

"We don't have the time for a dog."

"Please."

"You're tense."

"What?"

Tobin sat up on Alex's lower back and moved her hands into her shoulders, massaging them gently. 

"Are you trying to distract me and change the topic?"

"Maybe." 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well it's not going to work."

Tobin continued to massage Alex's back for a little bit as she continued to look up dog adoptions. 

Eventually, Tobin quickly slammed the laptop shut and dropped it gently to the floor. 

"I wasn't done." 

She didn't care. 

She flipped Alex under her so she was now facing up at her. 

"Yes?" Alex asked with a raised eye brow. 

"I choose a bed to celebrate our engagement." She replied, moving her lips across Alex's neck, sucking and biting. 

Alex bit her bottom lip as Tobin started to leave a mark on her neck. 

Tobin's hands moved under her shirt before scraping down her abs. 

"Still want a dog?" Tobin asked. 

Alex got her breath which was already picking up in pace. "Yes."

"How bout now?" Tobin asked again as her hands dipped under Alex's waistband. 

"Y-yes." She got out but stuttered. 

Tobin pulled down her shorts and underwear quickly before moving down Alex's body, positioning her face near Alex's center. 

"Now?" Tobin asked again, blowing air against Alex's dripping center. 

"Fuck..." Alex moaned gripping the sheets. 

"So that's a no?" She asked running her hands across her thighs. 

"No. I mean. Yes I still want a-" Alex began but Tobin ran her tongue across her folds making her stop. "Fuck."

"Stop teasing and fuck me, Tobin."

"Still want a dog?"

"Yes."

Again, Tobin ran her tongue across her folds and making Alex's hips buck up in anticipation. 

"Want to rethink your answer?"

"No I don't want a dog. I want you to fuck me."

That's all Tobin needed to hear. She moved Alex's legs over her shoulders before moving her tongue in and out of her slowly. 

Alex's hips wouldn't stay down and Tobin honestly didn't care. 

"Don't stop please." Alex whimpered as Tobin began to pick up her pace. 

With a few more flicks of her tongue, Tobin could feel Alex shake under her and scream out her name. 

Alex's body continued to shake and quiver as Tobin's tongue maintained her pace inside of her. 

Once Alex collapsed back down on to the bed, Tobin stopped and moved back to being face to face with Alex. 

"So no dog. I'm glad we reached an agreement." Tobin smirked wiping her mouth on her shirt. 

"Shut up." Alex said grabbing Tobin's shirt pulling her down into a searing kiss.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Four

Chapter 54:

"So Alex, convince Tobin to let you guys get a dog?" Kelley asked as they boarded their flight to New York. 

"No." She huffed out. 

Tobin smirked behind her, "I'm very persuasive." 

 

"Okay TMI." Kelley groaned while sitting next to Hope. 

"What's TMI?" Hope asked. 

"About how Tobin persuaded Alex to not getting a dog."

Hope laughed, "Smart move."

Kelley slapped her arm lightly. 

"Hey I never said I would do it!"

"We should get a dog, Ali!" Ashlyn said giddily. 

"No." Ali replied quickly shooting down the idea. 

Ashlyn pouted at her but dropped it. 

The flight was long because they were legit flying coast to coast so about half way through, most of the girls were asleep. 

"Christen I'm bored." Julie whispered. 

"Go to sleep." She replied not opening her eyes. 

"I'm not tired though and I don't know how you are speaking you slept longer than me this morning."

Christen shook her head. "Be quiet and let me sleep babe."

"Ugh."

Julie sat in silence for a few minutes before her boredom came back. 

"Christen, wake up." 

"Julie I'm about to hit you if you try to keep talking to me."

That comment made a light go on in Julie's thoughts. 

She leaned in towards christen ear. 

"Even if I'm talking about how much I would love making you moan my name right now." Julie whispered, placing a kiss right below her ear. 

Christen kept her eyes closed but bit her lower lip. 

"Or how bad I want to take you right now and make you scream loud enough for those with headphones in to hear you."

With her eyes still closed, Christen bit down harder on her lip. 

"Are you at least dreaming about me right now? Preferably me naked on top of you." 

"Julie..." Christen whispered with a hint of threat in her voice. 

"Meet me in the back cabin in a few minutes if you want to take me up on my offer." Julie smirked before getting up and walking to the back. 

Christen stayed where she was for a little bit because A. She couldn't believe Julie and B. She was incredibly turned on. 

Finally, she opened her eyes and released her almost bleeding bottom lip and got up making her way quietly to the back. 

Opening the very last door, she saw JJ on her phone leaning against on of the rows. 

"Couldn't just let me sleep?" Christen said approaching her girlfriend. 

"You could have went back to sleep. It was only an offer." Julie smirked at her, pocketing her phone. 

Christen snakes her arms around Julie's neck, playing with the baby hairs that fell from her ponytail. "Yeah but I wouldn't get much knowing you were waiting so patiently back here for me." 

"Good choice then."

Christen slammed their lips together in anticipation and Julie automatically wrapped her arms around her waist. 

An intense make out session started with their tongues fighting for dominance and hands searching for bare skin. 

Christen shoved Julie down into a seat before positioning herself on her lap. 

Julie's hands roughly shoved Christen's shirt up until she completely removed it, letting her hands trail across the newly revealed flesh. 

As her hands wandered, she moved her lips to Christen's neck, sucking and biting purposely trying to leave a mark. 

"Fuck." Christen moaned as her hips involuntary started grinding across Julie's center. 

Alex was asleep in Tobin's lap so Tobin continued running her fingers through her hair humming softly. 

"Tobin!" HAO whispered to her across the aisle. 

"What?" Tobin asked in reply. 

"Can you go to the back of the plane and see if there are drinks?" HAO said knowing that two of their teammates were alone back there. 

"No. You go do it!" Tobin whispered gesturing to the sleeping Alex on her lap. 

"I don't want to." HAO said. "Kelley go to the back cabin."

"Why?" Kelley replied. 

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Someone go to the back cabin!" HAO said a little too loudly for everyone's liking, waking up almost all of them. 

"Babe babe babe, stop." Christen said. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Julie asked continuing to roam Christen's torso with her hands. 

"I swore I heard someone say that someone needs to go to the back cabin."

"You're delusional. Now may I continue?" Julie smirked dipping her head back down. 

"HAO shut up!" Kling laughed sleepily. 

"No just go check!" HAO pleaded. 

Kling finally got up. "Fine I'll go." 

"Seriously JJ I hear someone walking!" Christen said panicked, searching for her shirt and throwing it on. 

"You're hearing things." JJ groaned as Christen got off of her. 

Never less than a minute later, Kling opened the door finding JJ and Christen sitting next to each other.

"Why are you guys back here?" She asked. 

"We were talking and didn't want to wake anyone up." Christen replied quickly. 

"Nice to know that some of our teammates are RESPECTFUL!" She yelled making sure HAO heard her. 

"What are you doing back here?" JJ asked. 

Kling laughed. "HAO was trying to make one of us go back here for some reason. I think she's loosing it." 

Christen and JJ laughed awkwardly with her before standing up and walking back to the main cabin. 

They both glared at HAO as they passed her knowing that her plan was to make one of their teammates catch them in the act. 

"Back to bed." Kling smiled lazily before shoving her face back into her pillow. 

"Be quiet." Alex mumbled. 

"We're almost to New York, babe. I'll wake you when we land." Tobin smiled down at her. 

Once their flight landed, they boarded the bus and got to the hotel. 

As they all headed to their rooms, JJ and Press stopped HAO in the lobby. 

"You are mean!" Julie said sternly. 

HAO smiled at them, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Mhm hm. Don't act innocent. You were trying to get someone to catch us doing it well nice try but we were just talking." Christen said. 

"Oh yeah that's what the giant hickey on your neck is saying." 

Christen groaned. "Damn it, Julie!" 

"My bad!" She said holding back laughter. 

"But seriously guys? On a plane? Trying to join the mile high club?" 

"Oh shut up." The couple said at the same time.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Five

Chapter 55:

After LA Live, the ticker tape parade, T-Swift, the girls had to go back to their jobs and join their NWSL teams. 

It was hard saying goodbye to each other after being together for so long and they have grown into a family. 

But Hope and Kelley was the hardest goodbye on the team. 

"I don't want to be away from you." Kelley mumbled against Hope's chest, hugging her tight. 

Hope kissed the top of her head, "I know. It's only for a month then we get to be together for the victory tour."

"You'll call every night, right? Keep me updated on your knee?"

"Yes I will. I promise. And I think Harvey is letting me take a few weeks to recover fully so no need to worry."

"Okay don't miss your flight. I love you." She said with teary eyes. 

"I love you too. I'll call when I land." Hope replied pulling back to wipe the tears away from Kelley's face. "I'll miss you."

Kelley closed her eyes, "I'll miss you too." 

Hope softly connected their lips for a moment before heading through security. 

Once Kelley reopened her eyes, she saw that she was now alone in the airport. 

Alex and Tobin came up behind her.

"You okay, Kels?" Alex asked quietly. 

"Yeah. It's only for a month, I'll be okay." She answered wiping away the few stray tears. "When does your and Tobin's flight leave for Portland?"

Tobin gave her a small smile, "In about an hour and a half."

"Have you guys found a place yet?"

"No we are going to look at a few in the next couple of days so we're gonna stay with Allie until we do."

"Well I better get going. Sam and Caitlin are driving her from New Jersey to pick me up."

"Wait the Aussies? Have you even met them off the field?" Alex questioned. 

"No but I mean they seem nice and sky blue told me I had to room with someone so they offered."

"Don't go replacing us, Kels." Tobin joked. 

The trio hugged and said goodbye then it was just Alex and Tobin. 

"Ready to go home?" Tobin asked grabbing hold of Alex's hand. 

"Of course. I can't wait until we find our own place and settle in and get a dog."

Tobin laughed, "Mhm hmm besides the dog still isn't happening." 

Their flight landed and Allie was nice enough to pick them up from the airport. 

"I've missed you two!" She said happily engulfing them into a hug. 

"Missed you two. Thanks for letting us stay with you until we find our own place." Alex replied. 

"No big deal. I'll do anything for you two." 

Once they got back to Allie's house, they were greeted by her fiancé. 

"Congrats on the win." He said, leading the couple to the guest room. 

Tobin smiled, "Thanks." 

"Well I'll be at work during the days so you guys won't have to deal with me a lot while you stay here." He joked. 

"I think we are the inconveniences so I don't think that's a problem." Alex laughed. 

"Oh Alex, your parents dropped off your car the other day with most of your and Tobin's stuff." Allie said as they sat in the living room. 

"Oh okay thanks. Tobin, wanna go look at that house then or do you want to relax cause if so I'll go to Providence Park to discuss our training schedule with Coach Riley."

"Go talk to Coach first then we can go look at the houses." Tobin smiled at her giving her a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She called back leaving. 

"I'm leaving to babe. I have work to get to." Bati said kissing Allie goodbye. 

"So you two are engaged?" Allie asked. 

"Yep."

"Nice." 

The two of them sat next to each other on the couch watching some soccer game. 

"Tobin, want anything to drink?" Allie asked walking to the fridge. 

"A water please."

"Come on Tobin. Have some alcohol, pretty soon you won't be."

"You know me, Allie. I don't drink often so a water is good."

"Suit yourself." She laughed pouring herself a glass a wine. 

"Can I go house shopping with you guys?" Allie asked. 

"Sorry but no. I think Alex just wants it to be me and her."

"No problem. As long as I get to come over and still hang out with my best friends."

"Of course!" 

The pair chatted and caught up about their lives and by now Allie was a few glasses in. 

"You should really stop drinking, Allie." Tobin warned. 

"It's no big deal, Tobs. I'm just drinking for the both of us."

Tobin cringed at the use of that nickname because Alex was the only one to call her by that. 

"Come on Allie. You know Alex is the only one who calls me that."

"But I'm your second favorite person so it's no big deal. Honestly if you weren't head over heels in love with Alex, I would date you." Allie smirked at her. 

"You're engaged remember and so I am."

Allie turned to face Tobin, moving her hand up her thigh. "Bati wouldn't care. He would be amused most likely." 

"Seriously Allie stop. You're drunk and Alex is your friend and my fiancée. If she saw you right now, she wouldn't be happy." Tobin warned trying to stand up but Allie pulled her back down. "I'm engaged and so are you plus you don't even know what you are doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm doing what I should have done three years ago." Allie growled leaning in, forcefully pushing their lips together. 

Tobin tried to shove her away but Allie was now almost on top of her. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex screamed in shock and anger. 

With Allie distracted by the yell, Tobin was able shove her off but Alex was already storming out the door. 

"Babe, she's drunk and came at me. I tried to shove her off. I promise." Tobin said following Alex out the door. 

Alex stopped just outside the house, pacing while running her hand through her hair. 

"Seriously Tobin?! One day back and this happens!" Alex groaned. 

"It wasn't me! Allie is drunk and told me that if we weren't together she would date me. And then when I told her to stop because we are both engaged, she said she should have done this three years ago and then kissed me! I love you, Alex. Only you, I wouldn't cheat on you in a million of years. You gotta believe me." Tobin begged. 

"Of course I believe you." Alex laughed nervously. "I just can't believe our so called best friend made a move on you while I was gone. Drunk or not, that's unacceptable and she is so stupid. She just ruined our friendship. I'm going to go back inside and get our stuff, we're going to a hotel until we find our own place."

"I'll help you get our stuff."

"No I don't trust her around you anymore. Just give a me a few minutes." Alex said going back into the house. 

"Alex I'm-" Allie started sobering up quite fast after realizing what she had done. 

"No I'm done with you, Allie." Alex snapped going into the guest room. 

"I was drunk." 

"Still! You have to be a fucking idiot to try to make a love on an engaged woman who happens to be your best friends fiancée while you're engaged yourself!" Alex yelled grabbing her and Tobin's luggage. 

"I feel awful. I never meant it to happen!" 

"Yeah says the one who initiated, I mean forced the kiss. Goodbye Allie!" She said slamming the front door. 

"Ready?" Tobin asked as Alex got in the car. "I already booked a hotel a few miles away."

"Yes I want to be away from here." Alex growled. 

They drove in silence and stayed silent all the way up to their room. 

Alex was unpacking her things into the drawers so Tobin hugged her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry this happened. I know this isn't how we expected our first night home to go." 

Alex relaxed at Tobin's touch and sighed, "It's fine. I still have you so that's all that matters."

"I still feel awful about the whole thing." Tobin whispered placing a kiss on Alex's shoulder. 

"Allie was drunk and out of line. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have stopped it."

Alex turned to face Tobin, "I love you. I know you won't do anything to hurt me. Don't take blame for this."

"I'm going to call Bati tomorrow and tell him. He deserves to know." 

"I agree. We do need to talk to Allie though together. We need to make sure this doesn't affect us on the field. All I know is we are no longer friends with her until she earns back our trust. Okay?"

"Agree. Now can we go to sleep? It's been a long day." Tobin asked, placing a kiss on the corner of Alex's mouth. 

"Of course."


	58. Chapter Fifty-Six

Chapter 56:

"Good morning." Alex mumbled against Tobin's collarbone. 

Tobin yawned, "Good morning." 

Alex sat up, yawning and stretching, throwing the covers off of her. 

"Remember we are going to go look at that house we both liked this morning." Tobin said with her eyes still closed. 

"I know. So you should probably get up." Alex chuckled throwing Tobin a fresh shirt. 

"I'm up, babe. I'm up." Tobin joked smiling at her. 

An hour or so later, they were in front of their potential home. 

"It's prettier in person." Alex said holding onto Tobin's hand as Denise opened the front door. 

Denise gave a small laugh, "If you think the outside is pretty wait until you see the inside." 

They toured the entire house, Alex wanted to see every room and asked every important question while Tobin just chilled behind taking in the environment. 

"So do you two have any more questions?" Denise asked once they got back to the front door. 

"Yeah," Tobin said finally speaking up, "how much per month?"

"It is a little high for your price range but not much. It's $1800 a month."

"I know it's $300 more than we want to spend but babe I think-" Alex started. 

Tobin cut her off, "We'll take it." 

"What?" Alex asked being caught off guard. 

"You love it and I think it fits us. I don't think we are going to get much better than this. So yeah let's live here."

Alex smiled at her. "Wow okay. Denise, do you have the paperwork?" 

"Yep right here." She said laying out all the papers onto the counter. 

Alex reached for the pen and pulled out her checkbook to put down the first payment but Tobin snatched the pen out of her hand. 

"I'm paying the first payment. Just think of it as a thank you for all those flights you bought to visit me in Paris." Tobin said quickly writing her own check and handing it to Denise. 

Alex pouted, "Fine but I think soon we need to create a joint bank account." 

"Deal." Tobin winked. 

"Okay so just sign here, here, and here. And your three month lease will go in affect."

Alex and Tobin co-signed the lease so it would be under both of their names. 

Denise smiled at them and handed over the keys. "Congrats. This is your new home!" 

Tobin and Alex both thanked her before she left, leaving them in a completely empty house. 

"Our new home." Tobin smiled hugging Alex around her waist. 

Alex matched her smile, "Ours. I like the sound of that." 

"You do realize we have to go buy every piece of furniture now?" 

"But at least now we don't have to do it again whenever we move into our forever home."

Tobin couldn't help but smile wider at the word, forever, "Let's go shopping." 

The couple walked around IKEA for who knows how many hours, comparing colors and different styles, trying to agree on a common type. 

"Alex, come on. We've been here since this morning and I'm tired. Can you decide please?" Tobin groaned. 

"Well you're not helping so if you do then maybe we will get done faster." Alex replied rolling her eyes. 

After a few more trips through the store and help from Tobin, they decided on an entire living and bedroom set with some few things for the spare bedroom. 

Alex wrote down everything they bought down and decided to have it shipped to them since there was so much. She also paid for it since Tobin payed the rent and finally, they left with everything they needed. 

"By the end of tomorrow, we will have our house complete and we can go into living a normal life."

"With a dog?" Alex tempted. 

Tobin smirked at her, "Of course."

"Wait really?!"

"Yeah after seeing the backyard, I think a dog will complete our little family." 

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"No," Tobin laughed, "I think we should actually get a dog. We have such a big house, we need a little entertainment."

"Oh my god," Alex squealed, "I love you so much."

Tobin was about to reply but her phone went off but since she was driving, she handed her phone to Alex. 

"It's Allie." Alex gritted through her teeth. 

"Answer it if you want to." 

Alex contemplated it but finally decided to answer it. 

"Tobin, I'm so sorry." Allie frantically said. 

"It's not Tobin." 

"Oh my god, Alex. I'm so so so sorry. I swear I was drunk, I wasn't thinking-"

"Allie, you claim to have been drunk but when I came into the house, you were completely fine. That's a bull shit excuse"

Tobin chuckled at Alex's response, shaking her head making Alex give her a small glare. 

"I wasn't like black out drunk but I was tipsy and it impaired my judgment. I'm in a happy, committed relationship and so are you and Tobin. I was dumb and I take full responsibility of my actions." 

"It's more than just the kiss. It's the fact that Tobin warned and tried to stop you but you still did it. And you said you should have done that three years ago! Are you jealous that I'm dating Tobin? Do you wish that she was in love with you instead of me?"

By now, they arrived back to their hotel and Tobin put the car in parked. 

Leaning over the middle console, she whispered seductively placing a small kiss under her ear that the phone wasn't on, "Who wouldn't want to date me though?"

That just made Alex roll her eyes again. 

"I'm not jealous I swear. I mean I won't lie when we first became friends I had a crush on Tobin but obviously I didn't act on it."

"But now you wish you did?"

"No!"

"Allie, stop lying. You had a crush on Tobin three years, didn't act on it, I acted on mine first, we are getting married, you have no chance and you never did. You're gonna have to work hella hard to earn back either one of our friendships."

By now, Allie was just as furious as Alex because Alex was speaking for the both of them. 

"Stop speaking for Tobin, for all you know she doesn't think it's that big of deal!"

Tobin, of course sitting right next to Alex, heard the whole thing and decided to grab the phone from Alex's hand. 

"Yes, Allie. It's Tobin. Everything Alex has said is how I feel about it also so you have lost both of our respect and friendship. See you at training." 

With that Tobin hit the end button. 

"It's going to be a long rest of the season isn't it?" Alex asked getting out of the car. 

"Yeah but we can handle it. So now what dog should we get?" 

That made Alex smile and go on a long rant about which dog would be best. 

Tobin ordered in Chinese for the both of them and put on a movie so they could just cuddle and chill. 

"How bout a husky?!" Alex asked putting down her food. 

"No too big. I think we need to go smaller." 

"Chihuahua?"

"Oh no. Too small." Tobin laughed, "I want a dog that I can play fetch with and go on runs with."

"Border Collie?"

That made Tobin light up with excitement and pull Alex tighter against her, "Yes I think a border collie would be perfect."

"Hmm I'm liking this better and better every day." 

"What? Knowing you're marrying me or getting the dog?"

"Both but marrying you I guess." Alex smirked leaning up for a kiss which Tobin happily granted.


	59. Chapter Fifty-Seven

Chapter 57:

Since Alex and Tobin both had about another week until they had to get back into training and the stuff for their house wasn't arriving until the weekend, the couple decided go stay with the Morgan's for a few days. 

"Heath or Morgan?" Alex blurted out in the car. 

Tobin, who was driving, quickly looked at her before focusing her attention back on the road. 

"What?"

"Our last names. Who's are we going to use?" She asked playing with Tobin's hand that was on the console. 

"Alex Heath? Tobin Morgan?" Tobin began saying aloud the different combinations, "Alex Heath-Morgan?"

"Ew no!" Alex said laughing, "That sounds like some type of beer."

Tobin brought Alex's hand up to her lips, placing a small kiss on the top, "Okay no Heath-Morgan. How bout Morgan-Heath?"

Alex just shook her head, "Let's do Heath. Just Heath."

It was Tobin's turn to shake her head, "Why just my last name? I would love to be a Morgan."

"Because...I want my last name to resemble the person I fell in love with, without you I probably would have stopped loving soccer and stopped believing in love in general. I want your last name, no if, ands, or buts about it."

"Okay then we have agreed. Our last name will be Morgan-Heath." She smirked giving a quick glance at Alex, "because I want your last name for basically the same reason. So we will compromise."

Alex gave a small smile before agreeing, "Okay so last name done. How bout a location?" 

"Whatever you want, babe." Tobin laughed, drumming the steering wheel along with the music. 

"No I want you to-you're getting a call."

"Answer it please."

Alex stuck her tongue out before picking up Tobin's phone, "Hello."

"Yes, hello Tobin. This is the GM from PSG, we just got the confirmation for your trade her at the end of this season. So we need you to confirm that you still want to be traded here by the end of July. Thank you and hope to speak to you soon."

With that the phone went dead on the other line. 

Tobin could see Alex's mood change, "Who was that, babe?"

"You asked to be traded to PSG at the end of this season?" Alex asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Now Tobin cursed at herself for letting Alex pick up her phone, "It's not what you think I swear."

"How is it now what I think?! We are getting married plus preparing for the Olympics yet you want to get traded to Paris in September!"

Tobin sighed knowing Alex wasn't going to listen to her, "Look we are almost to your parents house and once we get there, may I explain the whole situation to you?"

Alex just crossed her arms and stared out the window, not in the mood to carry on the conversation. 

They pulled up to the driveway and Alex immediately got out of the car, walking to the front door. 

Slamming the steering wheel with her fist, Tobin was furious not with Alex but herself for not telling Alex in the first place. 

Eventually, after Alex was already in the house, Tobin got out and went through the front door. 

"Good to see you Tobin." Pam Morgan said greeting her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Tobin gave her a fake smile, "You too, Pam. Did Alex already go up to her room?"

"Yes she didn't say anything when she came in. How you two okay?" She asked with motherly concern. 

"Yeah we are. We just had a small argument in the car right before we got to the house. We'll be fine though." Tobin said in a rush before heading up to find Alex. 

Right when she got through the door, Alex spoke, "Okay this better be a damn good explanation."

Tobin, knowing better, didn't go sit by her on her bed but instead chose to sit on her desk chair. 

"I called PSG in March so before we even got together asking if I could be traded there."

"That still doesn't make any sense, Tobin! Why did you want to leave Portland and me?" Alex asked with hurt in her voice. 

"Because I thought if I moved across the world, I would stop loving you. And before you say anything else, remember this was when I thought we would be nothing more than best friends and I didn't think I could deal with any heartbreak so I honestly thought it was the best idea at the time. I will call the GM back right now and tell her I've changed my mind because I honestly have. I would never leave you now, not today not tomorrow never." 

Alex bit her lower lip, contemplating what Tobin just said. Closing her eyes and titling her head up slightly, she asked, "When were you going to tell me? Let's say we never confessed our feelings, would have you just packed up and left with no explanation?"

Tobin saw Alex calming down so she stood up and walked over to the side of the bed, getting down on one knee, holding Alex's hands in hers, "I never thought that far honestly. But it doesn't matter cause I'm not leaving, I love Portland and you."

"I love you too. Now let's go talk with my parents." Alex said smiling which was a good sign. 

"Sounds like a great idea."

They walked down holding hands and found her parents in the kitchen. 

Alex hugged each of her parents, "Sorry for not saying anything right when we got here. We had some issues to resolved. I've missed you guys." 

"It's alright. We're both glad to have you two here for a few days, let's go to the living room and we can talk." Mike Morgan said. 

Once they all got into the living room, Tobin sat in the recliner, pulling Alex onto her lap. 

The sight made Mike and Pam smile seeing how in love with their daughter was. 

"So did you guys find a house yet?" Pam asked. 

Alex looked up, "Actually we did. And guess what? Tobin is letting us get a dog!" 

Mike laughed, "Wow Tobin. She finally convinced you?" 

"No I realized that our house was a little too big for just us two so why not a dog? I've already contacted the shelter and they have some puppies for us to look at." 

"That's going to be adorable. We better get some pictures." Pam smiled at them, "Speaking of pictures, Tobin have we showed you Alex's photo album?"

Alex jumped into the conversation, "No no no, we don't need to bring that out."

"Oh now we need to. Pam, I would love to see this album." Tobin laughed. 

Pam came back with a giant album that was overflowing and gave it to Alex so her and Tobin could look at it. 

"I don't like this." Alex whined burying her head into Tobin's shoulder. 

"Oh my god. So this is why I always lose to you!" Tobin blurted out pointing to a pic. 

Alex lifted her head, looked at the picture, then buried her head again. 

Tobin started reading the caption aloud, "'Ali-Cat, age 7, playing monopoly by herself to be able to beat Jeri and Jeni.' This is why you always beat me in Monopoly Deal because you played by yourself to get better!"

"Ugh," Alex groaned into Tobin's shoulder regretting doing that as a kid. 

"Oh yes," Pam said clapping her hands together, "Alex would get so mad that Jeri and Jeni would beat her so she would sit in the corner and play herself whenever she had free time, eventually Jeri and Jeni stopped playing with her because she would get so intense." 

Tobin rubbed her hand on Alex's lower back, "I'm sorry, babe. You were adorable, I'm jealous I never got to know you when you were a kid."

"Mhm hmm. Way to suck up." Alex smirked looking at Tobin, "And I know I was a cute kid."

They held their gaze for a few seconds, but it was broken when they heard a camera go off. 

Alex looked and saw her mother holding up her phone then slowly putting it down, "Sorry. But you two are just so cute, a picture had to be taken."

Tobin blushed shyly, placing her hand that wasn't on Alex's back on her thigh. 

Pam saw that the couple probably wanted privacy, "Mike, we forgot that we...need to go clean our room." 

"Wait no-" he started but Pam side glanced to Alex and Tobin, "oh yeah yep we do."

After they were upstairs, Alex leaned down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love that my parents love you so much?" Alex sighed resting their forwards together. 

Tobin smirked, "What can I say? I am very lovable."


	60. Chapter Fifty-Eight

Chapter 58:

Alex awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Rolling over to wake Tobin, she hit empty sheets. 

"I hate when she wakes up before me," she mumbled to herself before throwing off the covers and getting up herself. 

Walking downstairs in shorts and a cut-off, Alex found Tobin and her mom sitting at the dining room table. 

"Talking bad things about me?" Alex asked, standing behind Tobin's chair and placing her hands on her shoulders. 

Tobin turned her head to see Alex, "Of course not but good morning, Lex."

Leaning down, Alex placed a quick kiss on her lips, "Good morning and you really need to stop waking up before I do."

Alex went and poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed some cinnamon rolls before joining them at the table.

"But what were you guys actually talking about?" Alex asked. 

"Nothing," they replied then takin a sip of their coffees. 

Alex pouted, "You guys are mean."

Tobin let out a small chuckle, "I promise it was really nothing. Are you done, Pam?"

"Yes thank you." 

Tobin picked up her plate and her own before putting them in the dishwasher. 

"Well I'm leaving to go do some shopping. Michael should be home in a few homes and oh Jeri is coming by sometime today!" Pam said standing up. 

"Okay love you, mom!" Alex called out to her. 

"Yeah love you, mom!" Tobin joked, smirking. 

"Love you both. Be back later!"

Tobin went and sat on the counter top waiting for Alex to finish her breakfast. 

Alex put her own plate in the dishwasher before standing in front of Tobin. 

"Seriously what were you guys talking about?" She asked resting her hands on Tobin's thighs. 

She placed her own over Alex's hands, "We were talking about the wedding actually."

Raising an eyebrow, Alex gave her a confused look. 

"We were discussing the location and bridesmaid and just small things."

"Did you reach a conclusion?"

Tobin bit her lower lip and titled her head, "Yeah we're going to do it here in California. Since we both want a beach wedding, it makes sense to do it here. And I already called my family and they said they can make it down here."

"Well I guess who are actually helping," Alex joked, "but why were you discussing bridesmaids?"

"Because your mom brought up a great point like we both have two sisters and obviously have to pick a maid of honor then on top of that we have 21 teammates plus family friends. Like how we are suppose to narrow it down?" Tobin asked playing with Alex's fingers.

Smirking, Alex got the package of strawberries out of the fridge placing them next to Tobin. 

"The real question is who gets Kelley?" She questioned biting into one. 

Tobin couldn't help but smirk back, "I guess we will have to ask her," she said snatching the half eaten strawberry out of Alex's hand, quickly biting the rest of it off its stem. 

"You do realize there is an entire box right next to you?" Alex laughed grabbing another one, "but okay let's call Kelley and she will decide."

Alex typed in Kelley's name in her phone and put it on speaker. 

"Whassup Alex?!" She basically yelled. 

"Hey Kelley. We need an answer from you." She replied. 

"What?"

Tobin jumped in, "Do you want to mine or Alex's bridesmaid at our wedding?"

"Wait shouldn't you guys be deciding this?"

"We thought we should let you pick so it's fair." 

"This isn't-hold on I'm getting another call."

The line went dead for a few seconds.

"She's going to pick me." Tobin bragged. 

Alex threw a stem at her, "In your dreams." 

"Can I answer later, that was Hope who just called and she's on hold." Kelley said quickly.

Tobin sighed, "Fine but answer by the end of the night."

"I will!" 

Alex pocketed her phone, "What do you want to do today besides talk wedding?"

"Hmm I have an idea." Tobin whispered, pulling Alex closer to her. 

"You always have this idea." Alex replied licking her lips. 

She slightly laughed, "You always agree with it though."

"You're hard to resist, what can I say?"

Tobin dragged her hands across Alex's lower back, scraping her nails as she went, "So is that a yes?" 

Alex leaned in until their lips were less than an inch apart, "No", then she stepped back. 

"What why?" Tobin whined trying to hold back a grin because she knew Alex's reason, well she at least think she knows. 

"Not in the mood." She answered nonchalantly. 

That's when Tobin broke out smiling, "That is such a lie, Alex Morgan. You just don't want to do it in your childhood bedroom!"

Alex playfully shoved Tobin's chest but didn't realize that she did it too hard because Tobin's head smacked against the wood cabinets hanging on the wall.

"Ouch." Tobin groaned, her hands automatically going up to clutch the back of her head. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Tobin."

Tobin gave a small smile, "It's fine." 

"No go sit on the couch, I'll bring you an ice pack." Alex said already heading to the freezer. 

"I didn't hit my head THAT hard, Lex." She laughed, jumping off the counter. 

"I don't care." 

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, hugging her from behind, "I'm fine, no need to go all momma bear on me."

Alex sighed and relaxed her shoulders, closing the freezer, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't." Tobin smiled, placing kisses along her neck. 

She continued running her hands across Alex's stomach while nipping and biting the blushing skin.

"It's still a no, Tobs." Alex smirked, trying to walk away but Tobin grabbed her hand pulling her back in and giving her a passionate kiss. 

Tobin pulled away shortly after, "Okay." 

Alex was kinda surprised by Tobin's answer, "What no fight?"

"I know the definition of no, Alex." She said laughing, "Let's go watch a movie instead."

Tobin set up the DVD player in the living room while Alex got some blankets for them. 

Not so shockingly, Tobin picked Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. 

"Haven't you seen this like 100 times?" Alex joked as Tobin joined her on the couch. 

"Yes but that doesn't make it any less good." 

The movie played on and as it did, their bodies became tangled and there was not a single inch of room in between them. 

"Yer a wizard, Harry," Tobin whispered into Alex's ear in with a perfect Hagrid impersonation which made her burst out in giggles.

Tobin couldn't help but smile as Alex continued to laugh and she couldn't help but notice how Alex's nose crinkle or how her mouth is slightly twitched upwards or the wrinkles in her forward from her eyes being closed.

"What?" Alex asked confusingly as she looked at Tobin staring at her.

"You're beautiful." She said like a love sick puppy.

Alex could feel her ears heating up and tried to bury her head into the blanket. 

"No no no," Tobin said tilting Alex's head back up to face her, "No need to be embarrass. It's just me admiring my beautiful fiancée."

"Gross." A voice behind them said. 

Alex, turning first, saw who it was, "JERI!"

She climbed over the couch, engulfing her sister into a giant hug. 

"I love how you just abandon Tobin." Jeri joked hugging her back. 

"I see her everyday," Alex laughed, "I haven't seen you in forever it feels like."

Tobin pretended to be hurt by Alex's words, "Ugh is that how you feel about me?"

Alex just made a face at her before going back to Jeri. 

"Hello Tobin." Jeri said politely.

She waved quickly, "Sup, Jeri." 

"Well I'm here to help with the wedding planning so let's get going!"


	61. Chapter Fifty-Nine

Chapter 59:

"Colors?" Jeri asked as they sat around the dinner table. 

"Baby blue and silver." Tobin blurted out making both Jeri and Alex look at her, "What? Just because I'm not into fashion doesn't mean I'm not into planning my own wedding."

Alex smiled at her fiancée, "I like those colors, perfect for a beach wedding and yet not bright to overwhelm our quests."

"Ooo speaking of guests," Jeri said pulling out another sheet of paper, "You two need to create one like right now."

Tobin gave her a shocked look, "Hold on you expect us to narrow it down right now?! Do you know how many people we know?"

"Yes Tobin I know you and Alex are both famous that's why it can only be family, family friends, and teammates."

Alex shook her head and started scrolling through her contacts while Tobin did the same. 

As time passed, they put together a list of about 500 and as more time passed, it was narrowed to 300. 

Jeri's hand was cramping as she continued to write and cross out names and Alex and Tobin have yet to finish their contact lists. 

"We should have just eloped." Tobin jokingly said putting down her phone. 

"Vegas is always an option." Alex smirked at her. 

Jeri shook her head furiously, "No no no, we are having you guys have a proper wedding."

Finally with hard work and dedication and some arguing, they had their list down to 150 which was a good number for the both of them. 

"Okay guest list done now on to the official date." Jeri said looking down her check list, "So let's start with the month."

Tobin quickly looked at Alex wanting to know her first choice before she said her own. 

"Well before the Olympics but after the NWSL season yet not on a victory tour date." Alex pointed out which made Tobin laugh, "What's so funny?"

After her laughter stopped, Tobin replied, "Oh just how much stuff we have to avoid in order to have our wedding."

Alex just rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I think we should do November. It should be perfect temperature here and it gives us enough to plan it. Sound good, babe?"

"Yeah it does, what anything to drink?" She asks standing up, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good."

"What? You're not going to ask me?" Jeri joked pretending to be hurt, "But can you please grab me a water?"

"Of course." Tobin replied grabbing both and Jeri a bottle before sitting back down, scooting her chair closer to Alex and draping an arm around the back of her chair. 

"Anyways, okay so November. Now we need a date." She said clicking her pen up and down. 

The couple turned towards each other. 

"Um does it really matter?" Tobin asked. 

"Well it should be a Friday or Saturday, so let's see," Alex opened her calendar app and began looking, "how bout the 14th? It's a Saturday and neither of us have anything going on."

"Sounds good. I'll text my family and see if it works for them. Now can we be done with the wedding planning for today? I'm honestly worn out." Tobin complained. 

Jeri closed her binder, "Yeah we can be done." 

"Thank God. I'm going to go shower real quick." Tobin said before leaning in close to Alex's ear, "Come join me if you want." 

That made Alex turn bright red because she was worried that her older sister heard the comment and she didn't need to the teasing. 

Once Tobin was upstairs, Alex actually contemplated the idea but Jeri must have noticed the thinking face she wore. 

"If you go up there, I'm going to assume you two are doing it just FYI." Jeri said with a straight face while she went to the fridge. 

Alex got flustered, "What? No-come on Jer." 

Biting into the apple, she just laughed before heading into the living room. 

Alex sat in her seat for a while, thinking about what she should do before she finally decided, "I'm going upstairs, Jer!"

"Don't be loud!" Jeri called to her. 

"Not joining her!" Alex replied which was actually the truth, she was still tired from all the traveling the past month so she wanted to take a nap. 

Quickly dressing down and climbing into bed, she was out like a light. 

Tobin didn't shower for too long, a little disappointed that Alex never joined her but she knew she was probably catching up with her sister. 

Walking into Alex's old room, she saw her fiancée curled up in bed completely asleep. 

She put on some clothing before deciding to join Alex. 

Almost immediately, Alex felt Tobin's warmth and scooted closer to her. 

"Go back to sleep, babe." Tobin whispered, intertwining their fingers. 

Alex mumbled something inaudible. 

"What was that?" 

Turning over to face Tobin, Alex picked up her head slightly, "I said I love you."

"Oh," Tobin smiled, "Love you too."

Pam Morgan came home with her husband, Michael right behind her and they found Jeri alone in the living room. 

"Hello, Jeri. Where's Alex and Tobin?" Pam asked sitting across from her. 

Jeri smirked a little, "Bedroom," and then she continued flipping through her magazine. 

Michael saw that Jeri was getting enjoyment out of the situation, "Okay well can you go get them because it's time for dinner."

"Wait what no?!" Jeri complained, "Did you not here me? They are in their bedroom, that's like asking me to walk in on two rabbits."

"Jeri!" Pam gasped, "Go get them."

Groaning, Jeri started up the stairs and reached their door which was shut. 

She leaned against the door to see if she could hear if anything was going on but she didn't so she knocked. And she knocked again and again but still no answer. Jeri had to brave up, so she opened the door ever so slightly before quickly peeking in. 

"Oh thank god," she sighed, opening the door all the way, "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!"

"Jeri, shut up." Alex whined, nuzzling her face more into Tobin's chest. 

"Nope, it's dinner time!" 

"What if I'm not hungry for food?" Alex smirked which made Tobin hold back a laugh. 

"Give us a few minutes, Jeri. We will be down." Tobin said. 

"Five minutes or else I'm coming back up here."

Alex rolled on top of Tobin and just laid on her, "We're not getting up."

"We need to though. The faster we eat dinner, the faster we can go back to bed."

"And then I can I get desert in bed?" Alex said, kissing Tobin's jawline. 

Tobin gave a small chuckle, "I thought you were tired?"

"I can be persuaded."

"Hmm I like that-"

"TWO MINUTES!" Jeri yelled from downstairs. 

Alex rolled off of Tobin so Tobin stood up offering her hand to her.

"Carry me?" Alex asked in a child's voice. 

Tobin didn't even reply, she just turned around and offered her back to Alex. 

Jumping up, Tobin held on to Alex's leg while Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck. 

The way downstairs, Alex kept kissing her neck which wasn't helping. 

"Good evening, sleepyheads." Pam joked as they entered. 

Alex jumped off Tobin's back and crinkled her nose, "I'm still tired."

"Why? Because Tobin keeps-" Jeri started, "Someone's phone is ringing."

"It's mine," Tobin said pulling out her phone and answering it, "Hello."

"Tobin, hey I got your answer for you!" Kelley said. 

"Okay hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker so Alex can here it. Okay what is it?"

"I decided that I'm not going to be either of your guys' bridesmaid."


	62. Chapter Sixty

Chapter 60:

"What?!" Alex and Tobin said with confusion. 

"Let me finish." Kelley laughed, "I'm not going to be one because it wouldn't be fair for me to pick a side and we have 20 other teammates so I think it's just best if I just stay a guest."

Tobin and Alex looked at each other knowing Kelley was right, "Yeah that makes sense, thanks for telling us. Bye Kelley." 

"Well that was," Jeri started holding back her laughter, "hilarious."

The couple shot her a death glare but Pam jumped in, "Hold fire, girls. It's dinner time."

*in Chicago*

"JJ, we've been here for like a week. We have the entire season to go downtown, plus we have already done it about ten times already." Christen said playfully rolling her eyes. 

Julie walked behind Christen, who was making a snack, and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Christen's shoulder, "But that's before we were a couple. Now I want to do all the cute coupley things with you."

"Will you pay?" Christen smirked. 

"Hmm," Julie replied leaving ghost kisses along Christen's shoulder, "if I say yes, will you go?"

"No."

"What why?" She whined, spinning Christen around to face her. 

Christen slid her hands into Julie's back jeans pockets, "Because I'm not in the mood to sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Can't we just stay in and watch movies?"

"But babe we've done that every day since we got to our apartment here. But since you don't want to go out in public, how bout we go to the pitch and have a picnic?"

"First, are we even allowed to do that and second, we don't have a picnic ready."

"Well actually," Julie smiled, walking out of the kitchen quickly then coming back with a giant picnic basket, "I wanted to have a picnic in millennium park but a soccer pitch will work to." 

Christen didn't argue especially since she felt a little bad that Julie had it planned already, "Okay let's go. You're driving though."

"Fine, I love you." Julie said giving her a small kiss before grabbing the keys. 

Like normal, they held hands on the middle console and had the music blaring. 

"My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you’re out there gettin’ where you’re gettin’ to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish," Julie sang out proudly. 

Christen was laughing at her girlfriend, "That song is so old!" 

"You gotta jam to Rascal Flatts! But fine find a song you want." 

She began flipping through the stations before she found something she liked, "Oh my god!"

"Here we go again," Julie replied jokingly rolling her eyes. 

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean...."

By the end of the song, both of them were singing at the top of their lungs while pulling into the parking lot. 

 

They grabbed the picnic basket and blanket out of the back before heading up to the gate. 

"Julie, it's locked."

"I have my ways, follow me." 

She held Christen's hand, pulling her around the stadium until they were on the complete opposite side of the front gate. 

"What are we doing?" Christen whispered like they were going to get caught, "The only gate over here is the maintenance one and obviously that's going to be locked."

"Oh really," Julie said with a raised eyebrow, "Don't doubt my abilities."

Once they got to the gate, Julie easily opened it letting them into the stadium. 

"Wha-how?"

"Shhh." Julie smirked, walking to exactly midfield and laying out the blanket, "I have my secrets."

Sitting down, Julie and Christen sat across from each other. Opening the basket, she started pulling out all of Christen's favorite foods. 

"You really had this planned out didn't you?"

Julie looked up, "Yep."

"Okay so now tell me how we got in here."

"You know, Janice? The head soccer coach of Benedictine University, yeah she left that open for me."

"Wow who knew you were so persuasive." Christen joked throwing a skittle at her. 

That just urged Julie on, "Hmm I think you know how persuasive I can be."

Christen laughed, "You can never persuade me. Don't try to act like you can, Johnston."

"Last names, Press? That's not like us now." She said with a stupid grin on her face. 

"I think it is," Christen replied leaning forward until their lips were ghostly touching each other but suddenly Christen pulled back, holding up a piece of chocolate, "Thanks for the food."

Julie pouted, "Do I get a kiss for the amazing food I brought?"

"Of course," Christen grinned leaning again, but this time holding a Hershey's kiss in front of her, "Here you go."

The bantering continued, both just enjoying being alone and having privacy. 

"Can you hand me the whip cream?" Christen asked. 

Julie sprayed a little on to her finger before gesturing it towards her girlfriend, "Here you go."

Knowing what Julie wanted her to do, she decided to hit her hand back up so the whip cream got all over her face. 

"Hey!" Julie shouted, "Oh it's on!"

She grabbed the can but Christen was already on her feet and running. 

"You gotta catch me first!" She called back running towards the endzone. 

Eventually, Julie did catch up and tackle her to the ground, laughing as she did.

"Gotcha." She smirked as she laid on top of her, spraying some whip cream onto her nose. 

Christen crinkled her nose as the cold cream made contact which made Julie's smirk turn into a smile. 

"What are you smiling about?" Christen asked with a raised eye brow. 

Julie leaned down and kissed her nose, "How cute you are."

"Basic answer." Christen said laughing. 

"Okay how bout I'm smiling because my incredibly sexy, smart, amazing girlfriend is under me right now and I never thought this would happen." 

Christen's eyes turned darker at the comment, "Weird because I was just thinking about how my amazingly hot, intelligent girlfriend is on top of me and that I don't understand how I got so lucky."

Julie let out a chuckle, "Liar you were not thinking that." 

"Okay I wasn't but it's still true," Christen smiled, "Let's go home."

"Home because you're full and wanna get home? Or home because there's a bed we can use?"

She smirked and shoved Julie off of her, "That's for me to know and you to find out."


	63. Chapter Sixty-One

((FYI it's like the beginning of August right now so all the gals are back in training and playing))

Chapter 61:

Kelley was in her empty apartment since Sam and Caitlin decided to go out for dinner and she wasn't motivated to. 

Being bored, she decided to try and call Hope. After a few rings, she heard the dreaded message. 

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voicemail. Please leave a message after the tone."

"Ugh answer your phone!" Kelley yelled to no one before deciding to text Tobin. 

Hope isn't answering her phone and I'm bored. Entertain me. -Kelley

I'm about to head to training. Can't talk. -Tobin

"Is everyone I know busy?!" She groaned. 

Suddenly the doorbell went off and honestly she thought it was just Sam and Caitlin because they left their keys or something. 

She opened the door, "Forgot your keys again?"

"Well you haven't given me a set yet so no." The person in the doorway smirked. 

"What?" Kelley asked confused before looking up, "HOPE!"

"Last time I checked, now are you going to invite me in or just make me stand out here like an idiot?" Hope laughed. 

Moving out of the doorway, Kelley let Hope come in before shutting the door and jumping into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. 

"I've missed you so so so much." Kelley said nuzzling her face into Hope's neck. 

"I've missed you too that's why I'm here." 

Kelley pulled back to look at Hope, "But how?" 

Hope gave her a peck on the lips, "Well we just played this last Saturday and we don't play again until the next Saturday plus I'm injured so Laura said I could fly out here for a few days." 

"You. Are. The. Best. Girlfriend. Ever." Kelley said giving her a kiss in between every word. 

Giving Kelley a dorky grin, she leaned back in for a longer kiss. 

"Get a room you two!" Sam joked walking through the door with Caitlin. 

Awkwardly, Hope put Kelley back on the ground, "Sorry I should have called before coming here."

Caitlin laughed, "Nah mate. It's all good because now we no longer have to hear Kelley complain."

"I miss Hope." Sam impersonated. 

"Why can't we be on the same team?"

"Hope isn't answering my calls."

"I should just fly to Seattle." 

"Okay okay she gets it." Kelley said glaring at them. 

"So you've missed me?" Hope smirked at her. 

Kelley smacked her arm, "Oh shut up." 

"Kev, do you want us to leave so you guys can have alone time?" Sam winked. 

"No I'm actually going to show her around New Brunswick so see you guys later!" Kelley said dragging Hope out the door. "By the way where is all your stuff?"

"At my hotel."

Kelley pouted at her, "You can just stay with me." 

"I know but you have roommates. I didn't want to intrude and now plus we can have a room all to ourselves later tonight with no one around." 

"Hmm okay getting a hotel was a smart idea. Now let's go I wanna show you around!" Kelley said unlocking her car. 

Hope was cautious getting into the car, "Do I trust you driving?" 

"Yes you should. Now tell me about Seattle. How's your knee?"

"Babe, we talk almost every night on the phone, you already know how Seattle is and about my knee."

Kelley pulled out of the driveway and shook her head, "But I get to hear it in person now so tell me again."

As Kelley drove through New Jersey, Hope went on about Seattle and how her recovery is going while she playing with Kelley's free hand on the console. 

The pair stopped at all of Kelley's favorite spots and Hope just smiled the entire time still in disbelief that she was actually with Kelley in person for the first time in about three weeks. 

"What are you looking at?" Kelley asked as she took another bite of her ice cream. 

"You."

"Whyyyy?" 

"Becauseeeee..." Hope copied her childish tone, "it's been about three weeks since I've seen you and I still can't believe how lucky I am."

"This is why I love you." Kelley smiled, bringing her spoon back up to her mouth but Hope grabbed her wrist, "What?"

"You have a game in two days. You shouldn't be eating ice cream." She warned. 

"The big bad keeper trying to keep me healthy?"

"Yes I need you to have top stamina."

Kelley smirked at her, "And whys that?"

Leaning across the table, Hope matched her smirk, "Because you're going to need it tonight."

"Why tonight and not right now?"

"Give me the keys." She growled. 

"I can drive." Kelley whined.

Hope gave her a seductive glare, "I drive faster." 

That's when Kelley practically tossed her her keys, "Let's go."

Hope drove, as promised, fast to her hotel but that's what happens when you haven't seen your girlfriend in three weeks. 

Pulling into an empty spot, she threw her door open before running over and opening Kelley's. 

"Please tell me your room is on a high floor." Kelley said holding Hope's hand. 

"Why?" Hope chuckled hitting the up button. 

"Because" Kelley started but the doors opened, "I want to do this."

Grabbing hold of Hope's shirt, she slammed their lips together as soon as the doors closed. 

Hope pushed Kelley until she was flushed against the wall and ran her tongue across Kelley's bottom lip asking for permission which Kelley agreed to quite quickly. 

"I've missed this." Kelley panted, running her hands under Hope's shirt. 

The doors dinged making the couple jump apart and they quickly realized they forgot to hit the floor button so they were still in the lobby. A business man stepped on and hit his floor before giving them a weird look. 

Hope pressed their floor which was after the man's. After the man got off, Kelley bursted into laughter. 

"How did you forget to hit the button?"

"Because I was too busy making out with you!"

"He was so confused when we didn't get off on the lobby," the doors opened again this time on Hope's floor, "now come on we got something to finish." 

Hope led Kelley to her door before swiping the key letting them in. 

Kelley pulled Hope towards the bed not in the mood to tease. 

"Come on, Kels." 

"What?" She asked innocently. 

Hope smirked, pulling her closer by her waist. "Just because you get me on the bed faster doesn't mean I'm still not going to tease."

"Well," Kelley said moving her arms around Hope's neck, "if you were nice, you wouldn't tease in the first place."

"Babe babe babe, remember I'm the big, angry goalkeeper. I'm not nice." She joked, dipping her hands slightly into Kelley's waistband. 

Kelley almost moaned at the touch but held it back not letting Hope get the satisfaction she's looking for. 

Using her agility, Kelley was able to turn and push Hope, rather roughly, down onto the bed. 

"Someone's eager." Hope said moving up until her head was on the pillows. 

"Shut up." Kelley growled, crawling on top of her. 

Straddling Hope under her, Kelley began lining her neck with kisses. 

"Now who's the tease?"

"You asked for it babe."

That's when Hope knew she was going to be in for a long night.


	64. Chapter Sixty-Two

Chapter 62:

"Mmm babe."

"Babe."

"TOBIN!" Alex finally yelled realizing her fiancée wasn't waking up. 

Tobin opened her eyes to find Alex on top of her, "Hmm good morning."

That made Alex glare at her and cross her arms, "Anything else?"

She pretended to think for a little bit, "It's game day."

"That's it?" 

"Hmm," Tobin hummed, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, "I think so."

"Ugh," Alex groaned, trying to climb off of Tobin but Tobin stopped her."

Tobin pulled her back down, "I know what today is." She said playing with the ring on Alex's finger, "It is August 5th, exactly a month after I proposed to you after the World Cup final."

Kissing the ring, Tobin smiled, "I don't know what was more special, winning the World Cup or having you say yes."

Alex swooned over her words and flashback to the exact moment. 

She remembered walking towards Tobin, almost movie like, right after the final whistle blew. Once Tobin got about a foot away, she called to an assistant coach who then tossed her something. Before Alex had time to ask, Tobin was down on one knee saying some long speech that honestly she wasn't listening to. It was truly the best day of her life. 

"Alex....Alex....ALEX!"

She snapped out of her flashback and looked down at Tobin. 

"Did you hear me? I said I have a surprise for you but its downstairs. So we need to get up."

"Okay," Alex replied giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand with Tobin leading the way.

"Have a mentioned how much I love our new house? Like we've been her around two weeks but it really feels like home." 

Tobin looked back, "It really is."

Once they reached the kitchen, Tobin lifted Alex onto the counter which made Alex giggle slightly. Tobin turned to go get the surprise but Alex stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

"I'll be right back, Lex." She laughed. 

Alex pouted, "I know but you still haven't given me as true kiss yet." 

That's all Tobin needed to hear before she closed the gap and moved her hands across Alex's lower back. 

Tobin ran her tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission and shockingly Alex denied it by pulling away. 

"Surprise first, this second."

Rolling her eyes jokingly, Tobin left the kitchen to head out to the patio grabbing the surprise. 

"Ready?" She called from outside the door. 

"Yes!"

"Close your eyes."

Agreeing, Alex did just that and she could hear the door swing open then back close. 

Tobin stood directly in front of her, "Okay open your eyes."

Seeing the sight in front of her, Alex started to tear up from happiness. 

Tobin was holding in her arms an adorable border collie puppy that couldn't be more than a few months old. 

"Oh my god," Alex squealed, "When? How?"

Tobin handed the dog over to her, "When we got back from your parents' house about two weeks ago, I started looking around at local shelters and adoption centers and I found this cute little guy up for adoption so I adopted him almost right away and Sincy was nice enough to let him stay at her house until today."

"Hey little buddy!" Alex said in a high pitched voice which he responded with a tiny bark. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. I thought we should do that together." Tobin smiled, scratching the little guy's ear. 

"He looks like a..." Alex held him up so he was facing her, "Aspen?"

"No that's not very border collie-ish."

Alex made a weird face after Tobin made up the last word, "Anyways okay. How bout Kona? Like the Hawaiian city."

"Hmm I like it. Let's ask him," Tobin replied, grabbing the little pup from Alex's hands, "Do you want to be named Kona? Do you like it, boy?"

He panted before letting out another small bark, wagging his tail. 

Alex chuckled, "He loves it. Welcome to our family, Kona." 

Tobin quickly took a picture of Alex holding their newest addition to their family and decided to tweet it. 

@tobinheath: Added a new little member into our family today. Welcome home, Kona. @alexmorgan13 

@kelleyohara: @tobinheath @alexmorgan13 What the hell?! I'm coming over and playing him. Too cute. 

@sydneyleroux: @tobinheath @alexmorgan13 Boss has a new buddy to play with! 

@_JulieJohnston_: @tobinheath @alexmorgan13 thanks guys now Christen wants another dog. 

"Our teammates are jealous of us." Tobin said taking Kona and placing him on the ground to run around. 

"They should be," she joked before checking the time, "We need to get going because we have pre game breakfast to go to. Can we take Kona?"

"Yeah Sincy sometimes bring Nutmeg so Paul shouldn't care." Tobin answered before grabbing the leash she already bought and hooking it on to his collar. 

Tobin drove like usual and Alex had Kona on her lap the entire drive over. 

They arrived the same time Kaylyn and Mana did. 

"Oh my god. Who is this?" Mana asked with wide eyes. 

"This is Kona. Tobin surprised me with him this morning." Alex said proudly. 

Kaylyn bent down and petted him, "Well he is adorable." 

They all walked in together and all their other teammates were in love with the little pup also. 

Allie walked in shortly after and even though it's been almost a month since the "accident" Tobin and Alex still didn't trust her like they used to. 

"Hey. When did you guys get the dog?" She asked carefully. 

"Just this morning. Tobin surprised me with him since its been a month since she proposed." Alex responded with a little bit of sass in her tone. 

"Oh that's nice," Allie said trying to get them to be her friend again, "Look I'm sorry. I regret what I did. It was stupid and I lost two of my best friends. Please forgive me, I've learned my lesson."

"It's not about you learning your lesson," Tobin scoffed, "it's the fact that you decided to kiss me even though you knew about me and Alex. Or the fact you tried to blame it on alcohol. Or that you yourself were engaged. You're lucky we never told him."

"I was jealous, I'll admit it but I understand that you and Alex are perfectly happy. I won't interfere again."

Alex was getting heated but kept her cool, "You can't just expect us to go back to being best friends. You broke so many rules that night by doing that like it's not okay and never will be okay. Just admit you wanted to be with Tobin after you saw how happy we were together. You wish you would have acted on your cute little crush, didn't you?"

"You know what? I do wish that. Cause Tobin is going to deal with being in your shadow her into life and you won't allow her to grow. You are keeping her from being a true star!" Allie said raising her voice. 

Tobin, being the only calm one of the three left, decided to intervene, "First Alex isn't holding me back or making me live in her shadow in any way shape of form. And second, I never and will never have feelings for you, Allie, so even if I wasn't with Alex, I wouldn't be with you."

"You're lying, Tobin." Allie growled out. 

"Says the woman who made out with my fiancée the first night we got back!" Alex yelled out, not remembering where they were. 

"What?" Almost all of them said looking at the trio. 

Furious, Allie rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut. 

"Um what just happened?" Michelle asked.

Tobin and Alex looked at each other then at Kona in hopes he would give them a sign on what to do, "Uh, let's just say there is a reason why us and Allie are no longer attached by the hip."

They explained the story to the rest of the team quickly since Paul was going to be there soon. 

"Dang that's messed up," Stephanie said at the end. 

"Well yes it's messed up but we are a team," McCall said, "and as captain, I want to clarify that this will not transfer onto the pitch. Am I clear?"

"Yes."

Right then Paul walked in and got the pregame meeting going.


	65. Chapter Sixty-Three

Chapter 63:

Ashlyn woke up before Ali like normal on their days off and headed downstairs to relax before the day started.

She saw all of Ali's wedding magazines still on the coffee table and she knew Ali was getting frustrated with her because she wasn't helping plan their wedding. Knowing she had some time before Ali would come downstairs, Ashlyn turned the TV on and began watching some special on shark attacks. 

"Have you talked to Alex or Tobin yet?" Ali asked as she dropped down onto Ashlyn's lap unexpectedly. 

Ashlyn looked at her in a little bit of shock, "No why?" 

"Because we need to see if they have a date set for their wedding so we can plan around it."

"Why can't we pick the date and they plan around it? I was the one to propose first, remember?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "Yes but remember," she said sarcastically, "Alex's tweet a few weeks ago, she said that her and Tobin were at her parents house planning wedding stuff. So they probably already have a date set." 

Ashlyn knew Ali was right, like always, so she folded, "Okay get off of me so I can go call Tobin." 

Quickly giving Ashlyn a kiss, Ali stood up and gently smacked Ashlyn's butt as she walked past. 

"Hello." Tobin answered tiredly and Ashlyn cursed at herself. 

"Sorry Tobin. I forgot it's only 8am in Portland. Is now a bad time?"

"No no I just don't want to wake Lex. Did you fuck up again?" Tobin asked knowing that was a main reason why Ashlyn would call. 

She glared at the comment, "No I did not. Ali was just wondering if you and Alex have a date set yet for your wedding."

Tobin gave a low chuckle, "Yeah November 16th. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes. Talk to you later, bro."

Ashlyn walked back to the living room to find Ali's face buried in a book. 

"Replaced by a book? Dang I really need to step up my game." She joked leaning against the doorway. 

"Hilarious but no it's a wedding catalog. Do they have a date?"

Walking back over to their couch, she sat next to her fiancée, "Yeah November 16th. It's a Saturday so any day is ours that we want." 

"September 5th." Ali said almost immediately. 

"For how much I would love to do it on our three year anniversary, we have a game that day." 

"Ugh," Ali groaned, "that was my only idea."

Ashlyn laughed at her, "Why didn't you look at the schedule first?"

That just made Ali glare at her for a second before continuing, "What date do you want then?"

"Well," Ashlyn began, pulling Ali onto her lap once again, "how bout September 26? We don't have anything going on and it's a Saturday."

"Have you been planning this?"

"Maybe," she smirked placing a kiss on Ali's jawline, "just trying to be a good fiancée. 

"You're the best I could ever ask for." Ali smiled leaning down for a kiss. 

"That reminds me!" Ashlyn blurted out and Ali just raised an eyebrow, "When I called Tobin and the first thing she said was 'Did you fuck up again?' Do I really mess up that often?!"

Ali looked away biting her lower lip which made Ashlyn pout, "I'm just kidding babe. You don't mess up that much and even when you do I still love you."

"Awe that was cute," Ashlyn said smirking, "now do you want me to cook you lunch?"

Grinning like a child, Ali rolled off Ashlyn's lap, "Yes please."

With one last kiss on her nose, Ashlyn headed to the kitchen to see what ingredients they had available. 

"NO MAC N CHEESE!" Ali called and immediately heard Ashlyn let out an audible groan, "LOVE YOU!"

Ali laid on the couch for awhile until she heard a pan clatter against the wood floors and Ashlyn letting out a yelp. 

"What was that?!" She yelled. 

"Nothing!" Ashlyn responded innocently so immediately Ali stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Opening the door, she found pasta scattered across the floor and smoke rising from the oven. 

"What. Did. You. Do?" Ali asked holding back her laughter. 

"Just a little mishap with the pasta and I may have overcooked the garlic bread." 

"How bout we clean this up and just order take out?"

"Sounds like a date," Ashlyn said grinning while grabbing the broom. 

After the pasta was off the floor and in the trash along with the burnt garlic bread, they settled on ordering from a local Italian place close by. 

"I still don't understand why I let you cook sometimes." Ali joked while her and Ashlyn settled on the floor using their coffee table to hold their food. 

Ashlyn nudged Ali with her shoulder, "Because I like to believe I can and you like to see me fail." 

Gasping in fake shock, "That is not true! I don't like to see you fail," and Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay maybe just sometimes."

"Knew it."

"Anyways back to wedding talk. We have a date. Now we need a guest list, venue, officiant, bridesmaids, invitations-"

Ashlyn brought her finger to Ali's lips to make her stop rambling, "I know. Let's start with the venue since that's pretty important. I was thinking the waterfront in Georgetown cause obviously we both love it there."

"I like that idea but it's going to be fall and chilly here in September. Do we really want to do our wedding here?"

"I mean fall is so beautiful like why not?"

Ali smiled cause Ashlyn was actually starting to care about the wedding, "Okay waterfront it is."

"Can I get a kiss for that wonderful idea?" Ashlyn asked with a small smirk. 

"How bout something better?" Ali replied matching her smirk while standing up offering Ashlyn her hand. 

"What is it?"

Ali began dragging her down the hall to their room. "You'll find out." 

"What about our food?!" 

"I'm hungry for something else now."

"What?" Ashlyn said not catching on right away, "Oh. Oooh yeah let's do that instead."


	66. Chapter Sixty-Four

Chapter 64:

Kona was fast asleep on Tobin's lap as she watched Barça play on TV while Alex was upstairs showering. 

"Dang maybe getting a puppy was a bad idea if I would have known he was going to replace me." Alex smirked walking into the living room with her hair still wet. 

Tobin laughed at her, rubbing Kona's head, "Well someone had to keep me entertained while you were gone."

"You could have joined me," she said with a wink before gently picking up the little puppy and putting him on his dog bed. 

"Hm I didn't know that offer was on the table," Tobin joked pulling Alex down on to her lap, "next time you need to give me a proper invitation."

"Here's your invitation," Alex said leaning down taking hold of Tobin's bottom lip in between her teeth, pulling on it lightly. 

Tobin didn't want to let Alex tease her so she roughly slammed their lips together causing Alex to moan. 

"Eager, aren't ya?" Alex teased. 

Tobin began to place kisses on her jawline, "Well I have to make up the time I missed because I wasn't in the shower with you." 

"Come on babe, in front of the puppy. He's too young to be seeing this." She joked. 

"He's asleep. Just don't try to be too loud." Tobin replied nipping at her neck. 

After a few minutes of making out which they seemed to be doing a lot of since they got their own place, Alex pulled away. 

"Weren't you watching the game?" Alex asked innocently trying to slow their pace down turning her head towards the TV. 

Tobin gave her a goofy grin, "I found something better to do."

"Cheesy but still cute. But there is something we need to talk about that I just remembered."

That made Tobin get serious, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Alex said with a straight face but a smile cracked through. 

She rolled her eyes, "Hilarious but seriously what do we need to talk about?"

"Well first, remember we need to pack tonight because we leave for Boston tomorrow and...Servando called," Alex could feel Tobin tense up under her so she continued quickly, "and he just wanted to say that he's happy for us. He said that he knew he wasn't good enough to me and he's glad I found someone that was."

Tobin relaxed slightly but still protectively had her arms wrapped around Alex's waist. 

"I know he was a jerk and a dick-"

"And a lying asshole that broke your heart after four years of dating," Tobin said cutting Alex off. 

"Babe, he's apologized many of times to me and my family and he's obviously happy for us. What I wanted to talk to you about is I want to invite him to our wedding."

"No."

"What?"

"Lex, I know you believe he has changed but I still don't trust him and I would really appreciate it if the guy that broke my future wife's heart wasn't at our wedding."

Alex shook her head, "You're being unreasonable, Tobs. It's been over a year since that happened and remember he apologized right after I found out yet he didn't try to make me stay with him. He knew he messed up and accepted it."

"He broke your heart! You were heartbroken for several months, I had to be the one there for you while he didn't have to suffer anything! I don't want him at our wedding."

Alex got off of Tobin in frustration, "You're not listening! Yes I was heartbroken but I forgave him and you should too! And I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience to you that you were the one who had to comfort me. Don't act like you didn't enjoy that because it was your chance to get closer to me. "

"That's bullshit, Alex, and you know that! Every second I spent with you during those months was as your best friend nothing more. I was just trying to make sure you were okay! The feelings just came with it!"

"Why are you being so difficult then?! We are getting married, Servando is nothing more than a friend and he was apart of my family for four years. He deserves to be at our wedding!"

"No he doesn't when he cheated on you with your college roommate while you were in Portugal!"

"Thanks for bringing that up again!"

Tobin was now standing also, "He's not invited to our wedding. End of discussion."

"Not end of discussion!" Alex yelled at her. 

"Why the hell do you want him at our wedding so bad?!"

"Because I miss him!"

That made Tobin shut her mouth. 

Alex immediately began to back track, "I didn't-it's not-that's not what I meant." 

"Sure, you know what Alex maybe you and Servando were meant to be." 

"That's not what I meant, Tobin, and you know it! I said I miss him because I miss having him as a friend. I know we dated for four years but he was one of the best friends I've ever had and it's taken work but we are finally getting back to that point. I love you Tobin and only you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my best friend and always will be but I also want my old friend back."

Suddenly Kona woke up and started to bark like a chihuahua. 

Alex sighed because she was tired of arguing, "We'll discuss this later until then I'll be in our room."

Tobin threw her head back and sat down on the couch. Kona playfully jumped up into her lap and gave out a small bark. 

"What do I do, little guy? Is it really worth arguing with Alex over and I should just agree to invite him?"

Again Kona gave out another bark, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am being a little harsh, I mean I love Alex and I should trust her to be friends with him again. I'll talk to her when she calms down later tonight. Okay bud?"

Once again, he barked and Tobin could have sworn there was a smile on his face.


	67. Chapter Sixty-Five

Chapter 65:

After about half an hour, Tobin finally decided she would be able to calmly talk to Alex and hopefully avoid another fight. She headed up the stairs towards their bedroom and saw the door slightly open which was a good sign because that usually means Alex is willing to talk. 

"Lex..." Tobin said carefully, pushing the door open all the way, "can I come in?"

Alex was laying with her head propped up against the headboard, "It's your room too."

Tobin looked for any signs that would tell her to not talk to her at that moment, but not seeing any she decided to lay next to her. 

The couple sat in silence for what felt like forever but in reality it was less than a minute. 

"I know you miss Servando but those words cut deep, Alex. Like you were prepared to married him and if he didn't mess up, you would be married to him and that hurts. It's hard to be okay with inviting your ex when your ex was also your fiancé at one point." 

"But Tobin-"

"No, Lex," she said cutting her off, "I know you trust him and want your friend back but please see this from my point of view. The last thing I need is Servando trying to win you back on our wedding night."

Alex groaned, rolling over to face Tobin, "Fine if it bothers you that much, we won't invite him."

"I feel like you're still not happy with me," Tobin whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

Throwing an arm around Tobin's waist and nuzzling into her side, Alex sighed, "I am but all I want to do is cuddle with my fiancée right now so be quiet."

"For how much I would love to do that," Tobin gave a small smile and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "we need to pack for Boston." 

They packed mostly in silence, both still sensing the tension from their earlier fight. 

"Are we just going to ignore each other until this magically solves itself?" Tobin blurted out while zipping up her suitcase. 

"You know what," Alex was not in the mood to argue again, "if you don't want Servando to be at our wedding, you call him yourself and tell him the reason why."

"My pleasure," Tobin said, "Give me your phone, I'll call him right now on speaker."

Alex handed over her phone and watched Tobin call his contact number. It rang a few times before he picked up. 

"Hey Lex." He answered happily and the use of her nickname almost made Tobin hang up right away. 

"Hey Servando, it's actually Tobin." 

"Is something wrong with Alex?"

"No I needed to call you to tell you that we will not be inviting you to our wedding because I honestly believe you don't deserve to be after what you did to Alex."

That irritated Servando because he already apologized and Alex has already forgiven him. 

"How bout put Alex on the phone and let me hear what her opinion is. I've already gotten her to forgive me and I've earned back my trust. Pretty soon she'll be back in love and come back to me." He said aloud not knowing Tobin had him on speaker and Alex was in the room. She was about to yell something but Tobin quickly covered her mouth wanting him to continue. 

"You do realize I could go tell her that right now?" 

"She wouldn't believe you. Remember I've known her since college and she would just think you are trying to make me look bad. I'm sorry Tobin but I will get my girl back before you two marry. I can bullshit to her all I want about how happy I am for you two and you deserve her. But if anything I deserve her more than you cause I know Alex is no dyke." 

Tobin smirked at the last comment and removed her hand from Alex's mouth, giving her permission to say something. 

"You fucking dirty liar. I can't believe I almost let you trick me again! And I also can't believe I didn't believe my own fiancée when she said we couldn't trust you. Never talk to me again." With that, Alex ended the call. 

Right after she ended the call, Alex flung herself until Tobin's arms and began to cry. Tobin loved nothing more to be right but she realized that this time it was a double edge sword because Alex basically got heartbroken again by him. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex, I just wanted to prove my point not upset you like this," Tobin said trying to calm her down, stroking her hand through her hair gently. 

Alex buried her face into Tobin's neck, "No I'm sorry I didn't believe you. If I would have just believed you from the start, none of this would have happened." 

"Don't apologize. Let's just go to bed and fly to Boston tomorrow." 

They woke up the next morning with their limbs tangled and bodies pressed against each other. 

Tobin knew better than try to get of bed while Alex was still sleeping so she just laid in bed awake day dreaming. 

She thought back to when they first met in 2009, the year Alex got called up to her first senior team camp.

A camp was being held for some friendlies coming up and Tobin, who has already been a consistent call up for almost a year was invited back but this time was different. The camp was in Philadelphia and was suppose to last a week. When Tobin arrived, she got her key and went to her room to unpack. Opening the door, she hoped that she was rooming with Cheney or ARod again....it wasn't. 

"I'm guessing you're new?" Tobin smirked as the girl was unpacking her entire suitcase, making her jump from the sudden noise. 

"Yeah I am." The girl said shyly, turning around to face her. 

"I'm Tobin Heath, 1/3 of the New Kids." She smiled offering her hand which the girl slowly shook. 

"I-I'm Alex Morgan." 

Tobin chuckled at the girl's shyness and flashed her million dollar smile, "Well, Alex, I think we are going to be best friends if you remain a constant call up."

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked with a small smile. 

"Because I just know, you'll see." 

That camp went perfectly and Tobin was basically right. Her and Alex connected right away and Tobin knew they had a special connection, one almost as strong as the one with her fellow new kids. That was the start of their relationship, six years ago, if they weren't roomed together that first camp. 

"Why are you so smiley this early in the morning?" Alex mumbled. 

Tobin kissed her temple, "Just thinking. Go back to sleep, love." 

"Ooookay," she yawned out, "love you."

"Love you too. Always have, always will."


	68. Chapter Sixty-Six

Chapter 66:

They arrived in Boston and thankfully Paul trusted them to room together. They left Kona with some close friends back in Portland since they couldn't take him.

"Hey, Lex, can you begin unpacking while I go and get us some snacks?" Tobin asked.

Alex playfully rolled her eyes, "You just don't want to unpack your stuff."

"Maybe," she smirked, giving Alex a quick peck on the lips, "thanks love ya. Be back soon."

Unpacking her own stuff first, Alex then moved onto Tobin's which thankfully wasn't much. After all her clothes were away, she checked all the pockets to make sure she got everything out that Tobin needed. It was then when she stumbled upon a small leather book that at first, she thought was her bible but quickly realized that she already put that on the nightstand.

Curious, Alex flipped it open to the front page that read, "Tobin's journal."

Alex didn't know Tobin kept a journal nor has she ever seen her write in it. She knew she shouldn't read but again Tobin never shared her thoughts.

Sitting on the bed, she began to flip through the pages. The first entry was dated July 8, 2009 and Alex automatically recognized the date, it was her first call up where she roomed with Tobin.

**_July 8, 2009_ **

**_I just bought this journal a few hours ago. I'm not even sure why I did because I've never kept one before in my life but I think it's because of the new girl on the team. I don't know much about her but I do know that we are going to be good friends. Let's hope she feels the same way._ **

Alex smiled at Tobin's words and picked a new page to read.

**_April 24, 2010_ **

**_I don't know what I did to deserve this, God. I'm still in shock and disbelief I think. Major ankle injury. The words ring through my mind constantly since the minute the trainer told me. Surgery is coming up, 6-8 month recovery. All I know is I better be healthy by the time the World Cup arrives. Another downside is I can't see Alex. It's been almost a year since we initially met and we've grown close but sadly I won't be at any camps for awhile._ **

Thinking back to that year, Alex remembers reading about Tobin's injury that she received in the WPS online. She was heartbroken for her friend because she knew soccer was Tobin's life and she was going to miss having her at the camps. She picked another page.

**_May 8, 2011_ **

**_The World Cup roster was just announce. I don't know if I'm so happy because I made the roster or because Alex did too! I can't wait to call Alex later today and see how excited she is because it's her first big tournament for the senior NT team. I really enjoy having her around and hopefully she thinks the same thing. We are really becoming best friends, I think Lauren and Amy are getting jealous of how much time we spend together during camps. I only thing I don't like is her boyfriend, I just get a weird feeling from him. Oh well if she's happy, I'm happy._ **

That last sentence made Alex tear up a little bit because she never knew that Tobin didn't like Servando from the start. No one wonder Tobin never seemed interested when she was telling her about him.

_**July 18, 2011** _

_**It was a rough night...for everyone. Losing the World Cup final takes a tool on you especially when you lose in a PK shootout. Alex was a wreck, she slept with me last night because she didn't want to be alone. The night was awful, Alex cried into my chest the entire night. I couldn't stand to see her this sad so I was there for her. I haven't cried much because I've wanted to stay strong for her. She's my best friend, I'll do anything to make her happy after yesterday's heartbreaking finish.** _

Alex flipped to the end of the journal and found a particularly long entry but then she saw the date and complete understood why it was so long.

_**March 17, 2014** _

_**I don't even know how to write this. I'm honestly scared to write what I'm thinking right now. We just got back from the algarve cup but immediately had a camp to attend so I'm in a hotel right now. Alex is asleep next to me, red eyed with tear stained cheeks. No more than a day after we get back from Portugal, Alex's old roommate called her and confessed. She confessed such an ugly sin. I was out getting our morning coffees like usual and when I opened our room, Alex's phone was shattered on the floor and she sat motionless with tears running down her cheeks. I panicked, I had know idea what was wrong, I dropped the coffees onto the floor and immediately was by her side, cradling her against my chest. I asked what happen but she wasn't replying. I began to cry, because my best friend, the girl I loved for a couple of months now, was not talking to her. And yes I said I loved her cause I do. I have since the beginning of the Algarve Cup but I haven't told anyone because she had a committed relationship with a guy she loved. But anyways I held her for what seemed like hours, she didn't say a word to me all she did was cry. And I was crying with her. I asked again what was wrong and with a cracked voice she finally replied. My heart broke for her when I heard the answer. I pulled her tighter to me and placed a kissed on top of her head. I told her that she is the best most amazing person someone could have and she could and would do better. I promised I wouldn't leave her, I promised that I would always be her best friend because even though I am in love with her, I won't be telling her this until she makes a move first especially know that she just got her heartbroken. My blood boils and all I want to do is fly to Houston and personally yell at Servando. How dare he! Someone tell me why the fuck he would cheat on a girl like Alex. She's amazing, beautiful, caring, intelligent, everything you could want in life! Even worse it was with her college roommate. Disgusting. Just disgusting. I think Alex is waking, I'm gonna stay by her side until her heart is completely healed.** _

"I see you finally found that," Tobin said startling Alex, making her drop the book.

"Tobin, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been reading that, it's your personal journal."

She gave a small laugh, "It's fine, Lex. I've actually wanted to show you it for some time now but I didn't know how to."

"I didn't even know you kept a journal, how come I've never seen you write in it?"

"Well I haven't actually written in it since we began dating," Tobin said shyly, "I just bring it to read for comfort sometimes."

Alex was confused, "Why don't you write anymore?"

"Because I used it to write about you and how much I wanted to tell you that I liked you but after we started dating I saw no point of keeping one any longer. Didn't you read the first page? I bought this just to write about you and that's when I barely knew who you were. Did you read the last entry?"

"No?" Alex questioned and Tobin gestured for the book so Alex gave it to her.

"March 22, 2015," she began reading aloud, "We are starting the send off games for the World Cup but honestly I'm not that nervous. I'm more nervous about a certain brunette. I can't stop thinking about her, I want to be with her every minute of the day, every time we touch it's like an electric shock. Everyone says we have a thing but neither of us have made a move. It's like we are dancing around our feelings. I don't know if Alex likes me the way I like her but damn my feelings are getting stronger and pretty soon they will ruin our friendship I fear. Cheney wants me to tell her and maybe I will. If we are truly best friends, she won't run...well I hope. I love Alex so much and I can't imagine not having her in my life. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow, just blurt it out, maybe I'll do some big gesture, maybe I won't tell her until after the World Cup. I don't know but I do know is that I have to tell her soon or I'm gonna lose her again to some guy that doesn't deserve her."

Again, Alex felt tears drip down her cheeks.

"That's the last thing I wrote. I was going to tell you or planned to I guess but five days later you actually told me your feelings first. But now you know what my first impression of you was."

"You knew Servando wasn't meant for me right away," Alex whispered "You wrote that you didn't like him for some reason but you didn't know why. Why didn't you ever tell me you didn't like him right away?"

"Because," Tobin smiled moving to sit next to her and placed the journal make in her suitcase, "you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that."

Alex pulled Tobin to you, giving her a searing kiss, "I love you."


	69. Chapter Sixty-Seven

Chapter 67:

Everything was going smooth for all the couples. Alex and Tobin were adjusting easily into being an engaged couple with a dog in their own house, Ashlyn and Ali were somehow managing wedding planning and playing soccer into the same schedule, Hope and Kelley were getting better at the long distance, and JJ and Christen were getting pretty serious. 

The team had two victory tour games in Pittsburgh and Chattanooga so all the girls were happy to be back together for a few days. It was nice to have two games where it wasn't as stressful as the World Cup or the NWSL where they could just play like themselves without the pressure. But like all good things, they come to an end and all the players went back to their cities to finish out the NWSL regular season. 

Quickly the regular season came to end and the playoffs began. 

Kelley flew to Seattle and stayed with Hope during those weeks.

It was heartbreak for some and celebrations for others. 

Ashlyn felt heartbroken after the lost and it didn't make it any better that Ali was at her dad's wedding. All she wanted to do was curl up against her fiancée and sleep away pain but she understood why Ali went to the wedding. She's still trying to rebuild their relationship and so she felt like she needed to go. 

Christen and Julie were defeated because they knew they didn't play their best but they still knew that FCKC deserved the win.

Ashlyn flew home the next day because her and Ali had a ton of wedding stuff still to do with little less than two weeks left. 

"Ali, I'm home!" She called as she entered their house, placing her suitcase down. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Ali replied so Ashlyn wandered to the door, opening it to find her surrounded by wedding decorations. 

"I'm guessing our order of decorations came." Ashlyn joked. 

Ali just gave her a playful glare, "Hilarious now help me organize them into ceremony and reception piles because I'm so confused on what is what right now."

Walking over to the counter, she placed her hands on Ali's shoulder gently massaging them, "Relax, babe. I'm home now and I'll help as much as you want me to."

"I know and I appreciate that," Ali smiled turning around to face her, "I love you. Now let's get to work."

Ashlyn just laughed and gave her a kiss before she began to sort. 

Slowly but surely they finished every box and had two clean, organized piles. Ashlyn immediately went and sat down on the couch in exhaustion. Ali closely followed and laid her head on Ashlyn's lap, closing her eyes, and stretched her legs across the couch. 

"How was the wedding?" Ashlyn asked running her fingers through Ali's hair gently. 

Ali sighed, "It was good, Kyle and I like our new brothers and our dad apologized again. I think it's starting to feel more of a family. Our mom was happy to hear that also." 

"That's good to hear," Ashlyn smiled weakly, "We could have used you though yesterday."

"I wouldn't have made that big of difference, Ash."

"If you were on my backline, you would have." 

Opening her eyes, Ali looked up at her, "We did all we could, it just wasn't meant to be. We have next year to make the championship."

"You're right," Ashlyn leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You do realize that we're getting married in 13 days? Like we're actually getting married."

Ali just laughed at her, "You sound surprised."

"I mean I guess I kinda am. Like we've been dating for over three years now, broken up several times, have done long distance, and yet we still made it here...do you regret it?" Ashlyn added quietly. 

"Do I regret what?" 

"Giving me all these second chances. I still don't know how I still have you."

Sitting up and moving on Ashlyn's lap, Ali placed her hands on both sides of Ashlyn's face, practically forcing eye contact, "Ashlyn Michelle Harris, the reason I gave you all those chances is because I am too in love with you to not have you be in my life. I believed that you could change so I didn't give up hope. And now here we are three years later, happy as ever and I wouldn't want it any other way." 

Ashlyn's eyes went wide and Ali gave her a confused look. 

"What?"

"You just reminded me that I still need to write my vows," she said in a hurry moving Ali off of her. 

"Is that the only thing you got from that speech?" Ali groaned. 

"No it made me realize that we truly are meant to be cause I love you too much to lose you ever again. Now don't go in our room until I'm done. Okay? Okay. Love you." 

After that, Ashlyn ran into their room shutting the door. 

Ali sat in silence for a little bit before she remembered, "Crap I need to write mine also!" 

Ashlyn sat at their desk in their room with a notepad and a pencil next to it. 

"How do I start vows..." She thought tapping the pencil against her lips. 

An hour past. 

Then two hours went by. 

A third was almost ending before Ashlyn finally put down her pencil. Paper balls were scattered across the desk but finally she finished the perfect set of vows in her mind. 

Ali was struggling just as much because she found out it's hard to put three+ years of feelings into one speech. But eventually she got the right words down and felt happy with how it turned out. 

"And you were making fun of me for not having my vows written." Ashlyn smirked wrapping her arms around Ali's shoulders, resting her chin on top of her head. 

"I may have forgotten to write mine also but we are both done now so that's all that matters. One more thing we can cross off the list." 

Ashlyn grabbed the list from the counter and put a red check through the box that was next to "Vows". 

"What do we have left?" Ali asked. 

"Um let's see. You're wedding dress?"

"Check." Ali replied. 

"My tuxedo? Check. Invitations?"

"Sent."

"Decorations? Check. DJ?"

"Check."

"Food and cake?"

"Done and done."

"So it looks like the only thing we have left is the flowers which are arriving the day of the wedding," Ashlyn smiled putting the list back down, "What day is Kyle coming again?"

"Just two days before so the 24th I believe. Still want him as your best man?"

"Of course. We are 'Krashlyn' after all."


	70. Chapter Sixty-Eight

Chapter 68:

The next days passed by at what seemed like super sonic speed. Before anyone knew it was the day before Ali and Ashlyn's wedding and everyone had to catch their flights. 

****

"Kelley hurry up! Our flight leaves in two hours and we haven't even left the house yet." Hope called from the front doorway. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Kelley replied, banging her suitcase down the flight of stairs, "Okay I'm ready."

Hope playfully rolled her eyes, "Finally and you're lucky that Laura is letting me skip training for two days to go to this wedding."

"Well you don't need training when you're already the best keeper in the world." Kelley smirked, giving her butt a small tap as she walked through the door which made Hope smile because she loved hearing her girlfriend praise her. 

"I thought we were in a hurry, babe?" Kelley tempted from the car as Hope has yet to move from the doorway. 

Jogging to the car, Hope opened the door for Kelley, "We are, now get in." 

****

"Kona is at Sincy's, right?" Tobin asked as she put their last suitcase in the trunk. 

Alex appeared behind her and slammed the trunk shut, "Yes I dropped him off this morning. Did you ever call Kelley and ask what hotel they were staying at?" 

"Yeah we are staying at the some one and I think Lauren and Jrue are too." She replied walking back into the house to turn off all the lights. 

Following close behind, Alex took hold of Tobin's hand, interlacing their fingers pulling her to a stop. 

Tobin turned to see why Alex stopped her, "Yeah, Lex?"

"I don't know it's just weird to think that in two months people are going to be flying to California for our wedding." She answered quietly. 

"Regretting it?" Tobin joked but Alex didn't hear the sarcasm. 

"What? No not at all, Tobs! I love you so much and can't wait to marry you." 

"I know, babe. I was just joking," Tobin flashed her million dollar smile at her and placed a small kiss on her lips, "I can't wait to marry you either. Now let's go watch two of our best friends finally get married." 

****

"Julie, we have to get up. Our flight is soon." Christen mumbled into her chest as the couple laid in bed together. 

"We live close to the airport, we have time," Julie mumbled back, pulling Christen tighter against her. 

"Nope," Christen said pulling back and getting out of bed which cause Julie to let out an audible groan, "we do not live that close to the airport and it's Chicago, the traffic is horrible by the airport so get up."

"Hmm bossy, I love it," Julie smirked propping herself up on one elbow just to get a pillow thrown at her, "and violent. Okay I'm getting up."

Christen just laughed at her and started bringing their bags towards the front door. 

"But you're driving!" Julie called out to her. 

"Fine." She replied walking back into the room, "but you're paying for dinner tonight then."

Laughing, Julie got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Christen's waist, "Deal just because I love you."

"Mhm hmm you better." She smirked giving Julie a quick peck on the lips. 

****

Everyone's flights landed around 6 o'clock eastern time so they decided to go out together just to hang out together before the wedding even though they all just saw each other a week ago for the Haiti victory tour games. 

They just went and got dinner then hung out in one of their hotel rooms talking mostly about how it's amazing that Ali and Ashlyn are finally getting married. Then they all headed to bed somewhat early even though the ceremony wasn't until 6 o'clock the next day. 

****

Ali had a hard time falling asleep because of all the nerves she had for tomorrow so she decided to get a small snack from the kitchen and gather her thoughts. 

"Can't sleep?" Ashlyn said startling her from behind. 

"Uh yeah just a lot on my mind I guess," she replied sheepishly, leaning against the counter. 

Walking towards her, Ashlyn grabbed one of her hands and began stroking her thumb across Ali's knuckles, "Nervous?"

"Will you be mad if I say yes?" She said looking down.

Ashlyn used her free hand to tilt her head back up so they were making eye contact, "I would be mad if you weren't," she let out a low chuckle, "honestly I'm a little nervous too. 

Ali showed a small smile, "Tomorrow is the start of forever."

"Does that scare you?" 

"No," she said with a boost of confidence, "because I'm doing forever with my best friend."

"Did Ali Krieger just call me her best friend?" Ashlyn joked. 

Laughing, Ali stood up on her toes so their lips where even with each other, "Tomorrow that will be Mrs. Ali Krieger-Harris to you."

"Hmm I like the sound of that," she smirked closing the gap between them for a short second, "now come on we better get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."

****

"WAKE UP MOTHERFUCKING LOVE BIRDS!" Someone yelled as they bursted into their room. 

"Get out!" Ali groaned throwing a pillow at the unknown person. 

"Nope. It's your wedding day, stop snuggling with your lover, and get up so we can get going."

Ashlyn finally opened her eyes since the person was obviously not leaving anytime soon, "What the hell, Kyle? How'd you even get in here?"

Kyle just laughed, "It's my sister. I know that she keeps a spare key under the rock. Now get up because you and me are going to get breakfast."

"Wait why can't I come?" Ali whined, gripping onto Ashlyn tighter not wanting her to get out of bed. 

"Because it's a best man breakfast. We'll be back soon so come on, Harris."

"Kyle get out." Ashlyn mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"What, why?" He argued with sadness in his voice. 

Ashlyn threw a pillow at him, "It's our wedding day, we want to sleep so go wait in the living room until we actually wake up." 

"Okay, okay don't get violent. I'm leaving, no sex while I'm in the house though." Kyle replied walking out the door. 

"You're lucky we weren't naked," Ali whispered into Ashlyn's chest and luckily Kyle didn't hear it. 

Ashlyn laughed at her fiancée and placed a kiss on top of her head, "You do realize that we probably should get up soon cause we have a lot of organizing and getting ready to do."

"Shh just wake me up when it's time to say I do." 

"Okay but I'm gonna get up and make sure your brother isn't breaking our house," Ashlyn said moving Ali off of her and moving out of bed, "I love you."

"Love you-" Ali stopped to yawn before finishing her sentence, "too. 

Ashlyn walked to the kitchen to find Kyle making coffee for himself, "Why the hell are you here so early, Kyle?"

"So we could go get breakfast and I can give you the whole "Don't break her heart or I'll break you" speech again." 

"I don't think I need that speech again. I'm pretty sure the first time you did that was enough, you scared the living shit out of me like I was terrified to date Alex." 

"Had to make sure you are worthy of her," Kyle said with a wink and handing Ashlyn a cup of coffee. 

"Still don't think I am." Ashlyn mumbled into the cup, hanging her head low. 

Kyle scolded her for that comment, "Seriously, Ash? It's your wedding day and you still don't think you deserve Ali. Like my sister is head over heels in love with you because she knows how great of person you are."

"And it helps that you're really hot." Ali smirked wrapping her arms around Ashlyn's waist from behind. 

"I thought you were going back to bed, babe?" 

"I didn't trust you and Kyle alone so I decided to get up plus we kinda have a wedding to get ready for." 

Ashlyn grabbed one of Ali's hand and spun her so they were standing face to face, "Yes we do, my lovely bride."

Ali leaned up and gave her a kiss, "In just a few short hours, I'll be the new Mrs. Ali Krieger-Harris."

"Hold up! When did you guys agree that Krieger would come first and Harris second?" Kyle blurted out. 

"We decided that it sounded better that way," Ali stated, "Now can we start getting ready?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Says the woman who didn't want to get up ten minutes ago."

"Do you want to get kicked out of our house?" Ali tempted. 

"Okay so what's first?" He asked with a fake smile.


	71. Chapter Sixty-Nine Part One

Chapter 69 Part 1:

Ali's dress was simple yet elegant. It was a strapless, sweetheart style that was form fitting throughout her torso with a silvery, bejeweled belt wrapped around slightly above her belly button then the fabric began to flow out in more of an A line fit towards the bottom. The top was pretty plain with very little beading but the bottom was filled with beading and small jewels that really made it sparkle under the lights. Her hair was in loose curls and on one side, she wore her mother's sparkly barrette that was in the shape of a flower and has been in the family for centuries. The necklace Ashlyn gave her for their one year hangs loosely around her neck and she turned to take a final look at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," her mom said standing behind her.

"Thanks," Ali replied with a teary smile while turning around, "great I'm crying before I even walk down the aisle."

Her mom let out a small laugh and gently wiped away the tears, "Ashlyn is going to die when she sees you, hunny. This is the day you've been wanting since you first met her."

"I know," she started but a knock came at the door, "come in."

The door swung open and appeared her dad dressed in his suit, "Wow, Alex, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad, you don't look bad yourself," Ali joked trying to focus on everything else besides the wedding.

"Had to make myself look acceptable since I'm walking you down the aisle which is the reason I came in here. It's almost time."

Ali's mom kissed her on the cheek one last time before wishing her farewell and heading outside to the ceremony space.

"You ready, sweetie?" Her dad asked offering his arm.

"Yeah I am."

****

Ashlyn was wearing black pants that were a tighter fit with a black vest over a white button up that she had the sleeves rolled up to her biceps with a skinny, dark red tie and her was loosely down sprawled across her shoulders.

"Do you have the rings?" Ashlyn asked frantically.

Kyle just groaned, "Yes you've asked me this about a hundred times in the last ten minutes. Why are you so nervous?"

"Oh cause I don't know. I'm marrying the love of my life and I don't want to fuck it up!" Ashlyn said harshly but immediately regretting it, "Sorry, I just want everything to go right."

"It's alright, I would be nervous too. But remember she already loves you so it's not like you have to prove anything today." Kyle said reassuring her.

She took a deep breathe and began unrolling her sleeves, "Thanks, Kyle. Now hand me my jacket please."

Kyle handed her the black suit jacket with a matching red handkerchief sticking out of the chest pocket and she slipped it on before doing a full turn in front of the mirror.

"You look great, Ash. I think your suit and Ali's dress look good together. You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

****

The ceremony was being held at the Georgetown waterfront on a pier that overlooked the Pontiac River. The wood panels were covered with about a three foot wide white sheet to make an aisle and dark rose pedals were scattered along the entire thing. White chairs stood on either side of it with giant silver bows tied around the backs of them and red ribbon was strung from the last chairs of every row parallel to the aisle. There was no alter as both couple agreed that they wanted the background to just be the water. As it neared six, the sun began to set and the guests began to arrive.

"Wow I see why they picked this location," Alex said while she and Tobin had linked arms.

Tobin just nodded her head in agreement while they headed towards their seats.

Most of the team was there besides a few who had prior commitments so they chatted amongst themselves until they heard the music begin to play.

They watched as Ashlyn walked down the aisle with Kyle close behind her.

"She looks good," Kelley whispered to Hope who was seated next to her.

Ashlyn stopped on one side of the pastor and Kyle went and sat by his mom as Ashlyn and Ali wanted their photos to be of just them.

The music continued to play and Ashlyn had her eyes locked on the doors of the building that they were using for their reception. Slowly the doors began to open and everyone rose from their seats.

Ali, as graceful as ever, stepped out with her arm linked to her father's and her bouquet of dark red roses in her other hand.

The world seemed to stop in Ashlyn's eyes. Her eyes were couldn't move away from Ali and she could have sworn she was drooling. Ashlyn couldn't believe how beautiful Ali looked and couldn't help but grin like a goof as she got closer.

"Beautiful," Ashlyn muttered to herself.

Ali felt everyone's eyes on her but she only cared about two. She looked up from the ground to see Ashlyn staring adoringly at her from the end of the aisle. Once she reached the end, she handed her bouquet to her mother and her father gave her one last kiss on her cheek before handing her hand over to Ashlyn.

"Take care of her," he said assertively.

"Of course, sir." Ashlyn replied before winking at Ali.

The pastor announced that they could sit and would begin the ceremony.

Ali and Ashlyn stood across from each other with their hands together and both hopelessly smiling at one another.

"I love you," Ashlyn whispered, rubbing her thumbs across Ali's hands.

"I love you too," Ali responded blushing ever so slightly.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of this company to witness the union of Ashlyn Michelle Harris and Alexandra Blaire Krieger in marriage. Marriage is a holy estate given by God to fulfill us..."

By then Ashlyn had already zoned out of what the pastor was saying because she was too focused staring at her beautiful bride. She took in every little detail of Ali's dress and her hair and the jewelry she was wearing. She was truly in love with the girl in front of her and truly believed she was dreaming. Ali mostly kept her head down in embarrassment but ever so often lifted her head to find Ashlyn smiling wide at her so she couldn't help but smile back.

All of the sudden, the pastor's voice interrupted Ashlyn's thoughts, "And the couple has written their own vows, correct?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time which made them both let out a laugh.

"Who wants to start?" He said gesturing to them.

Ali looked up and Ashlyn could see the nervousness in her so she decided to go first.

"I will." She said with some confidence, letting go of Ali's hands and pulling out the piece of paper.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger, today I am finally able to marry the love of my life. When we met five years ago, I never thought I would get this far because I was the bad girl with a bad rep trying to get the perfect woman. But here we are. I could stand up here and list a bunch of vows that I promise to stand by but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to stand before you today confessing my true, utter love for you in front of our closer family and friends. I wouldn't be where I am today without you, you taught me to never give up, to always have hope, to not be so hard on myself, and many more things. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it because you are my better half. From the first day we met in that locker room in some training camp for the U.S. Team, I knew I needed to have you close, I knew you were something special. Every night, I remind myself how lucky I am to fall asleep next to you. God damn, Ali Krieger, I'm so in love with you. I love your smile and how even in the darkest of times you find a reason to smile. I love how determined you are on and off the pitch. I love how you let me rant to you even when you had a bad day yourself. You're my rock and my one true love," Ashlyn paused to look up at Ali and saw that tears were falling down her cheeks so she lifted her hand and while using her thumb, brushed away the tears before continuing, "I will say this today and in 100 years, I love you so much. We may fight...a lot or disagree about certain things but even after all those times, we're still here. That day when I proposed to you in a forest in Vancouver, I never had a single doubt about you and I still don't. You make me so happy, Alex, that being married to you will be and always be the best thing to happen to me. So I'll tell you over and over again that you are perfect and beautiful and caring and the most amazing person I have ever known. So on this day, I vow to always be the woman you married in the first place as long as you promise to never change either. On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving. I love you. Today, tomorrow, and forever."

"Alexandra, your vows." The pastor motioned for.

"I have to follow that?" She joked with watery eyes earning a good laugh from their audience and a playful eye roll from Ash.

"I don't know where to start honestly."

Ashlyn then interrupted her, "You can start by saying how amazing I am," she smirked along with the comment which Ali just shook her head to.

"Well yes that is true. I could go on all day about how amazing you are. But I'll start by promising to never change. If I do, it will only be for the better. As I commit my life to you, the only thing I ask for is someone who will stand by my side through the think and thin and by marrying you, I know that you will do that. I promise my life to you, Ash, because I trust you. I've always trusted you when we were living together or living thousand miles apart, I always believed you. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you, build with you and live with you. I've always had goals, aspirations, things I wanted to do. But when I met you, I learned what it was to dream. You dreamed of many things, so I've finally learned to dream of the things I deserve. I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe. You are my soul mate, Ashlyn. These aren't promises just for today or a few months or even a few years. Everything I say on this day is what I mean for our entire lives," by now Ali's voice was cracking because of the tears, "I've loved you for over three years now and I'll love you forever more."

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd anymore but Ali and Ash only saw each other.

The pastor showed a small smile, "If you both would please rejoin hands."

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, in taking Alexandra Blaire Krieger to be your wife, do you so promise to honor, to love, and to cherish her in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in hardship as in blessing, until death alone shall part you?

"I do."

And Alexandra Blaire Krieger, in taking Ashlyn Michelle Harris to be your wife, do you so promise to honor, to love, and to cherish him in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in hardship as in blessing, until death alone shall part you?

"I do."

"Kyle, the rings sir."

Kyle stood and handed the rings to them.

Ali's ring was bigger with a giant diamond in the center and the entire band was also filled with diamonds. Ashlyn's was more simple with it just lined with diamonds.

The pastor began, "Ashlyn, place the ring on Alexandra's left hand and repeat after me...Alexandra, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

"Alexandra, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect, and trust."

The pastor continued, "Alexandra, place the ring on Ashlyn's left hand and repeat after me...Ashlyn, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect and trust."

"Ashlyn, I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity, love, respect, and trust."

"Ashlyn and Alexandra, you have exchanged vows and rings, and consented to marry in the presence of this company. By the authority vested in me by the State of Virginia, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Ashlyn pulled Ali close to her, moving her hands to around her waist and she felt Ali put hers around her neck. Closing the gap, Ashlyn applied a small amount of pressure onto Ali's lips. Even though they were kissing in front of over 150 people, they felt like they were alone. Only the clapping from their audience broke them from their little trance. Pulling away, they looked out to the crowd hands interlaced.

"We did it." Ashlyn whispered into her ear as they began to descend back down the aisle.

"Yeah we really did."


	72. Chapter Sixty-Nine Part Two

Chapter 69 Part 2:

Ali and Ashlyn went into an empty room while everyone got ready for the reception and it's truly the first time they've been alone since the morning. Ali stood in a front of a full length mirror, fixing her hair quickly and making sure her makeup wasn't smeared by her crying. 

"You are beautiful." Ashlyn whispered standing behind her.

Letting out a deep breathe, Ali closed her eyes, "I couldn't be happier right now."

Ashlyn smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

Ali turned to face her, "Hmm I much I would love to just skip the rest of our wedding and get you in bed."

"Digging the tux, aren't you?" She smirked. 

"I would dig it a lot more off," Ali said seductively, tugging at the jacket. 

Ashlyn just gave her a kiss on the lips, "You can take it off tonight, but first we need to celebrate with our family and friends. 

Ashlyn slid off her jacket and put it on the back of a chair, rerolling her sleeves back up to her biceps. 

Kyle opened the door, "Ali, Ash they're ready for you." 

"Let's go," Ashlyn said grabbing Ali's hand. 

****

The gals were all sitting by each other in the reception space. 

"Hey Hope," Tobin said across the table, "when are you popping the question?" 

Luckily Kelley was in the bathroom so Hope didn't feel awkward about it, "Um I'm not sure."

"Come on, Hope. You want to marry her, don't you? What's the wait?" Pinoe who was also at their table asked. 

"I mean it's been less than a year since I got divorced. I just don't want to rush into anything right now." 

Alex raised an eyebrow, "So you don't want to marry her?" 

"No of course I want to marry her. Would it make you guys feel better if I said I already have the ring?"

All of them turned and looked at each other, "Yeah."

By then, Kelley was back so the conversation was dropped for the time being. 

"Attention please." The DJ called over the microphone, "I would like to introduce for the first time Mrs. And Mrs. Ashlyn Krieger-Harris."

Ali and Ash walked hand in hand into the room, getting applauds from their audience. 

"Ash, looks so happy." Kelley whispered into Hope's ear. 

Hope smiled, "They're truly perfect for each other."

Dinner was served then it was time for the first dance so everyone gathered around the dance floor. 

"Don't step on my toes." Ali joked as Ashlyn pulled her towards the middle. 

"Don't let me trip over myself." Ashlyn replied with. 

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, the music began to play.

"This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more"

Ashlyn held Ali's left hand in hers with her other arm around her waist. Ali placed her free hand on Ashlyn's shoulder as they began to move along with the beat. 

"You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change"

As the couple keep dancing in peace, Ashlyn began to sing the next lyrics into Ali's ear, "I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you"

Ali couldn't help but look at the ground as Ashlyn sang to her. Her emotions were in overload and the tears were coming back. 

"Hey, look at me," Ashlyn whispered so Ali lifted her head, "I love you." 

"I love you too," she choked out with a smile, kissing Ashlyn quickly on the lips. 

Ashlyn smiled back down at her, "You do realize that I truly believe in all these lyrics.

Spinning her out quickly, then back in she continued to sing, "And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change."

As the song continued to play, Ashlyn held Ali close to her making her feel safe and loved. Eventually the last note was played and the clapping surrounding them broke them out of their peace of mind. 

Suddenly, Pinoe started a chant, "KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS."

Ashlyn was more than happy to oblige and gave Ali a searing kiss, pulling away when the catcalls started. Of course Ali blushed bright red. The DJ saved her from embarrassment by putting on a fast beat song so everyone joined them on the dance floor. 

"You look gorgeous, Ali!" HAO yelled over the music, hugging her best friend. 

As HAO and Ali chatted, Ashlyn slipped away to get a drink before rejoining her wife. 

"How's the married life?" Tobin asked placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Ashlyn laughed, "Pretty damn well so far." 

"You guys had a lovely wedding. How much of that did Ali do?" 

Hitting her friend in the arm, Ashlyn pointed out that she helped quite much actually. 

"Excited for your wedding?" She continued. 

"Yeah and nervous. Should I feel nervous? Were you nervous?" Tobin rambled. 

"Oh yeah," Ashlyn exaggerated, "just ask Kyle. He wanted to kill me I'm pretty sure. You'll do fine, Toby. Now let me get back to my incredibly hot wife."

Tobin rolled her eyes and grabbed Alex's drink before heading back onto the dance floor. 

As the night continued, the alcohol began to flow more and more but both Ashlyn and Ali were pretty sober since both wanted to remember their wedding night. 

"Tobin, dance with me!" Alex whined. 

"Babe we are dancing together." Tobin said laughing, holding Alex tighter to her. 

"Your fiancée is a little gone, Tobin." Syd joked which earned her a glare. 

"Where's the cinnamon rolls?!" Pinoe yelled drunkly. 

"What, Pinoe?" Christen asked who was dancing with JJ. 

"When you two getting married? We need some baby rolls running around!" 

Julie and Christen looked at each other before Julie answered, "I don't know, Pinoe, but I'll tell you when we figure it out."

"Alright, alright," the DJ said cutting the music, "it's time for Ashlyn to remove the garter from her wife's leg."

That was followed by a lot of cat calls and their teammates laughter. Kelley sped up the process by quickly pulling a chair to the middle of the dance floor and gesturing Ali to sit who was already flushed with embarrassment. Ashlyn walked confidently in front of the chair before getting down on her knees. 

She lifted Ali's dress up slightly before dipping her head underneath. Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to tease Ali, she ran her tongue along the inside of her thigh. Ali had to use all her strength not to kick Ashlyn as she did that but eventually she felt Ashlyn's teeth pull down the garter. 

"I'm going to kill you," Ali gritted through her teeth as Ashlyn emerged from under her dress. 

Ashlyn smirked, "Can it at least be in bed?" 

"All the non-married woman gather around its time for the bouquet toss."

Hope and Julie let their woman go into the crowd but Alex and Tobin stayed put since they were already engaged. Ali grabbed her bouquet and turned around, hoping no one would get injured. Tossing the flowers backwards, there was a crowd of commotion and when Ali looked back, she saw who caught it. 

It was Kelley. 

"Looks like you're next to get marry, Hope." Tobin teased. 

Hope shook her head as Kelley bounced back over to there terrible, obviously drunk. 

"Look, Hopey. We're next to get married. Where's that ring at?" she slurred. 

"Soon, babe."

The reception was coming to an end and Ali and Ash started saying goodbye to their guests. 

"We're married." Ashlyn whispered as she wrapped an arm around Ali's waist, watching their friends and family dance. 

Ali adoringly looked up at her, "I know and I couldn't be happier." 

"Do you think we could ditch and anyone would notice?"

"Nope," Ali laughed, "I don't think anyone would notice."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes at Ali's sarcasm, "After tonight we need to start thinking about kids."

"That's a talk for later. Let's just enjoy this night first. Okay?"

"Okay."

((Just wanted to say thank you to Kneatthanks for the amazing song recommendation))


	73. Chapter Seventy

Chapter 70:

Who was more panicked in preparation of their wedding?

Tobin would say that Alex was a bridezilla and almost fired the florists when she found out the the flowers that were suppose to baby blue were more sky blue. 

Alex would say Tobin who has yet to finish her vows, couldn't decide which flavor cake they should have, and couldn't pick a first dance song for them. 

Jeri and Perry would say that they were both just as awful as each other. 

***

"You know we should probably get back to the beach house, our parents are probably wondering where we went," Alex said leaning against Tobin as they sat on the edge of the pier together. 

"We planned almost our entire wedding by ourselves, the least they could do is set up for us so we don't have to stress anymore," Tobin smirked. 

Alex playfully shoved her, "I'm honestly surprised no one has came looking for us like shouldn't they care that the brides are missing while their own wedding is getting set up."

Tobin looked out across the calm ocean seeing the sun just above the water and the vibrant colors scattered across the sky, deep in her own thoughts. 

"Tobin? I'm scared to ask what you're thinking about," Alex joked. 

"Hm what?" Tobin asked snapping out of her thoughts, "Sorry, it's just weird you know? Like a year ago, we were best friends and that's it, eight months ago we finally stopped tip toeing around our feelings, four months ago I proposed to you, now our wedding day is finally here." 

"Amazing how relationships can evolve," Alex smiled turning towards her fiancée, "I love you."

Tobin matched her smile at those words, "I love you too," connecting their lips for a brief second before Alex pulled away. 

"You do know it's bad luck to kiss your bride before the ceremony on your wedding day," Alex said with a slight pout. 

Rolling her eyes, Tobin planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "That isn't even a real superstition."

"It totally-" Alex started but someone behind them cut her off. 

"Alex, Tobin! Our parents are furious with you two!" Perry yelled with Jeri right behind her, "You two do realize your wedding is in about 12 hours?"

"Yes, Perry." Tobin groaned standing up before offering her hand to Alex. 

Alex intertwined their fingers while Tobin helped her up, "We were just getting away from the craziness for a little bit."

"Well, Alex, mom needs you two to go watch Kona cause he keeps trying to jump on things. So just go grab him and you can come back out here." Jeri said. 

"You should have started with that," Tobin mumbled as her and Alex walked back towards the reception place. 

Perry heard the comment and lightly smacked her on the back of her head. 

Tobin glared at her, "What was that for?" 

"Hey it may be your wedding day but I'm still the older sister." She smirked while walking away. 

Alex and Tobin found Kona and hung out with him on the beach until it was lunch time. They ate lunch with both of their intermediate families. 

"So are you guys excited?" Alex's dad asked. 

"Um," Alex hesitated, "excited, anxious, nervous, about every emotion you can think of."

Tobin squeezed her hand under the table to reassure her that she felt the same way, "I just want it to be here already like I can't wait to see Alex walk down the aisle. She's going to look beautiful."

Alex blushed and a small smile formed on her lips. 

After some more light conversation, they decided it was time to start getting ready. 

"I'll see you at the alter?" Tobin asked, holding her arms around Alex's waist. 

Alex rested their foreheads together, "I'll be the one in white."

"That was cheesy but okay. I love you." Tobin said giving her a quick kiss before heading off into her designated room. 

"You ready, Alex?" Jeni asked behind her. 

"Yeah let's get started."

Alex felt like she had been sitting in the same chair for hours while her sisters and mom did her hair and make up. 

"Am I done yet?" She complained, checking her Twitter for what felt like the 100th time. 

"Almost, where's your dress?" Jeri asked. 

"In the closet, well I hope it is." Alex joked, rolling her eyes with it. 

Jeri went and pulled it out, taking it out of its bag, "Ugh I still love it so much, perfect for a beach wedding."

Alex stood from her chair and smiled at her dress, "I know, I love it and I also love my reception dress that I got." 

"Yes, now let's get you in this dress." Her mom said smiling. 

Quickly changing out of her clothes, she slipped into the perfect gown and let Jeni buttoned up the back. 

Once she felt her sister remove her hands, she turned to face herself in the full body mirror. 

"Wow..." She murmured to herself. 

One inch straps hung around her shoulders creating an open back. A deep sweetheart neckline that was covered in a detailed lace hugged the upper part of her torso, then the dress began to flow out slightly, sweeping down her long legs with a light, lace overlay and small gems throughout. Her mom came up from behind and attached the same veil that she wore on her wedding day to Alex's hair. Her hair was in natural curls and scattered across her shoulders. 

"Don't ruin the makeup. Don't ruin the makeup," Jeri repeated while fanning her eyes. 

Jeni handed Jeri a tissue before turning towards Alex, "You look beautiful."

Alex smiled at herself in the mirror before feeling the first tear fall, "This is all so surreal."

***

Katie, Perry, and their mom were all in Tobin's room with her while she changed. Tobin, wanting Alex to be the center of attention, decided to go with tighter fit khaki pants slightly rolled at the bottom with a plain white, short sleeve button up and no shoes of course. 

Perry shook her head, "I still can't believe you convinced Alex to let both of you wear no shoes."

"It wasn't hard to convince her since it's a beach wedding," Tobin buttoned the last button of her shirt, "How do I look?" 

"Wonderful, hun. My baby girl is getting marry." Her mom said, wiping her teary eyes. 

Tobin smiled at her, "Were you this emotional on Katie's wedding day?"

"No she was worse," Katie joked, fixing Tobin's collar when a knocked happened. 

"Oh Perry, can you run this letter to Alex's room and give it to her but make sure she's alone when she reads it?" She said handing over a sealed envelope. 

"Love letters. Such a romantic," Perry sarcastically said grabbing the letter, "but yeah I will."

***

Perry knocked on her door, "Mail delivery for a Ms. Alex Morgan soon to be Mrs. Alex Morgan-Heath." 

"Come in, Perry!" Alex called. 

"Tobin wanted me to give this to you and says you need to read it alone," Perry handed over the envelope. 

"Well I guess we will leave you to read then. Come on girls," her mom said leaving the room. 

Alex opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. 

Lex, 

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to you before our ceremony so I wrote this letter. 

As we prepare to marry each other, I just want to remind you how much I love you. 

I love that I get to wake up next to you every morning. 

I love that I get to train with you for both club and country. 

I love being able to make you coffee and breakfast in the morning. 

I love making you smile. 

I also love your smile. 

This list could go on and on but I still have my vows for that...which I did finish. I know you're probably scared to take this step, I am too but we have each other. I wish I could be with you now cause I know you are probably just as nervous as I am. But when you walk down that aisle and I see you for the first time, all my nerves will go away because I will see you. I'm in love with you, Alex Patricia Morgan, and I can't wait to add my last name onto your name. See you at the end of the aisle soon. 

Tobs 

"Alex, it's time. Are you ready?" Her mom called through the door. 

Quickly wiping away her tears, Alex tucked the letter back inside and hid it in her purse, "Yeah I am."


	74. Chapter Seventy-One

Chapter 71:

The ceremony space was simple since it was on the beach and the sunset was their own natural decoration in the background. Baby blue chairs with white and silver bows lined both sides creating an aisle down the middle and both of them agreed not to have an alter, just a single white podium for the pastor to use for his book. 

Tobin came out first, stopping to talk with some family members or friends on the way down. She saw their teammates, both thorns and national, already seated. 

Greeting the pastor, Tobin waited patiently at the end of the aisle for her bride. The music began to play, some acoustic track that they thought just sounded good, and everyone rose. 

Keeping her eyes locked on the beach house doors, Tobin held her hands clasped together with arms extended straight down. The doors began to open and everyone turned. 

Jaws dropped, eyes widened. But for Tobin, she smiled wide bringing one of her hands up to her mouth in utter shock, eyes watering as Alex came into full view. 

***

Alex heard the music play and knew it was time. Her father offered his arm which she gladly took while he opened the door with his free hand. 

Stepping through the walkway, she didn't see the crowd or the pastor or the ocean in front. All she saw was Tobin and her reaction. Seeing Tobin break out into her genuine smile and cover her mouth in shock was almost enough to make Alex lose it on the spot. Her dad guided her down the aisle, but she felt like she could barely walk not evening feeling the sand beneath her. Tobin took a few steps up to meet Alex and her dad at the end. 

"Tobin, I trust you very much. Please don't ruin that." Her dad said. 

"Yes, sir." Tobin nodded quickly before taking Alex's hand and walking back to the pastor. 

"You all may sit," the pastor began with, "Today on this lovely day in California, we are here to witness the union of these two amazing women. From being teammates on the pitch to best friends off, they have grown together for many years. Tobin and Alex first met in 2009 and ever since then their relationship has grown. Now six years later, we are here to watch them wed."

Tobin squeezed both of Alex's hands in hers making Alex to look into her eyes. 

"I love you," Tobin mouthed running her thumbs in small circles. 

"To my knowledge, you both have written your own vows, correct?" The pastor asked. 

"Yes."

"Who would like to start?"

Tobin was about to say she was but Alex cut her off, "I will."

Alex had hers memorized, "Tobin, I still ask myself how we got here. No less than a year ago, our lives were completely different and I'm so glad that they changed. I didn't know true love until I met you, I didn't know that someone could care about me so much until you came along. I remember our first fight, after you punched that guy in the bar."

Many small chuckles came from the crowd and Tobin even laughed herself, "They didn't need to know that, babe, and I still blame Kelley for that."

Kelley was about to shout something in retaliation but Hope covered her mouth. 

Alex just rolled her eyes and continued, "I remember being mad at you for not trusting me but now I realize that you did that because you cared. You got punched in the face just to protect me and I couldn't ask for anyone better. That day of the World Cup final, right when we woke up, the first thing you told me was something special was going to happen and you were right. It wasn't winning the World Cup, it was the fact that you proposed. That what was most special to me because I knew that I was going to be with you forever. Every day I am blessed to be able to wake up by your side and to walk down and find you making us breakfast. All the same things you do for me on random days make me realize how lucky I am to be in love with my best friend. Until today, the day that I first said I love you, the day that I knew that I was going to marry you, that was the best day of my life. You know me better than anyone else and I still can't believe it's me who gets to marry you. I see these vows not as promised but as privileges; I get to cry with you and laugh with you. I get to walk with you and run with you. You make me feel safe and I couldn't ask for anything more. You've seen me on the worst of days and on the bests. You were there when I thought I was in love and there when I thought love wasn't real. You made me believe in love again. Those days where I get to watch you play with Kona in the backyard, I feel love. When I'm around you, you give me warmth that I never thought I could feel. I stand in front of you today to let you know that I will always, always love you even when it may seem like I don't. In every fight or argument that we have, I want you to know that I love you and I'm willing to give up my end of the rope if we are in a tug of war match and it means my prize is that we make up. I love you, Tobs, and promise to love you forever. 

"Tobin, yours?" 

"I didn't have time to memorize mine since I just finished them today," Tobin joked while pulling out a piece of paper, "I'm gonna go back to the first day we confessed our feelings for each other. We just gotten back in camp for the send off games leading up to the World Cup and I remember the first night, I walked you to your door and kissed your hand. I felt like an idiot cause like what kind of friend does that? When I walked back to my room, Cheney asked if I saw a ghost because I was so pale. So I asked her if I should tell you about my feelings and she told me I needed to that you wouldn't run from me. I spent the rest of the night thinking about our friendship, if I was just misreading you. The next few days are teammates basically harassed us to tell each other and I will admit without them we probably wouldn't be here right now. So thank you, annoying pushy teammates."

Their national teammates laughed at the couple and the guests gave them a small applause. 

"When we were on the beach and you confessed your feelings, I remember you telling me that the only reason you were telling me was because you knew I wouldn't run. I think back to that day now and realized how much we loved each other back then and I think neither of us even knew it yet. And surprisingly that love has increased even more. Alexandra, I've been in love with you for a very long time and you know that. But like I said in that letter I gave to you earlier, my vows are mainly everything I love about you. Remember when we were caught by the photographers after I took you out to dinner? You didn't yell or scream at me for being an idiot or something. I love how you stand by me even when I make mistakes. I love how persistent you are because without that we wouldn't have a cute little dog in our family right now. I love how competitive you are because it makes me become better. I love coming into our room and seeing your head buried in a book with Kona sleeping next to you because it helps me imagine our future together. Portland may not be our forever home but wherever you are is my home. I used to be a homebody without a home but I finally found my home."

The pastor nodded and then continued, "Tobin, do you take Alexandra to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Alexandra, do you take Tobin to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Now the rings?" The pastor asked. 

The doors from the beach house opened again and out came Tobin's little cousin, James, and Kona walking down the aisle. 

James handed over the rings and Tobin gave him a kiss on the head, "Thanks buddy."

"Great, so please take Alexandra's left hand," the pastor said, "Tobin, repeat after me. I give you this ring to wear. 

Tobin held Alex's left hand, positioning the ring directly in front of her ring finger, "I give you this ring to wear."

"As a symbol of my abiding love."

Sliding the ring onto her finger, "As a symbol of my abiding love."

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. 

"It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

"It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Tobin lifted Alex's hand and placed a kiss on the ring. 

"Alex repeat after me..."

"I give you this ring to wear."

"As a symbol of my abiding love."

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion."

"It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

Alex finished and smiled at Tobin. 

"I now announce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tobin slid her arm around Alex's waist pulling her close to her, "We did it."

"Kiss me," Alex whispered, closing the gap between them.


	75. Chapter Seventy-Two

Chapter 72:

Tobin let Alex go change into her reception dress while she talked to some of their teammates. 

"The day Tobin Heath is married. Wow never thought I would see this." Hope joked while her and Kelley walked up. 

Rolling her eyes, Tobin hit Hope on the arm, "Hey I least I am married. When are you two getting engaged?" 

"Actually..." Hope began but Kelley interrupted by holding up her left hand. 

"We are engaged." 

"What?!" Tobin practically shouted. 

"Tobin, Alex is ready," Katie said walking up behind her. 

"You are telling me the story later!" She yelled back as she walked away. 

Tobin opened the door to Alex's room, finding her in her reception dress. 

"Beautiful like always," she said smiling. 

Alex turned, showing off her short dress, "Well thank you, my lovely wife," she winked, tossing Tobin her shoes. 

Catching her dark brown dress shoes, she bent down to put them on, "Wanna here something funny?"

"Should I be scared?" Alex asked stepping into her heels. 

"No," Tobin laughed while standing back up, "but I did run into Hope and Kelley before coming back here."

Alex looked at her confused, "Okay...?"

"And they're engaged." 

"What?!" Alex yelled practically mimicking Tobin's reaction, "Why didn't she tell us?"

"We will yell at her after the wedding, but first," Tobin pulled Alex into her, "We got to go celebrate our marriage."

"Hmm I like that idea," Alex hummed while melting into Tobin's chest. 

Walking her hand, Tobin opened the door and started walking towards the reception space. 

They could hear the music as they approached the doors. Two waiters stood on both sides, ready to open the doors when the MC cued. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome for the first time! Mrs. And Mrs. Tobin Morgan-Heath!"

The doors opened and Alex and Tobin walked out together smiling wide, seeing their closest family and friends clapping for them. They walked to the head table which was just them and their families. 

"You both look great and the ceremony was great!" Alex's mom said greeting both of them with a hug. 

They all sat while the waiters came and took their orders and just mingled. 

Alex leaned over to Tobin's ear, "I'm gonna go talk to the gals, wanna come with?"

Tobin nodded and excused themselves from the table, walking over to their teammates. 

"Aye there's the married couple!" Pinoe said as they approached their table, "Congrats guys."

"Thanks, where's Sera?" Alex asked. 

Pinoe shrugged, "Had some concert preparation to do so she sends her wishes."

"Two teammate marriages. That has to be a record of some sort." Kling joked and Brittani just rolled her eyes. 

"Soon to be three I've heard," Tobin corrected turning towards Hope and Kelley, "Care to share?"

Kelley and Hope looked at each other but the MC started. 

"Okay time for the first dance!" He said. 

"You two are so lucky," Alex glared at them while Tobin dragged her to the dance floor. 

Tobin spun Alex once before pulling her close, wrapping her arms around her waist while Alex wrapped hers around Tobin's neck. 

The MC cued the music. 

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Alex buried her face into Tobin's neck, swaying to the music slowly. 

Tobin smiled at Alex and began whispering the words in her ear, "Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams."

She could hear Alex sigh into her skin and that just made her hold her closer. 

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

"Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you." Tobin continued, spinning Alex out then back in.   
"Tobin?" Alex said with a cracked voice.   
Tobin looked into her watery eyes, "Yes babe?"   
"I love you." 

Smiling, she placed a swearing kiss on her lips, "Good cause I love you too."

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your arms

The pair continued dancing together until the music ended. 

"KISS!" Pinoe yelled. 

Ashlyn laughed, "You gotta do that again?"

"Every wedding I've ever gone to!" She said winking. 

Alex was the one this time to crash their lips together and Tobin couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. 

Everyone went back and ate their entrees before heading back onto the dance floor. Tobin and Alex stayed in their seats watching their guests have a good time. 

Resting her arm on the back of Alex's chair, Tobin leaned over placing a kiss right under her ear, "The first night of many."

"Mhm hmm." Alex murmured, leaning into Tobin. 

"Congrats you two!" Cheney and ARod said happily walking over to them. 

"Thanks guys. And hey Chen, if you wanna give us the best wedding gift ever, just come out of retirement." Tobin joked. 

Lauren rolled her eyes, "The answer is still no, Tobs, but...I do have some good news."

That made all three of them turn towards her. 

"I'm pregnant!" 

"What?"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Thats great!"

By now, Tobin was standing and ARod was in shock. 

"When did you find out?" Alex asked since she was the only one capable of talking. 

"Just a week or so after the Orlando game. I wanted to tell you guys in person. But please don't tell anyone else yet cause it's your wedding day."

ARod was in tears, "Lauren this is great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah Ryan now as a little buddy to play with." Tobin added finally regaining her focus. 

Alex was gonna say something but Tobin's mom came over, "Girls it's time to cut the cake."

Tobin helped Alex up, "We're really happy for you, Lauren. Keep us updated!"

Their cake was two tiers of, after a long debate, double chocolate and two tiers of red velvet. It was completely white with small icing details throughout and the top was decorated like a soccer all. They had a custom made topper of them in their United States jerseys. 

Tobin and Alex cut the cake together and took at the first piece. 

"Tobin Powell Heath, you better not smash cake in my face." Alex warned grabbing a fork. 

"Well my name is Tobin Powell Heath-Morgan so..." And that's when she grabbed part of the piece and wiped it across Alex's face. 

Alex gasped in shock before repeating the action to Tobin. 

"They are disgustingly cute," Carli scoffed to Hope. 

"Miss polar bear has an ice cold heart," Hope bantered, "let them be young and in love."

Wiping her face, Alex turned to Tobin, "Do I have anything left on my face?"

"Yes," Tobin said kissing away the last bit on the corner of her mouth, "now you're good."

Tobin and Alex danced with each for the rest of the night and as the alcohol continued to the flow, the more obnoxious their teammates got. 

Kelley practically jumped on them while they were talking to Alex's uncle.

"Hello Kelley." Alex laughed. 

"How's the love birds?" She ask smiling. 

Tobin scoffed, "Great now you wanna tell us how you got engaged and didn't tell us?"

"Oh yeah! So it was like a few days after we got back home from Orlando and Hopey was like 'Let's take my father's boat out on the ocean' so I was like okay and I thought it was weird cause Hope rarely uses her father's boat since he died. But anyways we set sail around sunset, romantic I know, and she was just driving out and after awhile, she anchored it. And we just sat on the front, talking and cuddling. Then all of I sudden I heard her cuss under her breath 'fuck it' and the next thing I knew she was on one knee next time holding out this bad boy." Kelley finished, holding up her hand. 

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us?!" Alex complained. 

Kelley paused, "Well...no. Plus we didn't leave our bed for a couple of days if you know what I mean." 

"Gross but congrats. I'm happy for you two," Tobin laughed then yelled over to Hope, "Way to man up and finally do it."

And of course Hope gave her the death glare but Tobin just winked. 

Ali eventually came over with Ash, "So we're no longer the only married teammates on the team."

"Nope we can share that title," Alex joked, "where are you guys going on your honeymoon since we have the entire month of November off?"

"We're going to Portugal cause that's where everything kinda started and we have a lot of memories there. We're gonna stay in a resort on the beach most likely. You guys?" Ali asked. 

Alex looked at Tobin, "I think we decided on Paris." 

"I want to be able to show her around the city of love that I used to call home." Tobin added. 

As the night continued, Alex and Tobin looked over and saw JJ and Christen dancing with each other while Christen was holding Alex's bouquet that she caught. 

"When do you think that engagement is going to happen?" Tobin asked as they danced together. 

Alex looked at the couple, "Not for awhile." 

"Why do you say that?"

"Neither one is ready." She said shrugging. 

Eventually guests began to leave and Alex and Tobin got tired of saying goodbye. Once everyone was gone besides intermediate family, Alex walked out onto the deck for some fresh air. 

Tobin followed her wife sensing something was wrong. 

Alex leaned against the railing and felt Tobin wrap her arms around from behind, resting her head on Alex's shoulder, kissing her neck gently, "You okay?"

"Yeah I think just having everyone tell us good luck was weird to me." Alex replied. 

Tobin was confused, "What do you mean?"

Alex turned around and leaned her back against the rail, "Like you say good luck to couples cause everyone thinks marriage is hard. But I know with you it's probably the easiest thing I will ever do cause I love you so much. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"You're right. Wishing us good luck isn't needed when my wife is all the luck I need." 

"That was cheesy," Alex smirked, playing with the small hairs on Tobin's neck, "but exactly like marriage shouldn't be scary."

Tobin rested their foreheads together, "It isn't when you're truly in love." 

"What time is it?" Alex asked randomly. 

"Um," Tobin looked down at her watch, "11:59. Why?"

Alex smiled, "It's almost the start of the first full day of us being married. I still can't believe how far we've come."

Tobin kissed her, "Teammates."

"Friends." Alex continued. 

"Best friends."

"Girlfriends."

"And now wives."

As Tobin said the last word, the couple could hear the old clock tower strike midnight, signaling the start of their new lives together. 

THE END

((epilogue to follow though))


	76. Epilogue

Epilogue

After the wedding, Alex and Tobin left for Paris about a week after and definitely went through the honeymoon stage. They spent about two weeks in Paris and Tobin loved showing Alex all the small things. 

Ali and Ashlyn went on their honeymoon to Portugal around the same time and spent a more relaxing time just chilling on the beach and Ashlyn teaching Ali how to surf. 

Kelley and Hope decided to get married after the Olympics since they knew trying to find time before was going to be too hard. 

Julie and Christen continued to live in their apartment in Chicago together, still growing together. 

ARod and Tobin got used to not having Cheney at camps even though it was hard at first. She still calls both of them frequently to keep them updated with her pregnancy. The due date was while both of them will be at the Olympics sadly but they both agreed to go visit right when they got back. 

As the team went to the Olympics, they felt more confident because they were all older and better. Everything was clicking for them and in the end, it paid off. They ended up beating Germany 1-0 in the final with a goal from Crystal Dunn. 

When they arrived back, Ashlyn and Ali talked and Ashlyn decided to retire after the victory tour so her and Ali could start a family and one of them could be there for their kid. And they also decided to buy a house in Florida since Ashlyn was going to be the one home more often. 

Tobin, Alex, and ARod all went and visited Cheney who had a healthy baby girl on July 29th. Tobin joked that the kid was going to hate both basketball and soccer. While ARod thought she would grow up to be just like her mom and become an all star on the national team. 

All the couples had three years to do what they wanted before they had to go back to full time national duties. And each couple spent their time in different ways. 

MARCH 2019

"Lex, we need to get going or else we are gonna miss our plane to New York for camp!" Tobin called standing by the door with their suitcases. 

The married couple of over three years still lived in the same Portland house that they rented after the 2015 World Cup. 

Kona, who was no longer a puppy, came bounding down the stairs almost tackling Tobin. 

"Hey buddy, calm down. Abby is gonna look after you while we're gone. Okay?"

Wagging his tail, Kona barked with joy. 

Since Abby retired, her and Sarah still live in Portland so whenever the couple leaves for U.S national team duties, Abby gladly watches over him for them. 

Soon, Alex came running down the stairs also, "Okay we can go."

Tobin smiled, "You ready to go to New York, Colton?" 

The little boy clapped his hands and let out a squeal. 

Alex and Tobin decided to have a kid after the Olympics, having Alex carry the child. Colton Gabriel Heath-Morgan was born May 25th, 2017. 

Holding Colton in her arms, Alex kissed his cheek, "I think you just want to see all your aunties especially Aunt Kelley."

"No we aren't letting Kelley watch him alone again. Remember last time we did that and she basically let him run into a counter head first!" Tobin said worried. 

"She caught him before he hit his head," Alex laughed, giving her wife a kiss, "and everyone thought I would be the over protective one."

Tobin rolled her eyes, "I care about the things I love. Now come on, we need to get going." 

She opened the door, letting Alex and their son go through first before grabbing all the baby bags and suitcases, excited to be back with the team full time since the Olympics. 

***

"Are you sure you don't want to come right now?" Ali asked again for what felt like the 100th time. 

Ashlyn coddled their two year old son in her arms, "Yes me and Jackson will meet you right before the first send off games so in about two weeks."

Ali sighed, she hates leaving her family behind but the main reason Ashlyn retired was so they could have a family, "Okay I'll miss you like always. And I'll miss you more." 

She picked up Jackson and gave him a kiss, "You be good for your mommy, okay? Can you do that for me?" 

Jackson nodded with a smile on his face, "Yes momma."

"Good boy." Ali replied giving him another kiss, "but I'll miss you also, babe."

"Getting replaced by the son, I should have saw this coming," she joked, "I'll miss you too though. Go kick ass at camp."

"Ash!" Ali gasped, eyeing down at Jackson.

Ashlyn smiled, "My bad. He's still young, he won't remember it. Now we better get you to the airport." 

***

Christen and Julie moved all their suitcases to the car in preparation because for once they weren't rushing to leave. 

"You know what's weird?" Julie blurted out as Christen grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. 

"What?" Christen asked. 

"Four years ago, we were young and just best friends going into the World Cup, now we're experienced and engaged as of recently." Julie smirked. 

Christen rolled her eyes, "Recently as in three months ago when you asked me to marry you right when the ball dropped."

"You said yes!" Julie argued. 

"I know and I wouldn't change my answer but it was so random like instead of kissing me you were like 'marry me?'" Christen said laughing. 

Julie blushed, "I was too scared to do it planned so it just kind of came out! At least I had the ring with me. I'll repropose another time in the proper way." 

"No I loved it." Christen smiled wrapping her arms around Julie's neck, "I'm very happy to be engaged to you. And I can't wait to marry you after we win another World Cup." 

"Confident, eh?" Julie smirked, giving her a small kiss, "I love it."

Christen bit her lower lip, "And you love me so..." 

"Still no to another dog," Julie winked knowing where Christen was going and soon after their two dogs came running through the kitchen, "we already have to pawn these two off every time we leave."

"Fine," she huffed out, "now back to where we are gonna have our wedding."

***

"Hope Amelia Solo!" Kelley yelled upstairs. 

Hope groaned and jogged downstairs, "That's Hope Amelia O'Hara Solo to you but what?"

Kelley glared at her, "I can't find my cleats and we need to leave soon." 

"Oh good I thought I was in trouble," Hope joked, "but they are already in the car cause I packed your soccer bag last night."

"Oh well thank you." Kelley replied smiling, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking into the living room. 

Hope followed her and stopped in front of a picture, "This is one of my favorite pictures of us."

"Which one is it?" Kelley yelled back while she went into the laundry room to get their bags. 

"Us at our wedding during our first dance. Still the best day of my life." Hope smiled at the memory. 

"Oh even better than winning the World Cup or the Olympics or the golden glove twice?" Kelley smirked appearing next to her, leaning into her side which made Hope automatically wrap an arm around her waist. 

"Yes because that was the day that I realized marriage wasn't pointless and I found someone I truly loved and want a family with." 

Kelley was smiling like an idiot but the last few words made her jaw drop, "Did you-you just-wait."

"Yes Kels, I just said I wanted a family with you. Yes I want kids. I know I've been avoiding this conversation ever since we first got engaged but I know with you I want kids. So after the next Olympics we will talk. Okay?"

Jumping into Hope's arms, Kelley gave her a giant kiss, "I love you I love you I love you."

"I'm glad after two years of marriage, you still love me." Hope smirked into the kiss. 

***

All the gals landed in New York around 6 o'clock and this was the first time in three years that they will be together for a long period of time. 

"Colton!" Kelley screamed as her and Hope spotted Alex and Tobin in the lobby. 

Colton waddled over as fast as he could and Kelley picked him up, giving him a big kiss, "Did you miss me?" 

Being shy, he buried his head into Kelley's chest. 

"Hey guys." Tobin said walking over to them with Alex. 

"Good to see you again. He's getting so big." Hope pointed out playing with the little boy's hand. 

Alex laughed, "Yeah and he's beginning to throw tantrums but we still love him."

"Too bad Ali isn't bringing Jackson to New York cause these two crazy kids will be best friends." Tobin said smiling at her son. 

"Colton!" A little boy behind them yelled making all the girls turn and it was a six year old Ryan running towards them. 

"Hey bud where's your mom?" Alex asked. 

"She's coming, I'm just faster." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. 

Kelley put Colton down so he could play with Ryan. 

"Ry!" Colton said giving him a hug which Ryan gladly accepted. 

Ryan held Colton's hand and led him to a nearby rug to sit on. Amy finally walked over, "He is a little ball of energy I swear."

"Getting old, Rodriguez?" Hope joked. 

"Hilarious, he's gonna be so fast and his soccer skills are just like his mother's." She bragged sarcastically.

"Colton is gonna give Ryan a run for his money when he gets six. He's gonna be a stud." Alex bantered. 

"And a midfielder." Tobin added. 

"Forward." She retaliated. 

"Do you guys argue you this a lot?" Kelley asked. 

"Yes."  
"No."

Tobin and Alex both turned to each other and smirked. 

"I'm just saying another dog would be great." Christen said walking into the lobby. 

"Oh looks like the youngest couple is here. Good evening, Christen and JJ." Hope said without turning around. 

"Good evening." They mumbled back annoyed at how well their teammates knew them, "No Colton or Ryan this trip?"

"No they're over there playing. No dogs this trip?" Amy joked with them. 

Christen rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet."

Tobin felt her phone vibrate and saw that it was a FaceTime from Cheney, "ARod, Lauren is calling."

The two of them went over to the couch and grabbed their sons before answering the call. 

"Hey guys!" Cheney said happily with her two and a half year old daughter on her lap. 

"Hey and hi Kylie." ARod said. 

"Can you say hi to your aunties?" Cheney asked her daughter who was shyly looking down. 

"Hi Toby and Amy." She said quickly before looking back down. 

Cheney kissed her head, "I still don't know why she's so shy sometimes but anyways hi Ryan and Colton." 

"Hi!" The boys said at the same time then laughing after they realized what they did. 

"When are you coming to a game?" Tobin asked repositioning Colton on her lap. 

Cheney looked to someone off screen most likely her husband, "I think Jrue, Kylie, and I are flying in for the first send off game so just in a few weeks!" 

"New kids jump 2019?" Tobin joked and ARod shoved her. 

"I wish. But still retired. I'll be cheering from the stands," she said smiling, "okay I gotta go though cause Jrue has a game to get to. I'll call again sometime later this week. I love you guys!"

"Love you too, Chen!" They said together. 

"Jill wants a meeting with all of us." Alex called to them. 

Tobin and ARod stood up with their sons in their arms. 

Tobin looked down at Colton then over to Alex, "Well here is the first step to becoming 2019 World Cup champions." 

((So that's it. "Don't fight it" is officially over but the good news is I am going to start a new fanfic that is based in college with all the main ships. It won't be soccer based and it will begin with the gals not knowing each other at all but their friendships eventually grow and yeah so stick around for that later this week.)


End file.
